BAJO LA SOMBRA
by irachelove
Summary: La vida le había sido muy dura desde pequeña...los sentimientos mas oscuros en un ser humano se hicieron presentes en su vida y corazón tomándolos completamente, cuando mas segura estaba de que no tenia salvación un rayo de esperanza le lleno la vida y le demostró lo que el amor verdadero hace en el alma...pero un mal comienzo termina en un triste final...cuanto podrá soportar.
1. MALOS RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 1**

**MALOS RECUERDOS**

Dios de verdad es tan hermoso todo esto…-dijo Seiya…

Lo se quiero que estés contento con ello, además lo haremos bien…ya verás que seremos muy felices terminaremos con todo esto y tendremos una nueva vida…-dijo Serena.

Así será esposa amada…-contesto Seiya mientras se unían en un beso…después sintió como el cuerpo inerte la hacía caer con él en brazos su vestido blanco manchado de la sangre de su amado esposo…sintió como el dolor desgarraba por dentro su alma…grito con todas sus fuerzas ante el dolor…-Seiya…Seiya….-grito mientras se despertaba de ese sueño tan vivido…su cuerpo esta perlado de sudor…se sintió fatal…miro la cama y estaba sola…respiro hondo con dificultad…

Su cuerpo tenía espasmos…sintió que temblaba y debía de refrescarse…se quitó el camisón de seda que adornaba su delgado cuerpo y camino desnuda al baño…sintió el agua caliente de pronto reconfortar ese dolor…

Cerro los ojos y evoco el recuerdo de su esposo fallecido…de pronto ese dolor clamaba algo más…

Esta es un red de trata de blancas…es indispensable que entremos jefe…-dijo molesto el detective Shields.

No podemos entrar en esta línea de investigación Darién, cierra la puerta…-dijo Kenji Tsukino el jefe de policía.

Es que tenemos a gente identificada en este caso y la verdad podemos con el trabajo…-dijo el insistente…

Es un caso federal y no podemos hacer más…-comento Kenji con voz autoritaria…-evítame problemas y evítatelos, hay algo grande que quieren cazar no tengo la jurisdicción para intervenir ni para saber que es…

De verdad cree que nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados…-respondió Darién molesto.

No deseo que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados, pero poco podremos hacer si nos cesan de nuestros cargos…-contesto el castaño mientras Darién comprendía lo que eso significaba, salió de la oficina del jefe molesto de verdad.

Que paso Darién…-pregunto su compañero Andrew Furuhuata.

Nada…no podremos hacer nada…-contesto el mientras salían, ambos se habían conocido en el grupo especial swap, se habían vuelto amigos inseparables.

Caminaron hacia la unidad y siguieron hacia una cafetería menos atestada de compañeros, el pelinegro era un tipo de armas tomar y decidido en cada cosa que hacía, así mismo las mujeres formaban parte de su vida.

Que pasa hermano, no me digas que estas así por Rei…-dijo el rubio mientras Darién lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, la verdad es que esa compañera de cama lo estaba hartando.

No me la menciones…se cree dueña de mi vida…la termine y se puso como loca, lo peor es que tengo que verla en la oficina…-dijo con enfado Darién mientras la camarera se arrimaba con dos grandes razones saliendo de manera sugerente.

Hola, guapo…pensé que me marcarías para salir…-dijo Kaolinet sonriente.

Tal vez pueda hacerlo había un obstáculo que acabo de quitar…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente mientras ella parecía ansiosa de revolcarse con semejante semental.

De verdad consideras que esto podrás hacerlo…Rei no te dejara en paz…quiero un desayuno completo y café…-dijo el rubio mientras la pelirroja lo miraba con desdén.

No lo escuches…ni siquiera me acuerdo de esa mujer…quiero lo mismo y una soda…-contesto el pelinegro coquetamente mientras ella apuntaba y sonreía.

En seguida se los traigo…-dijo la mujer mientras caminaba de manera exagerada y ambos le miraban el trasero ajustado en una minifalda.

No entiendes amigo…déjate de líos de faldas…el día de mañana que te salga un hijo no te querrás hacer responsable…o peor que te peguen una enfermedad y tu amiguito se caiga a pedazos…-dijo Drew sonriente.

Así como a ti…-contesto el pelinegro.

No bromees conmigo, pero bueno suéltalo…dime que sabes…-comento el rubio sobre el caso.

Mi informante menciono a varios pesados involucrados en este sucio negocio, altos mandos políticos y demás…pero lo fuerte no son los negocios de prostitución, ni siquiera la trata de blancas…es el kokodrill…-anuncio el pelinegro mientras Andrew se sorprendía pues esa era una droga que tenía en verdad a todos preocupados.

Madre…son grandes palabras…creo que es algo de verdad para el FBI…-contesto el rubio mientras la camarera llegaba con la orden y el pelinegro sonreía coquetamente mientras ella movía un poco su generoso escote, dejando la orden y caminando escandalosamente.

Así es…el jefe dice que ahora no nos corresponde, pues no está en nuestra jurisdicción, pero sabes que a mí no me gusta que me digan que no…-contesto Darién.

Sabes deberíamos de dar un brinco al FBI, me encantaría ser parte de la elite del gobierno…-el pelinegro lo miro con duda, pues si bien ser agentes del FBI era algo de renombre, pues la acción estaba en las calles, algo que a él le gustaba mucho más.

Eres pésimo mintiendo Andrew, además a tu noviecita Lita no creo que le guste la idea de mudarse a la capital y abandonar la deliciosa comodidad de San Francisco.

Creo que en eso tienes razón…pero en fin…-contesto el rubio mientras comenzaba a degustar su desayuno.

Que sucede…me dirás o no lo que paso con Darién…-dijo Karmesaite suponiendo como era su compañero seguramente ya la había votado.

Es un idiota, le dije que nos mudáramos a vivir juntos, tenemos ya juntos tres meses saliendo de manera formal y me dijo que deberíamos hablar sabes que me dijo…-comento Rei de manera exagerada.

Tú sabías como era él, no es de los tipos que centren su atención en una sola persona, sabes que está dedicado por completo al trabajo.-menciono Karmesaite con verdad.

Pero es tiempo de que haga su vida, tiene 35 años no es un crió…además quien más para entender su trabajo que yo…-comento Rei con desesperación.

Te enamoraste como la idiota que eres…si sabias que voto a Saori como un perro siendo ella la fiscal del distrito, como quieres que sea contigo, si del brazo de esa mujer podría haber tenido lo que siempre deseo…-fijo Karmesaite molesta, porque hubo un tiempo donde las dos habían sentido pena por esa mujer.

Es que no puede ser que me diga que no me quiere…yo y el estábamos contentos, teníamos buen sexo…y…-

Y después se marchaba a su casa, sabes a qué le tirabas con el…así que no te quejes.-respondió molesta Karmesaite, quien simplemente había huido de manera grácil de los encantos de un tipo como Darién, había gente con la que la química sexual no existía, ese había sido su caso.

Ahora no sé qué haré…dios me siento tan mal…además esta con ese caso de la trata de blancas tan metido que me siento preocupada por el…no quisiera que nada malo le pasara…-dijo Rei.

Es parte del trabajo y sabes perfectamente que es lo mejor…además creo que a ti de nada te sirve que te comportes de esa manera, mejor enfócate a otra cosa…-contesto su amiga con verdad…pero Darién no era de esos tipos que se olvidaran con facilidad.

Es complicado, me había hecho muchas ilusiones en una vida con el hijos…-dijo Rei precipitadamente mientras uno de sus compañeros entraba.

Chiba con hijos…por dios mujer sí que estas mal ubicada…-dijo con sorna Neflyte.

Es lo que le digo y no entiende…-comento con enfado Karmesaite.

Mira Rey, tú me caes bien eres una excelente compañera y creo que tienes mucho potencial para estar en la corporación o brincar hacia más arriba, pero con Darién Shields…te equivocas…-comento el mientras se sentaba a su lado y pasaba su brazo por el respaldo de la silla.

Sabes tu opinión no es algo que me interese mucho…-comento Rei.

De quien hablan…-dijo Jedite, quien siempre había tenido un interés personal por Rei, solo que a ella le gustaba todo lo que fuera referente a imposibles.

De Darién Shields…-comento Neflyte…-y del amor no correspondido por Rei.

No me interesa…-comento Jedite mientras seguía hacia Karmesaite.

Mira cómo te decía, eres joven, busca a un tipo que te quiera y olvídate de la casita feliz con Shields porque aún no nace la mujer que lo haga querer tener una familia.

Rei se sintió fatal por el comentario de su compañero, pero era la verdad, solo pudo recargar su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, quien sintió pena por esa chica.

Algo más señora…-dijo la muchacha del servicio.

No…es todo Inga, puedes retirarte…-dijo Serena, mientras la mujer desaparecía.

Me encanta tu casa…es preciosa, le he dicho a Yaten que busquemos una casa más grande como esta…-dijo Mina la esposa de su cuñado.

En ocasiones el espacio que hay de más hace la casa más fría y sola…-comento la rubia mientras bebía de su taza…-como te sentiste en Rusia junto a Hotaru.

Mina era una bella esposa, pero su juventud y pasión en ocasiones la hacía decir cosas sin ser nada prudente caso contrario a la controlada Serena…-es terrible tener que estar con una mujer como ella…-dijo la rubia bajito como diciendo un secreto.

Recuerdo cuando la conocí, su miraba fue todo menos agradable…el hecho de ser la menor de los Black, hace que se sienta con derecho de tratar mal a todos, la única que siempre la pone en su sitio es Berjerait…-dijo Serena.

Es como una niña caprichosa todo se tiene que hacer como ella quiera y mande…me hartaba, pero lo bueno fue que no tuve que compartir mucho tiempo a solas, Yaten procuro no perderse mucho…-contesto Mina sonriente.

Haz pensado como le pondrás al niño que cargas en tu vientre…-dijo Serena siempre pausada y con una tranquilidad impresionante.

Yaroslav…nos gustó mucho…además queda precioso…-comento Mina a sus 5 meses de embarazo.

Es un nombre ruso precioso…-dijo la rubia mientras llevaba a sus labios un bocado.

No se cómo haces para ser tan perfecta…-comento Mina sorprendiendo a Serena.

Por qué lo dices…-contesto ella.

No lo sé…simplemente no puedo imaginar a otra mujer como esposa de Diamante Black Kozlov, siempre tan elegante, mesurada, impecable…bella…para mi perfecta, en ocasiones no sé cómo es que tú eres americana…-dijo Mina encantada, pues con ella era la única mujer de la familia con la cual se llevaba y se sentía bien.

No soy americana estoy naturalizada, pero mi origen es Alemán…deseo decir la rubia, pero no era una información que pudiera compartir con esa mujer que a pesar de todo era una buena persona…-es algo que no siempre me dicen, pero todo es cuestión de mantenerse en bajo perfil.

Es algo tan complicado para mí que siempre me encanta hablar…la verdad es que algo que me cuesta mucho es contralar mi platica, me podrías aconsejar que puedo hacer…- dijo Mina con preocupación.

Solo analiza lo que la gente dice y trata de no hablar si no se te pregunta…-Mina la miro como si fuera una diosa…la verdad era una mujer además de irradiar elegancia por todos los poros, hermosa, con una piel blanca como el más fino algodón y un cabello rubio perfecto, era una mujer encantadora.

Gracias…tratare de hacerlo…-comento Mina sonriente, mientras Serena no podía evitar mirarla.

La verdad es que cuando su cuñado Yaten de pronto apareció casado y con una chica embarazada se sorprendió por completo, pues no era un tipo muy expresivo y procuraba no decir mucho sobre su vida personal.

Era un tipo siempre mesurado como ella, ahora que de pronto una chica varios años menor quien parecía recién salida del instituto se había integrado a su vida, podrías verle sonreír a su lado, siempre acariciándole el vientre con amor.

Que es de tus padres mina…-pregunto Serena, mientras se llevaba otro bocado a sus labios color cereza.

Mi madre es una recamarista en un hotel y de mi padre no se mucho, ellos se separaron cuando yo era muy pequeña, le toco sacar adelante conmigo a cuestas…-contesto Mina con un dejo de resentimiento.

Te llevas con ella bien…-pregunto la rubia.

Si…aunque tiene mucho que no la miro como dos meses desde que me fui a Rusia, pero ella sigue trabajando, yo simplemente corrí con mucha suerte como dice mi mama…-comento Mina con un dejo de tristeza, pues su madre a pesar de que siempre trato de ser buena con su hija en ocasiones la culpaba de su infelicidad.

Por casarte con Yaten…-pregunto la rubia.

Algo así…-contesto mina siendo mesurada en su respuesta.

Como es que conociste a Yaten…-pregunto Serena, pues no sabía mucho sobre su relación y la información siempre era bienvenida.

Lo conocí en una fiesta…yo salí con unas amigas a festejar la apertura de una disco y un tipo trato de sobrepasarse conmigo, Yaten lo paro en seco y bailamos toda la noche…después de ahí, nos citábamos en algunos lugares…todo fue idílico para una chica tan común como yo…pues la verdad fue como el rescate del príncipe por la pobre chica de pueblo…-dijo Mina acomodando su historia.

Y como no lo consideraría así, cuando ella sobrevivía junto a su madre con un sueldo de recamarera y los escasos trabajos que ella hacía por su cuenta remendado vestidos, pantalones y camisas, lo que sacaba de eso le ayudo para terminar la preparatoria a duras penas, así que cuando en esa fiesta apareció Yaten con su galanura y esa pose de intocable fue fácil caer a sus pies.

Salieron un par de meses y cedió a sus encantos entregándole su virginidad, por lo que Yaten con 30 años y ella de 19 quedo cautivado, termino por permanecer a su lado y más cuando a un par de meses venia el primogénito de ambos.

Es una historia de amor a primera vista…-dijo con solemnidad Serena mientras Mina reía.

Como conociste a Diamante…-pregunto la rubia, esperando otra fantástica historia de amor.

En Londres, estaba en una conferencia en cuestión de importación, aranceles y demás asuntos referentes a la importación y exportación, yo era una de las conferencistas y el un asistente…me invito a comer…yo me negué la verdad es que tenía mucho trabajo…seguí al hotel y en recepción había un enorme ramo de tulipanes…me quede fascinada…-dijo Serena casi inexpresiva.

En verdad…suena tan romántico…-dijo Mina con ojos de amor…

Lo se…después accedí a cenar y nuestra relación inicio poco a poco…un año salimos…y nos casamos…-contesto la rubia.

Que romántico…cuantos años tienen juntos…-pregunto mina como siempre sin prudencia…noto la tensión en Serena, por lo que solo sonrió.

Tres años…-contesto ella mientras Mina sentía como esperanza, la verdad es que ella sabía que su relación había sido por así decirlo apresurada.

Señora puedo recoger…-pregunto Inga.

Si…llévese todo por favor…mi esposo ha marcado…-pregunto la rubia.

No señora…-dijo la menuda mujer mientras hacia su trabajo…

Vamos a la sala…-dijo con una sonrisa sencilla Serena mientras ambas caminaban en silencio, solos los altos tacones de la rubia sonaban sobre el frio y soberbio mármol de Carrera.

Haz pensado si tu hijo nacerá en Rusia o aquí en San Francisco…-pregunto Serena.

No…pensé que nacería aquí…-dijo mina sorprendida no había pensado en ello.

Pregúntale a Yaten, ellos son muy patriotas a su país…-comento Serena, mientras tomaban asiento.

Así lo haré…-dijo Mina mientras trataba de caminar como Serena erguida, pero la verdad era que para hacer eso necesitaría toda una vida de clases de modales…

Que pasa…ha sucedido algo…-pregunto Darién mientras sonreía de manera burlesca mientras Rei lo miraba con rencor…

Hubo un homicidio en la calle 14…-dijo Neflyte mientras el pelinegro ponía atención…-algo referente a una disputa por drogas…es todo…

Darién y Rei…vengan a la oficina…-dijo Kenji con cara de pocos amigos…la pelinegras se estreso de pronto…no deseaba problemas…

Camino deprisa mientras Darién le daba el pase, la verdad es que aún le gustaba sentir la carne de esa mujer, era buena en la cama, pero nada que no hubiese probado ya.

Cierra la puerta Darién…-dijo el jefe mientras miraba la acción…-quien quiere explicarme todo ese escándalo que traen en la jefatura…

De que…-pregunto Darién…

Acerca de dos oficiales que se casaran tendrán hijos y todo lo demás, no quiero que este chisme de lavanderas llegue a otro nivel, Darién mantén tu braga bien cerrada y Rei, por favor busca a otro tipo que te valore.

Es todo…-dijo Rei molesta por la actitud de Darién, quien lejos de defenderla simplemente miraba hacia otro lado.

Es todo Rei, puedes retirarte…-dijo Kenji ante la cara de tristeza de la chica…la miro salir y cerrar la puerta.

Kenji se cansaba de lidiar con cosas nada relevantes como esa…tomo asiento para ver al pelinegro ahí desvariando…-hasta cuando te comportaras como un crió de 16 años, es tiempo de que dejes de jugar con cosas que no te corresponden…-

Disculpe que le diga esto jefe, pero no creo que sea asunto para tratar de una oficina completa, lo que haga afuera de la comandancia es mi asunto…-comento el pelinegro con enfado.

Siempre y cuando no te estés tirando al personal femenino de la comandancia…te metiste en menudo problema con la fiscal de distrito, quería tu cabeza…-dijo Kenji con enfado.

Tomo todo muy personal, era solo un buen polvo y ya…-comento Darién restándole importancia.

Un buen polvo con una mujer despechada que podrá haberte cesado de la policía…tremendo soquete…-el pelinegro se quedó callado, pues a no haber intervenido Kenji Tsukino en ese lio, seguramente el estaría desempleado o como guardaespaldas.

Tienes talento, pero no todo en la vida es andar de policía en las calles, no comprendo cómo es que no consigues una mujer que te atienda no solo en la cama…una esposa…-dijo Kenji.

Eh...eh…eh…nada de eso…aun no nace la mujer que me haga considerar dejar mi trabajo para casarme... es mi prioridad trabajar... respeto a los hombres que deciden formar una familia, no es lo mío sinceramente me gusta mi libertad demasiado…-Kenji lo miro con cara de pena.

Espero que cuando lo reconsideres no seas un anciano…-comento su jefe mientras pasaban a otros asuntos más relevantes…-dime lo que sabes…

Darién alzo la ceja con señal de no jodas Kenji…-por que debería de saber algo…

Porque eres muy entrometido y sé que tienes buenos contactos…-contesto el castaño.

Todo parece ser que esto de la trata de blancas es la tapadera de algo más fuerte…-dijo Darién mientras Kenji escuchaba atento…

De verdad que le importa mi vida personal…-dijo Rei molesta mientras tomaba su chamarra y salía de la oficina con Karmesaite era hora de ir a

descansar.

Cálmate…podrían cesarte…te lo dijo por tu bien…-comento la pelirroja.

Que le podría importar lo que mi trasero haga…-dijo en verdad molesta, pero su pésima actitud tampoco le ayudaba mucho.

Es por demás no me meteré con tus asuntos, me voy…me das un aventón Neflyte…-dijo Karmesaite.

Claro colega marchémonos…-dijo el castaño sonriente, mientras salían caminando dejando a la pelinegra ahí sola con su mal humor…miro a Jedite y supo quién podría darle un aventón…camino hacia él, pero noto como una chica de recepción se acercaba y se abrazaban…se quedó ahí de pie mirando su última esperanza irse.

Camino hacia afuera siendo bienvenida por el frió desolador de San Francisco…un taxi la llevo a su casa.

Que pasa amigo…-dijo Andrew sonriente mientras el pelinegro estaba escribiendo un correo.

Hay buenas pistas, posiblemente podremos dar una redada, pero no sé qué podríamos conseguir.-dijo el pelinegro entusiasmado, mientras el rubio esperaba escuchar otras cosas no eso.

A qué hora será…-pregunto Drew.

No lo sé…necesitamos encontrar un maldito eslabón perdido para infiltrarnos…-dijo el pelinegro, mientras el rubio pensaba…

Pero y los federales donde cojones los metes, tienes que pensar una buena estrategia, porque alguien en el pasado te puede intentar nuevamente cortar las bolas…-dijo Drew.

Saori es pasado…créeme ahora que se casó con ese juez no se acuerda de mi para nada…-contesto el pelinegro.

Pero una mujer despechada es el peor enemigo…-contesto Drew.

Por favor hermano eso fue hace ya casi un año…ella tiene su vida hecha y no tiene por qué perjudicarme, creo que con el tío que se casó se pudre en billetes verdes, ni siquiera la octava parte de lo que yo poseo…-contesto el pelinegro.

Pues no sé qué haces con ellas que terminan enamoradas de ti y despechadas como enemigos mortales…espero que entiendas que puedes tener problemas…-dijo Andrew preocupado por los líos de faldas de su hermano.

Cambiemos de tema…-contesto el pelinegro…

Que no descansaras…-dijo el rubio…-porque tengo yo dos días libres, así que los aprovechare, iré con Lita a la playa.

No hagas muchos planes, presiento que estos días estarán activos...-comento el pelinegro…

Piensan quedarse aquí…a sus casas…-dijo Kenji…-Darién cinco minutos y no quiero verte en dos días…visita a tus padres por lo menos…-indico el jefe mientras subía al baño.

El pelinegro hizo cara de enfado, la verdad que amaba si lo pudiera decir así su trabajo, pasaba más tiempo en esa oficina que en el departamento solitario que tenía.

Se acabó tu diversión…-dijo Andrew mientras el pelinegro apagaba su computador…salieron tranquilamente a la calle, se despidieron con un saludo y Darién monto su moto…para ir a casa…como todos los demás decían.

Entro a su departamento en uno de los modestos barrios de San Francisco, encendió la luz y el fuerte olor a sucio le indico que no había botado la basura en días, así que puso manos a la obra.

Cerca de las 12 de la madrugada su departamento era habitable solo algunas cosas fuera de su lugar pero no era tiempo de ponerse a componerlo, su cuerpo estaba agotado, se desvistió y echo la ropa junto con otra más para lavarla.

Desnudo camino por el departamento, entro a su habitación y se miró de reojo en el espejo, sonrió al recordar a todas esas mujeres babeando por su cuerpo…la verdad es que le invertía mucho tiempo a ejercitarse, le gustaba sentirse en forma y por qué no...su mayor pecado...vanidad.

Se metió al baño y sintió de pronto la necesidad de un poco de sexo, pensó en lo que Kenji Tsukino le había dicho, la verdad es que formar una familia para él no era lo más importante, sus padres tenían un matrimonio solido de más de 40 años, pero no le parecía que esa vida compaginara con su trabajo y no deseaba ver a nadie en problemas por su culpa.

Había visto lo que la familia de un policía sufría cuando este moría en el cumplimiento de su deber y lo cierto es que no deseaba dejar a una viuda e hijos anhelando lo que nunca podría ser...suspiro con resignación y miro el reloj, ya era demasiado tarde, se recostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido con ese pensamiento en la cabeza...

* * *

Hola...les anexo esta nueva historia, la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo y me ha sido un tanto difícil subirla antes estoy literalmente a marchas forzadas y con muchas ideas en mi cabeza, espero les guste y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible...les mando un saludo, así mismo muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios a historias anteriores me es grato recibirlos y saber que les gustan, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo...se que es viernes, pero se me quemaban las habas por subir bajo la sombra...que tengan un buen fin de semana...besos...


	2. EL PILAR

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL PILAR**

El teléfono sonaba incesante…Darién se despertó casi forzosamente, cuando dormía podría ser incluso todo un día seguido…se levantó de la cama lentamente, gracias a esas cortinas negras, la luz no se filtraba en lo absoluto…

El teléfono había cesado su ruido…así que se levanto fue directo al baño y miro que era de noche…seria de madrugada…

Camino hacia la sala y encendió el televisor…eran las 7:30 de la tarde del siguiente día…cerro los ojos y movió el cuello, sus tripas hicieron un incesante ruido de hambre, sin duda trabajar de manera incesante le provocaban todos estos descontroles de sueño…

El celular nuevamente sonó…camino hacia la habitación y encontró el maldito aparatejo…-si diga…en casa…si…en 15 minutos llego…-sin más colgó el celular y se dispuso a darse un baño…

Es un delito de carácter sexual, pero es nuestro eslabón perdido…abrieron una red de tráfico de blancas y han obtenido cierta información que nos podría ser de utilidad…con una testigo…-dijo el detective Rubeus…-pensé que te serviría la información.

Gracias, creo que te debo una…-dijo entusiasta Darién mientras corría hacia la comandancia…

Tienen a la estúpida de Giselle…-Simón Brats.

Me explicarías como se supone que esa mujerzuela salió libre de esto…quiero que busques su cabeza, no puede hablar es tu trabajo que no ocurra…podría testificar y no creo que al jefe le guste mucho ese asunto…-comento Spencer.

Si está bien…-contesto Simón.

Buenos días, como está la princesa de mi palacio personal…-dijo Diamante con una sonrisa encantadora…

Serena sonrió alegremente mientras caminaba hacia los brazos de su ahora esposo Diamante Black…-dios te eche de menos…como estuvo tu viaje…-dijo la rubia mientras él sonreía ante el cálido cuerpo de su amada esposa.

Bien…pero pudo haber estado perfecto…sabes te ves cada día más hermosa…me encanta que me recibas con los brazos abiertos…me regalarías uno de esos besos que tanto me gustan…-comento el peliplata mientras ella literalmente se arrojó a sus brazos y se unió a su esposo en un apasionado beso…

Diamante estaba de verdad enamorado de Serena…y era todo lo que más quería en el mundo…sobre todas las cosas deslizo sus manos a través de la suave bata de seda, mientras en sus fuertes brazos la tomaba en vilo…un día sin ella a su alrededor era como una larga semana.

Entro con ella en brazos a la habitación que ambos compartían, entre suspiros, palabras dulces y pasión, la ropa desapareció rápidamente…

Serena cerró los ojos al sentir como la suave piel de su esposo se fundía con la suya, sintió cuando entro en su tersa piel, una caricia íntima y seductora…

Tan íntima que cada fibra de su ser parecía que despertaba ante el mínimo contacto de diamante, los besos eran en verdad la poción mas incitadora para culminar en un verdadero evento de explosión orgásmica…

Los dulces labios de su mujer hacían que todo lo pasado y el dolor en él se fueran volando, para ahora simplemente estar en un mundo completamente diferente a lo que en su realidad vivía…

Dios…como extrañe esto…-dijo el con palabras entrecortadas por el deseo, sus caderas se mecieron con lentitud, mientras la rubia sentía miles de emociones…

Cada fibra de su ser temblaba ante la suave caricia de su esposo…dios…era bueno haciendo el amor con ella, siempre tan dedicado…

Se meció con certeza mientras la hacía girar haciéndola quedar arriba, algo que a él, le podría fascinar era verla meciéndose sobre su cuerpo delgado con esa pasión desenfrenada que poseía…Serena…su Serena…

Tomo con sus manos sus suaves pechos mientras ella gemía de placer haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran, la sintió estremecerse y sus manos la tomaron de las redondas caderas, para incitarla a hacer las penetraciones más fuertes…dios la rubia era hermosa…sintió como su rostro de pronto le decía más que mil palabras…

Vio amor…deseo…pasión…y sin más la sintió apretarse fuertemente, mientras ella gritaba su nombre con pasión…dios era fantástica ahí sobre él, era algo de lo que jamás se imaginó tener…la amaba y se dejó ir…apretándola fuertemente a su pecho mientras sellaba su orgasmo en un dulce mes.

Que pasa…te sucede algo…-pregunto Diamante mientras él, le tallaba dulcemente la espalda, era reconfortante darse un baño en el jacuzzi.

Sabes estuvo Mina el día de ayer…por fin supe como conoció a Yaten…-dijo ella.

De verdad y como fue…una digna historia de amor…-comento él.

Más o menos, pero creo que ella de verdad lo ama…ojala que las cosas salgan bien para los dos…se lo merecen…más por ese bebe que viene en camino…-contesto la rubia mientras el peliplata la abrazaba con fuerza.

Veras que todo saldrá bien querida, no tiene por qué no salir así…de verdad es que te cayó bien esa chica…-dijo Diamante mientras sonreía.

Si…la verdad es que siento como un poco de obligación con ella, esta tan sola…-contesto la rubia, Diamante sabía que su amada esposa era huérfana y había crecido junto a una de sus tías en su natal Alemania, algo de lo que no le gustaba mucho hablar.

No te preocupes, sabes que no necesitas tomar lo que desees para que tú estés tranquila…-comento el peliplata mientras ella sonreía…

Lo sé, tienes un gran corazón…-contesto la rubia mientras el reía por el comentario tan agradable descrito.

Tu eres mi corazón…-contesto el mientras la luz del medio día se filtraba por las suaves cortinas…-que deseas que hagamos…quieres ir al casino, al cine…o de compras…-

Mmm…-dijo ella mientras lo miraba con ojos de corderito…-de compras…creo que me hacen falta algunas cositas bonitas…

Algunos chocolates también…-contesto el mientras sonreía de manera preciosa.

Si…me gustaría mucho…-contesto ella muy contenta y sonriente, mientras se abrazaba a su esposo…sentía el suave palpitar de su corazón.

Que te parece sin invitas a Mina…-contesto el rubio, mientras la cara de Serena en verdad se sorprendía…

De verdad…-comento ella con cara de duda.

De verdad…sabes que todo lo que te haga feliz lo quiero para ti…-dijo Dante sonriendo…

Es que en ocasiones soy un poco celosa y solo quiero la atención de ti en mi…-compartió ella de manera egoísta.

Lo se…pero igual, pensé que sería una buena idea…como tu decidas…-dijo el peliplata…

Mejor mañana salgo con ella, quisiera hoy dedicarme por completo a ti…pero gracias por consentirme tanto…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Creo que tendrás que esperar unos días, sabes quisiera que saliéramos de vacaciones…te parecería un par de días en Hawái…-comento el peliplata, mientras la rubia se sorprendía por la petición.

En serio…de verdad…-contesto ella.

Si…podremos irnos dos largas semanas o un mes como tu decidas…nos serviría de mucho…-dijo el mientras la rubia sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente…

Gracias…te amo…-contesto ella mientras sonreía.

De nada…salimos para vestirnos…creo que muero de hambre…-contesto Dante.

Si…vamos mi amor…-contesto la rubia…mientras se unían en un dulce beso en los labios…

Me encanto la esposa de tu hermano es tan linda…tan elegante, tan distinguida…-dijo Mina de manera exagerada.

Yaten solo sonrió, adoraba a Mina, adoraba todo lo que ella le daba, pero en ocasiones parecía una chiquilla, como lo era con sus 19 años…-por qué le das tantas flores a Serena si solo la haz visto 2 veces.

Es que de verdad quisiera ser como ella…digo…toda elegante, con finos modales…su ropa…sé que me compras lo que deseo, pero nunca me veo así…-dijo ella con un deje de berrinche…

Creo que te ves preciosa…por algo eres mi esposa, Serena es una mujer encantadora como la describes, pero tienes algo que ella no…-comento el ojiverde.

Que tengo yo que ella no…-comento Mina.

La posibilidad de darme hijos…-comento Yaten mientras Mina de pronto comprendía porque ese vacío en ella.

No me digas eso…de verdad…-contesto Mina con enorme pesar por la preciosa rubia que ahora admiraba.

Si…-contesto Yaten.

Pero, ahora la ciencia esta tan avanzada que…-

No comentes nada de esto con ella, es algo que nos ha pedido con mucho hincapié mi hermano, por ello es una mujer tan especial, porque se dedica por completo a la atención de mi hermano, espero que no te acostumbres mucho a convivir con frecuencia con Serena.-señalo Yaten mientras le tocaba el abultado vientre.

Hice algo que no debía, moleste a tu hermano.-pregunto el mientras se ponía a la defensiva…

No…solo que, mira ellos decidieron no dañarse más con lo de los hijos, por lo que generalmente mi hermano sale de viaje un par de días por semana, 6 al mes…lo demás se los dedica por completo a ella, raras son las ocasiones que no está con su esposa y es demasiado celoso de su intimidad.

Ya lo entiendo…-contesto la rubia, eso para ella hablaba del enorme amor que sentía Dante por su esposa.

No, no lo entiendes…ellos generalmente no están en casa, viajan mucho o simplemente se mantienen en su casa encerrados…solos…sin gente a su alrededor…-comento Yaten revolviendo a Mina.

No comprendo…-respondió ella.

Lo que te quiero a dar entender que no quisiera que te hicieran daño o que te sintieras incomoda con ella, por lo del bebe…nuestro bebe…-dijo Yaten.

Ya entendí, pero no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien…-dijo Mina mientras sonreía.

Quieres decirme entonces que sucede…por que no quieres hablar con nosotros…-dijo Rei mientras la delgada y rubia mujer parecía aterrada…

Darién y Kenji miraban detrás de la ventana de interrogatorios…-creo que esa chica no soltara nada

Y le han preguntado si entiende el idioma…yo hablare con ella…-dijo el pelinegro, mientras Kenji dudaba un poco…

Ve…-contesto el mientras el pelinegro entraba, Rei al verlo sintió mucha tensión, la verdad es que no podría superar de manera tan sencilla su separación.

El jefe dice que vayas…-comento el pelinegro con esa voz potente y seductora que encantaba a más de una mujer, llamando la atención de la diminuta mujer…

La pelinegra salió y camino de prisa junto a Kenji, instantes después los miro conversando de lo más animados, un par de risas de la chica y parecía que terminarían cogiendo en el piso, la asustadiza mujer parecía más bien lo que era una zorra.

Es una zorra…-comento Rei mientras Kenji la miraba con desdén.

Evítate problemas Rei, Darién no es el hombre que buscas…-comento Kenji mientras la chica parecía que soltaba toda la sopa…

De pronto Darién salió y entro al instante con una soda y una dona…se la entregó a la chica y esta le sonrió mientras le tomaba del brazo con su pequeña mano, la verdad es que era sorprendente hablar de trata de blancas, cuando a esa chica parecía gustarle un hombre, su perfil debería ser de otro tipo.

Al instante se quedó la chica sola…mientras Darién momentos después entraba con ellos…-tengo toda la información que necesitábamos…

Perfecto…creo que es hora de que hables…-contesto Kenji mientras el pelinegro sonreía.

La chica se llama…-

Nevy…-contesto Rei interrumpiendo a Darién mientras él se molestaba por la absurda reacción de la pelinegra…

Fuera Rei…-dijo Kenji con tono de autoridad, mientras ella solo obedecía, cerró la puerta con un azotón, algo que podría costarle un par de días de suspensión…-maldita mujer…-comento el castaño…-dime.

Nevena Vedrana, originaria de Croacia, vino de viaje para trabajar en una escuela de Ballet hace más de un año, la chica que mataron era la novia del proxeneta que las manejaba Teresa Sinclair, una chica canadiense con las mismas escusas llego hacia acá, trabajan todas para un tal Geovanny Luciano…-comento el pelinegro.

Es el afamado italiano rey de las anfetaminas…-comento Kenji sonriente…

Así parece, pero me dijo que hay otro tipo más que no me cuadra mucho en este lugar y parece ser que ahí es donde podríamos investigar un poco más…-contesto Darién…

Geovanny Luciano tiene una larga lista de crímenes, narcóticos, trata de blancas…nada que no hubieras escuchado antes…-respondió Kenji.

Sí, pero que tal te suena el nombre de Spencer Drew…-comento el pelinegro mientras el castaño solo terminaba por empezar a analizar la información rápidamente…

Es un pilar...-comento Darién.

Y uno bastante gordo que involucra gente que no deseamos molestar sin una verdadera línea de investigación…ese tipo de gente no se amedrenta por nada del mundo…debemos de pensar bien que podría ser…-dijo Kenji analizando la importante información que tenían en sus manos.

Jefe hay unos agentes aquí afuera…-dijo Rei, mientras los dos hombres se miraban, seguramente sería el FBI que vendría a quitarles a un buen testigo.

Teniente Tsukino…-dijo el agente mientras se miraban con recelo, en ocasiones los federales intervenían de manera injusta por así decirlo cuando ellos tenían una buena investigación ya avanza de repente pasaba a ser un asunto federal.

A que debemos el honor de su visita…-dijo de manera sarcástica el pelinegro.

Detective Shields, la testigo que usted estaba interrogando sucede que está involucrada en un asunto de índole federal…-comento la mujer.

No comprendo, esto es por un crimen…que tienen que ver los federales…-pregunto Kenji mientras el hombre lo miraba con recelo, sabia por completo que el sabia más…

Podríamos hablar en privado…-comento el agente.

Por dios…-dijo molesto Darién, mientras Rei solo miraba.

Vamos agentes…-dijo Tsukino mientras entraban en la oficina del jefe.

Que oportunos siempre suelen ser…-dijo Darién molesto mientras la pelinegra se limitaba a mirar hacia la oficina…

Es un asunto federal…-comento el agente.

No comprendo, que tiene que ver esto, estamos en una línea de investigación de trata de blancas…-dijo el castaño.

De forma extraoficial, sabemos que todo es una tapadera para algo de índole relacionado con drogas…una bastante desalentadora que a la sociedad mantiene de forma alerta…así que esa mujer ahora es un testigo protegido…-dijo el Agente mientras Kenji sabía que si por algo había condecorado a Darién Shields era por intervenir oportunamente en cada caso…

La rubia caminaba de manera elegante de la mano de su esposo Diamante Black…una de esas personalidades de la alta sociedad cuyos apellidos abría las puertas al por mayor.

Entraron a una de esas finas tiendas de lencería ante la sonrisa de, el peliplata, la verdad es que adoraba la lencería de su esposa y amaba todo lo que ella pudiere darle.

Al entrar la dueña cerró la tienda para que la esposa del magnate Black pudiere tener la privacidad que a ambos les gustaba.

Es un gusto tenerles aquí…-dijo de manera salamera la mujer algo que a la rubia no le parecía mucho, pues era una tipa bastante atractiva y en ocasiones se pasaba con sus comentarios.

Gracias Cindy, me gustaría mirar la nueva colección…-dijo la rubia mientras ambos pasaban a la sala de pasarela uno de esos lujos privados que las mujeres ricas podían tener acceso.

Algo que necesite Sr. Black…-dijo de manera insinuante la dueña del local mientras Dante solo miraba a su esposa esperando una respuesta de parte de ella.

No necesitamos nada más…solo ver el desfile…-dijo Dante mientras abrazaba de manera cariñosa a su esposa, tomaron asiento y miraron de manera impersonal a las chicas en esa ropa íntima, Dante le decía que sí que no y Serena solo atinaba a sonreír…una fría y deliciosa Champagne se les sirvió para acompañarlos.

No puedo creer que simplemente vengan y se lleven lo que nosotros conseguimos, pareciera que tenemos un soplón entre nosotros…-dijo molesto Darién al ver como se habían llevado a la chica que podría abrirles una línea de investigación más profunda…

Sabes que esto se maneja de esta forma…-dijo Kenji tratando de calmar su ímpetu.-pero he trazado un buen plan que podría inmiscuirte dentro de esa línea…

Infiltrado…-comento el pelinegro mientras Kenji asentía con un movimiento de cabeza…

Al parecer había anteriormente una persona en el caso infiltrado pero murió, otro más que término por venderse…así que estas en una oportunidad, pero a la vez es un arma de dos filos que podría costarte algo más.

Darién miro a Kenji, la verdad es que estaba bastante interesado en el caso, pero entrar de encubierto era algo demasiado arriesgado…que podría perder…simplemente la vida…

Necesito que los analices bien…así que esperan una respuesta…-dijo Kenji.

No tengo más que pensarlo…tendré capacitación o algo así…contacto con quien…-pregunto Darién con ganas de obtener todo lo que necesitaría.

Entraras al servicio de uno de nuestras cabezas de la organización…por así llamarlo el líder de todo esto…-comento Kenji mientras tomaba asiento y Tsukino salía para que los agentes pudieran entrar y ponerlo al tanto del trabajo que tendría por hacer.

Me encanto todo lo que compraste…alguna vez pensaste en convertirte en modelo…tienes un perfil para ello…-contesto Dante mientras la rubia saboreaba un delicioso helado de chocolate.

Nunca…además no creo que pueda mido 1.68, no es una gran estatura…pero gracias por considerarlo para mi…-comento ella sonriente, le encantaba hacer eso, platicar, compartir, sonreír.

Deseas que vayamos a casa o quieres algo más…-menciono el peliplata mientras la rubia lo miraba y le daba un beso en los labios que se convirtió en algo más que solo eso…

El peliplata con sus manos tomo el rostro de Serena profundizando ese beso sabor chocolate…la verdad es que ella adoraba los besos de su esposo…así era el amor…

Bueno…pues lo que desee mi reyna yo lo pondré a sus pies…-Serena se ruborizo al sentir sobre su muslo la erección de su esposo…si algo podría ponerla nerviosa era sentir las suaves caricias de ese hombre…

Chocolates…crees que me iría sin ellos…-comento la rubia mientras Dante la abrazaba, ambos cerraban los ojos, pareciera que solo ellos existían.

Mina sonreía ante la ropa que las vitrinas lucían, Yaten solo miraba alrededor cerca de ellos algunos guardaespaldas…-que te ha gustado Cariño…

Todo…me ha encantado todo…-contesto ella con ojos de fascinación…

Bien, pues compremos todo lo que quieras…-dijo Yaten consintiéndola, para ello era su primer hijo, deseaba algunos más y lo cierto es que Mina era una mujer con buena genética.

Lo dices de verdad…-contesto la rubia sonriente…

En serio…-contesto el mientras entraban a la tienda, la rubia miro por todos lados y opto por varias colecciones de ropa para el futuro Yugoslav Black…hijo de ambos…

Salieron cargados de bolsas, la rubia se percató de la presencia exquisita de Serena y Diamante Black, la verdad es que verlos así tan enamorados, besándose era como de generar mucha envidia, sin personas cerca de ellos vigilándolos como ahora lo hacían los extraños como ella llamaba a los guardaespaldas…

Mira Serena…-dijo Mina entusiasmada, mientras Yaten la jalaba del brazo tratando de darle a entender que no debía de correr a ellos como una adolescente.

Perdón…-dijo Mina tratando de calmarse…caminaron de manera mesurada y tranquila hacia ellos.

Que tal…-saludo de manera cortes Diamante una verdadera aparición para Mina, pues solo una sola vez lo había visto en persona y algo retirado, como quien diría ese era el primer día que podrían compartir un saludo cordial, a final de cuentas era su cuñado.

Hola…-contesto Mina con entusiasmo mientras Diamante sonreía y miraba a su esposa, quien estaba comiendo helado aun.

Te lo dije es encantadora…-comento la rubia mientras Dante le daba un beso en la mejilla y su mano se apretaba fuerte a su cintura…

De compras…-dijo el peliplata mientras Yaten se mantenía como a la defensiva.

Algo así…-contesto Yaten…mientras de pronto Diamante caminaba abrazando a su esposa….

Nos vemos después…-señalo el mientras Serena decía adiós con su mano libre…Mina los miro con fascinación, esperaba que algún día ella pudiere lucir con los ojos como la rubia, de verdad era amor el que se tenían.

Porque ellos caminan sin guardaespaldas…-pregunto la rubia mientras Yaten solo sonreía…-que dije…

Nada…este centro comercial es de mi hermano, así que cualquier elemento de seguridad está al pendiente de ambos…-comento Yaten mientras Mina lo miraba sorprendida…

Por qué ustedes no se saludan como con gusto…-dijo Mina con duda.

No conoces a mi hermano y será mejor así Mina, él es demasiado celoso de su intimidad, solo con Serena parece convertirse en mejor persona…

Sabes cuando estuve en su casa ella parecía como triste…sonreía siempre con esa melancolía en los ojos…será por lo que me dijiste…-dijo Mina.

Lo único que sé es que deseo que te mantengas lejos de ambos…sé que para ti puede que sea algo interesante su relación, pero Diamante es bastante egoísta…-dijo el tratando de no dar más detalles…

Entendido…pero qué tal si me compras uno de esos helados…se me apeteció demasiado…-comento sonriente la rubia mientras Yaten sonreía.

Quieres mi más sincera opinión…-dijo Dante mientras Serena escogía los chocolates que deseaba llevar.

Acerca de…?...-dijo ella.

La esposa de mi hermano…-contesto Dante mientras le quitaba un par de pasitas con chocolate…-

Oye…son mías…quieres llevar escoge lo tuyo…-dijo Serena sonriente mientras el degustaba ese dulce manjar…

Creo que si deberías de llevar algunas para mí...me traen gratos muy gratos recuerdos…-comento el peliplata…mientras Serena lo besaba…

Dime qué opinas de Mina…-contesto la rubia mientras él la miraba a los ojos y le besaba los labios.

No lo sé creo que es como un tanto metiche…-una palabra fuerte para Dante quien siempre era tan correcto y propio.

De verdad…a mí no me parece así…creo que es curiosa debido a las circunstancias…-dijo Serena trato de que su esposo no le tomara una mala idea a Mina.

Mmm…no lo sé, pero considerare tu opinión…dime que piensas que nos vayamos mañana temprano a Hawái…-dijo el peliplata sonriente.

Creo que es algo que me encantaría…pero antes desearía comprar algunas otras cosas…-comento ella mientras el peliplata decía siempre que si…

Lo que mi diosa desee…-respondió el mientras la besaba.

En verdad lo consideraste…-dijo Drew mientras Darién tomaba su maleta para viajar…

Si…así es yo lo hare…-contesto el pelinegro…

Por dios Shields esto es demasiado arriesgado…hay un par de agentes muertos…por qué es que el FBI te da una entrada tan fácil para un caso tan investigado…-comento Andrew.

No lo sé…pero Kenji movió algunos hilos para que pudiera yo entrar en esta investigación…-dijo el pelinegro.

Agente encubierto…no tienes nada de temor en perder tu vida…esa gente no se tienta el corazón tú lo sabes…-comento el rubio mientras trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón algo que sabía Drew tenía perdido su amigo era demasiado entrometido…

De verdad consideras que yo después de tantos años de trabajo en esta investigación, conozco mucho más de lo que ellos pudieran hacer perderé en verdad la oportunidad de algo tan grande…-contesto el pelinegro convencido.

No lo harías…-contesto Drew dándole la razón.

No…quiero algo más…para poder estar bien…-comento Darién…-la verdad es que esto ya no es para mí…necesito algo más…

Es como una droga lo se…pero no todo es arriesgarlo así…-comento Drew.

Tu no lo podrías hacer porque tienes una mujer que te espera en casa…yo en cambio estoy libre de eso…así que lo hare…lo único que quisiera es que no lo comentes…podrías tener problemas después.-dijo el pelinegro, sabiéndolo…

Suerte hermano…-comento el rubio mientras se unían en un abrazo…salieron del departamento que después el pondría en renta y pasaría a su nombre de manera temporal, borrando los rastros de Darién Shields…

Miro como su amigo subía a una de esas camionetas emblemáticas del FBI, esperaba de corazón volver a ver a su amigo…la verdad es que en ese tipo de trabajo que ellos tenían arriesgaban lo más preciado del ser humano…la vida…

* * *

Buen inicio de semana...


	3. UN NUEVO TRABAJO

**CAPITULO 3**

**UN NUEVO TRABAJO**

El pelinegro llego junto con los agentes a una de las tantas oficinas falsas que tenían dentro de la nación americana, bajaron de la camioneta en completo silencio mientras caminaban hacia ese lugar que lejos de ser una oficina gubernamental que pudiera ostentar su nombre sin tener una placa llamativa.

Darién Chiba…ahora ese será tu homónimo…-comento el agente.

Y tú eres…-pregunto Darién.

Agente Kunzaite Tao…-contesto el tipo corpulento…-ella es mi compañera Michiru Kaoi.

No estamos aquí para presentaciones…sabes que esta infiltración si no la manejas de manera discreta puede quitarte la vida, todo el departamento cuenta contigo…-contesto Michiru expectante.

Gracias por el absurdo discurso de bienvenida…-comento con ironía Darién…

Bueno será mejor que entremos en materia…este es el nuevo trabajo que tendrás…-dijo Kunzaite, mientras le entregaba una carpeta…

Chofer…-dijo el pelinegro con duda…

Así es ese será tu nuevo trabajo, te daremos una completa reseña en lo que la familia Black Koslovt intervine…

Encendieron el proyector y apagaron las luces…-bien este tipo será tu jefe es una persona manipuladora, egocéntrica, muy inteligente cuenta con un IQ de 140, tiene todos los títulos que te puedas imaginar, te presento a Diamante Black Koslovt…es dueño de la Empresa Aduanal Black, digamos que él se encarga de todo los traslados de carga de trata de blancas, drogas, ilegales…-menciono Michiru.

A Darién no le pareció más que un tipo superficial que en su vida había hecho un esfuerzo por ser una persona justa o simplemente decente…un patancito rico…solo eso.

Hay varios más involucrados tenemos a Yaten Black quien se encarga de negociar junto con su cuñado William Trevor y su primo Spencer Drew… que son estos que aparecen en las siguientes fotos…-menciono Kunzaite mientras pasaba varias de Yaten solo y otras junto a William Trevor…un par más con Mina y otra junto a Spencer.

Spencer Drew…interesante…-comento Darién, pues sabía que él estaba más que enlodado en el caso de trata de blancas, era dueño de varios antros y además varios lugares donde el servicio de strippers era la principal forma de ingreso.

Esa mujer que aparece con Yaten es su esposa Mina Banner…una chiquilla que conoció en uno de los antros de su primo, no sabemos por que la convirtió en su esposa, pero trataremos de indagar más, una chica de economía baja su mama y ella pasaban penurias económicas, pero digamos que Yaten Black es el príncipe al rescate, esperan un varón…-dijo Michiru.

La siguiente es Berjerait Black, esposa de William Trevor tienen creo dos hijos, la tapadera de sus negocios son exportación de vinos e importación de quesos…algo raro pero contablemente aceptable y de buenos ingresos…-menciono Kunzaite mientras las fotografías de ambos a lado del presidente ruso, otras más en alfombras rojas y otra más junto a sus hijos, con una vida bastante pública.

Parece que viven demasiado públicamente, será que comprenderán lo grave del asunto…-menciono Darién…

Solo por ser amigos del presidente de Rusia donde viven, se omiten ciertos negocios ilícitos…-comento Kunzaite.

Menudo detalle…-contesto Darién quien los miraba sonrientes y sin el menor rastro de pena por los crímenes cometidos…

El siguiente es Zafiro Black, a él es quien nos interesa más llegar…digamos que es la cabeza central de todo lo que se relaciona con la fabricación de la droga, él tiene la lista negra de los que distribuyen la mercancía, rara vez se le mira en algún evento, su tapadera es la venta de coches deportivos…no se le reconoce ninguna relación o punto débil…digamos que es el más discreto, nuestro último informante llego hasta el pero fue asesinado…-comento Kunzaite.

Y la que conocemos como la princesa de los Black es Hotaru, es la menor junto con Zafiro de la célebre relación extramarital del fallecido Dimitrios Black con una modelo…no me recuerdo de su nombre completo pero es Nina no sé qué…-menciono Michiru.

Y eso que tiene que ver con el caso…-una buena pregunta del pelinegro.

Todo…resulta que él estaba casado cuando estos dos hijos llegaron al mundo, el menor era en aquel entonces Yaten…esto fue un golpe fuerte para la madre de los Black Koslovt, por lo que vivieron un poco en guerra hasta al sorpresiva muerte de Nina, quedando los niños desprotegidos y teniendo que unirse a la familia, después todo se calmó.-comento Michiru mientras Kunzaite sonreía.

Una historia de crimen, pasión y familia…-dijo Darién mientras reía por lo bajo.

Yo no sé por qué perdemos el tiempo en explicarte, espero que dures vivo un par de días…-comento Michiru haciendo que la sonrisa de Darién simplemente desapareciera.

Está bien la explicación que me das, nombres y todo lo demás, pero por que tendría yo que estar en casa de Diamante Black, cuando todo proviene de Rusia…-comento seguro Darién.

Y que te hace pensar que todo es así…que sucedería si es al revés y viceversa…-comento Mich molesta…-ves no sabes…

Digamos que Diamante se reúne un par de veces por semana con sus hermanos para tratar de negocios, aranceles, importaciones y exportaciones, si te conviertes en su chofer, podrías conseguir algo más de información…ocupamos tus ojos y oídos abiertos para captar la mayor información que se pueda…-dijo Zoicite.

Me parece bien…como funcionaria el sistema sin que ellos localicen algo de mí…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Todo ya está acomodado, tu familia cubierta y tu pasado borrado lo que investiguen terminara por dar el nombre de Darién Chiba, podría existir algún problema con los distribuidores menores pero creemos que con un simple corte de cabello y eliminando esa barba, pasarías omiso.-comento Kunzaite.

Darién portaba una sedosa callera de chinos rebeldes abajo del hombre sujetada con una limpia coleta, así mismo una espesa barba.-quieres que me corte el cabello y mi rasure mi barba…

Además de portar un elegante traje para poder hacer tus labores de chofer…-comento Michiru gozando el momento, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

Como sea…que se supone que diré…-una buena pregunta.

No dirás nada…solo te presentas este lunes, la agencia a la cual los Black confían plenamente ya te califico como el más apto con una carta de recomendación de…permíteme leerlo…esta carpeta trae tu identidad, carnets, curriculum, relaciones interpersonales…todo…lo tendrás que memorizar…aquí esta es una recomendación de Setsuna Silverman…

La política…-comento el pelinegro…

Así es…por ella te han dado el trabajo sin investigar mucho…-contesto Kunzaite mientras Michiru seguía preguntándose si él podría hacer el trabajo.

Bien pues en todo caso me encargo de la nueva imagen para mi nuevo trabajo me aprendo todo esto y…-

Hay algo más que desearíamos que tuvieras especial cuidado…-comento Kunzaite mientras Michiru asentía.

Perfecto que sería…-comento el pelinegro mientras ponían una fotografía de una mujer que lo dejo sin aliento…

Ella es lo que puede que te limite a conseguir más…Serena Berrie, la esposa de Diamante, digamos que ellos suelen tener una relación aleja de medios, de alfombras rojas, se mantienen en una situación de bajo perfil, pero si le tocas un cabello él lo sabrá…-

Es un controlador…-dijo Darién mientras su pupila la miraba sin descaro simplemente era preciosa…

No…es una persona celosa de todos…trata de no mirarla o cruzar alguna palabra que ella no te pida, la hemos investigado y no tiene mucho de fondo, pero si quieres molestarlo ella es la clave…-dijo Michiru.

Y quien no quisiera decirle algo, la verdad es que es una mujer preciosa, poco se sabe de cómo se relacionaron, pero lo cierto es que él es el talón de Aquiles de Black…-menciono Kunzaite mientras pasaron una serie de fotos de ella siempre impecable, algunas sola, otras más de la mano de su esposo…Darién se preguntaba si ella sabía a lo que se dedicaba su esposo…-espera a que la conozcas…te quedaras mudo…

Por dios Kunzaite, tal vez al compañero no le gustan rubias…-comento sonriente Michiru de manera sarcástica mientras Darién comprendía que ninguna de sus amantes había sido rubia…era cierto a él no le gustaban las rubias, pero con gusto haría una excepción con ella.

Te dejaremos en un departamento cerca de aquí donde vives desde hace un año, llegaras tu solo y lo demás correrá por cuenta tuya…-dijo Kunzaite, mientras Darién tomaba nuevamente su maleta y con ello los expedientes que debería de destruir.

Llego al lugar y la verdad no distaba mucho al lugar donde él vivía, limpio, básico y simple…algo así…leyó con atención los informes los leyó todos, se los aprendió de memoria y los quemo…solo quedaron las fotos de esa bella mujer…como seria que ese mal tipo consiguió a una mujer como esa…termino por también echarlas al bote con fuego…al final de mirar todo incinerado se metió al departamento y se miró al espejo…

Encendió su máquina de afeitar y se forzó a sí mismo, la verdad es que ese look era parte de, el cómo su alma…se sintió fatal al pasarse la máquina y quitar parte de esa magnífica barba espesa que servía para hacer algo más que raspar…

Se miró al espejo sintiéndose completamente desnudo, así que termino con el suplicio viendo frente a, el a un tipo extraño, la verdad es que parecía incluso más joven, pero no era parte de su vida…

Tomo las tijeras y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hizo lo que debía…

En verdad es necesario…-pregunto Serena con enfado, al saber que habría un nuevo chofer, pues Sebastián ya era mayor para seguir manejando…

Si cariño, pero porque pones esa cara de enfado…-dijo Dante mientras Inga le servía jugo.

Yo puedo manejar, porque no me dejas hacerlo no ocuparía un chofer…-dijo ella.

Sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas…no quiero discutir por esto Serena…-dijo el tranquilo mientras bebía del vaso.

Parece que después de casarme mi vida término…-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa de manera intempestiva sorprendiendo a Inga quien se retiró rápidamente pues esos eran asuntos que a ella tampoco le competían.

Dante prefirió desayunar tratando de tranquilizarse, la verdad es que Serena se había conformado bastante bien, no le hacía falta absolutamente nada, él se dedicaba por completo a ella, si tenía mucho trabajo eran contadas las ocasiones que le ayudaba, se entretenía con la revisión de la contabilidad, pero todo desde casa…por qué…para darle esa privacidad que como su reyna merecía.

Termino de comer su platón de fruta pero de pronto se sintió sin hambre…bebió un poco más del jugo y se levantó de la mesa, dios amaba a esa mujer como condenado y odiaba verla sufrir…

Camino con cautela hacia la habitación, si algo podría llegar a reconocer es que esa mansión era demasiado grande para ellos dos solos…deseaba verla feliz…

Serena estaba parada mirando hacia la ventana, la verdad es que no podría quejarse tenía todo lo que una mujer pudiera tener, todo el mundo a sus pies literalmente, pero la cuestión no era esa…

Sintió la presencia de Dante, lo miro con el reflejo del espejo…-discúlpame Serena no me imagino cuanto te aburres aquí sola…quisiera que siempre estuvieras contenta.

Lo soy…-contesto ella sin mirarlo, de pronto él ya estaba abrazándola por detrás.

Te amo, dime que ocupas para que no estés triste o molesta conmigo…-dijo de pronto el peliplata.

Solo independencia, antes de ti yo tenía una vida y sabes era feliz me cuidaba a mí misma, me preparaba mi desayuno, lavaba mi ropa, llevaba una vida por completo normal…ahora todo es tan diferente, parece que estoy enferma…si no es por la contabilidad que llevo de la empresa sin duda estaría vuelta loca…quisiera que me dejaras trabajar contigo.-dijo la rubia.

Imposible…-dijo el de manera tajante, ella reconocía que Dante era demasiado celoso de lo que ellos compartían, no lo culpaba, pero si se enfadaba.

Quiero que nos vayamos de viaje…-comento la rubia…-lo necesito más que nunca…-

Lo se…yo también deseo salir de este lugar rápido, el chofer es un hecho y no es negociable.-contesto él.

Viajará con nosotros…-comento la rubia sintiéndose de pronto invadida en su intimidad…

No…esta vez no…solo cuando vayamos a Rusia o a Londres…-comento el peliplata…

Está bien…-dijo ella resignada…-disculpa mi arranque de ira.

Perdóname tú a mi…-contesto Dante mientras ella se giraba y lo miraba a los ojos…-alguna vez te he dicho que me encantan esos preciosos ojos azules y que deseo verlos hasta el final de mis días…

Nunca, me lo habías dicho de esta forma…-contesto ella mientras sonreía…-pero yo también deseo ver los tuyos…-contesto ella sonriente mientras su boca capturaba esos labios tan seductores moviéndose con lentitud…

De pronto ella cerró los ojos y deseo algo más…pero no era el momento indicado…el timbre se escuchó y sintió la respiración entrecortada, lo cierto era que la compañía de su esposo, era adicta a, el…-Creo que llego la persona que esperabas…

Deseas conocerlo…-dijo el tratando de integrarla…

No, prefiero nadar un poco…me acompañarías…-pregunto ella.

Sí, pero será mejor que antes tomes algo…aunque sea jugo…-contesto Dante.

Está bien…déjame ponerme el traje de baño y le dices a Inga que me lleve el desayuno…-dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba la bata quedando en esa lencería que lo podría volver loco de deseo…que esperara…

Usted se integrara al servicio del vehículo del señor…-comento Ernest el mayordomo quien lo miro sin una sola señal de expresión.

Así es…-dijo Darién mientras entraba al lugar donde se quedaría de manera indefinida…espero un rato después Ernest le indico el lugar donde podría quedarse, eso era algo que no le habían dicho, pues sería algo complicado.

Pensé que al terminar mi jornada de trabajo me podría ir a mi departamento…-comento Darién.

No es posible, solo cuando los señores salgan de viaje que es a menudo, pero en ocasiones usted tiene que ir al aeropuerto por los hermanos del señor…-otro punto más que el desconocía.

Tendré algún día de descanso…-pregunto Darién.

Si, los domingos no hay servicio alguno salvo alguna emergencia…una indicación más, al Sr. Black, no le gusta que anden rondando dentro de la casa, mucho menos que molestemos a la Señora, para eso está Inga…-menciono Ernest, la versión moderna de mayordomo.

Está bien…-respondió Darién ansioso de conocer más.

La mansión como lo ha visto cuenta con lo mejor en seguridad, el acceso a la mansión se cierra a las 11 pm o antes si así lo decide el señor, por lo que no tendría acceso hacia ella, le recomiendo que mantenga sus víveres completos por que no tendrá acceso hasta la mañana siguiente.-comento con propiedad Ernest.

Está bien…esa casita la compartiré con alguien más…-pregunto el pelinegro.

No…es solo para usted, el señor necesitaría de su servicio a partir de las 8, lo dejara en el centro de negocios, obedecerá las indicaciones que el de y después lo traerá o llevare donde el Sr. Desee…-a Darién le costó un poco de trabajo de comprender como había tanta lealtad hacia ese hombre de parte de esa gente.

Así lo hare…-contesto Darién mientras caminaban nuevamente hacia adentro…al mirar a una mujer menuda de cabello rubio pequeña con gafas, algo mayor…

El señor espera…-dijo Inga mientras Ernest entraba y detrás de, el Darién, caminaron a través de un largo pasillo y después Ernest toco la puerta escuchando una voz firme…entraron y frente a, el Diamante Black en persona.

Sr., él es Darién Chiba, le he dado el recorrido y explicado sus actividades…-Dante lo miro, era demasiado corpulento pero dentro de lo que necesitaba parecía adecuado, para eso estaba una gran recomendación.

Gracias Ernest, dile a Inga que vaya a la alberca y le sirva el desayuno a mi esposa…yo le indico a Chiba lo demás…-dijo el peliplata mientras el mayordomo asentía con un movimiento de cabeza y salía del despacho.

Solo te daré un par de indicaciones para que puedas estar bien en este trabajo…la primera es total discreción, lo que veas, escuches no es de tu interés ni tu incumbencia, tu no oyes, no opinas, no hablas…-vaya idiota pensó el pelinegro.

La más importante de todas no tienes iniciativa de nada, yo diré que harás y obedecerás, nada de lo que te pidan podrá realizarse sin mi autorización…-comento el peliplata seria mientras lo miraba fijamente, noto la tensión de Darién, pero sabía que era lógico.

La paga es buena y podrá ser mejor al término del contrato de 3 meses con la agencia, en este periodo estarás a prueba, después serás empleado de planta…creo que lo harás bien…-dijo con confianza el peliplata.

Está bien…-contesto Darién tratando de sonar inmune a todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía…-

Perfecto, ve con Ernest para que te indique las horas de almuerzo, comida y cena…-sin más Diamante se levantó y salió tranquilamente hacia el lado contrario, Ernest esperaba por él.

Lo miro caminar tranquilamente como si nada sucediera…miro a Ernest y caminaron hacia el otro lado en silencio…-te recomiendo que no hagas eso…

Que…-pregunto Darién.

Mirar lo que no te corresponde mirar…la paga para ti es muy buena trata de conservar tu trabajo, créeme los Black son buenos patrones…-contesto el mayordomo, que seguramente no sabía mucho de lo que sus adorados jefes hacían por debajo del agua, lo que más le sorprendió fue que la seguridad en esa casa era exacta…

Caminaron hacia la cocina y de verdad que era magnifica, era una gran mansión todo lo que en su vida jamás podría llegar a tener…-buenos días, les presento al nuevo chofer que se integra a partir de hoy Darién Chiba.

Mucho gusto…-pronuncio Darién ante la sonrisa de las tres mujeres, una en especial le hizo sentirse contento por un instante, pues no estaría tan solo…

Es un gusto, me he de imaginar que quiere tomar desayuno…-dijo Inga.

Si, la verdad es que no tome nada…-contesto el pelinegro, mientras las otras dos chicas lo miraban expectantes, pues si bien el patrón era un tipo guapo y elegante, este era además de guapo misterioso y enigmático…dos contrastes fuertes…

Soy Inga la dama de llaves, me encargo de todo lo que en esta mansión se lleve a cabo, desde limpieza hasta ti…-comento la rubiecilla quien más bien parecía un duendecillo gruñón rubio con acento marcado ruso.

Perfecto…ellas…-pregunto Darién con una sonrisa discreta.

Son las que se encargan de limpieza, Nadkya y Lin, evítame los problemas que estoy pensado, si no se quedan sin trabajo, ellas lo saben…-comento Inga mientras las chicas se sonrojaban y partían a prisa de ahí como espantadas…

Y aquel de allá es Pierre Angelo, el Chef, es un buen tipo, pero habla poco…toma…-dijo la menuda Inga mientras le entregaba un plato con hotcakes, huevo y salchichas, un buen café negro, parecía que le había leído el pensamiento.

Espero que sea suficiente…-comento ella mientras el pelinegro asentía…

Debería de saber algo más…aparte de lo que me indico Ernest…-pregunto Darién mientras bebía un sorbo de su delicioso café…

No te acerques a la ama…si omites eso, podrás estar con los Black todo lo que desees...-comento Inga mientras bebía un trago de café.

Puedo preguntar por qué…-dijo el con muchas dudas, si la chica era guapa, pero por qué tanta insistencia en ello, era ya cuatro personas que le decían lo mismo.

Ella es la esposa del patrón y es su tesoro, además de que no les gusta ser molestada, para eso estoy yo…-comento Inga mientras sonaba el teléfono…-si señora…de nada…

El pelinegro seguía degustando el delicioso desayuno, mucho mejor que el que compraba en la cafetería cerca de la comandancia.

Pierre necesito yogurt con frutas y unos panecillos con ajo…-ordeno Inga mientras ella se apuraba a preparar una extraña mezcla de jugos…a Darién le pudo sorprender mucho el hecho de que entre los dos hicieron formaron una repleta y deliciosa bandeja digna de un rey.

Después Ernest entro y tomo la bandeja mientras Inga corría detrás de, el…la verdad es que no comprendía mucho, pero mejor no preguntaría…termino su desayuno quedando satisfecho…lavo los trastos y después no sabía que hacer…

Ernest entro…-ha desayunado…-comento el castaño.

Así es…-contesto el pelinegro.

Seré sincero, se dedicara solo a lo que el señor nos diga, el tiempo que tenga libre trate de ocuparlo en mantener los coches en buenas condiciones y ayudar en lo que a Inga le haga falta.

Está bien, solo tendrías que decirme dónde puedo poner manos a la obra con esos vehículos…-comento el pelinegro mientras Ernest caminaba hacia la puerta trasera…-Gracias el desayuno estaba exquisito…-comento el pelinegro mientras el chef solo lo ignoraba.

Caminaron hacia lo que parecía otra casa con un reja grande, mientras Ernest presionaba un botón haciendo que subiera la reja y mostrando 5 preciosos autos incluidos el mercedes de servicio, Darién se quedó pasmado con todo ese lujo, dos lamborgini uno rojo y otro negro por si acaso, un porshe azul, una camioneta Cadillac y un BMW…-vaya elección de coches…-comento el mientras al fin Ernest sonreía.

Como veras es una pequeña fortuna en coches, te tocara sacarlos a pasear una vez a la semana para que sigan en óptimas condiciones, así mismo darles el servicio que requieren y sobre todo evitar que el Sr., te diga que lo lleves al servicio, él no debe de preocuparse por ello.-dijo el castaño mientras Darién de verdad se sorprendía.

Creo que no debe de molestarse por nada…-comento el irónicamente mientras Ernest lo miraba con reprobación.

Te recomiendo que evites el sarcasmo si quieres conservar tu trabajo…esta es la agenda de los servicios de los coches, los concesionarios y agencias a donde debes de llevarlos…todos son usados una vez por semana por el Sr., solo la camioneta es propiedad de la Sra. Esa la utilizan todos los fines de semana…aquí está el tablero con las llaves…-dijo Ernest.

Perfecto…lo tengo aquí grabado…-contesto Darién…

Bien…el fin de semana los señores saldrán de viaje, así que los llevaras al aeropuerto este es el andén donde toman el jet, trata de manejar mesurado…-Ernest le entrego otra libreta donde había indicaciones.

Los sistemas de GPS tienen todas las rutas grabadas por cualquier emergencia, esta es la segunda llave para abrir este tablero trata de no perderla, cuesta 1000 dólares y la primer llave la tiene el Sr…-una buena amenaza, pues parecía que al tipo todo le molestaba.

Entendido…-contesto Darién mientras el mayordomo se marchaba y el comenzaba a leer la agenda…pasaron unos minutos antes de que Nadkya apareciera…

Hola…-dijo ella con un extraño acento.

Hola…pensé que estaba prohibido que habláramos entre nosotros…-contesto el sonriente, ella solo sonrió.

No, solo que a Inga no le gusta tener problemas…es todo, pero está bien, creo que haz corrido con suerte tienes un buen trabajo…-dijo ella coquetamente.

Parece ser así…pero dime como es que casi no hay vigilancia…-pregunto el pelinegro.

No lo sé…solo hay rumores…-contesto ella.

No comprendo eso de rumores…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente, necesitaba sacar más información y quien mejor que el personal de servicio…

No lo sé, haz conocido a la ama…-pregunto Nadkya.

No y tal parece que es como medusa así que si la miro a los ojos me convertiré en piedra…-contesto el mientras los dos reían.

Eres gracioso…es algo bueno aquí donde reían el silencio…-comento ella…

Es bueno saberlo, espero que podamos conversar de vez en cuando…-dijo el coquetamente.

Me gustas…pero me gusta más mi trabajo…-contesto ella.

Eres directa, eso me gusta…tal vez fuera del trabajo…-dijo el seductoramente.

Tal vez…pero no lo creo, vivo aquí…-contesto ella.

Vaya parece que también yo…-dijo él.

No comprendes…yo no tengo permitido salir…-contesto ella.

Porque, eres acaso una esclava…-dijo el con burla pero al mirar que ella no sonreía.

No…pero mi tía Inga no me lo permite, ella ha estado siempre dedicada al servicio de los Black y eso consiste en atenderlos a cualquier hora, quiero seguir sus pasos y hay que hacer algunos sacrificios…-comento ella resignada pero feliz.

Pero para que quieres algo así…eres preciosa y creo que cualquier hombre quisiera convertirte en su esposa…-dijo el pelinegro.

Lo se…pero por el momento eso no me interesa.-contesto ella…

Es como vivir en una jaula de oro…-contesto el pelinegro…

No tanto así, puedo tomar vacaciones dos veces por año durante un mes y con todo pagado, así puedo hacer lo que me contengo en seis meses.

Eso no lo sabía, pero que pasara el día que tú te enamores y te cases, los hijos vendrán y…-

Viviría como Lin…-contesto ella.

Como…-dijo el con duda.

Al final de la propiedad hay un par de departamentos, ella vive con su esposo e hijos ahí…al señor no le gusta ver niños cerca de su esposa…-dijo Nadkya.

Por qué…-

Ella no puede tenerlos…-comento la pelirroja mientras se callaba al ver a Lin acercarse…

Creo que Inga te está buscando…apúrate…-dijo la chica mientras miraba a Darién de manera desaprobatoria…

Nos vemos…-dijo Nadkya mientras corría literalmente…mientras el solo sonreía y miraba a Lin.

Tu déjala en paz…ella es buena y si pierde su trabajo, su familia no come…no es diversión…-comento la pequeña mujer de origen chino sin duda.

Está bien…-comento Darién mientras alzaba las manos fingiendo derrota…sin más Lin se marchó a prisa a seguir con sus labores, sintió que alguien se acercaba…

Tú debes de ser el nuevo…-comento un señor que parecía el jardinero…

Si…Darién Chiba…-contesto el pelinegro mientras estrechaban su mano en un fuerte apretón.

Daniel…-comento el hombre calvo.

Por qué tanto misterio…-pregunto él.

Así son estos ricos…pero vamos quisiera que me ayudaras en algo…-dijo el mientras conversaban.

Crees que cumpla con lo que se requiere…-dijo Ernest mirando a Inga…

Lo hará…créeme que lo hará…-contesto ella.

* * *

Hola...gracias por el comentario Seremoon, espero estar actualizando Diario como las demás historias...ya me hacia falta escribir algo de Serena...saluditos...!


	4. LA SEÑORA DE LA CASA

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA SEÑORA DE LA CASA**

Que sucede…parece que tu mente está luchando…-comento el peliplata.

Solo estoy ansiosa por salir de aquí…-comento ella.

Deseas que veamos a la chica para que inicie la remodelación…-dijo Dante.

Si…quiero que mi casa sea otra cuando llegue…pero considero que serán más de dos semanas para eso…-contesto la rubia…

Creo que si…podemos hacerlo…-dijo Dante, lo cierto es que a Serena un año en la misma casa le parecía eterno…por qué…simplemente era agotador.

Darién desayunaba tranquilamente con las chicas del servicio e Inga, Ernest entro a la cocina…-prepara el coche llevaras a los señores al aeropuerto…al hangar donde te dije, tienes 5 minutos…

Sin más Darién se atraganto literalmente, sería la segunda vez que miraría al tal Diamante Black…-provecho…-menciono el mientras corría también por el coche…subió al mercedes y lo estaciono frente a la entrada donde Ernest lo esperaba con una cara de sorpresa.

Te dije que los señores utilizan la camioneta…-dijo de manera molesta mientras Darién corría nuevamente…tardo un poco más, pero todo estaba listo…

Le ayudo a Ernest a subir las maletas y esperar, se puso su gorra…miro por el retrovisor cuando Ernest abría la puerta y subían dos personas una era Diamante Black con unas gafas y otra la mujer que no se debía mirar, con un sombrero extraño y unas enormes gafas que tapaban su rostro por completo…-al aeropuerto por favor…-indico el mientras Darién asentía y manejaba.

Me dijo Nathan que en tres semanas la casa quedara completamente decorada como tu elegiste cariño…-dijo Dante mientras Serena miraba al chofer.

Está bien…creo que nuestra casa se merecía un nuevo cambio Dante…-contesto ella mientras Diamante la abrazaba…

Sucede algo…porque estas molesta…-comento el peliplata.

Nada…solo que de verdad me siento con muchas ansias…-contesto la rubia.

No serán unas vacaciones excesivas para tu piel…-dijo el peliplata…

Nada que un buen bloqueador no solucione…-contesto la rubia mientras le sonreía a su guapo esposo…en cuestión de minutos estaban en el aeropuerto y por más que quiso el pelinegro no pudo evitar mirarla…tenía una piernas preciosas, largas y torneadas, una piel de porcelana…nunca en su vida había conocido ese tono de piel en alguna de sus amantes…sintió enormes deseos de probarla, pero se apuró en llevar las maletas.

Se dio cuenta a cuestas de su dolor y ego golpeado, la gran diferencia que suponía un hombre como Diamante Black a un simple mortal como Darién Shields, ahora Darién Chiba…ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría alguna vez poseer un Jet y otorgarle todas la comodidades a una mujer como Serena Black…

Gracias…-escucho la voz del que ahora ostentaba ser su jefe, mientras la fina dama dejo a su paso su aromático perfume, en ese instante se sintió fatal, supo que no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea…

Serena tomo asiento y miro la ventanilla, algo le decía que ese hombre no era de fiar…lo presentía con su sexto sentido, lo miro ahí parada mirando con ansias…la verdad es que era un tipo atractivo, pero algo sucedía que no tenía confianza.

Que tanto miras…-dijo Diamante notando la distracción de la rubia…-

Nada…estaba solo pensando…-contesto ella sin decirle lo que en verdad sucedía…

Estas segura o deseas preguntarme a cerca de nuestro nuevo chofer…-dijo el mientras la rubia sonreía…

Nunca se te pasa nada, pero deseaba preguntarte si es de confianza…-dijo ella mientras Dante sonreía al ver la preocupación de su esposa…

No te preocupes mi amor, está limpio…es de confianza…-contesto el mientras la rubia se quitaba las gafas y el sombrero regalándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba un beso…

Darién entro a la mansión que de pronto estaba literalmente patas hacia arriba…todo mundo acarreando cosas y la buena Inga aventando improperios como sargento, guardo la camioneta en el garaje y miro la agenda, tenía un servicio dentro de dos horas…

Darién quisiera que nos ayudaras al mover unos muebles…-comento Inga.

Solo disponga de una hora tiene servicio el porshe.-contesto el mientras se quitaba el saco.

Perfecto…-contesto la rubiecita mientras caminaban hacia la sala…la verdad es que no le costaba mucho pero lo cierto era que no supondría que fuere ese su trabajo, sin embargo podría entrar en la mansión y hurgar un poco…

La cuestión fue literalmente sencilla, entro a sus anchas, pero lo único que descubrió fueron a varias personas moviendo muebles…termino por caminar a través de la alberca bajo techo, lo cierto es que era preciosa, esa mansión valdría algunos millones de dólares…una buena propiedad…se dio cuenta de una puerta y estaba por abrirla…-ahí no entre eso no se remodelara.

Por un instante sintió ganas de ahorcar al silencio Ernest, pero lo cierto es que ese era su trabajo como mayordomo, cuidar de la casa de los amos…y es que sonaba ridículo en pleno siglo XXI.

Pensé que también sacarían algo de este cuarto…-dijo el pelinegro…

No…es la habitación de Inga…-comento Ernest mientras la menuda mujer llegaba.

Pensabas invadir mi habitación…adelante…-comento ella abriendo la puerta y mostrando una sencilla cama y un tocador…

No lo sabía pensé que tendrías una como nosotros fuera de la mansión…-contesto el pelinegro, mientras alzaba las manos en seña, de redención.

Está bien…creo que es todo por el momento y te recomiendo que te apures al servicio del vehículo…-dijo Inga mientras Darién miraba el reloj y la verdad es que iba con atraso.

Corrió y se puso la chaqueta, saco las llaves del vehículo y se montó en el…se sentía tan bien poseer ese carro y se colocó sus gafas…era hora de dar una vuelta y además de eso llamar a un par de conocidos…

Gracias…-dijo el pelinegro mientras entregaba el coche, salió de la agencia y cruzo la calle justo frente había una cafetería donde se encontraría con los agentes.

Entro y no miro a nadie conocido…-Darién…-escucho una voz, familiar y era Michiru, la verdad es que vestida de civil se miraba muy bonita.

Se saludaron de beso como si fueran eternos amigos…-por dios estas, irreconocible…

No bromees conmigo Chiba…-dijo ella en tono serio…

Perfecto, pensé que podríamos ser amigos…-comento el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento…-donde está tu amigo.

Día libre…suelta lo que sabes…-comento Mich molesta.

Están de viaje durante dos o tres semanas la mujer del jefe es un hígado, pero todos me advirtieron que no me le acerque, la verdad es que es un tipo pedante con los demás pero sus empleados le dicen amo…la casa no esta tan vigilada, pero cuenta con la mejor tecnología de seguridad en ella no tienen nada importante hoy mismo estaban muchas personas en ella porque la van a redecorar, entonces ahí no existe mucho…-contesto el pelinegro mientras Michiru maldecía por lo bajo…

Teníamos esperanzas de que pudiéramos obtener información de ahí…pero parece ser que Black es más inteligente de lo que esperamos…-contesto con una sonrisa falsa Mich…- a donde fueron.

No lo sé…parece que todo se mantiene en secreto para todos, solo escuche lo de la remodelación cuando los lleve al aeropuerto…-contesto el pelinegro…-aunque no creo que hubiere problema averiguar…tengo mis mañas…

Espero que no te despidan por líos de faldas y lejos de avanzar comprometas la investigación…-Darién rió por el comentario, sin querer se acordó del buen Kenji Tsukino.

Bueno pues espero que no te moleste que me vaya, tengo los minutos contados y una jefa bastante gruñona…-sin más el pelinegro se levantó y miro su celular ninguna llamada perdida, pero sabía que tendría que llamar a sus padres por lo que miro un teléfono de monedas y marco a casa…

Hola mama…si…no podía por el trabajo…lo se…está bien mama…tratare pero no te prometo mucho…espero que si…me saludas a papa…estaré bien no te preocupes…lo lamento…si…hasta luego…-sin más el pelinegro colgó su llamada sintiéndose un tanto culpable por la situación en la que metía a sus padres, pero era mejor así…tarde que temprano atraparía a los Black…

Tomo asiento y acepto una soda que con insistencia le ofrecía la recepcionista, le sonrió un par de veces y obtuvo sin mucho esfuerzo su teléfono ya tenía con quien poder retozar el fin de semana.

Llego a la mansión, estaciono el auto y miro que estaba como siempre impecable sin una patinada de mosca…sonrió por ese hecho…sintió que alguien más estaba ahí…-que tal como te fue…-pregunto Nadkya.

Bien…por lo que veo se terminó de sacar todos los muebles…-comento el…

Si, así es…-dijo ella mirando hacia la entrada.

Y que harán con esos…los regalaran…estaban como nuevos y con una mansión como esta seguramente son demasiadas recamaras para redecorar…-comento el pelinegro tratando de sacar un poquito de información a la pelirroja.

Pues no remodela todas las habitaciones, lo cierto es que el segundo piso parece desierto, solo utilizan la recamara principal casi subiendo al pasillo y esa es la única que redecoran, las demás permanecen intactas…-comento ella con un poco de pena…

Por qué noto como pesar en tu voz…-pregunto el tratando de comprender por qué tanto misterio todo…

Lo que pasa es que la señora estuvo embarazada y con mucha ilusión…decoro una de las habitaciones para su hijo y al final termino por perderlo, el señor pidió que tiraran todo para que ella no estuviera triste, sin embargo ella se negó y esa habitación permanece ahí cerrada para el hijo que ambos no pudieron tener…-de verdad sintió pesar por la rubia, sin embargo comprendió que ese Black amaba a su esposa.

Pensé que no podrían...-contesto él.

Pues con uno de esos tratamientos costosos…pudieron…pero lo perdió…-contesto ella.

Pero si tienen todo el dinero del mundo porque no un vientre de alquiler…-una buena pregunta.

No lo creo…nuestro jefe no compartiría esa idea, además ella deseaba tenerlo no que otra mujer lo trajera al mundo…algo con sus creencias lo impiden…-contesto Nadkya.

Darién de pronto se preguntó a el que diantres le importaba esa situación, tenía en verdad cosas más importantes por investigar…-dime a que debo el honor de tu visita.

Nada, solo venía a decirte que estamos por comer…hicimos una parrillada…-comento la pelirroja.

Vaya, parece que se divierten mientras los patrones no se encuentran…-dijo mientras sonreían

No, como crees…-sin más caminaron hacia lo que era el jardín, parecía todo un campo minado de personas, al parecer los Black además de buenos patrones eran esplendidos, miro a todas la personas que sacaron los muebles sonrientes, relajados disfrutando de una buena comida…

Se sentía un tanto enfadado, lo cierto es que ahí no había nada que hacer, todo lo manejaban fuera de la residencia de los Black, no tenía caso estar en ese lugar…

El pelinegro miro el reloj y eran las 8 de la noche, todo permanecía en una calma escalofriante no parecía que había una sola alma en ese lugar, encendió el televisor la verdad es que extrañaba la comandancia, a las chicas alegres y a su compañero Andrew, pero ahora no podía tener contacto con ellos…

El teléfono que permanecía en su habitación sonó le pareció extraño, pero contesto…-Darién necesito que vayas al aeropuerto por el hermano del señor…te espero en la entrada en 10 minutos…

Sin más el mandón de Ernest colgó el teléfono por lo que de pronto sintió que haría algo bueno…se vistió de prisa y salió, el mercedes estaba esperando…-donde lo recogeré…

Aquí esta anotado el andén a donde pasaras por él procura limitarte a obedecer lo que el té indique…-comento Ernest mientras el pelinegro asentía…

Como lo reconoceré…-pregunto Darién.

Él te reconocerá…-fue todo lo que le indico el castaño mientras regresaba hacia la mansión, el pelinegro de pronto supo que algo de avance tendría.

Llego con ansias al aeropuerto y espero atento como le indico Ernest, de pronto un tipo que apareció frente a él con cara de pocos amigos…-tú debes ser Chiba.

Si señor…-comento el pelinegro, mientras miraba al pelinegro abriéndole la puerta y subiendo el equipaje a la cajuela…

Subió al coche y espero la orden…-me llevas en la dirección que aparece en el GPS como 10…-indico sin duda alguna, Zafiro Black, el líder de todo…

Si señor…-comento el pelinegro mientras encendía el auto y manejaba mesuradamente, el GPS lo guió rápidamente a una serie de bodegas, un lugar bastante sospechoso donde sin duda alguna se reunían las personas menos agradables ante la ley.

Llego a una al final de la calle y espero la orden…-para el auto aquí y espera a que salga no te bajes en cinco minutos regreso y trata de acomodar el coche para no entretenernos mucho…-comento Zafiro mientras salía del auto…

Darién la verdad es que deseaba investigar más, realizo lo que le pidió de pronto se dio cuenta que era observado por un par de tipos quienes salieron y esperaron con cara de malhumorados…

Sintió muchas ansias por saber qué demonios había en ese lugar, escucho algunas risas y después música sonando…espero atento…de pronto miro a Zafiro y este camino a prisa mientras su mano derecha estaba cubierta por un guante, subió al coche…-acelera…-dijo como una orden tacita, el pelinegro salió a prisa del lugar…

A donde le llevo señor…-pregunto Darién pues no le había indicado nada, pero supo que la presencia de ese tipo justo en ese lugar había sido para llevar a cabo un homicidio, era bueno olfateando y el había disparado un arma…

Zafiro se miraba demasiado agitado…-a la mansión de mi hermano…

Disculpe que le diga pero está vacía, la remodelaran…-Darién sintió una mirada de esas que matan…

Maneja a la mansión…-de pronto saco su teléfono…-tu casa esta vacía…por qué no me avisaste, vine por el fin de semana…no hay problema…si…el chofer…no…mejor me voy al hotel…si, me parece bien…me saludas a tu esposa…adiós…

Siga al Hotel Blachett…-dijo Zafiro molesto.

Sí, señor…-comento el pelinegro mientras manejaba ya más calmado, miro con brevedad la cara de ese tipo que tanto daño hacia a tanta gente…algo en sus ojos reflejaba la muerte…

Qué bueno que contestas…el asunto quedo completamente resuelto, espero que de hoy en adelante te hagas responsable de tus errores…no quiero explicaciones de ningún tipo Spencer…sabes que sucede con tantos errores…mañana a las 12 en la casa de mi hermano…-dijo Zafiro y colgó, Darién había grabado completamente la conversación…sabía que debería de guardar evidencia…pero eso era una gota de un inmenso océano.

Llegaron al hotel Darién bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta, el botones llego con cautela mientras el pelinegro le entregaba la maleta…

Mañana pasas por mí a las 11:30 am…-dijo Zafiro sin mirarlo mientras subía las escaleras hacia el lobbie…se sintió bien haber obtenido tanta información para el caso…ahora poco a poco las cosas se estaban acomodando a su favor, subió al auto y pensó como es que era posible que ese tipo tuviera tanta paz en su corazón, como si hacía unos escasos minutos no hubiere matado a una persona.

Entro a la mansión donde le esperaba Ernest en la entrada…-guardo de una vez el coche.

No, déjalo aquí…-comento el castaño mientras Darién bajaba de, el…

Algo más que me necesites…-Ernest negó con la cabeza mientras Darién caminaba hacia su cuarto…

Escuchaste algo…-una pregunta que encerraba todo lo que él no debía de decir…algo que le quedo grabado en la mente tú, no escuchas nada…

No…nada…-contesto el sin darle nada de importancia al asunto.

Está bien…buenas noches…-Darién se despidió con un adiós…entro a su habitación y afortunadamente de la pequeña salita se podía ver hacia afuera…saco unos binoculares que había llevado según para ver aves ahora uno de sus hobbies, para tapar su verdadero objetivo.

Miro a Ernest llamando por teléfono y después de eso subió al auto…estuvo ahí unos instantes después bajo y camino hacia la mansión…se preguntó con quien estaría hablando…

Llego mi hermano…-dijo Diamante.

Estás preocupado…-dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, Dante hundió su rostro entre su pecho…

No…estoy cansado de ciertas situaciones…-comento el peliplata…

Ya le avisaste a Yaten…-pregunto la rubia mientras el solo la abrazaba más fuerte.

No…aun no le aviso…pero lo más seguro es que él ya sabe que apareció…-comento el peliplata…-sabes que eres la esposa más linda del mundo…

No…no lo sabía…pero ahora si…-comento ella mientras se unían un beso…

Dante miraba la tranquilidad de la playa mientras contemplada a su esposa descansar desnuda sobre la cama envuelta en suaves sabanas de seda, donde hacia un rato habían hecho el amor…amaba a esa mujer, pero había muchas cosas que le preocupaban…suspiro resignado…

Contemplo con delicadeza a Serena quien dormía plácidamente sintiéndose segura…era preciosa y era su esposa…suya…

Mina estaba dormida tranquilamente mientras Yaten salía de la habitación con cautela, tenía un par de asuntos por resolver con Zafiro y eran demasiado importantes…

Señor…-dijo uno de sus escoltas.

Cuida bien a la señora, Dominique llévame al hotel que mi hermano me espera…si mi esposa se levanta le dice que tuve un trabajo urgente…-comento el peliplata mientras salía de la casa.

Buenos días Darién…como amaneciste…-pregunto Inga sonriente, mientras le servía un plato a copioso de desayuno al pelinegro.

Bien, pero ahora estaré mejor con este suculento almuerzo…-contesto el mientras miraba hacia el televisor…-de pronto algo llamo su atención.

De verdad considera que debemos de tomar esto como un simple disculpe por perder a nuestro testigo protegido…-dijo Kenji de verdad molesto.

Era parte de un asunto federal…-dijo Michiru molesta.

Y con eso que debo hacer…aplaudir porque resulta que al prestigiado FBI, se les escapo una jovencita…por dios esto es basura…lo peor es que involucre a un agente en este proceso…-dijo el castaño con preocupación, pues la verdad esto era prueba de la ineficiencia del sistema, pensó de pronto en los padres del pelinegro…-listo ya está muerta esa chica…que hacen en mi comandancia…

Queremos trabajar de la mano…-dijo Kunzaite, pues miraba a su compañera de verdad enojada.

Hablen…tal vez puedo hacer algo al respecto…-comento el castaño…

Como te has sentido en este trabajo…-pregunto Nadkya, quien a pesar de negarse a tener un ligero acostón, resulto que ahora coqueteaba con el…sin duda nunca conocería bien a las mujeres…

Creo que bien…espero que la paga sea como me dijeron…-contesto el mientras sonreía…

Y que harás cuando te paguen…-el solo sonrió…

No lo sé aun, tengo una chica que me invito a salir no sé si aceptar o no…-contesto el recordando a la recepcionista.

Vaya, parece que esto de las mujeres se te da con demasiada facilidad…-dijo la pelirroja con un poco de enfado y con eso tuvo para que Darién tomara la decisión de no acercársele…

Pues es un asunto que me corresponde a mí, así que no veo cual sea tu problema…adema a mí no me gustan las mujeres que se entrometen en lo que no les importa…-contesto el mientras Nadkya lo miraba con desdén…y se levantaba molesta…

Creo que es mejor que no te metas en líos…mi sobrina es bonita, pero posesiva…-dijo Inga.

De esas he tenido muchas y la verdad no me interesa…-contesto el sonriente mientras Inga sonreía…

Pobre muchacha…-comento Lin mientras anunciaban sobre la muerte de una jovencita, Darién miro el lugar de los hechos y se quedó en verdad helado, ahí es donde justamente el había llevado a Zafiro Black, trato de disimular al sentir la mirada de Ernest sobre el…

Eso es lo que pasa cuando se juntan con quien no deben…-dijo Inga, mientras Darién asentía…

Tan bonito que es vivir, salir de viaje, conocer chicas…-contesto el mientras todos reían para salvar la situación…-que desperdicio…

Vaya…parece que tenemos un don juan…-dijo Lin, mientras el pelinegro se ruborizaba.

Darién termino su desayuno y camino hacia la entrada, se fumó un cigarrillo y espero que se fuera hora para partir por Zafiro, sintió pena por esa chica quien tenían una preciosa sonrisa y sin duda juventud…que pesar morir así…

Estas listo…-pregunto Ernest mientras Darién lo miraba…

Si…me indico que al medio día pasara por el…-contesto el pelinegro.

Perfecto…-dijo Ernest mientras entraba de nuevo a la mansión…Darién respiro profundo y tiro el cigarrillo, camino hacia el auto y partió por el hermano de su patrón recordando con pena a la muchacha que habia interrogado.

* * *

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, les anexo otro capitulo mas...esta historia se pondrá bastante interesante...saludos...!


	5. BAJO LA SOMBRA

**CAPITULO 5**

**NO ESCUCHES**

Darién llego antes de tiempo y espero a que saliera el tipo…trato de no desesperarse, pero cerca de las 12:30 el hermano de su patrón salió radiante…no pronuncio ni siquiera un buenos días…un disculpa por retrasarte…algo…solo se limitó a subir al coche mientras el abría la puerta…

Llévame a la mansión…-dijo con tono de autoridad mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a hablar en ruso…maldito idioma pensó…así que grabo toda la conversación donde no entendió ni pa…

Llego después de unos minutos y el tipo bajo de lo más campante sin dar gracias de nada, la verdad es que si antes le caía mal ahora había rebasado sus expectativas, miro la atención de Ernest hacia él pero en cierta manera noto también un poco de desconfianza hacia ese tipo de parte del mayordomo…

Que tanto miras…-pregunto Inga, quien era un duendecillo entrando en todas partes…

Nada…-contesto Darién.

Tampoco es de mi agrado que él se presente en la casa del patrón, pero es su hermano…-dijo Inga con una media sonrisa…

Guarda el auto y saca el lamborgini negro, tenemos indicaciones de que se llevara uno de los autos, trata de que este impecable…-dijo la rubiecita con su marcado acento ruso.

Está bien…-Darién realizo lo que le pidió Inga, la verdad es que lo que había obtenido de información no había sido suficiente…pero con esta indicación simplemente coartaban su trabajo…

Spencer llego unos minutos más tarde, Darién estaba limpiando el auto en la entrada de la mansión, lo miro con rareza pues para el este hombre era desconocido y siempre un mafioso tendría desconfianza de hasta su propia sombra.

Darién trataba de pensar que hacer para sacar algo más de información moviendo carros no lo haría, así que pensó muy aceleradamente…pero Ernest estaba ahí como adivinándole el pensamiento…-que te sucede que te veo tan estresado.

Nada, solo que me parece extraño ver gente que no son los patrones en su casa…-comento Darién mientras sentía que debía de comunicarse con los del FBI para colocar uno que otro micrófono.

Esto es casi siempre así, a nosotros tampoco nos parece pero tú no eres quien para opinar nada…así como nosotros tampoco, no escuchamos, no miramos y no sabemos nada…-dijo Ernest mientras Darién fingía indiferencia…-

Me da igual, déjame acomodar el auto para que se lo lleven…-dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia los vehículos…

Que pasa…-pregunto Inga, mientras Ernest la miraba.

Nada…que debería de pasar…-contesto el mientras entraba a la mansión y se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo.

Inga noto que algo raro sucedía, así que debería de investigar…camino hacia Darién quien ahora estaba dándole una lavada al deportivo del amo…-que sucede entre tú y Ernest…

Tan directa como siempre pensó el pelinegro…-tendría que suceder algo…-comento él.

No lo sé…haz dicho algo que le molestara a Ernest…-el negó fingiendo no prestarle atención…

Solo pregunte por que hay gente extraña en casa de los patrones fue todo…digo por seguridad o algo así…-contesto Darién mientras frotaba el auto.

Negocios de su hermano que no son de nuestro interés…-contesto Inga tajante…

Lo se…después de que limpie el auto tendré algo más que desee que haga…-dijo el mientras Inga lo miraba con incertidumbre.

No…solo llevar a otro de los autos a servicio…-comento ella.

No tengo programado ninguno…-contesto él.

No, pero necesitaría que me hicieras el favor de llevar mi coche a su servicio…-Darién comprendió perfectamente que ella no lo quería rondando por ahí con sus preguntas…

Está bien…si usted me dice a donde hay que llevarlo…-comento el pelinegro, pensando que tal vez sería una carcacha…

Te sorprenderías al ver mi auto…-contesto ella sonriente…-nuestros vehículos están en la cochera de Lin…

Bien…-contesto el…

Bien…-respondió Inga.

De qué demonios me hablas…-grito molesto de verdad Zafiro con Spencer…

Que quieres que te diga, si Yaten ha hecho todo mal…-comento el tipo.

Y que se supone que debo hacer matar a mi hermano…será que piensas que soy demasiado imbécil como para no darme cuenta de que tus hombres no hacen bien las cosas…-contesto Zafiro mirándolo con esa aparente calma que sucedía cuando tomaba decisiones fuertes.

Es un problema que sucedió a raíz de un mal entendido de que hay entre la distribución entre Luciano y Yaten…él se negó…-dijo el castaño.

No se negó Spencer, simplemente dejo de hacerlo por el simple poder de no querer hacerlo…es todo…-comento Yaten mientras entraba al despacho de Diamante…-y que se supone que debo hacer iniciar una disputa con los italianos y que corra sangre por todos lados…

Estás siendo un tanto drástico…-comento Zafiro…

Lo se….que sucedió…donde están los muebles y demás cosas…-señalo el peliplata mientras sonreía al ver el espacio con escasas cosas…

Ya sabes cómo se las gasta la cuñada…unas largas vacaciones es igual al redecoración total en su casita…como esta Mina…-pregunto Zafiro mientras Yaten se estresaba con solo tener que responder…

Bien…-dijo el secamente…

Perfecto…que se hará…-dijo Zafiro fríamente…

Hablar con el italiano…-dijo Spencer…

Creo que el problema es más bien de otro índole…tú lo sabes Drew…-dijo Yaten mientras le entregaba un sobre a su hermano Zafiro…una serie de fotografías donde el castaño aparecía junto con Luciano mientras parecía que sonreían de algo más que un chiste…

Traición…-dijo Zafiro mientras Spencer sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja…

No es lo que parece Jefe…-comento el mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba la verdad es que morir aún no estaba dentro de sus planes.

En serio y que se supone que debo de hacer solo sonreír y mirar al culpable…hace un momento decías que mi hermano era quien estaba haciendo las cosas mal…-contesto Zafiro…

Lo se…pensé que lo harías es un tipo de lo más patético…-contesto Yaten…-creo que sería bueno que nos digas que hacías hablando con el italiano…

Spencer resoplo mientras Zafiro lo miraba analizando la información…-quería que les diera la espalda, me ofreció distribución y más dinero.

De verdad tú crees que yo me trago eso…por dios Spencer, piensas que debo de tragarme la mentira que estás diciendo…si esta no fuera la casa de mi hermano, creo que te despacharía con mis propias manos…pero me servirás y serás mi infiltrado…con esto te perdonare la vida…-dijo Zafiro mientras Spencer sabía que de todas maneras el terminaría perdiendo…

Hare lo que me digas…-contesto el castaño.

Me parece perfecto…trabajaras con él y obtendrás toda la información que deseo, el por lo tanto creerá que estás dándome la espalda y te pedirá datos así que entregaras lo que te diga, contactare a unas cuantas personas...-contesto Zafiro mientras tomaba el celular y encendía un cigarrillo.

Está bien…-contesto el mientras se sentía resignado.

Parece que las cosas no te salieron como pensabas…pero lo único que debo decirte puede que valga la pena es tu familia…es lo único que debes de proteger…-dijo Yaten de manera queda mientras Zafiro daba instrucciones…

Esa era una buena respuesta a lo que ahora le acongojaba…espero tratando de pensar con frialdad, Zafiro era un jefe dadivoso, pero con los traidores no tenía nada de compasión…y él estaba ahora en esa línea.

Listo, seguirás con nosotros de manera normal y harás de soplón en lo que te diga Yaten…de todas maneras el día de hoy veré al italiano, tengo algunos asuntos por resolver con el…-dijo Zafiro sonriente mientras Yaten solo miraba desde afuera.

Me necesitas para algo más…-comento Spencer…

No…puedes retirarte…-contesto el pelinegro mientras el castaño salía de ahí con el corazón en la mano y corriéndole a mil latidos, tenía mucho por resolver antes de morir.

Quiero que lo maten…que no pase de esta tarde…-dijo Zafiro cuando lo miro partir en su auto acompañado de dos escoltas.

Menudo plan…-dijo Yaten mientras su hermano fingía desinterés…

A los traidores se les mata…es todo…-contesto Zafiro mientras el peliplata miraba con desinterés a su hermano.

Que haremos ahora…-una buena pregunta.

Déjame hablar con el italiano hoy y veré que se tiene que hacer…deseo ver a Mina…mañana me pasó por tu casa…-dijo Zafiro ante el recelo de su hermano.- o no le es grata mi presencia.

Nada de eso…-contesto Yaten obligado y su hermano lo sabía.

Me voy tengo mucho por hacer…-dijo Zafiro mientras le daba la última fumada al cigarrillo…-tomare uno de los deportivos de Diamante, esos que adora.

Bien…pues vámonos tengo cosas por hacer…-dijo el peliplata.

Darién estaba recibiendo indicaciones de Inga, pues ahora los planes habían cambiado un poco…cuando miro salir al altivo Zafiro, a su lado estaba el otro de los Black, Yaten…los miro cruzar un par de palabras y después el pelinegro subió al deportivo y partió.

Está bien…-contesto Darién mientras subía al auto y esperaba a que Yaten se trepara para poder desplazarlo a donde él quisiera, ahora sería su chofer por un par de semanas…

Llévame a mi casa…es el 3 en el gps…-dijo el peliplata mientras Darién obedecía, ahora se le había escapado el pez gordo, pero ese también era uno interesante…

Manejo en completo silencio tratando de ser receptivo pero el mentado Yaten parecía no querer decir nada, solo miraba por la ventanilla...después de un rato llegaron a la residencia de su nuevo encargo, la verdad es que era mucho más de lo que él pudiera soñar con su sueldo de policía, pero mucho menos que la gran mansión que los patrones tenían…

Espero mientras anotaban las placas del coche y firmaba para poder ingresar a la propiedad…

Al entrar miro algunos tipos uniformados seguramente eran los guardaespaldas de su nuevo encargo, Yaten Black…el peliplata bajo del auto antes de siquiera Darién bajar.

Mi amor…como te fue…-dijo la espléndida mina con su hermosa pancita.

Bien y tu como estas…-contesto el peliplata mientras la rubia lo abrazaba.

De maravilla, pero quien es el…-pregunto la rubia mientras Darién estacionaba el auto.

Tu chofer temporal…-contesto Yaten mientras Mina sonreía…

De verdad…-contesto ella.

Es el chofer de mi hermano, pero me dijo que podría disponer de su servicio si lo necesitábamos…-dijo Yaten mientras la rubia sentía que tenía de repente muchos pendientes.

Tenemos que ir a comprar la despensa, después al ginecólogo a la cita que tengo, luego me gustaría comprar un poco de ropa, la verdad es que nada parece quedarme con esta barriga…-Yaten la miraba divertido, lo cierto era que la amaba y deseaba que ella estuviera bien.

Como tu desees, aunque creo que lo de la despensa no es bueno que lo hagamos de eso se encarga la cocinera, además es mucho caminar para un solo día…te parece si solo vamos a la cita y regresamos…-dijo el mientras Mina lo miraba con cara de enfado.

No…mira, sé que tú tienes tus reuniones y cosas por el estilo pasas la mayor parte de la mañana en la calle, pero yo estoy casi todo el día encerrada y no quiero estarlo por la tarde…-dijo ella lógicamente, pero en esos momentos no era bueno que ella saliera.

Mañana vendrá mi hermano Zafiro…-Mina sintió tensión en esa pequeña frase de parte de su esposo.

Él no me agrada mucho…pero es tu familia…la verdad es que siento más simpatía por Serena y Diamante, siento que la echo de menos…-dijo Mina mientras Yaten sonreía…

Lo se…pero bueno que te parece si te arreglas para irnos…no deseo que lleguemos tarde...-Contesto el peliplata mientras ella solo sonreia y apuraba el paso para salir de su encierro casi forzado.

No te desesperes amigo…con esta información que has conseguido créeme que hemos avanzado demasiado…la procesare para uno de nuestros traductores…-dijo Michiru.

Por qué siempre estás sola…-pregunto el pelinegro al no mirar nuevamente a Kunzaite…

Digamos que él tiene familia…es lógico que tenga un día de descanso…-comento Mich.

De verdad y por qué tu no…-pregunto el pelinegro…

Tengo los sábados…el los domingos…es todo…-contesto la peliazul…-cuando regresan tus patrones…

Esta semana, no sé qué día pero están devuelta…-contesto el pelinegro.

Haz investigado algo en la casa de Yaten Black…-una buena pregunta.

No…es imposible investigar siquiera algo, en esa residencia hay demasiada vigilancia no paso de la entrada, si quiero ir al baño hay un lugar a donde todos ellos van, hablan poco y cooperan menos…yo trate de sacarles un poco de conversación pero simplemente me han bateado, esto es lo único que pude conseguir…-comento Darién.

Pues en ocasiones las personas que están infiltrados tardan años para conseguir algo realmente bueno, espero que esto nos sirva de base…-dijo Mich, mientras la coqueta camarera traía lo que habían ordenado…

Darién sonrió, la verdad es que tenía algo de tiempo sin tener acción y no es que se estuviera muriendo de ganas, sino que toda su energía ahora resultaba estar completamente destinada a la investigación, pero era hombre y por supuesto miraba…recordó sin querer a sus compañeros…

Que sucede…te hace falta un poco de acción…-dijo Mich, mientras sonreía en señal de mofa.

Quieres dármela…-contesto el mientras la Michiru por primera vez reía libremente…-

Creo que antes de que siquiera pusieras un dedo encima de mi…mi novio te mataría.-respondio Michiru recordando al celoso de su enamorado.

Vaya…tu novio es un asesino a sueldo…-

Tan gracioso…es algo que no te incumbe, pero mi prometido es comandante…-comento ella con orgullo un puesto ostentoso para un militar…

Militar…ahora comprendo…como se conocieron…-pregunto el para tratar de hacer la plática un poco más casual.

Nuestra historia es como la de tus jefes…-dijo la peliazul.

En un congreso…-contesto Darién con enfado…-la verdad es que me pregunto cómo es que ellos están juntos…

Intereses en común…-dijo Mich rápidamente.

Dinero…-contesto él.

Te gusta…-pregunto ella perspicaz, mientras Darién solo la miro con señal de desaprobación.

Creo que hasta a mí me gustaría si fuera hombre, es una mujer bastante atractiva, educada y creo que tiene lo que los hombres como tú y Diamante Black desean…-contesto ella.

En verdad estamos hablando el día de mi descanso de la fría esposa de mi jefe impuesto…-contesto él.

Como es la interacción entre ellos…-pregunto Michiru.

Piensas hacer perfiles a esta hora…-contesto sonriente Darién.

Es una pregunta básica, desearía saber algo más de Diamante Black a solo estar basada en los supuestos…-comento ella convenciendo un poco al pelinegro.

Es un misterio para mí su relación, esa mujer se la pasa casi todo el día metida en su casa un par de veces la he visto y no me lo parece nada más allá de lo superficial, eso si sus empleados lo adoran...se compadecen de ella pues no puede darle hijos a Diamante…-contesto Darién…

En serio…que pena…-dijo Mich que sabía lo importante que era formar una familia.

Sientes lastima por una mujer cuyo esposo es un mafioso…eres patética…-dijo Dar mientras sonreía.

De verdad estas diciéndome eso…bueno que se puede esperar de un prostituto como tu…-contesto Mich mientras Darién casi se atraganta.

De cuando acá somos tan amigos tu y yo…-dijo el pelinegro con enfado…

Desde el momento que debemos fingir serlo…espero que abras más los ojos…cuando llevaras a Zafiro al aeropuerto…-dijo mich.

No lo sé…la verdad es que perdí contacto de todo desde tomo el deportivo de su hermano, lo cierto es que investigar algo acerca de lo que Diamante hace es un misterio aún más revuelto…-dijo con enfado Darién.

Es paciencia y espero que la tengas, ellos se reúnen un par de veces a la semana o varios días al mes para asuntos de negocios, por lo que tú debes de seguir haciendo tu trabajo…-contesto ella.

Claro dímelo cuando resulta que debo de yo mismo arreglármelas con mis propias manos, pensé que ustedes serian un poco más precavidos y me darían uno que otro juguetito para poder hacer algo mas que solo tratar de espiar a la vieja usanza…-contesto molesto.

No te preocupes te traje varios de esos juguetitos que dices necesitas, te llegara un paquete a tu departamento hoy por la tarde donde vendrá lo que necesitas, recuerda que no siempre es apariencia lo que siempre se ve…-dijo ella mientras Darién no comprendía muy bien lo que le decía.

Pero lo comprendió al recibir un pequeño paquete…venían un par de dispositivos que no comprendía muy bien, tuvo leer los instructivos y recordó con un poco de sorna a la agente del FBI, quien seguramente se estaría mofando de él.

El tan ansiado lunes llego…-me siento nerviosa…-dijo Serena mientras Diamante solo sonrió.

Debes de estarlo…-pregunto el mientras la abrazaba…-sabes que eres lo que más amo en este universo…

Si…cada momento que puedes hacerlo me lo dices y me siento en verdad dichosa por poder recibir estos halagos, que cuando no llegan a mis oídos me pongo triste…-dijo ella con sinceridad mientras sus brazos subían por su cuello.

Darién permanecía quieto mientras manejaba en silencio, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar por el espejo, lo cierto es que parecía que esa mujer era el punto más débil de Diamante Black y lo peor es que todos lo sabían.

Se unieron en un beso mientras ambos estaban en su propia burbuja…-first,my last, my everything…-dijo el mientras Serena reía.

Eres tan gracioso…te mirabas tan bien cantándome esa canción…-dijo Serena.

De verdad…creo que fue lo que en cierta manera te conquisto para que me dieras el sí…-dijo el sonriente…

Probablemente, además de todos los arreglos florales que me hacías llegar a la oficina...llego un día que pensé abrir mi propia florería…-dijo ella mientras sonreía y Darién la miro…sintió que algo dentro de él se aceleraba y sentía una sensación que jamás había experimentado.

La mirada de Diamante era completamente de un bobo, le acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla y los labios…sin querer sintió algo como un disgusto…respiro un poco para calmarse para su mala suerte el semáforo estaba en rojo…

De verdad exagere un poco…-dijo el sonriente…-lo cierto es que cuando te mire ahí, supe inmediatamente que era amor a primera vista, pero solo de mi parte, porque tu ni siquiera te dignaste en mirarme.

Y como sabes que no te mire…-dijo ella sonriente…

Como…digo si había varios cientos de caballeros deseando desposarte en el mismo instante que yo…fue terrible…-dijo él.

Lo se…lo cierto que era abrumador para mi también…si no fuera por mi amada Molly, sin duda jamás hubiera podido coincidir con el acertado…-dijo ella.

Y que sabes de ella…sigue convirtiendo a su esposo en padre…-pregunto el peliplata.

Ni que lo digas, resulta que Kevin está feliz en ser padre nuevamente por partida doble…-dijo Serena con una sonrisa encantadora.

De verdad…cuantos tienen ya…según la última vez que me dijiste era 4 niños…-dijo el sonriente, la verdad es que adoraba esos momentos donde podrían recordar los viejos tiempos y vivir lo que los había unido.

Si 4 más dos serán 6 niños…la verdad es que Molly siempre deseo tener una familia grande, por ser huérfana, así que ahora que al fin tiene la familia que soñó…-dijo Serena mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su esposo quien la apretó contra el…protegiéndola como siempre lo haría.

Todo estará mejor mi cielo…-dijo el mientras Darién aceleraba…-veras que la casa quedo hermosa.

Lo se…escogí muy bien lo que quería…-dijo ella mientras aspiraba el aroma del perfume de su esposo, adoraba esos momentos…sentirse tan protegida de todo…-además yo también tengo la familia que siempre quise…

Adoro cuando dices eso…a donde te gustaría viajar…-pregunto el…-tendré un par de semanas libres…-comento el peliplata.

Darién se preguntó siempre como es que los ricos no disfrutaban sus millones, ellos era los únicos que al parecer si desquitaban del dinero que poseían y que por supuesto era más de lo que el jamás pudiera imaginar…

De pronto cayo en cuenta de que las palabras dichas por Michiru eran ciertas; él era un tipo grande de buen cuerpo y una dotación considerable que lo había echo disfrutar muchas noches en compañía de dulces y sexuales mujeres, pero a pesar de todo eso no poseía lo que Diamante Black.

La galanura, la caballerosidad, ese sex appel que decían las mujeres, todo lo que podría decirse acerca de un metro sexual y eso era justamente lo que conquistaba a la clase de mujeres como a la esposa que poseía y lo que tal vez el jamas llegaría a tener...a Serena Black...a quien miro sonreir de manera encantadora a un hombre que hacia el mal a tantas mujeres y familias...quien lo diria ella enamorada de un criminal...el criminal que el envidiaba.

* * *

Hola chicas, gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el dia para seguir escribiendo...les dejo este otro capitulo y espero que poco a poco se vaya armando la idea, estara interesante la historia...saluditos...!


	6. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

**CAPITULO 6**

**SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**

Llegaron a la mansión y Darién bajo de la camioneta para abrir la puerta del patrón y por primera vez la miro con el cabello suelto, su aroma en verdad podía embobar a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor.

Lucía un vestido sencillo en color rosa, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unas enormes zapatillas complementaban el ajuar, la verdad es que era casi imposible no verla…trato de disimular…y por su servicio escucho un suave…-Gracias…-sintiéndose patéticamente bien…

Ernest llego a recibirlos, mientras Darién sacaba las maletas con cuidado y las depositaba en el suelo, cada una de ellas seguramente valdría lo que un mes de salario para un simple mortal como policía poseía.

Es un gusto verla señora…-dijo Inga de verdad con una sonrisa.

Inga, dime que mi casa quedo preciosa…-dijo Serena sonriente mientras Diamante caminaba con ella abrazándola…

Usted misma lo descubrirá con gusto…-respondió Inga, mientras todos los recibían como era de costumbre…

Señola…-dijo Lin mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Señora…-dijo Nadkya.

Que tal…espero que este bien todo…-contesto la rubia sonriendo mientras mostraba un precioso par de piernas…

Ernest entro con los señores como siempre y Serena cerro los ojos…-espero que no caiga…

Confías en mi…-dijo Diamante…

Plenamente…-contesto ella mientras se daban un beso en los labios…Darién miraba todo este romanticismo con un poco de enfado…era bastante cursi todo…

Qué esperas…-dijo Inga mientras Darién dejaba las maletas ahí.

Ernest siempre se encarga de lo demás…-dijo el pelinegro…

Pues ahora te tocara entrar y subir las maletas…-dijo la duendecilla mientras el solo fingía renegar…

Le toco ver también la decoración de la casa…-abre los ojos…-dijo Dante mientras ello lo hacía y miro su nuevo hogar…pero hubo algo que noto demás en ello…

Esto es precioso…quedo justo como a mí me gusto…dios…todo tan preciso…-dijo la rubia feliz y eufórica…

Me da gusto ver tu reacción…-dijo Diamante mientras hacia una seña con la mano y literalmente todos desaparecían…

Darién miro un poco más de lo debido y sintió que su sangre hervía de ver esa escena donde los besos de ser solo un simple picorete eran ahora besos cargados de pasión…

Sintió coraje por tener esa clase de sentimientos encontrados en su pecho, cuando el siempre trato de mantenerse a la raya de eso…él era un hombre básico…me gustas, te gusta lo que ves y te gustara cuando lo sientas…todo…se resumía a sexo y no a esas escenas de eso que los cursis llamaban amor…

Miro como Diamante tomaba a su bella esposa en brazos y la llevaba hacia seguramente a su nueva habitación…

Que pasa…por qué esa cara…-dijo Ernest…

Nada…-contesto Darién enojado…

Deja aquí las maletas, después las subo…-dijo el mayordomo mientras el salía de ahí…

Serena se dejó envolver suavemente sobre la piel de su esposo, quien impaciente la había desnudado sin importar nada…le beso coquetamente el hombro mientras él decía un suave te amo…

La rubia cerro los ojos al sentir las manos de su esposo sobre sus senos apretados por el sostén…sintió alivio al sentir como el suave satén se deslizaba al suelo ydespués de sentir el suave bello del pecho de Diamante sobre su fría espalda…

Era glorioso tener esos momentos donde la pasión tomaba factura tan rápidamente…sus labios se encontraron con lentitud y la desnudez de ella volvía loco a Diamante…

Se deshizo de su pantalón de algodón y su apretado bóxer, mientras sentía como ambos se envolvían en una estela de caricias suaves…

Diamante la beso con pasión y sus manos se deslizaron con delicadeza sobre su suave piel…

Darién sentía que algo le molestaba, guardo con rudeza la camioneta y espero que esa clase de sentimiento se le quitaran de la cabeza…

Qué te pasa…por qué mirabas así a la patrona…no debes de hacer eso…-dijo Nadkya en tono de reclamo.

Es mi asunto no el tuyo, además déjame en paz…tienes tus propios problemas…-contesto el molesto.

No me digas que te gusta la patrona…-cuestiono la pelirroja…

A mí me gustan las mujeres no las chiquillas…-dijo el mientras caminaba de verdad molesto hacia su departamento y detrás de, el Nadkya.

Que quieres…-dijo el molesto mientras ella se metía en la boca del lobo…

No lo sé…-contesto ella mientras literalmente el pelinegro la asaltaba…la besaba con esa pasión que contenía e imaginando miles de cosas…todo menos a la mujer que tenía enfrente…

Sintió sus suaves nalgas de pronto en sus grandes manos y el dulce sabor de los labios tersos de una mujer excitada…mientras las manos de ella se movían con rapidez desabotonado el saco.

Darién la recargo contra la pared y saco con rapidez su miembro perfectamente erecto, rápidamente de su cartera saco un preservativo y entre besos y caricias rudas se colocó…

Le rasgo las pantaletas sin interés de nada mas…y sin previo aviso la penetro…logrando que ella gritara…

Diamante se hundió sobre la suave y calidad piel de su esposa…con lentitud se acoplo a ella perfectamente…a pesar de haber hecho miles de veces el amor con ella…cada día era especial y cada día era único…

Único para dos corazones que a pesar de tanto sufrimiento al unirse se volvían uno solo…Serena gemía de placer…cerraba los ojos cuando sentía el suave cuerpo de su esposo sobre ella…

Sus manos se deslizaron por la amplia espalda de Dante mientras las caricias hacían que los gemidos salieran de manera deliciosa por sus labios…

La miro con amor y no pudo evitar besar esos labios color cereza y probar nuevamente de ellos…se movió con lentitud y sus manos tomaron sus suaves nalgas hundiéndose con más rapidez en ella.

Nadkya nunca había tenido un amante como Darién Chiba…dios era tan grande…sus movimientos la volvieron loca de deseo…sintió que tocaba el cielo mientras el solo arremetía con enfado en ella…pero no le importaba el por qué…simplemente se dejaba llevar…

Darién mantenía los ojos cerrados y pensaba en ella…en la mujer de su patrón…esa mujer que se le había metido donde ninguna otra más lo había hecho…se sentía tan frustrado…tan frustrado…de pronto se dio cuenta de que esa mujer con la que estaba fornicando no era ni la cuarta parte de la mujer que deseaba poseer…

Serena Black, o Serena Berry…su precioso nombre de soltera como ella solo podía serlo…

Miro a Nadkya mientras ella gemía de placer y cerró los ojos evocando su recuerdo…su aroma y sus preciosas piernas…mientras se corría gimiendo su suave nombre…- dios…serena…

Nadkya se quedó helada al escuchar el nombre de la mujer a quien en verdad Darién deseaba…se sintió como la peor basura del mundo…

Serena gemía mientras su esposo se hundía rápidamente en su entrada y sus labios tomaron con arrebato los suyos haciéndola sentir como cada poro de su piel se abría y sintiendo de pronto miles de sensaciones…

Apretándose contra él...-Diam..man…teeee!…-grito su nombre mientras sus ojos se apretaban fuertemente y de pronto un largo gemido la hizo abrir los labios y el los tomo con pasión…mientras aceleraba los movimientos…sin más la tomo de las manos y se hundió profundamente acompañado de un majestuoso orgasmo…llenándola de su semen caliente…

Ocasionando que la piel de los poros se dilatara por el calor de la pasión…

Eres un perro…-dijo Nadkya mientras se paraba y se sentía morir...

Tu veniste aquí…-contesto Darién mientras se quitaba el condón y caminaba al baño…

Sí, pero no pensé que me tratarías como a una prostituta…-dijo ella.

De verdad quieres que te conteste tu pregunta…-dijo el pelinegro molesto mientras se lavaba las manos…

Dime que absurdas aspiraciones tienes con la esposa de uno de los hombres más poderosos de América y Rusia…que pretende un simple chófer a quien ella ni siquiera se digna en dar un buenos días…-comento Nadkya tratando de herirlo…

De verdad que eres patética…crees que me lastimaras con lo que dices…conozco perfectamente mi lugar en esta casa y sé que es lo que deseo y tú eres un simple error que créeme no pasara nuevamente…-dijo Darién en verdad enojado, pero sintiéndose mal por esa chica.

Pensé que eras la clase de hombre por el que se vale la pena arriesgarlo todo…eres bueno cogiendo, pero por dentro estas podrido y la fruta que está podrida se tira…-contesto ella de verdad enojada y herida.

Discúlpame Nadkya, nunca había perdido la cabeza de esta manera, lo que menos deseaba era herirte…-contesto él.

Creo que es lo que esperaba, pero hasta cierto punto desee otra cosa…no es bueno que tus ojos se pongan en ese lugar Darién…créeme es peligroso y podrías no salir de esto…-dijo ella.

Sabes algo…o porque lo dices…-comento él.

Simplemente lo se…no por el señor, pero si por su hermano…ellos tienen muy metido en sentido de pertenencia, de quien debes de mantenerte alejado es de Zafiro…él es el malo de todo esto…creo que es lo único que puedo decirte…-comento ella.

Por eso es que pidió el auto…-pregunto acertadamente Darién.

Si…el no confía ni en su propia sombra, dijo que algo de ti no le gusto…mantente fuera de problemas…por eso te enviaron con Yaten, en ocasiones aquí pasan cosas que no entendemos, pero que solo vemos, callamos y olvidamos…haz lo mismo…-dijo Nadkya.

Lo lamento…-comento Darién por el momento de arrebato que habían tenido.

Fue el mejor polvo que he tenido como ustedes los americanos dicen, pero sinceramente el peor de todos como la mujer que soy…-sin más la pelirroja salió de ahí acomodándose lo que ahora era su nueva vida…

Darién tuvo que sentarse y calmarse…lo cierto era que había perdido el rumbo por lo que estaba ahí…a ciencia cierta había deseado con mucho anhelo que esa mujer le regalara una de esas sonrisas uno de esos besos que eran solo para su esposo.

Te amo…porque eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo…-dijo Dante mientras ella solo le acariciaba la mejilla.

Siempre me dices esas cosas…será por eso que me conquistaste…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Vamos dime que hice para que me dijeras que si…-Serena de pronto se quedó en blanco, el noto la tensión.

Olvidemos el pasado…vivamos el presente…-dijo el sonriente.

Creo que me conquisto tu trato...tus flores…tus palabras dulces…de pronto tu presencia se me hizo casi obligatorio, cuando pasaba horas en la oficina y de repente me acordaba de ti…así solo por el simple hecho de ver un corazón, escuchar una canción, mirar a una pareja y lo supe…supe que eras tan necesario para mí que termine cediendo a tus encantos…-dijo ella suspirando.

Nunca me lo habías dicho…-contesto Diamante emocionado.

Lo lamento…-dijo ella mientras lo besaba nuevamente era un sentimiento y una necesidad tan fuerte que ella simplemente no podía manejarlo.

Sabes mi hermano está aquí…quiere cenar con nosotros…-dijo Diamante…

Me gusto la decoración…que te pareció a ti…-dijo ella de pronto.

Serena no me des el avión…-dijo el mientras le retiraba un mechón de cabello de su bello rostro.

Sabes que no me gusta…-contesto el mientras la rubia se levantaba de la cama desnuda y caminaba al baño…Diamante se regocijo con la vista trasera de su espectacular mujer…pero eso era solo distracción.

Escucho como el agua del baño corría y después la regadera…-Serena…no te lo diré nuevamente…

Lo se…estaré lista para la cena…márcale a Inga para que agregue un lugar más en la mesa…-contesto ella mientras Dante la miraba bañarse y no perdió tiempo en ello…

Darién estaba comiendo en silencio mientras Inga le servía otro vaso de agua…le miro un poco extraño…como enojado siendo que siempre solía conversar animadamente…-te sucede algo…

Nada…-contesto el secamente…

Nadkya entro en ese momento con una bandeja de platos…lo miro como todos los días…trato de conservar la calma, pero la culpa la delataba…-que sucede contigo…

Nada…-contesto ella también, mientras Inga sospechaba que algún lio entre ellos se había hecho.

Vaya terminaron todos los alimentos…tendlian mucha hamble…-comento Lin sonriente mientras todos reían quedándose serio el pelinegro, lo cierto es que era lo normal, eran esposos…compartían intereses y esa palabra absurda que sus padres siempre decían…Amor…

Habrá una cena el día de hoy Darién, regularmente pedimos que todos se vayan temprano, pero considero que a ti te haría mucha más falta…-comento Inga…

Pensé que nuevamente me convertiría el chofer de mi patrón…o es que otra vez me tendré que ir con su hermano…-contesto él.

No…pero quisiera que hicieras unos pequeños encargos…es todo…-comento Inga.

Solo termino de comer y si gusta voy por ellos…creo que ocupo despabilarme un poco…-contesto Darién…

No sé qué demonios suceda contigo, pero aquí estas trabajando espero que esa actitud regrese a la misma de siempre…mejor tomate la tarde, a final de cuentas no te necesitare…-contesto la mujer mientras él la miraba con duda…

Tengo la autoridad para hacerlo…si se requiere de un chofer Ernest lo puede hacer perfectamente, para eso es el mayordomo…-el castaño bebió de su vaso y lo miro con asentimiento…

Regresa con la cabeza en su sitio chico…-contesto Ernest mientras Darién bebió un trago del vaso y tomo su chaqueta partiendo.

Que le pasa…parecía que todo marchaba bien…-comento el mayordomo…

Puso sus ojos donde no debía Ernest…-contesto Inga mientras Nadkya se sentaba a comer…-y tu también donde no puedes hacer nada…quítate de ese lugar que podrías perder más de lo que tienes…

Lo se…ya lo comprendí Tía…-dijo Nadkya mientras llevaba un bocado a sus labios…

Así debe de ser…-dijo Ernest quien iría por lo que se necesitaba para la cena…

Darién salió por la puerta del servicio…camino con prisa y termino corriendo, sentir el viento en su cabeza era algo que necesitaba…escucho su pesada respiración por su esfuerzo y el latir acelerado de su corazón…

Trato de enfocar esa energía en lo que verdad era importante…de nada servía sentir todo eso que hasta ahora no sabía manejar y desgraciadamente no había aprendido a hacerlo, pues era completamente desconocido…

Esa era una oportunidad para su carrera y el dinero que ahora ganaba era más de lo que con el sueldo de un simple policía podía tener…

Entro al pub y miro a su amigo Andrew quien venía disfrazado con una extraña barba y lentes de cristal…aunque le encantara ponerse cosas extrañas el siempre adivinaría quien era…

Que pasa Chiba…-dijo el rubio.

Nada…que se supone que eres…-dijo el mientras ambos reían…

No lo sé…una especie de chuck norris con lentes…-los dos rieron…

Que paso para que nos estemos mirando…la verdad me sonó raro…pero he de confesarte que te he extrañado…-contesto el rubio.

Eso me sonó bastante gay…-dijo Darién mientras una sexy mesera le entregaba un tarro de fría cerveza…

El manjar de los dioses amigo…pero vamos suéltalo ya…-contesto Andrew.

Creo que me he enamorado…-el rubio se quedó completamente en silencio…de pronto no pudo evitarlo…se rio como condenado, la gente lo miro con risa.

Te burlas de mí…-dijo con cara de enfado el pelinegro.

No te enojes, pero pensé que deseabas verme para hablar del caso…cualquier cosa menos eso…digo eres Darién Shields…-menciono el rubio.

Hablas mucho, sabes que no puedo hablar de eso…-contesto el pelinegro mientras bebía un trago.

Quien es…-dijo Drew.

Serena Black…-el rubio se quedó petrificado por esa confesión tan fuera de lo normal, esa era la mujer del mafioso al que ahora el investigaba.

Ella que hizo para lograr esta azaña…-una buena pregunta.

La haz visto…-pregunto el…

No…-el pelinegro le mostró un par de fotografías de la rubia sonriendo…la cara del rubio de pronto no le gustó mucho por las reacciones.

Es una belleza…es modelo ?…-contesto el rubio.

No…-respondió el mientras tomaba sus fotos personales.

Creo que puede que estés impresionado, la haz visto en paños menores o en bikini…-una pregunta que el rubio creyó necesaria y Darién le demostró que no lo era.

La he visto solo un par de veces…no hemos cruzado siquiera una palabra…-la respuesta saco de onda al rubio.

Y como aseguras que estás enamorado de esa mujer…uno se enamora cuando tratas a la persona…la interacción es algo necesario…aunque puede ser amor a primera vista…-contesto Drew.

Y que se siente…-comento el pelinegro.

Dime que sientes tú…-

Me dan unas enormes ganas de matar a su esposo cuando la besa…-contesto el mientras Andrew se hacía para atrás…

Es amor apache o algo así…por dios hombre, lo que sucede es que jamás te has enamorado…no me digas que ni en la secundaria…-dijo el rubio.

Nunca había sentido esto…termine tirándome a una sirvienta que está bastante bien y pensaba que era Serena…- contesto el pelinegro.

Creo que eso fue mucha información para mis oídos…pero estaba guapa por lo menos…-pregunto el rubio mientras el pelinegro alzaba una ceja…-bueno dejemos los detalles…ella te ha insinuado algo.

Nada…-contesto Darién.

mmm…ella te ha cerrado un ojo…una sonrisita…-pregunto el rubio.

Nunca…-contesto Darién.

Vaya, no sé qué decirte…-Darién lo miro con enfado…de mucho le estaba sirviendo su ayuda.

Bueno en mi experiencia te diré lo que yo he vivido… sientes demasiada alegría cuando ves a la chica en cuestión…te interesa todo lo que le suceda así sean cosas insignificantes…sientes una inmediata erección al tenerla entre tus brazos…alegría, tristeza cuando no está…no lo sé…ah sí y esas ganas de matar de la nada…son celos…además siempre sientes que es necesario protegerla.- contesto el rubio.

Palabras más palabras menos se dio cuenta de tal vez es el no estaba viviendo lo que Andrew como tal describía pero si está sintiendo necesidad de protegerla, ganas de abrazarla, besarla, poseerla, que fuera solo para él y sobre todo esos malsanos celos, pues ella era casada.

Si por lo menos tienes una sola de lo que te digo…creo que estás perdido…el estar enamorado no se quita con jabón…-dijo el rubio de manera seria.

La verdad es que es molesto sentir estas debilidades terrenales…pero que le puedo hacer…lo peor es que habiendo miles de mujeres, algunas de ellas dispuestas a todo termina interesándome la que ni siquiera me mira…soy tan patético que termine aquí sollozando con mi amigo…-dijo Darién sintiéndose culpable de verdad…

Sabes esto me da esperanza…-dijo el rubio mientras el pelinegro lo miraba con recelo…-sé que es extraño Darién pero al final del día somos seres humanos…personas…y nosotros necesitamos de alguien para estar complementados…esa es la realidad…tal vez has puesto tus ojos demasiado alto, pero nada es imposible…-

Todo es imposible…aunque ellos se terminaran separando…Diamante Black nada en euros…mientras yo no termino de ser un simple policía…-dijo Darién en verdad con un tono depresivo.

Ese no es mi amigo Darién…nunca te rindes…además tarde que temprano el terminara preso…-contesto el rubio tratando de darle una esperanza de cierta manera ciega.

Y yo seré el verdugo…pero bueno esto me ha servido para darme cuenta cual es mi verdadero lugar dentro de todo esto…lo cierto es que me estaba desviando completamente de la investigación y no es lo que yo deseo…-comento el pelinegro mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Vaya…ese es el frio Shields…-dijo el rubio…-creo que debes de estar al pendiente de todo…

Por cierto apareció muerto en un prostíbulo Spencer Drew, hoy por la mañana, pareció como un infarto, pero creemos que lo ahogaron…algo simple…-dijo Drew, mientras le sonreía amistosamente a la camarera…

Vaya…eso sí que me da mucho por pensar…-contesto él.

Lo se…mantente con cuidado en esa mansión…creo que un día de estos algo puede salir mal y no me gustaría saber que no podremos vernos más…-dijo el rubio.

Mientras Darién consideraba en verdad las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo…-así será…

El pelinegro llego entrada la noche y todo parecía en aparente calma, miro como Zafiro Black salía de la mansión montado en el deportivo de Diamante, detrás de, el salía el que era su patrón en otro auto deportivo…

Entro y camino hacia su departamento, pero noto que algo no estaba bien…camino hacia donde estaba Inga y se acercó a preguntar qué pasaba…

Nada donde tú puedas meter tus narices…-fue la respuesta que le dio de verdad molesta la duendecilla, por lo termino por irse a su habitación…

Cuando caminaba sentía una mirada fija en su espalda…y se giró a ver de quien provenía su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando la que lo observaba era Serena Black desde el balcón de la que sin duda seria su habitación…

Sus ojos azules le miraban fijamente de una manera tan dura que sintió ganas de abrazarla y demostrarle que él podía ser esa parte que necesitaba esa noche…

La rubia miro a ese tipo que sin duda no era un simple chofer…era algo más y ella lo averiguaría…tenía sus dudas…pero lo cierto es que era bastante descarado al mirarla de esa forma…termino por dejar de jugar y se metió a su cuarto.

Darién encendió un cigarro más para poder grabar esa mirada llena de desesperación…el averiguaría que sucedía en esa casa, tarde que temprano…

* * *

Hola...gracias por tu comentario Yesqui...que tal que nuestro Darien Shields...o Chiba enamorado de nuestra Serena Black...la historia va caminando armoniosamente, lo cierto es que me declaro fan de Dante, pero el numero uno es mi adorado imposible e infantil amor Darien...espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana, tratare de actualizar el lunes...besos!


	7. LA MUJER DE MI PATRON

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA MUJER DE MI PATRON**

Serena estaba nerviosa, presentía que algo sucedería, no era la manera de que Diamante saliera de casa, molesto con ella por una simple pregunta…

Se sentó en la cama y espero a que las ideas se le acomodaran en la cabeza…y la imagen de una persona a quien ella jamás había siquiera dedicado un segundo de su vida vino a su mente…Darién Chiba…el chofer…

Pero en qué demonios estoy pensado…-dijo la rubia mientras sacudía su cabeza…se levantó de la cama y se quitó el vestido que usaba quedando solamente en ropa interior…se puso la bata de seda que tanto le gustaba y nuevamente salió al balcón…su sorpresa fue mayor al ver ahí parado retador a ese hombre de ojos azules tan oscuros como el mar…

La verdad es que parecía un juego entre ambos de saber quién podía mirar más allá de solo las apariencias…lo cierto es que era divertido…podría decir que era la clase de hombres que le gustaban…

Altos, de corpulencia grata y de cabello oscuro, con una mirada siniestra que hacía que los poros de la piel se dilataran solo por el simple hecho de tenerlo presente…sonrió cínicamente mientras se removía el cabello oscuro como la noche…sin luna…

La rubia noto en él una clase de valor que pocas personas podrían tener…Diamante era un excelente esposo, adorable y buen ser humano, pero terriblemente posesivo…si el mirara esto simplemente el no estaría ahí más…

Que descarado…-dijo ella con sus perfectos labios color cereza…Darién leyó perfectamente lo que ella decía, pero acompañado de una sonrisa, quien entendiera a las mujeres.

Que belleza…-dijo el mientras Serena comprendía lo que decía, sintió que la noche fría endurecía sus pezones y supo que era hora de no dar más ese espectáculo, termino por meterse a su cuarto y Darién hizo lo mismo con una espectacular sonrisa...jugar en ocasiones era más excitante que el acto sexual, lo prohibido sin duda era lo que mas disfrutabas.

De verdad es necesario tu molestia…-dijo Diamante mientras Zafiro se servía otro whisky.

Quieres la respuesta…-contesto el pelinegro.

Dime que sucede…creo que tú sabes perfectamente que me quieres pedir algo…eres un cuervo…-comento Diamante mientras bebía un sorbo a su copa.

No eres nada bobo…-contesto él.

Me desagrada que utilices mi casa para tus asuntos…acaso no pensabas decirme nada…-comento el peliplata.

En verdad consideras que es necesario que tu mujercita mande en tu vida…no puedes simplemente tomar las decisiones por tu propia cuenta…ella termino manejándote como un maldito títere a su antojo…a lo que la diva decida sin rechistar…-contesto Zafiro molesto.

Haz terminado…o también quieres la respuesta…-contesto Dante seguro.

Podríamos haber hecho buenos negocios entre los dos lo sabes…-comento Zafiro.

Me opongo rotundamente a que mi hermano menor me lie en sus negocios turbios…deseo tener una larga y cómoda vida con mi esposa…es simplemente todo…-dijo Dante seguro de lo que en verdad deseaba…

Por dios…suenas tan patético…-dijo en tono de burla Zafiro harto de solo recibir negativas de su hermano al no desear traficar.

Creo que mi presencia no es necesaria será mejor que me retire…espero mi auto intacto mañana temprano y me basta decirte que no eres bienvenido en mi casa…-contesto el peliplata seguro de lo que decía…

En verdad deseas que nuestra relación termine de esta manera por un par de tetas…-dijo Zafiro molesto, pero con solo nombrar a su cuñada bastaba para que el peor de todos los bastardos saliera de Dante…

El peliplata lo miro de frente y en cuestión de segundos le cortaba la respiración con sus poderosas manos…Zafiro estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano mayor…

Miro en sus ojos la muerte algo que el siempre miraba en su propio reflejo…-jamás involucres a mi esposa en tus sucios laberintos de drogas…evítame la pena de matarte con mis propias manos…de pronto puedo olvidar en un instante que eres mi hermano menor y puedo traer a la mente de donde provienes…

Sin más Zafiro se ahogaba trato de zafarse y le fue literalmente imposible...sin más Dante lo soltó…y el tosió y tosió…tratando de que la respiración volviera a sus pulmones que ardían como fuego…

Maldito…cof…cof…cof…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Diamante lo miraba y bebía de su copa…-me ibas a matar…

No juegues conmigo Zafiro…llevas la mitad de mi sangre toma el lugar que te corresponde es solo eso…déjame en paz y a mi esposa también…endereza tu camino, no creo que a nuestro padre le gustara saber que su hijo es un delincuente…-dijo el molesto.

Maldita sea…que no entiendes que estoy hasta el cuello de deudas solo te pedí un maldito favor…tengo a los bastardos federales sobre mis pasos no es tan fácil Diamante…solo un favor pequeño…-dijo el desesperado.

Para quién demonios trabajas…-pregunto el peliplata.

Su nombre no lo puedes saber…pero me tiene atado de pies y manos…-contesto el…

Aléjate de mi casa, de mi familia y de mi…-sin más Diamante se bebió lo que quedaba de la copa y camino hacia la salida dejando a Zafiro sobándose el cuello mientras miraba la realidad de su patética vida…

Tenemos buenas pistas…hoy por la noche habrá un fantástica redada sobre una embarcación ilícita de químicos para la droga kokodrill…-dijo con emoción Michiru mientras Kunzite solo la miro.

Que sucede…pensé que estarías tan emocionado como yo…-dijo la peliazul…

Esto solo es algo menor…mientras no obtengamos una orden contra Zafiro Black, esto solo es un pelo de gato…-comento el peliplata.

Lo se…pero con la información que Darién nos dio fue suficiente para saberlo…alégrate, que poco a poco daremos algunos golpes certeros a los rusos…-dijo ella sonriente, mientras Kunzite de pronto sentía un poco de alegría.

Diamante estaba en el despacho mirando la chimenea mientras los leños se consumían una copa de whisky lo acompañaba pensaba en lo sucedería de ahí en adelante…pues su hermano no era un tipo que se dejara de nada siempre buscaba la forma de vengarse…

Encendió un cigarro y siguió pensado…la verdad es que tenía que idear algo para que todo saliera bien…de pronto sintió la presencia de su esposa su aroma era inconfundible…-que sucede…sigues molesto conmigo…

Necesito estar solo Serena…por favor…-dijo el mientras cerraba los ojos…

Nunca fumas…-contesto la rubia…

No es momento…créeme…-contesto el mientras Serena lo miraba con pesar…la verdad es que pocas veces él se ponía así, casi siempre era después de reunirse con su hermano Zafiro.

Buenas noches…-contesto ella mientras se quitaba la bata y la dejaba en suelo paseándose en una coqueta lencería Diamante de pronto sonrió era imposible estar enojado con ella, la amaba…era la verdad y por eso es que se preocupaba tanto…

Termino haciéndole el amor…la rubia dormía plácidamente en el pecho de Diamante…el solo pensaba lo que tenía por hacer…

Serena sentía que algo malo le pasaba a su esposo…estaba preocupada por él, pero sabía que no le diría nada…siempre lo hacia así.

Maldita sea…-grito con enfado Zafiro al escuchar la voz de Jacobs…-a quien más detuvieron…

A nadie…solo gente que movía la mercancía, me salve por un pelo pero como tú sabes tendré que desaparecer por unos días…creo que todo se está complicando demasiado y los italianos están de verdad molestos…-comento el rubio.

No puede ser lo que me dices…como se enteraron esos malditos federales…como diantres se enteraron de que la droga estaba justo en ese contenedor…-dijo el pelinegro enfadado…no había podido dormir bien hacia unos días.

Yaten entro al cuarto mientras Zafiro lo miraba…-creo que las noticias no pueden ser menos favorables…me marco William.

Que sucede…-dijo el pelinegro con enfado…

Le incautaron dos toneladas de droga ya procesada…en un redada de uno de los clubs, una de las mujeres hablo y soltó la lengua para obtener protección…la desapareció la policía, estamos sin un culpable…-dijo Yaten mientras Zafiro de pronto tuvo ganas de darse un tiro…sabía que estos errores le costarían millones…incluso su vida…

Que tenemos para abastecer a los que ya pagaron…-dijo Zafiro pensando en frio…

Solo tenemos para darle mercancía a los rusos…-contesto Jacobs quien era quien se encargaba como quien decirlo de almacén…-con esto teníamos para abastecernos, además a los italianos y una parte de chicanos…

Tendré que llamarle a Francisco…-dijo Zafiro…

Sabes que no podemos hacer eso…hay muchos problemas con la frontera y la distribución, además pidieron tu cabeza hace un tiempo…-dijo Yaten con verdad…lo cierto es que estaba amarrado de pies y manos.

Esto se va poner feo…Jacobs encárgate de distribuir lo que tenemos mañana reembólsale el dinero a los italianos y tratare de conseguir un poco de lo que quede con los hermanos Rusos, para darles a los Chicanos…-dijo rápidamente Zafiro.

Está bien…después de eso me iré por una par de semanas al caribe…-dijo Jacobs mientras salía de la habitación.

Demonios…sabes que esto me pone en pésimos términos…-dijo con enfado…-hable con Diamante y no acepto nada todo estaba bien pero esa zorra metió su cuchara…lo maneja a su antojo…

Creo que él toma las decisiones, pero si no quiere…pues no…-contesto Yaten…

A ti no te maneja para nada tu mujer…a mi menos…nadie me gobierna…-contesto él.

No sé qué diría Serena, pero no conseguirás que Diamante acceda a lo que tú piensas debe de ser…entiende una cosa él se mantiene completamente lejos de todo esto…no te ayudara…-dijo el peliplata…

Creo que debo de hacer un par de visitas…me marcho en estos instantes entrégale el auto a nuestro hermano, me dijo que no soy bienvenido a su casa, así que será mejor marcharme, tengo que arreglar muchos asuntos encárgate de lo que te corresponde…acudiere con la sombra…-dijo el mientras Yaten sabía que todo esto no terminaría bien…el mentado sombra era el líder de todo estos malos negocios.

Sabes que esto no terminara bien para nadie…-comento el peliplata…

Lo se…pero debo de buscar aliados, ya que mi hermano resulto que me dio la espalda y requiero de un tanto de ayuda…así que esto a Diamante le costara un poco tal vez un sustito…-dijo Zafiro recordando que estuvo a punto de morir en sus manos…

No hagas cosas de las que te arrepientas después…-comento Yaten.

No te metas en mis asuntos Diamante prefirió a esa extraña que a mi…-dijo con ira el pelinegro.

Sin más Yaten salió de la habitación de su medio hermano, por un momento se sintió temeroso…se llevó el auto deportivo de su hermano y partió a su casa…Mina dormía plácidamente como si nada a su alrededor giraba, miro como sus barriga cada día era más prominente…anhelo tener todo menos ese malsano poder suspiro resignado y supo que él no quería una vida así para su familia...Diamante lo sabía y lo hacía, él tenía esa responsabilidad por partida doble, por mina y su hijo.

No piensas decirme nada…-dijo la rubia.

No insistas, son cosas que no puedes resolver Serena no quiero estar molesto contigo, así que por favor no preguntes más…-contesto el peliplata mientras ella se enojaba.

Importa…-contesto la rubia con ironía, mientras Diamante arrojaba la servilleta sobre la mesa haciendo bastante ruido…Inga solo atino en retirarse.

No juegues conmigo Serena…te dije que no estoy de humor para aguantar tus preguntas…-contesto el enojado, pocas eran las ocasiones que se miraba que ambos discutieran, pero en esos casos el jefe podía durar días así.

Perfecto, quédate con tus problemas que si de algo te sirven es para vivir en estrés yo dije unos votos y trato de cumplir con ellos…así que está bien…si no quieres decirme por mí no hay nada de problema…provecho…-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa dejándolo solo…

Diamante se sintió fatal, pero no podía decirle nada…necesitaba pensar que hacer…-Ernest…-grito el peliplata…

El castaño apareció por la puerta y se acercó rápidamente…-diga señor…

Necesito que hablemos…-comento el peliplata.

La rubia subió a la habitación y se visto rápidamente un vestido encantador por debajo de la rodilla vaporoso de tirantes en color azul…y unas zapatillas altas…se acomodó el cabello perfectamente en un chongo…tomo su bolso y su maleta para ir a las clases de Ballet…

Salió sin una gota de maquillaje y con una terrible molestia…odiaba enojarse con su esposo, pero ella no podía hacer nada…

Señora va a salir…-pregunto Inga, pues raras veces la señora de la casa salía sola.

Si…necesito las llaves de mi camioneta…-dijo ella tácitamente, mientras Inga literalmente volaba…

Darién saca la camioneta…la necesita la señora…pero ya…-el pelinegro se sorprendió pues casi nunca salía algo raro pasaba así que obedeció órdenes y realizo lo que le pedían…

A dónde vas…-dijo Diamante mientras la rubia salía por la puerta delantera…

A donde vaya…es asunto mío…-contesto ella mientras esperaba que el chofer arribara…apareciendo para su suerte…

Esas no son las contestaciones que requiero…sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que salgas de casa sin mi compañía…no te comportes como una niña, porque no lo eres…-dijo enojado el peliplata mientras ella no lo miraba…

Haz terminado…sabes antes de ti tenía una vida y era bastante autosuficiente…nadie me decía nada, iba a donde deseaba y hacia lo que me gustaba así que ahora pretendo retomar mi vida…aunque te retuerzas de coraje…-contesto ella mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta…

Y que se supone que manejaras…no…Serena no lo haga, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas…-La rubia le arrebato las llaves a Darién, el pelinegro miro en sus ojos algo más que furia…estaba en verdad encabritada con su esposo…

El peliplata se puso enfrente a la camioneta, era un incidente bastante bochornoso…-baja de ahí, el chofer te puede llevar…ya estuvo para berrinche…-contesto Dante.

La rubia soplo fuerte y encendió la camioneta…el peliplata sintió que algo simplemente se había roto entre ellos…como algo tan sencillo como la comunicación dentro de un matrimonio en ocasiones provocaba tantos problemas…

Decidió hacerse a un lado y ella paso de largo…grito mil maldiciones, pero Serena se salió con la suya…salió de esa prisión de oro donde vivía día a día…

Necesito que sigas a mi esposa y estés pendiente de cualquier cosa que ella haga, lo más seguro es que vaya a clases de Ballet…-dijo Diamante mientras Darién se apresuraba a tomar el mercedes, de pronto sintió pena por esa mujer.

Que se supone que haces…-le dijo furiosa la rubia cuando lo miro atrás de ella.

Solo cumplo indicaciones…-contesto Darién mientras permanecía en aparente calma.

Diamante se pasa conmigo…me trata como una inútil…me harta!…-dijo la rubia sacando su molestia a lo que el pelinegro solo se limitó en sonreír, gracias a que ella no lo podía mirar.

Lo cierto es que era una belleza esa mujer unas largas piernas, unos senos abultados, una cintura diminuta, seguramente con uno de sus brazos la abarcaría, un trasero de diosa y una cara de ángel…según ella caminaba de prisa, Darién solo la siguió a distancia obedeciendo las indicaciones…

Espero afuera de la academia de baile y después de un rato la miro calentar y lo cierto es que él también se calentó…respiro pesadamente mirando como los músculos de ella se marcaban perfectamente…

La rubia se sintió observada y la verdad es que ese tipo la hacía sentirse nerviosa en aspectos donde jamás lo había estado, le recordaba a alguien de su doloroso pasado…

Salieron de ahí después de una hora y la fina señora Black, después de su tremendo berrinche parecía ofuscada…Darién la siguió y se dio cuenta de que llegaron a las que eran las oficinas de aduana, seguramente a ver a su rico esposo…claro no sería tan estúpida como para perder su mina de oro.

De verdad necesito que se haga lo que te digo Penélope…ahora…-grito Dante, quien estaba de pésimo humor.

Irma le podrías avisar al señor que deseo hablar con el…-dijo la rubia mientras la secretaria del jefe se removía inquieta en su mesa, Serena miro la cara de Penélope quien parecía que iba a llorar…-

Creo que el señor esta de mal humor…-dijo Irma con pesar mientras le marcaba a su extensión son miedo.

No le llames…-dijo la rubia decida mientras entraba a la oficina sin anunciarse, el peliplata contesto con molestia.

Que no sabe tocar la puerta Irma...-dijo con enojo.

Y tú no sabes que los problemas que tengas en casa en casa se quedan…por qué tratas así a tus empleados…-dijo la rubia con molestia…

Diamante sonrió, la verdad es que estar peleado con ella le mataba todo el día…nunca lo hacían, pero ahora su presencia le era de verdad grata…

Lo lamento, sabes que no me gusta estar molesto contigo nunca he querido tratarte como una muñeca de porcelana, pero sabes que tengo mis razones para creer que algo malo pueda pasarte…me sentiría fatal…-dijo él.

No me pasara nada…tenlo por seguro…-contesto la rubia…-fui al ballet es todo, además el chofer ahora parecía mi guardaespaldas…pero bueno…entonces que haremos me acompañaras…-dijo la rubia.

No…tengo que tratar unos asuntos, espero que mañana puedas ir…te programe el vuelo para las 3 de la tarde…-dijo el peliplata…-

Está bien...ya no estás enojado…-dijo la rubia…

No…-contesto el mientras se acercaba a su amada esposa y la abrazaba…-dios…al fin siento que estoy en casa…-dijo el mientras la rubia sonreía.

Creo que deberás disculparte con Penélope, parecía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento…-dijo Serena…

Quédate un rato aquí, necesito que veas una cosas que creo sería bueno conocieras de la empresa…-Serena lo miro con duda…

De verdad…-

Sí que tendría de malo…hoy he pensado que podrías integrarte a trabajar aquí junto a mi…dos cabezas piensan mejor que una…-dijo el peliplata…

Darién no sabía que hacer así que se limitó simplemente a esperar, por lo que se aventó casi dos horas y la verdad es que no le fue tampoco algo tan desperdiciado, la recepcionista Cindy le había entretenido el largo tiempo por lo que ahora tenía con quien retozar el fin de semana.

Miro de pronto salía a Diamante junto con Serena…parecía que nada de lo sucedido en la mañana había hecho estragos…sus miradas eran cómplices y sin duda estaban enamorados…se sintió un poco mal por ello.

La rubia parecía que ni lo conocía, a pesar de haber estado detrás de ella por un rato…-Darién me das las llaves del deportivo, lleve la camioneta a la casa…

Dante le entrego las llaves y el pelinegro las del otro auto…-gracias…-sin más los miro desaparecer por la puerta como si el amor siguiera intacto.

Que romántico…-dijo Cindy a lo que Darién no comprendía que tenia de romántico…-no me mires así, pero resulta que yo quisiera tener un esposo como el señor Diamante Black…

Nada pérdida la niña…-contesto él.

No es gracioso…-contesto la castaña.

Seguramente con todos los millones que se carga…-contesto Darién.

Pues déjame decirte que el cuándo conoció a la señora la conquisto con detalles, además ella creo que siempre ha vivido como una reyna, ahora pues con más razón…lo único que les haría más perfectos sería un hijo te imaginas un hijo de ellos con el color de cabello del patrón y los ojos de ella…que lindura…-dijo Cindy, mientras Darién sentía que ya no le caía tan bien como antes.

Es necesario que escuche esto…-pregunto el pelinegro con enfado…

Me gustaría un hijo tuyo con esos ojos maravillosos y esa sonrisa encantadora…te lo imaginas…-Darién de pronto se dio cuenta de que un hijo con Serena Black y el…simplemente sería perfecto…

Nos vemos…-contesto el ignorando la cantaleta de esa chica…subió a la camioneta y el olor de la rubia estaba impregnado en ella…la verdad es que había puesto los ojos en algo imposible.

De que hablas…-pregunto Zafiro…

Para mi este rechazo simplemente es la invitación de Diamante Black para decirle que opino de, el…tiene algo que es mío y no perderé lo que tanto me ha costado en estos años por la moral que dice profesar…-

No quisiera que esto se saliera de las manos…tratare de persuadir un eslabón de esa compañía, siempre hay quien se venda…-dijo Zafiro.

No esperare tanto tiempo…creo que será necesario que haga una visita…-

No sé si fue buena idea decirte esto…-comento Zafiro preocupado por su hermano.

De verdad piensas que debo de tragarme el cuento de que ahora tu medio hermano te preocupa, cuando todo este tiempo he escuchado pestes de él y Yaten…eres patético Zafiro…sabes que en este negocio debes de renunciar a todo aquello que signifique debilidad…-contesto el mentado sombra.

Ya lo veo…por eso haz logrado lo que siempre te propusiste…ser el líder de la organización…-contesto el pelinegro.

Y no fue nada fácil…tuve que derramar mucha sangre para estar ahora en los cuernos de la luna, pero me falta la cereza del pastel para estar donde yo deseo…-comento el hombre.

No sé qué pensar de ti…-contesto Zafiro…-dejaste todo lo que tal vez un hombre común desearía…

Lo se…pero ha valido con creces la pena…el poder en ocasiones es lo más delicioso…mueves un dedo y mueves al mundo…es supremo sentir esto…-contesto el tipo.

Zafiro tenía muchos años en el negocio pero nunca había conocido a un tipo como el, con tanta garra y con ese deseo tan obsesivo por obtener el poder…

Solo espero que no hagas nada que salga de lo normal, porque tenemos a los federales pisándonos los pies…-dijo Zafiro.

No te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos tendremos la empresa de Diamante en nuestras manos más pronto de lo que tú crees y nos convertiremos en los reyes del kokodrill…-Zafiro de pronto no se sintió tan seguro, esperaba de verdad no convertirse en un dolor de cabeza más para su padre…

* * *

Hola, gracias por los reviews les anexo otro capitulo mas...me encanta esta historia poco a poco se va acomodando...les deseo un feliz inicio de semana...saludos...


	8. UNA LARGA NOCHE

**CAPITULO 8**

**UNA LARGA NOCHE**

Considero que todo debe de quedar en verdad exacto como lo dejo en mi testamento…-la rubia lo miro con pesar, parecía que se estaba adelantando mucho….

Perfecto, así se hará seño

r…-comento el abogado mientras se levantaba y partía con las disposiciones del peliplata…

Me puedes aclarar que es lo que pasa…por qué un testamento…-pregunto la rubia con temor…

Es necesario…siempre es así…tal vez después de unos años lo cambie no te preocupes, quería que estuvieras presente es todo mi amor…vamos, dime que deseas comer estoy hambriento…-dijo el peliplata…

Me encanta que estemos trabajando juntos…pues vamos, creo que también tengo algo de hambre…-dijo ella relajadamente…

Estoy como al principio…no he podido investigar más…-dijo Darién con frustración mientras Michiru solo lo miraba…

Tuvimos un buen avance pero la verdad es que creo que estas estancado…aun no te desesperes puede que el día menos pensado aparezca esa hebra que buscamos…-dijo Kunzaite.

Me voy…tengo que recoger el auto de mi patrón…-dijo el pelinegro con enfado.

Como te tratan…-pregunto la peli azul.

Normal…como un empleado más…-dijo el con un dejo de pesar, algo que noto Michiru, sin más el pelinegro salió del pequeño restaurant para ir por el auto.

Que pasa…-pregunto Kunzaite.

Es mi imaginación o Darién sonó como triste…-pregunto ella.

Es tu imaginación, a la gente como él les gustan los casos que procedan de una manera más rápida, tal vez termine por abandonar el barco antes de tiempo…-Michiru se preocupó de pronto…

Creo que será necesario…además no tardare mucho tiempo…-menciono la rubia mientras Diamante no sonreía complacido…

No quisiera que fueras sola, pero sé que debo de tener confianza en ti…solo que me acostumbro tanto a tenerte a mi lado que me cuesta mucho adaptarme cuando te vas…-menciono el peliplata.

Cuando podremos llevar una vida como todos los demás…sin preocupaciones…un nuevo inicio…-dijo la rubia…

No te gusta nuestra vida…o prefieres otra para vender todo y marcharnos por el mundo…en ocasiones he tenido ganas de hacerlo…-dijo Diamante de corazón.

En serio lo has pensado…-pregunto la rubia.

Siempre…siempre lo he pensado…pero no sé si tú desearías eso…-contesto él.

Es una propuesta buena y sin duda aceptaría gozosa…-contesto la rubia mientras se daban un beso…

Creo que el amor sana todo…lo bueno es que el señor ha dejado que la ama se integre al mundo laboral, por lo menos ahora comparten algo que ambos manejan a la perfección…-dijo Inga.

No comprendo de qué habla…-dijo Darién.

Lo se…por eso te lo platico…por cierto tú no eres casado, divorciado o comprometido, nunca te hemos visto con una chica…-soltó el duendecillo.

No me gusta hablar de mi vida personal con la gente…-contesto el pelinegro.

Pues que mal que siendo un hombre tan atractivo no quieras tener una familia, conozco a los tipos como tú y siempre terminan solos…-dijo Inga mientras Darién solo alzaba la ceja…

Como son los tipos como yo…-pregunto él.

Pues de buena presencia, buen físico, un rostro atractivo, todo lo que una mujer con fantasías busca, pero al final del día unos patanes…-contesto Inga mientras Darién se esponjaba.

No me gusta la descripción…-contesto él.

De verdad piensas que siempre será tu vida lo mismo…digo trabajo, mujeres fáciles, llegar a casa y dormir solo, al día siguiente lo mismo…-contesto la rubiecilla.

Es una vida cómoda sin responsabilidades, probablemente algún día encuentre lo que busco, que aún no lo sé…-contesto el pelinegro…

Que sucede aquí…hay junta…-pregunto Ernest con enfado…

Nada…quieres comer…-pregunto Inga mientras el mayordomo negó con la cabeza.

Tienes que llevar a la señora al aeropuerto a las 4 tiene un vuelo y regresar por ella como a las 8…-dijo Ernest, por lo que Darién sabía que era hora de irse…

Algo más…-contesto el pelinegro.

Nada más…-contesto el mayordomo mientras salía de la cocina…

Siempre es así…-pregunto el pelinegro…

Todo el tiempo…pero no te lo tomes personal…-contesto con una sonrisa Inga.

Darién salió a esperar a la señora Black y se limitó solo a obedecer las indicaciones…

Espero que te vaya bien mi cielo…cualquier cosa me marcas…-dijo Diamante sonriente, mientras ella tenía un enorme deseo de quedarse…

Siento deseos de cancelar el viaje…-dijo de repente la rubia.

Lo tendrás que hacer de todas maneras…-dijo el mientras la rubia sentía algo raro en su pecho…un presentimiento…-

Cuídate Diamante…-dijo ella con sus grandes ojos azul como el cielo…

Despreocúpate, estaré esperándote…siempre…-dijo el mientras se unían en un beso…y un abrazo cargado de algo más que ella no sabía identificar…

La rubia subió al auto y miro a Diamante sonriente, pocas veces ella salía sola de casa…pero guardo a la perfección su rostro…como si supiera algo…

Darién se limitó a manejar, pero sentía la melancolía en esa mujer, miro en sus ojos algo como dolor…se sintió mal por mirarla en ese estado, pero la verdad es que no tendría por qué estarlo, ella era una mujer que tenía un esposo que la amaba…

El pelinegro llevo el equipaje hacia el hangar y todo en completo silencio, la rubia subió y el simplemente la miro despegar…esperaría algunas horas a su arribo.

Señor…su hermano Zafiro quiere hablar con usted…-dijo Ernest con cara de alarma.

Si, hazlo pasar…-contesto Diamante, contrariado , porque le había comentado que deseaba charlar con él para retomar el buen camino.

Estas solo…-fue lo primero que el pregunto antes de siquiera saludar.

Si…no está Serena…-contesto Dante sin pensar nada malo era su hermano.

Quisiera que tú me ayudaras a salir de este problema, estoy metido hasta el maldito cuello…necesito que me ayudes a salir de esto…sé que puedes conseguirme un lugar para irme…-dijo Zafiro…

Porque es que no te creo tanto…-dijo el peliplata…

No quiero que mi padre se avergüence de mi tengo mucho tiempo queriendo salir de esto y necesito dinero para poder pagar por mi libertad…-dijo Zafiro fingiendo preocupación.

No lo sé…mi padre no me ha dicho nada, espero que tu libertad en verdad sea algo que se pueda pagar….-dijo el peliplata.

Por qué siempre dudas de mi maldita palabra…no ves en mi la desesperación…-dijo Zafiro tratando de convencer a su hermano…

Tratare de ayudarte Zafiro…-dijo Diamante de pronto el pelinegro se sintió fatal y termino por salir como entro intempestivamente…

Que sucede…-grito Diamante…

No quiero que estés involucrado en esto Diamante, no te lo mereces…-dijo Zafiro con verdad…

De qué demonios hablas…se claro…-dijo el peliplata…

Es mejor que sigas tu camino…te dejare en paz…no hagas preguntas donde no deseas saber la respuesta…-dijo el mientras salía de la casa de su hermano mayor…tarde se había dado cuenta de su hermano si lo apreciaba…

La rubia había tenido un pésimo presentimiento, pero la ciudad al fin se miraba majestuosa frente a ella, gracias a dios no se había entretenido más que una hora, regresaría temprano a casa, se sentía contenta estaba pensando que hacer para reconfortarse con la presencia de su amado esposo…

Darien miro con atención que habia algunos coches que no eran de la propiedad…por lo que espero…-que sucede…por que no avanza…

Usted conoce esos vehículos…-la rubia estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos para siquiera darse cuenta, pero definitivamente esos coches no le eran para nada familiares….

No…siga derecho y gire a la izquierda entraremos por la casa de Lin…-dijo Serena, mientras el pelinegro lo hizo, lo cierto es que no estaba nada bien esos coches ahí…

Darién se estaciono y sin más la rubia salió literalmente corriendo…Lin la esperaba con impaciencia…-que sucede…

Entlalon valios hombles almados…escuche que uno le decían la sombla…algo así…-dijo la ofuscada mujer mientras su esposo también parecía desesperado…

Váyanse Lin…no quiero que les pase nada…-dijo Serena con una fría mirada…

Señola mi debel está aquí…-dijo la china también en guardia…sabía que si algo pasaba ella debería de apoyar a los señores de la casa…

Vamos…-dijo Serena mientras Darién cerraba el auto y caminaba junto con ellas…entraron a la casa de Lin y el pelinegro conoció algo más que un secreto…debajo de lo que parecía un simple sillón había un pasaje con unas escaleras…-

Darién las siguió sin preguntar o decir nada…el camino era ancho e iluminado…la agitación de la rubia era mucho…se sentía fatal…parecía que se le saldría el corazón…lo supo…supo que algo estaba mal…desde el maldito principio

El pelinegro la miraba con incertidumbre, la sombra era uno de los mafiosos más buscados del mundo…gracias a ese tipo la droga alrededor del mundo se distribuía a diestra y siniestra…miraron al final del camino a Inga…

Señora…-dijo la rubiecilla con cara de molestia…

Cuantos son…-pregunto Serena…

10 hombres dentro y 10 fuera…-respondió Inga con frialdad, algo que Darién no comprendió…no comprendió que sucedía y como es que lejos de, el ser quien preguntara ella lo hacía.

El italiano está en posición y Ernest esta con el señor…-dijo Inga…

Vamos, quiero ver que pasa…-contesto la rubia mientras caminaban.

Así que tú eres sombra…es una sorpresa…una enorme sorpresa…-dijo Diamante con pesar.

En serio…parece que soy tan famoso que todo mundo me rinde pleitesía cuando me conocen…tu también…-dijo el tipo sonriente mientras la gente apuntaba a Diamante con pistolas…no era algo que le intimidara en lo absoluto.

Es tan fácil entrar a tu casa…creo que te confiaste demasiado…pero estaré convencido de que hoy será tu ultimo día…claro no sin antes hacer una que otra sucesión de derechos…-dijo el tipo.

De que hablas…-pregunto el peliplata mientras Ernest también permanecía sentado mirando la situación.

La rubia entro al cuarto de control…miro las cámaras y literalmente cayo de bruces…a lo que para ella parecía un fantasma frente a su esposo apuntándole con un arma…

Que pasa…-dijo Inga preocupada por su ama…

Él está muerto…yo lo mire morir...lo sepulte…-dijo la rubia mientras su voz se quebraba…Darién no comprendida mucho, era la primera vez que conocía al mentado sombra…

Serena derramo un par de lágrimas y miles de imágenes se a galoparon en su mente…recordó todo lo que había pasado y se sintió terrible…terrible…

Diamante…Inga…mi esposo…-dijo ella preocupada mientras Darién la sostenía y subía el audio.

Tendrás que cederme el manejo de la empresa…bueno no a mi exactamente, pero me parece que a tu querido hermano Zafiro…o a Yaten…bueno uno de los deberá de mostrar más agallas…de todas manera solo uno sobrevivirá…-dijo divertido el tipo ahí presente…

Como quieres que ceda derechos tan rápidamente, se necesitaría varios movimientos para eso…y por lo que veo tú no traes algún abogado…-dijo Diamante algo que le hizo estallar de cólera al tipo dándole un duro golpe en el rostro…

Serena sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía junto con ese golpe…-no…

Diamante sonrió y escupió el oxidado sabor de la sangre…-Tú crees que esto es así de fácil…parece que no sabes mucho sobre negocios.

Tal vez sea ignorante en muchas cosas…como en vestir de traje y lucir unas manos de niña…pero de algo he servido y eso ha sido que no tengo conciencia y no me importa nada más que matar…-dijo con una voz profunda.

Hazlo…-contesto Diamante, mientras sonreía…de algo serviría su maldita muerte…

De verdad que estas de broma…-dijo el tipo mal encarado…

Una voz extraña apareció del umbral de la puerta…-señor…he terminado con el jardín izquierdo…me voy a ir a casa, necesita algo más…-dijo el jardinero amablemente.

Todos rieron, pues era uno de esos ancianos persistentes a las viejas costumbres, pero un momento de distracción…el anciano disparo a diestra contra algunos armados y todo pareció correr de manera lenta…

El cocinero al primer sonido de disparo, mato de un tiro en la cabeza a 5 tipos que permanecían haciendo guardia en la entrada de la casa…y tomo otra arma para matar a otros más antes de que pudieran siquiera tocar la puerta.

Todo fue así…rápido…Ernest mato otros dos hombres con un par de cuchillos que traía y saco un pequeño revolver mientras aventaba al señor de la casa cayendo de la silla para que pudiera ocultarse detrás del escritorio…

Darién se sorprendió por lo que sus ojos miraban y de pronto Inga no estaba ahí más.

Miro en la pantalla a Diamante mientras este tomaba un arma y disparaba en repetidas ocasiones al que según era la sombra, quien repelió hiriendo al peliplata, Serena en un instante corrió hacia el despacho sin importarle nada más…sin medir las consecuencias…

Darién corrió detrás de ella, pero era demasiado rápida a pesar de los tacones…-Inga traía una pistola y disparo a un tipo que se reía de ella matándolo al instante…

La rubia corrió deprisa y solo escucho el rechinar de las llantas…huía…huía...con rapidez el mentado sombra…

Serena miro a todos los tipos caídos y su personal ileso…pero al que más le importaba permanecía tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre…-dios…no…Diamante…diamante…

Darién se quedó pasmado…ahora comprendida que la seguridad eran los empleados…jamás lo hubiera imaginado Inga disparando un arma con precisión del más perfecto y entrenado soldado.

Dios…qué bello es nuevamente verte a mi lado…-dijo el peliplata mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y lo tomaba entre sus brazos…

No hables mi amor…pronto vendrán para llevarte al hospital…-dijo ella.

Sabemos que no llegare…-contesto el con un fuerte dolor en el pecho…

No me digas eso…no me digas ahorita eso…por favor…no me digas eso…-dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos…

Darién se movió inquieto…era demasiada información y demasiada sangre en una casa que parecía pacifica…mucha gente que ahora ya no eran un simple jardinero, un simple cocinero o un simple mayordomo…todo frente a sus ojos le era revelado…

No llores amada mía…sabes que no me gusta que llores…tu rostro se marca en rojo como sangre…-dijo el mientras sentía que la vida se le iba en donde siempre deseo permanecer…en los brazos de la mujer que más amaba…

No me dejes…Diamante lucha por mi…por nosotros…por tu familia…no me dejes…no podría resistir la vida sin ti…-dijo Serena con las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas…

Te amo Serena…te amo…quiero que seas feliz…he hecho todo para proteger lo que más amamos…-dijo el mientras la rubia sentía como el cuerpo de su esposo se estaba enfriando rápidamente.

Diamante…no me dejes…por favor…eres lo único que tengo en esta miserable vida…-dijo ella mientras hundia su rostro en el cuello de su amado esposo…

Ernest…-dijo Diamante…-haz lo que te dije…hazlo…-

Si señor…lo hare…se lo juro por mi vida…-contesto el fiel mayordomo…

Inga…le encargo a mi mujer…-dijo Diamante con los ojos nublados…sentía como su cuerpo de pronto ya no se sentía.

No se preocupe señor…la cuidare con mi vida…-dijo la mujer con cara de tristeza…

Serena…Serena…mi Serena…te amo…trata de hacer todo lo que sea para que seas feliz…promételo…-dijo Diamante con mucho esfuerzo…

Te lo prometo…te lo prometo…te amo…te amo Diamante…te amo…eres más de lo que merezco en esta vida…-dijo ella.

Eso me hace sentir…fel…iz…-dijo Diamante con el último suspiro de su cuerpo…

Serena sintió que su alma se rompía en mil pedazos…abrazo a diamante contra su pecho fuertemente y estaba helado…helado…como un hielo…de pronto el fuerte dolor se hizo presente…

Diamante…por qué…por qué me dejas cuando más necesito de ti mi amor…te amo…perdóname por todo lo que te hice mal…perdóname…

Darién tuvo que tragar en seco…sentía un fuerte dolor en su garganta…parecía que todo lo que ellos como policía creían era completamente diferente…sintió pena por ese hombre…morir tan joven con tanto por dar…

De pronto se miró así mismo en el…pero sin duda el moriría solo…sin una Serena envuelta en su propia sangre…

Diamante…diamante…nooooooo!...noooo!...- grito la rubia mientras su alma se desgarraba en un grito tan fuerte que los vidrios retumbaron y las almas presentes se encogieron por el dolor de esa mujer….

Serena cerró los ojos y beso los labios de su esposo…le dijo varias palabras en ruso y otras más en alemán…una promesa se juró y se selló con un beso en los labios después de muerto.

Lin miro la escena con cara de molestia…Darién pronto se dio cuenta que la única que lloraba era Serena…el cocinero entro con un tipo mal herido…

Serena lo miro…con un frio indescriptible y abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de su esposo…de pronto el dolor se había convertido en odio…-te amo…-dijo la rubia mientras depositaba con cuidado en el suelo a Diamante, se levantó y se colocó unos guantes que Lin le dio… tomo el arma de su esposo con su mano…

Le disparo con exactitud al tipo en una de las piernas haciéndolo caer al suelo…-maldita zorra….ahhh!...-grito el tipo mientras Darién no creía lo que veía…quien eran esas personas en verdad…

Dime todo lo que sabes…-dijo Serena mientras lo miraba a los ojos…

Nunca…-contesto el tipo y sin más ella le dio un golpe con la cacha de la pistola…

Maldita zorra…-grito de dolor, de pronto un tipo se movió y ella sin más le disparo en repetidas ocasiones hasta que pereció…-

Dime…dime lo que sabes…donde está el maldito perro faldero de tu jefe…-grito la rubia…mientras miraba a otro que estaba sentado y mal herido.

El celular de ese…tiene lo que deseas…-dijo el tipo con temor…-sé que me vas a matar…pero no me hagas sufrir…-

Así lo hare…dime todo lo que sabes y morirás rápidamente…-dijo la rubia con frialdad…

Darién literalmente estaba en shock…esa mujer a la cual Diamante trataba como una muñeca de porcelana no mostraba nada de remordimiento, acababa de matar a un tipo y ahora estaba por matar a otro…todo frente a sus narices.

Ernest, junto con Lin y el jardinero bolsearon a todos y encontraron lo que necesitaban…

El tipo le hablaba en ruso y lo cierto es que se perdió de todos los malditos detalles…sin más Serena escucho atenta y lo miro…miro a Darién como lo que él era en verdad…el pelinegro supo…que ella lo sabía…y que ahora no era tan transparente como lo creyó…

La rubia se levantó y saco de un tipo un cuchillo y en un santiamén había degollado al informante sin el mayor remordimiento del mundo…clavo nuevamente el cuchillo en el muerto y camino hacia su esposo se sentó a su lado y le hablo en ruso mientras lo mecía con lentitud…las lágrimas de ella fluían libremente por el rostro de la rubia.

El dolor que ella sentía le hacía querer morir con ese hombre que la rescato del hoyo donde se había sepultado así misma hacía muchos años…trato de recordar lo que esa mañana le había dicho…

Dios…la vida se trataba de solo eso recuerdos…muchos recuerdos y en ocasiones de eso no se puede vivir…-Señora es hora de que se vaya…

Lo se…limpien todo y déjenlo para el FBI…-justo en la puerta del servicio apareció el esposo de Lin con un traje como de astronauta y otros dos tipos de igual manera…

Darién estaba mudo…pero sabía que no podía hacer nada…ahí solo había cadáveres…-Vámonos…-dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Diamante una vez mas y su corazón se desgarraba profundamente…

La rubia camino con rapidez hacia la caja fuerte…tomo el dinero que había y lo cerro nuevamente…camino hacia su habitación y sin querer las lágrimas salían por sus ojos…no tomo nada más que sus escasas joyas…todo lo de valor estaba en la casa privada de ellos…lejos de la familia de Diamante.

Camino de prisa y Darién detrás de ella, como su perrito faldero, salieron a prisa por la habitación de Inga quien cerro el compartimiento…la rubia acelero el paso y en cuestión de minutos estaban fuera de ahí…

La rubia hizo una llamada, todo en ruso no comprendida el pelinegro nada, después de un tiempo llegaron a un departamento…el pelinegro se estaciono y espero…-creo que será mejor que entremos…-dijo ella mientras Darien bajaba y le abría la puerta…

Caminaron tranquilamente mientras ella intentaba taparse por la fría noche, Darién se quitó el saco y se lo ofreció, ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules y de pronto se sintió un poco protegida…

Subieron al departamento y la rubia entro en completo silencio…parecía que era propiedad sin duda de un hombre…-toma asiento…enseguida vendrá una persona que nos aclarara muchas cosas a los dos…

El pelinegro la miro y supo a que se refería la miro escabullirse hacia lo que parecía el baño…lo dejo pensando en lo que ahora pasaría.

* * *

Hola...gracias por el comentario Yesqui, anexo otro capitulo mas tratare de actualizar pero estare de vacaciones si no puedo pues el lunes sin falta subo un par mas...la historia ya empezo a tomar un rumbo distinto...pobrecito de mi Dante...saluditos...!


	9. SERENA BERRY

**CAPITULO 9**

**SERENA BERRY**

La rubia se desnudó…la sangre de su esposo estaba en su ropa manchando hasta su piel y calando hasta los huesos…deseaba ser fuerte pero no lo era…deseaba revivirlo…pero no podía…quería morirse y no debía…eran muchas cosas que aun debía de hacer y lo primero era vengarse…

Se miró en el espejo y vio el reflejo de la mujer que tanto quiso olvidar…esa mujer llena de odio, llena de muerte y de una enorme soledad…una mujer sin alma…ahora le había sido arrebatada esa alma que ella poseía.

Abrió la regadera y se sintió más sola que nunca…nunca había experimentado ese dolor…pero debía ser fuerte…sin embargo…no lo era…se metió al agua fría para poder reaccionar.

Y comenzó a llorar mientras restregaba su cuerpo con violencia…Darién escucho gritos y sabía que era ella no la culpaba acababa de perder al hombre que amaba y no podía juzgar sus acciones…si el pasara por un trago tan amargo como ese querría lo mismo…venganza…

Camino hacia el baño…-Serena…Serena…

La rubia se sentía terriblemente mal…deseaba ahogarse en sus lágrimas…Darién no espero a que algo sucediera y forzó la puerta entrando mientras la rubia estaba sentada con el agua cayéndole fría a través de su cuerpo, el tono de su piel se estaba poniendo azul…

Rápidamente abrió la regadera en el agua caliente y la levanto…Serena lo miro como la única salvación en ese momento de tanto dolor…

Y la levanto mientras la desnudes que miraba en ella era todo menos indicador de sexo, la rubia se dejó lavar el cabello como le gustaba hacerlo a su amado esposo y no pudo evitar llorar un poco más…

Darién se sentía pésimo, la verdad es que cualquier persona con todo lo que esa mujer estaba pasando estaría en peores condiciones…

Serena comprendió que tenía que ser fuerte y termino por tomar el jabón con sus manos y restregar su cuerpo para eliminar la sangre…todo sucedió de manera rápida…

Darién estaba preparando café, sabía que sería una noche larga y donde todo saldría relucir de cierta manera se sentía responsable por ella, miro el refrigerador y había comida, así que preparo un par de sándwiches pues la verdad es que tenía hambre…mucha hambre…

La rubia salió para hacerse un poco de compañía…Darién no la miro a los ojos pero le sirvió un café cargado seguramente lo necesitaría…

Serena lo miro por primera vez y se sintió contrariada, la verdad en esos momentos la pena era más de lo que ella podía manejar pero debía de reconocer que el tipo frente a ella era bastante apuesto.

Darién le extendió un plato con un emparedado y ella lo comió con lentitud…estuvieron en completo silencio mientras el aun permanecía húmedo por el desliz de llanto que ella había tenido…-en la recamara hay un par de camisas creo que te quedaran…

Si…tomare una…-contesto el, mientras caminaba hacia donde le había dicho pues la verdad es que estaba húmedo y no deseaba pescar un resfriado.

La rubia escucho el timbre y miro a través de la abertura Darién se puso la camisa y se apresuró…pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver quien estaba ahí…

Que haces aquí Kunzaite…-dijo Darién mientras Serena lo miraba con tranquilidad…

Que se conozcan nos facilita el trabajo…-comento la rubia mientras bebía de su taza de café…

Dime que sucede…-pregunto la rubia con la esperanza en los ojos mientras el se limitaba a tomarla de los brazos en señal apoyo.

Maquillaron todo…pareció un asalto tal cual saldrá en las noticias, robo de algunas joyas y la muerte de Diamante…-dijo con pesar Kunzite…

Y que sucede conmigo…-pregunto ella.

Viaje de negocios y una cita en una clínica de fertilidad…-la rubia sonrió de manera sarcástica…

Me pueden explicar que sucede…-pregunto Darién quien no comprendía en lo absoluto nada…-por qué se conocen, que se supone que encubres y que diantres tengo que ver en todo esto…-

Serena y Kunzaite lo miraron con recelo…-Diamante Black era uno de nuestros colaboradores…él estaba proporcionando información para la CIA…

De qué demonios hablas…-pregunto Darién…

Tu eres la distracción para el FBI y la verdadera información la proporcionaba Diamante con todos los agentes en encubierto que tenía en casa…gracias a su valiosa colaboración, tenemos a la sombra en nuestras manos…-Darién se quedó con la boca abierta y miro a Serena quien bebía de su taza y miraba fijamente al suelo…Lamentablemente hoy perdimos más de lo que ganamos…-dijo Kunzaite con pesar…

Esto es un maldito juego…necesito que me digan en qué demonios me he metido, de que ha servido mi colaboración…-reclamo él, Kunzite lo miro con pena la verdad es que él era solo un maquillaje para la agencia.

El día de hoy he perdí lo que más quería en este mundo y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para destruir a la sombra…que ironía, pensé que lo había enterrado…-dijo ella sonriente…

De que hablas…-pregunto Kunzaite pues desconocía de lo que ella hablaba.

La sombra es Seiya Glasgow…-Darién no comprendía nada…

El…es la sombra…pero si estaba muerto!…-comento Kunzaite sorprendido pues la muerte de ese hombre había valido toda una investigación.

No lo está…estoy tan sorprendida como tu Kunzaite pero él está más vivo que ambos, sabes me siento completamente engañada jure vengar su muerte y el solo jugo con los sentimientos de su esposa…la verdad es que todos fuimos parte de su maldito plan…-Kunzaite tuvo que tomar asiento.

Y ahora perdimos a mi primo…por él…-Darién lo miro con aun más dudas que respuestas…primo…eran primos…

Necesito que me digas quien eres tu…porque son primos y que diantres es todo esto…-comento molesto el pelinegro mientras Serena suspiraba…

Siéntate…no es necesario que te exaltes…les explicare…-contesto ella.

Yo soy una agente de la CIA…trabajaba en aquellos entonces con una relación diplomática en Italia, necesitábamos encontrar a uno de los más poderosos exportadores de droga y armas el centro de negocios estaba en ese lugar pero la elaboración era en Rusia, Checoslovaquia y Yugoslavia en cuanto a droga ...-Serena cerro los ojos mientras la imagen de Diamante aparecía...- el armamento provenía de los países bajos…-explico ella.

Si anteriormente al pelinegro esa mujer podía encausarle a un matrimonio ahora se había dado cuenta que era la mujer que él esperaba…sonrió con ironía…quien diría que la débil esposa de Diamante Black era una agente con un historial complicado.

Conocí a Seiya en ese trabajo…-

_**Inicio de flash back**_**…**

La rubia caminaba a la reunión que tendría con el agente infiltrado en Checoslovaquia, no sabía que esperar pero se mantenía en alerta camino hacia el restaurante donde la había citado y siguió de largo.

La sola presencia de una mujer tan bella como ella hacia que los hombres le miraran, lo cierto es que a pesar de ser una arma letal su rostro era la inocencia pura adornada con un cuerpo de tentación…la rubia miro alrededor y encontró al tipo que buscaba, lo cierto es que no era la clase de hombre con el cual se relacionaría.

Tú debes de ser Serena…-dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía, la verdad es que era la chica más bonita que hubiera visto y se miraba preciosa con el cabello tan corto, nunca había conocido a una mujer así como ella.

Si…Seiya…-dijo ella con sus dulces labios y el sintió que algo dentro tomaba un poco de vida, le retiro la silla y le miro las piernas, la verdad es que era una mujer bastante hermosa…

Pasa algo…-pregunto la rubia, lo cierto es que se sentía demasiado observada y no le gustaba mucho...

Nada la verdad es que te imaginaba de otra manera…no tan bella…-dijo Seiya, algo que la hizo sentir de pronto especial en un trabajo que todos los días luchas por vivir.

Gracias por tus halagos…no son necesarios vamos al grano…-Esa tarde Seiya y ella conversaron como si siempre lo hubieran hecho y así mismo crearon un vínculo.

Se dejaron de mirar un par de meses…la rubia se había enterado que la operación en Checoslovaquia había cobrado varios muertos, sintió una enorme tristeza al saber que dentro de esos estaría Seiya Glasgow, pero ella sabía que una relación entre agentes en un trabajo como el que ella tenía era simplemente imposible…miro nuevamente la taza de café que estaba frente a ella…el mismo restaurant donde se habían conocido…debía de decirle adiós como a otros tantos…

Que te pasa Agente te veo un poco distraída…-dijo una voz conocida y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo sano y salvo…puso al fin respirar libre.-parece que has visto un muerto…

Pensé que…-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por la emoción de verle sonreír.

No…tengo más vidas que un gato…espero que te de gusto verme…que haces con dos cafés…-dijo él.

Estaba por despedirme de ti…-contesto la rubia.

Lo haces a menudo…-pregunto él.

Más de lo que en verdad quisiera hacerlo…siempre es duro despedirte de compañeros, pero sabes que tarde o temprano una taza podría ser la tuya…-dijo ella mientras sonreía con ironía…

Pues si no te molesta…beberé el mío…-contesto Seiya, mientras el mesero se acercaba y retiraba el frió, para traerle uno más a él…-me extrañaste…-

Creo que eres demasiado presuntuoso…-contesto Serena.

De verdad…pues yo si te extrañe mucho…-dijo el con absoluta sinceridad…mientras le tomaba de la mano con una sonrisa sincera.

A que pretendes jugar…sabes que esto es imposible…-contesto ella sin soltarse de su mano.

No pretendo jugar a nada solo quisiera que esta vida llena de muerte y absoluta soledad desapareciera…-dijo el con el corazón.

Y como pretendes que sea así…-dijo la rubia…

Tengo un plan…dejare esta misión, está por concluir haré algunos negocios que me darán las estabilidad que necesito y renunciare a todo esto…-dijo el pelinegro.

Me parece buena idea…aunque no es algo tan sencillo…-dijo ella.

Si…lo es y tu estarás a mi lado…-dijo el afirmando mientras se acercaba hacia la rubia y la besaba…Serena sintió que estaba viva…hacía muchos años que no sentía esa emoción por una persona.

Desde que sus padres fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos siendo tan niña…en su Alemania natal, después de eso había huido con su tía Gretel hacia Norteamérica y había decidido desde pequeña buscar venganza…creció con el alma envenenada de rencor y logro su objetivo, sacrificando su propia vida…

Los labios de Seiya le dieron la paz que su alma solitaria necesitaba…le dieron la fortaleza que ella requería en esos momentos y se dejó envolver por las suaves palabras y las tiernas caricias…

Esa noche durmió en los brazos del hombre que sin querer marcaria su destino habían pasado cerca de un año desde que estaban juntos…Seiya había terminado con sus misiones y se había despedido de todo eso…Serena lo había hecho de igual manera…

Que te parece si nos casamos en este verano…-comento el pelinegro mientras la rubia lo miraba con rareza…

Casarnos…-contesto ella.

Si…no te gustaría ser la señora Glasgow…Serena Glasgow suena bastante bien y me haría sentir orgulloso, además sabes que te amo y eso es más que suficiente para mí…-contesto el mientras la abrazaba, la verdad es que era una mujer difícil de convencer.

No es justo que solo tú tengas esos sentimientos…-dijo ella secamente.

No que se te ha pasado Serenity, pero si de algo quiero que estés segura es de que te amo y con mi amor cubriré todo lo oscuro de tu alma, deja atrás el pasado para que puedas vivir el presente y tengas un mejor futuro…-contesto el con sabias palabras que la hicieron revivir…

Acepto casarse con el…miro en su mano izquierda el símbolo de compromiso y en verano el anillo de matrimonio para toda la vida…

Te ha gustado la casa…-dijo el sonriente…

Es perfecta…nunca pensé que se vería así solo que cuando sea temporada de huracanes moriré de miedo…-dijo ella, hacia un tiempo asistía a terapia y ahora podría decirse que era una mujer un poco más normal.

No te preocupes por eso…tenemos el departamento en la ciudad, pero me gustaría demasiado estar siempre aquí que te parecería si practicamos para embarazarnos…-dijo el sonriente con esa alegría que lo caracterizaba…lo adoraba…

Quieres tener hijos…-pregunto ella preocupada.

Si…una docena…de bellos y preciosos hijos rubios y hermosos como su madre…-dijo el contento.

Una docena es demasiado…no creo que tenga tiempo para tener doce hijos…-contesto ella preocupada.

No es cierto, es una broma mi amor…-contesto el pelinegro…-con unos dos me basta…-la verdad es que todo parecía que estaba bien las noches eran maravillosas los días estupendos y Seiya era el esposo perfecto…

Que tienes te noto raro…-dijo ella.

Creo que me están buscando…los checos…-dijo Seiya con temor mientras la miraba y le indicaba que debian de hacer.

Tenemos que irnos…irnos rápido de este lugar…-contesto ella quien literalmente en cuestión de minutos había sacado lo más importante…el pelinegro encendió la camioneta y espero con ansias mientras la rubia subía…Serena estaba armada y esperaba lo mismo de su ahora esposo…

Se dio cuenta de que un coche los seguía y se armó de ese valor que siempre la había caracterizado…suspiro con resignación mientras todo sucedía de manera rápida, parecía que Seiya los había perdido…entraron a un viejo edificio…

Que hacemos aquí…por que no huimos…-pregunto ella con desespero.

Lo haremos Serena, pero no en esta camioneta necesitamos cambiar de coche aquí tengo uno…vamos…-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella se mantenía alerta…

Entraron y parecía que todo sería rápido, pero cuando estaban por subir al coche los disparos se hicieron presentes…disparos que tomaron por sorpresa a Seiya quien cayó frente a la rubia y pereció al instante…

Serena sintió que el mundo a sus pies se caía como cuando mataron a sus padres frente a sus ojos…saco el arma y mato a varios tipos…en un instante había tres caídos y otros más habían escapado, pero el daño estaba hecho…-Seiya…Seiya…despierta…vamos mi amor…despierta…-dijo ella con el corazón corriéndole a todo…

El pelinegro estaba muerto…la sangre era mucha y ella estaba sola…se quedó completamente callada…no pudo resistir y camino hacia los otros cuerpos y escucho un celular persistente sonar…lo tomo de la chaqueta del tipo y el numero era de un tal Diamante Black…

En ese instante juro vengarse de, el…y de toda su familia.

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Así que tu acercamiento con Diamante fue un plan una venganza de tu parte...está bastante claro…-dijo Darién hilando ideas…Seiya conocía perfectamente a Serena sabía que el a perecer, su mujer buscaría venganza y ella se acercaría al tipo con más poder para trasladar su mercancía…-

Es cierto, pero las cosas no fueron así solamente…-dijo Kunzaite…

Embaucar a Diamante fue fácil…-contesto ella con enorme pesar…

Nunca comprendí como es que tu terminaste enamorada de, el…-dijo Kunzaite, algo que el pelinegro tampoco entendía.

Las miradas se hicieron cómplices cuando Inga, supo que yo no era solo una mujer normal…además de que lo intente asesinar…-contesto la rubia mientras una lágrima caía libre por su mejilla…-ahora me arrepiento tanto…

Que haremos…-dijo Kunzaite…-creo que también debes de incluirme en los planes que tienes…

Lo se…y debo a incluir a todos en ello...seguiré siendo la señora Black y esperare a que se acerque a mi…-contesto ella.

Es peligroso…-contesto Darién mientras Serena lo miraba y sabía que existía en verdad una preocupación sincera.

Sé que es peligroso, pero es algo que debo de hacer no quiero que la muerte de mi esposo sea en balde él deseaba que todo esto terminara y que Yaten pudiera estar libre para hacer una vida correcta con su esposa…y que viviéramos libres…ahora el ya no está y me corresponde hacerlo…-dijo Serena con decisión.

Pero deberás de poner a todos al tanto…así mismo tu aparición a la prensa y todo eso…-dijo Kunzaite.

Seiya se acercara a mí con un buen pretexto y fingirá como yo para obtener lo de que deseamos…-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la taza de café y la miraba…

Pero cederás ante el…-pregunto Darién, pues no se imaginaba que ella terminara en los brazos del peor de sus enemigos…

Creo que no tendré mucha opción respecto a eso…deberé de hacerlo creíble…-contesto la rubia mientras se levantaba…

Debería de haber alguna otra forma…-dijo Darién preocupado por el bienestar de ella.

No es necesario que te preocupes por mi…se cuidarme mejor de lo que cualquiera podría creer…-dijo ella con sequedad, mientras recordó a Diamante…le dolía tanto…

Serena debemos de pensar con la cabeza fría para que hagamos las cosas…creo que no será sano que te involucres con el se te notara mucho el dolor por la pérdida de Dante…es bastante notorio y más cuando tienes el rostro hinchado por el llanto son cosas que los hombres percibimos…-dijo Kunzaite mientras la abrazaba.

Darién se preguntaba si en verdad ella sería capaz de hacer todo lo que había dicho…-que pasara ahora…

Han recogido el cuerpo de Dante y todo se dispondrá como él lo deseo siempre, así que espero que estés ahí presente para el funeral no daremos ninguna conferencia de este hecho lamentable…mucho menos de tu parte…ahora que Darién sabe que pasara desearía que estuvieras al pendiente de Serena.

No es necesario…-dijo la rubia.

Si lo es…sé que eres fuerte y autosuficiente Serena, la mejor podría decirlo pero acaban de matar al hombre que amabas y estas frágil…debes de aceptarlo…-dijo Kunzaite mientras ella se removía intranquila.

No es eso…-contesto Serena molesta.

Entiéndelo…-dijo con voz alta el peliplata…

No es necesario que me vigilen como una niña…-dijo la rubia.

No es necesario, pero sabemos que el no quisiera que volvieras a ser la mujer que intento matarlo debes de ser lo que él deseaba…una mujer que ame la vida…-dijo Kunzaite.

Seré lo que mi esposo deseo y por lo que tanto lucho, pero también haré que las cosas por las que el tanto había trabajado se lleven a cabo…lo tengo decidido…-dijo ella con solemnidad…

Creo que seguiré siendo su chófer…-dijo Darién con respeto a la señora Black.

Así deberá de ser…haremos las cosas con normalidad y tarde que temprano ellos caerán en nuestras manos…la venganza es un plato que se sirve en frió…-menciono la rubia con determinación.

Darién supo en ese instante que tal vez las cosas no terminarían como en verdad esperaban, si de algo estaba consiente es que en ocasiones los criminales siempre tenían a un infiltrado y conseguían información de donde fuere…ahora ese también debería ser uno de sus principales objetivos…hablaría de verdad con Serena y pondría los papeles sobre la mesa…

* * *

Hola, feliz inicio de Semana que tal con la historia lo cierto es que me siento mal por matar a Diamante, creo que siempre me ha gustado...gracias Chicas por sus comentarios me animan para que siga escribiendo...saludos...


	10. UN TESTAMENTO

**CAPITULO 10**

**UN TESTAMENTO**

La rubia estaba lista para asistir al funeral de su esposo la noticia ahora había corrido como pólvora, miraba a tanta gente tratando de acercársele que lo único que pudo fue contar con el apoyo de sus empleados, especialmente de Darién quien no se despegó de ella en ningún momento cumpliendo como su fiel chófer, guardaespaldas y para dectective.

La verdad es que tener al hombre que amaba ahí en un frió ataúd le helaba la sangre y le dolía que cuando más feliz estaba nuevamente le era arrebatada de las manos su vida.

Yaten permanecía al lado del ataúd de su hermano mientras se mantenía con cara de dolor, lo cierto es que él sabía que la muerte de Diamante había sido causada por su propio hermano Zafiro…y había sido lo mejor que no él no estuviera ahí…

Mina se había abstenido de participar en esa dolorosa separación por la cuestión de su embarazo pero lo cierto era que le daba mucha tristeza, recordaba la cara sonriente del hermano de su esposo y la felicidad de Serena.

La rubia permanecía en completo silencio, detrás de ella estaba Darién e Inga, mientras la gente se presentaba con respeto al funeral de uno de los empresarios más importantes.

Es una tragedia esto que paso…-dijo en voz alta Hotaru la hermana menor de los Black, mientras llamaba la atención de la gente que se encontraba ahí presente, Serena la miro con desprecio pues sabía perfectamente que ella no quería a Diamante, incluso notaba el sarcasmo sobre el supuesto dolor que ella tenía.

Esas mi señora…son lágrimas de cocodrilo…-dijo Inga mientras Serena solo miraba la escena sin entender que hacia esa mujer ahí…

Serena…quiero decirte que la lamento en el alma la muerte de mi querido hermano Diamante, esto es una verdadera tragedia…que ha pasado con las investigaciones?…-pregunto Hotaru mientras la rubia se levantaba de la silla y la miraba de frente.

Aun no tengo los resultados de la investigación…-contesto ella parca mientras Hotaru se limitaba a solo mirarla.

Con tu permiso…-señalo Serena mientras caminaba hacia el féretro de Diamante, el cual permanecía cerrado por su decisión…la rubia no pudo soportar las lágrimas y derramo unas cuantas, mientras Yaten la abrazaba la verdad es que todas esas personas que pudieren estar ahí reunidos…los más afectados eran la rubia y el peliplata…

Que conmovedora y patética imagen…-dijo Hotaru mientras Darién fingía no prestar atención, la pelinegra cruzo las piernas y encendió un cigarrillo.

Los padres de Diamante no estarían presentes en el funeral por cuestiones de distancia y el mismo lo había decidido así…era mucho soportar ese dolor de ver a tu hijo ahi muerto el siempre desearia que la gente lo recordara como era.

Serena miro el féretro descender de manera lenta y sintió que su alma era enterrada junto con el hombre que le había enseñado a ser capaz de llegar a amar la vida, amarse a ella misma y a amarlo a el…

Sintió que las piernas se le doblaban de dolor y Darién fue quien la sostuvo para que no cayera…solo ellos estuvieron presentes en su entierro…

Hotaru permaneció en completo silencio mientras su mirada parecía satisfecha por algo…y era irónico, pues solo ella y Yaten junto con Serena estaban presentes y los empleados de confianza quienes mostraban más dolor que la propia hermana del patrón.

Serena sentía que se partía en dos y no había nada que pudiera consolarla en ese momento…recordó la suave mirada de su esposo…la sonrisa agradable que siempre tenía para ella, los besos dulces y lentos que le daba, juntos con las miles de caricias que le enseñaron a sentirse mujer.

Si alguna vez pensó que se vengaría de aquel que pensaba era amor…pues simplemente atrás había quedado al saber la verdad…nunca conoció el amor…ahora lo sabía…sabía que le había dolido en verdad perder a Diamante…

Darién miro con pesar la reacción de Serena…la verdad es que todo lo que estaba sucediendo él tampoco lo creía…de pronto Serena se sintió más pesada y sin más se derrumbó…

Darién la tomo en sus brazos y camino con ella hacia el auto…Inga detrás de, el…-por dios, debería de dejar de fingir que le importa mi hermano…-

Podrías por lo menos fingir que te duele un poco la muerte de nuestro hermano…bueno no…no es tu hermano…tu eres hija de la zorra de tu madre…-dijo Yaten, mientras la pelinegra sentía que le dolía exactamente donde no le gustaba.

Mi madre no es una zorra…-dijo ella.

De verdad…pues creo que a ti se te da bastante bien…-contesto el mientras tomaba un puño de tierra y lo arrojaba hacia la tumba de su hermano…

Serena soñaba con la sonrisa de su amado esposo resplandeciente a la luz del día…sus brazos cálidos reconfortándola…pero ella sabía que eso no existiría más y le dolía profundamente.

Que sucederá a partir de esto Inga…-pregunto Darién mientras la mujer le servía la comida…lo cierto es que todos volvieron a sus actividades normales incluso el…

Esperaremos a que la señora se levante y nos de indicaciones…-contesto ella con la mayor tranquilidad.

No comprendo cómo es que todo funciona…-dijo él.

Así debe de ser, en tu caso es distinto porque tú vienes con otros planes a realizar, pero nosotros compartimos un mismo interés…espero que Kunzaite te deje claro cuál papel haces aquí, créeme podrías ser remplazado para alguien más cualificado…pero no deseamos despertar sospechas…-comento Inga ante la molestia de Darién, pues para su ego decirle que no era cualificado era mucho.

No considero que lo dicho sea algo que me guste mucho…-contesto el…

No debe de gustarte lo que es verdad…sé que eres policía…así que te falta mucho para poder estar a un nivel…-contesto ella mientras Ernest al fin tenía una sonrisa en su rostro…-

Creo que no me gusta que hablemos tanto de mí…-dijo Darién molesto.

Es glacioso…-contesto Lin, experta en artes marciales.

El timbre del teléfono sonó…todos se habían quedado callados,pues era la señora quien le llamaba a Inga, la rubiecilla contesto también con un tanto de sorpresa y solo dijo si…después de eso desapareció…

Todos se miraban con duda mientras Ernest salió de la cocina, para hacer su trabajo y todo de pronto pareció en la perfecta normalidad, como si Diamante Black estuviera ahí.

Serena se miró al espejo y miro en ella a la mujer con la que había vivido los últimos 26 años de su vida…llena de rabia, dolor y frustración…ahora tenía 32 años y no le importaba nada más que hacer justicia con su propia mano.

Inga entro en silencio y le tomo la larga cabellera que ahora estaba sujeta en una cola…Serena solo se miró al espejo y supo que a partir de ahí tendría una nueva vida…

Espero tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos evocando el recuerdo fiel de Dante…y escucho las tijeras y el corte…

Darién estaba mirando hacia el portón…trataba de pensar cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de quienes en verdad eran los empleados de los Black…había muchas cosas que aun debería de investigar entre ella estaba saber todo sobre Serena, la verdad es que le intrigaba por completo todo lo relacionado con ella.

La rubia apareció con el cabello arriba de los hombros, perfectamente maquillada, entallada en un pantalón de tubo y un saco ambos de un color blanco y unas zapatillas en tono plata, parecía que esa mujer no había pasado por un doloroso duelo encerrada en la miseria humana por tres días sin tregua.

Darién necesito que me lleve a las oficinas de nuestro notario, hoy será la lectura del testamento de mi esposo…-dijo ella sin mirarlo.

En un momento señora…-contesto el pelinegro…

Iremos en el deportivo rojo…-Darién se sorprendió pero obedeció las indicaciones que ella le había dado, después de unos minutos llegaron a la lujosa notaria, el pelinegro le abrió la puerta y ahí parada la zorra de Hotaru.

Vaya parece que la muerte de mi hermano le sentó bien a esta mujer…-dijo en voz baja mientras Zafiro la contemplaba sin descaro, lo cierto es que era bastante atractiva.

Limítate a comentar nada…-dijo el pelinegro.

Buenas tardes…no esperaba verte Zafiro…-contesto Serena mientras entraba junto con Darién a la lectura del testamento…

Señora la espero aquí afuera…-pronuncio el pelinegro.

No…creo que debes estar presente…-Hotaru miro a Darién con un poco de morbo, porque la verdad el tipo estaba bastante bueno.

Entraron en silencio, en el interior estaba Yaten y el abogado de su esposo, solo se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y esperaron a la lectura del testamento.

Iniciaremos con la lectura del Testamento de Diamante Black Koslov...-dijo el notario mientras Serena estaba atenta a las reacciones de Hotaru y Zafiro.

Yo Diamante Black Koslovt en uso de mis facultades mentales, designo lo siguiente para mis beneficiarios:

El 10% de lo generado de acuerdo a la Empresa Aduanal Black con giro en importaciones y exportaciones de mercancía, se lo designo a mi hermano consanguíneo Yaten Black Koslovt, el cual se hará acreedor del mismo de acuerdo a las estipulaciones que mi abogado le hará llegar.

A mi padre Dimitrios Black le hago entrega del 20% de las acciones de Empresa Aduanal Black con giro en importaciones y exportaciones de mercancía, las mismas quedan establecidas como intransferibles a ninguna persona que no sea beneficiara tácitamente en el testamento aquí descrito.

Para mi querida y lejana hermana consanguínea Berjerait se le otorgara en caso de fallecimiento de su esposo o divorcio del mismo una pensión vitalicia de acuerdo a lo que mi esposa establezca…

Era una clausula rara, pero claramente pensada pues William Trevor era de los líderes de la banda de Zafiro.

A mi hermana Hotaru Black, le estaba asignando una generosa pensión pero al momento de yo fallecer ya no será beneficiara a la misma.

Que…!...-grito Hotaru mientras todos la miraban con indiferencia…-impugnare el testamento…

Serena solo sonrió de lado…-no es posible impugnar el testamento de su hermano…-contesto el abogado.

Lo hare…él tenía una responsabilidad conmigo, además ese dinero es mío no me lo puede quitar…-grito la pelinegra con cinismo ante la molestia de la rubia quien cerró los ojos y a su mente vino el rostro de su esposo, en esos momentos deseaba mucho que él estuviera ahí con ella…si todo ese dinero por el que hoy peleaban pudiera darlo y revivirlo…sin duda lo haría

Podemos seguir con la lectura…-dijo Serena molesta…

Claro a ti te importa un pepino…pero que yo me friegue…no y no…-grito la pelinegra.

Sabes…mi esposo acaba de fallecer hace algunos días trata de disimular un poco el hecho de que no te importa que él no está más, eso que te falta es respeto…-una cachetada con guante blanco.

Proseguiremos con la lectura…el negocio con Zafiro Black Vánova se liquidara de acuerdo con los lineamientos establecidos a las sociedades mercantiles…no existirá un lazo comercial con él en mi ausencia.-Zafiro se quedó de verdad petrificado, ese ingreso era con el cual podría vivir correctamente dentro de la sociedad una vez terminado, ahora sí su nombre y reputación no respaldada por su hermano simplemente desaparecía…se sintió desprotegido y la culpa se plantó a su lado.

Darién miraba con atención las caras de los presentes, Hotaru parecía que tenía todo un mar de resentimientos por soltar con gran fiereza.

Mientras que Yaten se miraba con muchas dudas, seguramente se estaba preguntando que diantres tendría que hacer para ser merecedor de los beneficios de la empresa Aduanal Black.

El peor montado de todos en esa escena era sin duda Zafiro…no podía sentir pena por el hombre ahí sentado, ya que él había sido el que perpetuo el asesinato de su propio hermano.

Y designo a Serena Black como mi heredera universal de todos los bienes, propiedades y de la Empresa Aduanal Black, así mismo las acciones designadas no podrán ser manejadas por nadie ajeno a lo estipulado en el testamento en caso de que terceros influyan en las mismas, estas pasaran al manejo de mi fiel esposa.

Designo así mismo a que mi personal fiel sea beneficiario de su sueldo correspondiente descrito como liquidación como compensación por los años de servicios a mi cargo y al de mi esposa, el abogado se encargara de que esto proceda conforme a ley.

Serena cerro los ojos y sintió las palabras ahí pronunciadas por el notario como si Dante las dijera suavemente...su fiel esposa…se sintió terriblemente sola.

Serena dejo una carta con algunas observaciones para ti; así mismo mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo para el manejo de la empresa y del personal que puedes designar para la atención del mismo…-el notario le entrego el sobre y ella lo tomo con ansias.

Sin más por el momento, espero que la vida les llene de alegrías y buenos recuerdos, como yo los tuve al lado de mi esposa…fue un honor haber sido parte de su vida y más de la tuya Serena.

Fue inevitable que las lágrimas en ella se hicieron presentes…pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso…debía de ponerse al frente de la empresa de su marido.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio…Hotaru fue la primera en hablar rompiendo la intimidad del momento.

Deseo impugnar el testamento…necesito mi dinero mensual yo vivo de ese, él lo sabía.-contesto ella.

Aun no término de leer, me permite…-dijo el notario…-el testamento no podrá impugnarse por parte de ninguno de los no beneficiarios, salvo la noble intervención de mi amada esposa.

Serena sabes que vivo de esa pensión…-contesto Hotaru en un tono bastante petulante.

Creo que no era responsabilidad de mi esposo hacerse cargo de su hermana de 25 años quien es perfectamente capaz de trabajar ya que posee una profesión y en todo caso debo de obedecer las indicaciones ahí descritas por su decisión…-contesto la rubia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, deseaba mas que nada en ese momento atravesarle la cabeza con una bala.

Eres una bruja…creo que lo sabes perfectamente…-contesto Hotaru.

Sabes…me gusta saber que ahora no finges más y sacas las uñas para mostrar tu verdadera cara, pero de nada te servirán tus ofensas limítate a vivir con lo que tu trabajo te dé, por que no pienso mover un solo dedo para darte algo, gracias…-dijo la rubia al notario mientras se levantaba de su silla y se despedía de el.

Sin más salió de la sala como la Sra. Black, junto a ella Darién quien se percató de que las intenciones de Hotaru no eran para nada cortes y buscaría la forma de herirla.

Necesitamos hablar…cuando podría recibirme…-pregunto el abogado.

El día que guste…tengo hoy disponibilidad voy hacia la empresa…-dijo ella.

Perfecto…-contesto el, Darién le abrió la puerta a la señora Black y él se montó en el carro…la rubia permanecía en silencio luchando con toda la información que ahora tenía.

Darién se limitó en manejar y ella en pensar las cosas…-piensa lo mismo que yo cierto…-dijo la rubia mientras él se sorprendía en que cruzara palabra.

Respecto a…-

Hotaru…-respondió ella.

Me limitare en decir que si…-contesto el pelinegro…

Tengo un as bajo la manga que no sacare hasta el último…-dijo la rubia.

Le deseo suerte…-contesto Darién, mientras Serena lo miraba…la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con todos acerca de los planes que había para derrocar a Seiya…ese malnacido…llegaron instantes después de un par de palabras al edificio de la empresa Black, el mar se miraba impetuoso…la maravilla de la naturaleza.

Darién le abrió la puerta y ella salió del convertible rojo mientras que ella bajaba logrando atraer todas las miradas…

La rubia había hablado, hablado, hablado…llego agotada a la que era su casa...ahora esa habitación que había compartido junto con su esposo era el más vacío de todos los lugares de la mansión…amaba ese lugar pero ahora no era donde deseaba permanecer…sin embargo debía de ser fuerte y cumplir con lo que el pedía.

Señora esta lista la habitación que ocupara…-menciono Inga sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos…

No quiero que muevan nada de esta habitación, que la ropa del señor se conserve con el cuidado que le ordene Inga…-dijo Serena mientras cerraba los ojos y llevaba el aroma impregnado en la habitación a Dante.

Sin más salió del cuarto y camino a su nueva habitación…miro es espacio y era bastante básico como a ella de verdad le gustaba…

Darién estaba sentado en la entrada mirando la luna mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, la verdad es que le hacía mucha falta tener esos momentos para él solo, hacia un tiempo que no miraba a Nadkya quien se había tomado unas vacaciones bastante adecuadas días antes del asesinato del jefe, se preguntaba si ella también era una agente infiltrada o algo así…

La rubia necesitaba aire y dentro de la casa sentía que se volvería loca…la casa estaba completamente oscura, salió hacia el jardín y se quitó las sandalias que tenía puestas…

Cerró los ojos y sintió la frescura del pasto, con ese aroma de tierra mojada…de pronto ya no estaba sola…-que quieres…-dijo ella sabiendo que era Darién Shields, su aroma era sin duda peculiar y bastante varonil.

Solo quise mirar quien salía…uno no sabe ahora en estas circunstancias…-dijo el mientras la miraba tan hermosa como una diosa, su tersa y blanca piel parecían resplandecer con la suave luz de luna…

Creo que lo único que debes hacer es tu trabajo agente…-comento ella con sarcasmo.

No estoy para bromas y creo que necesito algo más que solo lo que mi mente logra hilar, si estoy metido en esto necesito que me diga la información que requiero para no estropear su trabajo.

La rubia lo miro a los ojos y en ellos había esa determinación mortal que él no desearía ver en una mujer tan especial como ella, la mujer que le hacía desear una familia…

Hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar, pero no considero que sea el día.-contesto ella molesta por que solo no se marchaba y la dejaba respirar una sola vez profundamente hasta que los pulmones le ardieran y se diera cuenta de que estaba viva.

Ha sido uno de esos donde uno simplemente no desea levantarse…-completo el pelinegro.

Me leyó el pensamiento Darién…-dijo Serena mientras caminaba sintiendo el pasto.

El pelinegro solo la miro de manera natural, como si siempre la hubiera conocido…ahora sentía gusto por compartir un momento de intimidad.

Se sentó en el escalón y se dedicó a mirarla a ella…disfrutando de lo que en ese momento era solo para él.

Le gusta lo que ve…-dijo Serena.

Creo que a cualquiera que tenga sangre en las venas señora…-contesto Darién, la rubia se giró y camino hacia donde él estaba, se sentó a su lado inundándolo de su aroma.

Sabe…cuando mi marido lo contrato supe que usted no era un chofer…es tan fácil adivinarlo, pero estoy segura que no se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad somos en esta casa…-contesto ella con una facilidad al hablar, lo cierto es que sentía confianza en un hombre aparte de su ahora difunto esposo…y eso era bastante extraño.

Nunca lo hubiera siquiera pensado…pero lo cierto es que tampoco lo creí de Kunzaite, creo que esta investigación ha sido terminada hace mucho tiempo ahora tendremos que darle a la policía lo que ellos medianamente necesitan…es por eso que desearía saber algo más…-dijo el pelinegro mientras encendía otro cigarro.

Creo que eso lo puede matar de cáncer…-señalo la rubia.

Usted no fuma…-pregunto Darién mientras ella solo sonreía.

No…creo que yo tengo otra clase de vicios que matan el alma...-contesto Serena.

Qué pena que diga eso…creo que al señor no le gustaría escuchar lo que dice…-contesto en cierto grado con ironía el pelinegro.

Si…Diamante era el único que podría quitarme la basura que en la cabeza tenia…-contesto con toda la honestidad que ella pudo tener.

Sabe, creo que no somos tan distintos después de todo…usted a un nivel más experto y yo más básico…en ocasiones uno cae en el lado oscuro de esto que significa hacer justicia…pero es parte de ello…-menciono Darién.

Serena lo miro y su perfil era bastante agradable…-Creo que sería necesario que nos quitáramos las caretas para poder trabajar todos en un equipo, tendría que apoyarme en usted por completo…podre confiar…-una buena pregunta.

No se preocupe que yo firme un par de contratos, además sería un honor estar trabajando con una persona tan profesional…-contesto Darién.

Dejemos la zalamería a un lado Shields…-contesto la rubia, mientras el solo sonreía de medio lado…-Lo que sucede es que usted es mi chofer y sería más común que nos miraran de un lado a otro…

Lo comprendo, pero sé que tiene un plan…-dijo él.

El plan es tan simple como traer a la abeja a la miel…-contesto Serena.

Usted es la miel…-

No exactamente…-ambos se miraron y se dijeron lo que se necesitaba.

Cuente conmigo…-dijo el pelinegro seguro de tratar de ayudar a esa mujer…

Era lo menos que esperaba de usted…-contesto la rubia mientras sonreía…-creo que a Diamante no le gustaría vernos aquí fuera de la casa conversando como viejos amigos…

Darién la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír…-Seguramente estaría siendo lanzado a la calle…

Así lo creo…buenas noches…-dijo la rubia y se metió sigilosamente a la casa, mientras Darién cerraba los ojos y respiraba el aroma dulzón del perfume y la tierra mojada, a pesar de que ese instante había sido para ellos lo cierto es que sabia que no se volvería a repetir esa era la clase de mujer que no pedía ayuda lo resolvía y la cuestión es que podía hacerlo...ahora solo esperaría a ver que sucedía.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios Chicas, poco a poco se va formando la historia la verdad es que esta me ha costado un poco mas de cabeza pero espero que les guste y que se diviertan un rato con ella, les mando un saludo y gracias por leerme...


	11. EL LADO OSCURO DEL CORAZON

**CAPITULO 11**

**EL LADO OSCURO DEL ****CORAZÓN**

Parece que la razón era algo que tu adorado hermano poseía con gran ventaja…resulto que te quito tu maldita comodidad…-dijo Seiya en tono de mofa.

No es gracioso, era una grandiosa cantidad con la cual en los momentos difíciles a ti también te serbia…-dijo atrevidamente Hotaru…

De verdad has escuchado lo que dices…-dijo el en tono molesto y fanfarrón como el mismo.

Perdón…no era mi intención que te molestaras…-contesto Hotaru, no queriendo ser reprimida por su actual pareja.

Y por supuesto sé que eres una persona bastante inteligente como para no decir algo de lo cual te puedas arrepentir…-dijo él.

Me amenazas…-pregunto la pelinegra.

Yo no amenazo solo cumplo con lo que establezco...-contesto Seiya mientras miraba a la pelinegra que si bien era joven y poseía una belleza bastante singular…no se comparaba con la que algún día había sido su flamante esposa y a la cual aún deseaba en su cama.

La puerta sonó y entro su ahora estúpido socio Zafiro Black…quien lo diría que el simplemente ocupara el lugar que desde siempre le había pertenecido al pelinegro.

Fue una historia complicada al principio, pero cegadora y ambiciosa, cuando el poder entra en tus venas y desea permanecer de manera permanente es algo similar a sentir adrenalina…eso había sucedido con él.

Dime que te hizo tu hermano…-pregunto Seiya con una sonría amplia.

Liquido nuestro negocio…-contesto con un poco de pesar Zafiro.

Qué pena…era un buen sitio para distraer a la gente de nuestros verdadero negocios, creo que debes de buscar alguien para que nos ayude a lavar estos montones de euros…que te parece la empresa de tu padre…-dijo Seiya un americano sin escrúpulos.

Eso no pasara…no puedes involucrar a nuestro padre…-contesto Hotaru, Seiya se levantó elegantemente de su silla y camino lentamente hacia la pelinegra…Zafiro miro con atención el rostro de su hermana mientras ella salía deprisa de la oficina.

A Zafiro por supuesto que le dolía su hermana, era su sangre le molestaba el hecho de tener que fingir no escuchar porque simplemente no podía defenderla, pero lo cierto es que manejar a su padre era lo más difícil del mundo…el sabia sobre sus

Klavdiya su esposa jamás los había siquiera llegado a estimar más que como la prueba fiel de la infidelidad de Demetrios, por lo que sabía que intervenir con él en uno negocio seria simplemente imposible.

Dime que tienes en mente…se podrá lavar dinero en la empresa de tu padre…-dijo Seiya con toda la intención de hacerlo sin preguntar.

No lo creo, mi padre ahora simplemente no mantiene la mejor relación conmigo y la verdad es que justo menos me dará la oportunidad de intervenir ni de broma en esta empresa.-dijo Zafiro con verdad.

Que debes de hacer para convencerlo…-dijo Seiya mientras caminaba para tomar asiento.

Tendría que primero acercarme a él y segundo que me lo permita…creo que será algo complicado que requerirá de mucho tiempo y tiempo es el que no tenemos…-contesto Zafiro siendo razonable.

Tendré que resolverlo como siempre, que dice William habrá posibilidades con el…-pregunto Seiya.

Tiene a los federales encima suyo…-contesto el pelinegro.

Por dios…necesito pensar bien que debo de hacer para poder obtener todo lo que deseo para tener esta estabilidad…quien heredo todo lo de tu hermano…-pregunto Seiya.

Zafiro no sabía que decirle…-mi padre un 20% de acciones y Yaten un 10%...

Si con tu padre no se puede Yaten si lo hará…-contesto Seiya seguro de tener la resolución del problema.

Creo que no es tan fácil como tú crees…existen algunas cláusulas específicas y claras que harán que Yaten simplemente no pueda ser beneficiario de ese porcentaje…-contesto Zafiro.

Como es eso…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba.

Resulta que Diamante le dejo esas acciones siempre y cuando liquide sus demás negocios, así como acciones ilícitas para poder obtener solo la ganancia de lo que sus acciones le dé…no podrá intervenir en decisiones sobre la empresa y su presencia solo será para asentir…-comento Zafiro.

Vaya que tu maldito hermano era bastante listo…liquido sus relaciones comerciales contigo, a Hotaru no le dejo un peso, a Yaten si no deja sus malos hábitos no se hará merecedor del dinero…y que paso con tu hermana Berjerait…- pregunto con molestia.

En caso de que se divorcie o muera William, será merecedora de un tipo de pensión o algo así…-contesto zafiro.

Vaya…menudo punto para poder obtener dinero…y quien heredo todo su dinero…-

Su amada esposa Serena Berry…-contesto Zafiro con ironía.

No era de extrañarse…déjame pensar que hare para poder lavar estos millones tengo gente que me debe algunos favores y creo que podré

conseguirlo, pero necesito que me busques a Jacobs…

Si…-contesto Zafiro mientras salía de la oficina del jefe, lo cierto es que tarde se había dado cuenta de que ni todo el poder ni todo el dinero que pudiera lograr obtener le llenarían el hueco que ahora tenía en su alma…la muerte de su medio hermano le podía mucho, a pesar de no haber tenido la mejor relación lo cierto es que el mismo propicio que ahora su padre le culpara abiertamente del hecho.

Seiya llamo a un par de personas y consiguió lo que necesitaba…su mente ahora y sus energías se concentraban sencillamente en un solo objetivo…-pronto amada mía estaremos juntos y tendré todo lo que deseo.

Padre…-dijo Yaten sorprendido al mirar a su progenitor en casa de Serena.

Pensé por un momento que no vendrías…como está tu mujer…-dijo fríamente Dimitrios.

Ella está bien…esperando dar a luz…-contesto el peliplata mientras abrazaba a su padre…-que pasa.

Quise visitar la tumba de tu hermano, tu madre aún no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo; quiero al responsable de todo esto caer a mis pies y sé que tú puedes llegar a él…-contesto líder de los Black.

Estas diciendo que Zafiro tiene que ver en todo esto…-comento el peliplata mientras su cabeza se llenaba de información rápidamente.

Esperaba que fueras más listo, pero parece que Serena te lleva ventaja…-dijo Dimitrios mientras miraba a la rubia quien sonreía, lo cierto es que su relación era bastante cordial, incluso mejor que con su propios hijos menores.

La sombra…el mato a mi hermano y Zafiro le dio el pase…-Serena miro la sorpresa en el hermano favorito de su esposo, a pesar de que él no estaba más aun lucia su argolla de matrimonio.

Vaya que eres idiota…pensé que ya estarías presente con esa información…-comento Dimitrios molesto, era tan parecido Diamante, lamentable que ahora él no tenía la opción de poder ser como su padre.

Sabes tu hermano Zafiro siempre fue un cabeza dura, desde que la zorra de su madre se enredó con la mafia estuvo todo perdido…-dijo el sexagenario hombre.

No te comprendo padre…-dijo Yaten mientras Serena escuchaba atenta la versión del padre de Dante, cosas que ella sabía desde hacía mucho.

Siéntate…yo me relacione para mi desgracia con esa mujer en una reunión de negocios tu madre y yo estábamos separados…-Dimitrios hizo una pausa lo cierto es que le daba vergüenza decir sus malas decisiones…-pero de esa noche resulto Zafiro…después yo me desaparecí, pero me di tarde cuenta de que ella había dado a luz y tuve que enmendar mi error…

Claro…-contesto Yaten mientras fingía interés en algo que termino por partirlos como familia.

Sé que no tengo si quiera consideración pero tome mis propias decisiones…después nació Hotaru y…

Porque lo mantuviste tantos años en secreto padre…mi madre no se merecía eso…creo que nosotros tampoco…-comento el peliplata.

Por un momento Dimitrios recordó a su hijo Diamante quien lejos de cuestionarle absolutamente nada solo le miro con atención y le dijo te comprendo padre…ahora su temor estaba ahí frente a él.-no sé si comprendas las cosas hijo, solo quería decirte como se dio todo…tal vez no tendría por qué explicarte nada es mi vida a final de cuentas.

En eso tienes toda la razón…la única situación incómoda es que soy tu hijo…-contesto Yaten con la razón en los labios…Serena miraba la foto de su esposo…cuanto le extrañaba…él siempre tenía las palabras correctas para calmar la ira de su hermano.

Eso no me interesa más padre…dime que es lo que crees o lo que en verdad sabes…-contesto Yaten molesto.

La madre de Zafiro murió a manos de su amante en turno líder de una poderosa mafia rusa, Hotaru y el vivían en el departamento donde ella llevaba a los hombres, cuando la mataron…ellos presenciaron su muerte…-comento el señor de las canas plateadas.

Creo que es una mala historia, pero donde embona todo…-pregunto el peliplata.

En la culpa Yaten…-contesto Serena acertadamente, el peliplata la miro y su cabeza le dio vueltas con todo lo que el hilo.

Venganza…por eso mataron a mi hermano…para vengarse de las decisiones que tú tomaste como adulto que eras…quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos…-dijo Yaten molesto.

La razón por la cual estas aquí es para que estés al pendiente de todo lo que tu hermano haga, estoy seguro que no tarda en acercarse a mí, también considero Serena que deberías de tener personal de seguridad en tu casa, no sé lo que sería capaz Zafiro para obtener dinero…-dijo Demetrios con expectativa.

Por mí no se preocupe, todo está perfectamente en control esperaremos a que la sombra aparezca después todo se acomodara para poder obtener lo que deseamos…-dijo la rubia mientras los dos hombres la miraban.

Que te sucede Shields…-dijo Inga mientras este caminaba inquieto.

Nada…-contesto el mientras encendía un cigarro.

Si, sigues fumando de esa manera creo que morirás antes de siquiera intentar defenderla.-una buena intuición de parte de la duendecillo como el la llamaba.

De que me hablas inga…-pregunto el pelinegro.

De nada hombre…de nada…-contesto la rubiecilla y camino hacia la cocina.

Hará un pozo en el suelo…-dijo Nadkya.

Lo reparare no te preocupes…-contesto de manera grosera Darién sacando de onda la pelirroja.

Concédeme un deseo…mi bello genio…-dijo con sarcasmo ella mientras lo miraba con recelo, lo cierto es que ese tipo le seguía gustando más de lo que pudiera ella poder afirmar.

Discúlpame, estoy un poco estresado…-dijo el pelinegro quien esa tarde se reuniría con Michiru y Kunzaite.

Pues, creo que lo que necesitas tal vez son unos días libres pero ahora que literalmente te la vives como la sombra de la señora pues casi es imposible que considere darte un descanso…-Darién noto los celos en esa voz.

Sabes, soy chofer y además es mi trabajo así que no le veo nada de malo en hacerlo…-contesto el pelinegro.

A mí no me engañas…creo que tú debes de ver tu realidad Darién y recordar que los patos no le tiran a las escopetas…-sin más la pelirroja camino hacia la cocina.

Lo cierto es que se sentía de verdad un tanto confundido, por un lado estaba como agente encubierto para una investigación que ahora ya no era investigación era algo más y por otro estaba la necesidad de proteger a una mujer que le hacía reinventar la necesidad de amor…esa necesidad que se sentía en la piel y calaba en los huesos…

Que sucede…-la voz de la señora lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Nada señora, necesita algo en especial…-pregunto el pelinegro…

Caminemos…-contesto serena mientras lo hacían y él se sentía de cierto modo privilegiado.

Siguieron hacia el jardín de la parte trasera, pasando por la piscina…-sabes quisiera que me mantuvieras informada de lo que el FBI te dice.

No se preocupe…-contesto el tratando de sonar informal.

Sabe las cosas se pondrán un tanto incomodas por estos rumbos…mi suegro quiere venganza y tengo que manejar todo de manera neutral con ellos…Yaten nos mantendrá informados de las decisiones que tome la sombra y Zafiro.- dijo la rubia.

Me preocupa que le pase algo…-contesto Darién mientras miraba hacia el fondo.

No me pasara nada…soy autosuficiente…-contesto ella molesta por que le tuvieran lastima.

Lo se…tengo que irme, tengo un servicio para uno de los autos y me veré con los agentes…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se retiraba del lugar…

Serena noto ese tipo de indiferencia, lo cierto es que no esperaba nada más…cerro los ojos y respiro el frescor del aire…Diamante que falta le hacía…necesitaba un abrazo de su parte y más que eso.

Sabes Mina deseaba verte…-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Será oportuno que la visite o nos mantenemos al margen…-contesto la rubia mientras sentía la preocupación de su cuñado.

Estas segura de todo esto Serena…crees que mi hermano estaría bien con lo que tienes planeado hacer…-pregunto el peliplata.

Tu hermano siempre fue un hombre que tomaba decisiones casi exactas…creo que se sentiría orgulloso de mi…-contesto la rubia.

Nunca comprendí su relación, pero no me gustaría que tú quedaras en el intento de algo tan banal como la venganza…si alguien me dijera que con ello revivirán a mi hermano yo mismo la ejecutaría con mis manos…pero no será así…-contesto Yaten.

Sabes…en ocasiones deseo pensar que todo esto es una pesadilla, que desearía enormemente un abrazo en los cálidos brazos de tu hermano, pero ahora el simplemente ya no está y lo peor de todo es que debo de aprender a vivir sin la presencia de todo lo que yo tenía y me mantenía cuerda en la tierra…tu hermano…-contesto ella mientras una lagrima traicionera se deslizaba por su rostro.

No sé qué decirte…creo que si perdiera a Mina me sentiría mal…pero nunca como tu…son tantos años…-resumió el peliplata.

Son tantos años que en un segundo se fueron de mi vida tan arrebatadamente que siento que es casi imposible levantarme…pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo…-contesto la rubia.

En necesario…por que no mejor dejar todo y tratar de ser feliz Serena…creo que tienes todo el potencial para hacerlo, además de juventud y belleza para conquistar a un buen tipo que te aprecie como lo hacía mi hermano…-dijo Yaten con la razón en las palabras.

Un buen tipo que yo merezca…ya lo tuve…Diamante Black…él era mi buen tipo…-contesto la rubia mientras sus manos limpiaban el resto de sus lágrimas…

Yo vivía concentrado solo en obtener dinero y nunca me senté a pensar que los años se me estaban yendo y que por más dólares que junte nunca comprare la eternidad…creo que debes de pensar en lo que de verdad es importante…-dijo Yaten mientras salía de la casa de su hermano que tenía aun su presencia tan grabada…

La rubia termino por irse a acostar en su nueva habitación…respiro profundamente, las palabras de Yaten eran muy ciertas…ella no sería eterna y le había tocado sufrir demasiado…-es lo último que hare te lo juro Diamante…lo último…

Sin más término por soltarse a llorar era demasiada carga para unos hombros tan pequeños, pero una carga que ahora debería de repartir.

Que paso con Serena…-pregunto Mina quien estaba entusiasmada en verla, pues desde la muerte de su cuñado a cierta manera se había deprimido un poco por ella.

Ella aun esta resistente a hablar con la gente…-comento Yaten mientras la abrazaba.

Sabes…siento que todo esto es como un mal sueño, me da mucho pesar por lo que ella sola está pasando es difícil cuando uno está enamorado y tienes miedo de que algo le pase a tu esposo…-dijo la rubia sin pensarlo.

Tienes miedo…-pregunto Yaten sorprendido por la declaración de su esposa.

Si…-contesto Mina mientras un prolongado silencio se hacía presentes entre ellos.

Sabes, creo que pronto podré salir de toda esta porquería donde mis malas decisiones me han llevado, pero si pasara algo tu no pasaras nunca más por penurias mucho menos nuestro hijo…-trato de reconfortarla un poco.

No quiero que me digas que sucederá…solo trata de que no te maten por favor…-contesto Mina con el corazón en la mano y de pronto se sintió en los pantalones de Serena…ellos que no la debían ahora pasaban por esa circunstancia, pero tenía fe en que todo mejoraría.

Dime que ha sucedido en la casa de los Black…-pregunto Michiru mientras el pelinegro solo miraba la taza de café negro que tenía enfrente de él.

Nada nuevo, hoy la visito Dimitrios Black los lleve al panteón…-dijo Darién mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

Y que investigaste…-pregunto insistente Michiru.

Nada…creo que está demasiado reciente la muerte de Diamante Black.

Como que nada…debes de estar detrás de la información, para eso estas infiltrado…-dijo en un cierto tono irascible que molesto a Darién.

Pues si crees que harías mejor tú las cosas infiltrate…-contesto el pelinegro dejando callada a Michiru.

Mich, creo que estas siendo obstinada…-contesto Kunzaite.

Obstinada Kunzaite…mataron a nuestro principal sospechoso dan un resultado que pienso esta mas actuado que una telenovela y ahora la esposa en cuestión de la noche a la mañana se vuelve la dueña absoluta de una completa de una cuantiosa herencia…-dijo Michiru arrebatadamente algo que molesto a ambos.

Sabes Michiru…creo que se te olvida que la mujer en cuestión era la esposa y para terminar la única heredera…a quien más le dejaría todo…-contesto Darién molesto, el había presencia la lectura del testamento, pero eso no lo compartiría.

Creo que nos estamos exaltando demasiado Mich…además necesitamos que se enfríen las cosas hace poco tiempo mataron a su esposo…ponte en sus zapatos unos segundos…-dijo Kunzaite tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

Por dios…-contesto Michiru enojada mientras se levantaba e iba al baño, ambos la miraron con un poco de recelo.

Que le pasa a esta mujer…-dijo Darién enojado.

Problemas maritales…-contesto Kunzaite…-como esta Serena y mi tío…

Ella trata de hacer lo mejor posible…Dimitrios creo que desea venganza, me dijo la señora que hablaron de algunas cosas y Yaten los mantendrá informados de los movimientos de la sombra y por supuesto de Zafiro…-contesto el pelinegro.

Asististe a la lectura del testamento…-dijo Kunzaite.

Si…todo para Serena un porcentaje para tu tío, otro para Yaten y nada para los demás…-contesto Darién de manera resumida.

Era de esperarse…mi primo nunca mantuvo la mejor de las relaciones con sus hermanos menores pero no por el…Zafiro siempre sintió rencor contra mi tía y ellos, Hotaru siempre ha sido una mujer ingobernable…-contesto el peliplata.

Como es que hasta ahora no saben de ti…-pregunto el pelinegro.

No me conocen…-dijo Kunzaite…

Siempre he vivido aquí en Norteamérica, pocas veces he ido a Rusia mis primos son los que viajan y Berjerait es una mujer lista sabe que le conviene y que no…-contesto Kunzaite seguro.

Pero no podría ser un eslabón débil…-era lógico pues ella conociéndole.

No…ella no sabe a qué me dedico, creo que no hemos coincidido en 15 años, tal vez no se acuerde de mí…-dijo Kunzaite.

Y con respecto a Yaten…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Él es caso omiso…me mira, pero no me conoce…guarda la información que le puede servir para más adelante, lo bueno es que Serena ha confiado en ti.-

Espero que no salga nada mal en todo esto…-dijo Darién preocupado, pues si se descubría un hilo todo se podría poner en verdad complicado.

No pasara, conocí a Serena hace muchos años en servicio como agente de la Cia…créeme si te digo que es la mejor…es porque es la mejor, sin embargo tiene muchos años fuera de servicio, así lo deseaba mi primo darle una vida como a cualquier mujer normal.-

Es por eso que la trataba como a su más preciado tesoro…-comento el pelinegro.

Si…-el peliplata sonrió…-era una extraña relación de celos posesivos pero creo que de ambos el más peligroso sin duda era ella, es un arma mortal ambulante.

Espero que contengas a tu compañera, porque un ímpetu como eso pronto la hará dar rondas por la mansión de mi señora y no sé cómo lo tomara ella…-dijo el pelinegro.

Tu señora…-dijo Kunzaite mientras reía…-espero no brinques taN alto Chiba…esa potranca es difícil de domar…

Acento texano…-contesto Darién.

Así es…ruso crecido en Texas…-contesto Kunzaite mientras ambos reían, Michiru tomo asiento y no comprendió porque estaban tan sonrientes, pero de que algo pasaba y ella no estaba enterada era más claro que el agua, se encargaría de averiguar las cosas como fuera posible.

* * *

Hola chicas, gracias por los comentarios...poco a poquito se acerca...huyyy!...saludos!


	12. MISTERIOSA APARICION

**CAPITULO 12**

**MISTERIOSA APARICION**

El tiempo se había pasado rápidamente, hacia 5 meses que las cosas ahora se llevaban de manera rutinaria, Serena se había puesto al mando de las empresas junto con su suegro Dimitrios que se divida en ambos lados.

Pero no todo era tan sencillo, tenía largas horas de trabajo agradeció el hecho de haber cursado una carrera en contabilidad, le ayudaba mucho pero no solo eso se necesitaba.

Ser líder, dueño, patrón de una empresa implicaba muchas otras cosas y en eso pues ella simplemente no lo tenía, es por eso que se apoyaba con su suegro.

Me siento agotada mentalmente…no se cuanto pueda aguantar más Inga…-dijo la rubia mientras la pequeña mujer le seguía masajeando el cuello.

No has tenido noticias de ese hombre verdad…-pregunto la duendecilla.

No…no tengo la menor idea de él y su gente, Yaten nos ha tratado de mantener al tanto de los movimiento de Zafiro, pero desde que se fue no ha regresado, creo que está metido en problemas bastantes graves aquí en América…-contesto la rubia.

Y como está usted Señora…- Serena miro a través de la ventana, lo cierto es que a pesar de que era una mujer fuerte y el tiempo poco a poco te hace conformarte con lo que pasa, pues no lo era del todo verdad…aun extrañaba cada día y todas las noches a Diamante.

No se cómo contestar esa pregunta sinceramente…-dijo ella.

No soy quien para decirle que no creo que sea sano que se gaste la vida en intentar algo que al final del día no le regresara al amo…créame no quisiera que se reflejara en mi espejo, usted aun es joven y puede tener todo lo que desee…una familia…un hombre que la ame…-dijo Inga de manera ensoñadora.

Tú deseaste eso…-pregunto la rubia.

Todo el tiempo lo desee a mi manera lo tuve pero cometí demasiados errores, después simplemente me di cuenta que la vida se me había ido en vivir una fachada…termine por conformarme con lo que dios me había dado hasta ese momento…-contesto la rubia.

De verdad quisiste tener hijos…-pregunto consternada la rubia pues nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, Inga era una excelente agente encubierto, manejaba las armas a la perfección, cuando fue joven se había convertido en una de las mejores espías…ahora verle tan de carne y hueso le era difícil.

Los tuve tengo dos…incluso me case…viví con un hombre al que ame profundamente, pero nuestro trabajo era demasiado difícil termino separándonos…-dijo Inga.

Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras hijos…eso me toma de verdad por sorpresa…-contesto Serena.

Son secretos que no comparto con nadie…-dijo Inga mientras la rubia se queda callada.

Lamento que tu esposo hubiere fallecido…-dijo Serena.

No, pero yo no enviude…el infeliz se dio a la fuga con mi cocinera hasta el día de hoy no sé nada de él, pero en el camino andamos…-contesto Inga mientras la Serena reía pues en su rostro se reflejaba la sed de venganza.

Y como son tus hijos…-pregunto la rubia sonriente.

Son muy parecidos a su padre…de cabello oscuro y con sus mismos modos…creo que solo porque los lleve en mi vientre podrían llamarse hijos míos…-dijo Inga sonriendo.

Un toquido en la puerta las hizo girarse…lnga camino hacia la puerta y abrió.

Llego una invitación para un evento…-dijo Ernest mientras se lo entregaba a Serena…

Gracias…-dijo la rubia mientras la abría y se dio cuenta de que esa invitación era para una gala benéfica…no le encontró mucho chiste.

Es para una cena de beneficencia…-dijo la rubia.

Acudirá…-pregunto Inga.

No quisiera, pero tendré que ir…-contesto la rubia mientras pensaba que vestido se pondría para una gala como esas.

No hemos tenido ninguna noticia de Chiba…-dijo Kenji su antiguo jefe.

Para nada jefe…la última vez que converse con él fue mucho antes de que mataran a Black…-dijo Andrew con un poco de temor, pues no deseaba que le hubiera pasado nada a su amigo.

La verdad es que no me imagine que la situación podría tornarse a lo que ahora va…desearía coincidir con él para poder ponernos al tanto…-dijo Kenji.

Rei miro salir a Andrew y no aguanto más…-Drew…

Que pasa…-contesto el rubio mientras sonreía.

Tienes noticias de Darién…-pregunto ella con preocupación, pues las cosas en el caso Black se habían puesto un tanto complicadas, pues la muerte de Diamante Black había sido bastante comentada y publica.

No…pero considero que no debemos de alarmarnos, las malas noticias corren demasiado rápido…-comento Andrew.

Si te pones en contacto con él, le dices que…nada…mejor nada…-contesto la pelinegra marchándose.

Andrew la miro desaparecer y la verdad es que cada día que pasaba no comprendía a las mujeres en especial a la tuya lo único que podría hacer era esperar y sonreír.

Darién estaba comiendo bastante tranquilo, deseaba esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad en su departamento alquilado para fingir una persona que no era…lo cierto es que deseaba ver a su amigo Drew, pero ahora las cosas estaban para el a la completa expectativa.

Era de esperarse pues ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la muerte de su jefe, pero no por ello eso significaba que la sombra se mantenía en bajo perfil.

Estaba seguro que al menor movimiento de la rubia el aparecería y no deseaba saber lo que sucedería…bebió un trago de la fría soda y sintió el burbujeo a través de su garganta…suspiro con resignación.

Le era casi una cuestión inevitable pensar en esa mujer, lo cierto es que le encantaba pero vivía con los pies en la tierra ubicado en el lugar exacto…nunca seria competencia a la imagen de Diamante Black.

Para cuando es la invitación mi señora…-pregunto Inga.

Mañana por la noche, lo cierto es que no desearía ir…a Diamante le chocaba que acudiera sola…pero ahora simplemente no tengo otra opción…-contesto con un dejo de tristeza Serena.

Creo que al amo no le gustaría verle así…trate de salir de la rutina porque cuando menos pensemos la sombra se hará presente…-contesto la rubia mientras Serena miraba el closet, había infinidad de vestidos para escoger.

Darién llego a la mansión y todo aparentaba tranquilidad, tenía un par de días sin ver a su patrona, después de unos breves días de descanso que se limitaron a ejercitarse y dormir…

Que ha pasado…-pregunto el pelinegro mientras Ernest acomodaba uno de los autos.

Nada…parece que has vuelto con ganas de molestar…-contesto el castaño tan propio y recto como siempre.

Vaya, hasta que vuelves…-comento Nadkya mientras revoloteaba como mariposita a su alrededor algo que le molestaba pues no deseaba más líos de faldas y con el error que había cometido tenía más que suficiente.

Un par de días no es nada después de tanto ajetreo…-Lin barría la entrada y le miraba con recelo, solo se limitó en saludarle con un movimiento de cabeza.

Así era la relación que mantenían, ella no le decía nada…él tampoco la molestaba…camino hacia la casa y espero la indicación de su rubio tormento…

Buenos días Darién…parece que han servido los días de descanso te noto más sonriente...-dijo Inga mientras Darién solo asentía con la cabeza.

La señora ya se marchó paso por ella el Sr. Dimitrios, solo me encargo que la recogieses por la tarde…-dijo Inga.

Algún otro pendiente…-

Ninguno, pero mejor porque no desayunamos no creo que solo de pizza te puedas mantener un día más…-contesto la rubia mientras ambos caminaban a la cocina.

Estas segura de que deseas que se maneje así…Steven es de mi entera confianza y creo que Diamante lo escogería de todos los candidatos para el puesto.

Confió en el, además tiene mucho tiempo en esto y lo que quiero es que el negocio de mi esposo siga siendo el mismo de siempre limpio y recto…-señalo la rubia quien ahora podría descansar un poco con el nuevo equipo de trabajo que se armaría para poder ella enfocarse en otras cosas…como por ejemplo en cazar a la sombra.

Así será…tu por lo menos podrás retomar tu vida…-dijo Dimitrios mientras ella sonreía con un tanto de tristeza.

Mi vida nunca podré retomarla…-contesto ella siendo un tanto negativa.

Creo que a Diamante no le gustaría verte tan deprimida.- contesto el hombre del cabello canoso.

Lo se…pero tal vez me hubiera esperado así todo esto nunca hubiera comenzado…-dijo Serena mientras dejaba a su suegro sin palabras…

Pues no le demos más vuelta a las cosas y comencemos a organizar todo esto…-dijo Dimitrios.

Que pasa hombre…-dijo Inga mientras Darién se sorprendía por la extraña camaradería que de pronto surgía de la rubiecilla.

Nada…-contesto el pelinegro.

Te han hecho preguntas incomodas tus amigos del FBI…

No…en lo absoluto creo que todo va por línea que deseamos manejar, pero lo cierto es que todo esto me aburre demasiado…necesito algo de aventura…-contesto Darién siendo sincero.

Estas demasiado acostumbrado a las calles y el trabajo de infiltrado siempre es más tardado y perturbador, pero cuando la acción es inminente puede costar mucho…-dijo Inga.

Cuántos años tienes haciendo esto…-pregunto Darién.

Desde que tengo 20 años…ya tengo 52 primaveras…- contesto Inga mientras escribía unas notas.

Fue por gusto…afición…decisión…-pregunto Darién mientras la mujer lo miraba fríamente.

No tendría una explicación sincera…pero creo que de todo un poco…muchos años de praxis y vúala, ahora soy una moderna ama de llaves…-contesto Inga.

Y yo un chófer…-dijo Darién con un tanto de resignación.

Ya verás que pronto esto terminara más rápido de lo que va a empezar…cuentas saldadas cada uno volverá a lo suyo…-dijo Inga.

Seguirás trabajando para la señora…-

No creo que así sea, tengo la esperanza de que ella se dedique a vivir su vida y no este atada a un recuerdo…-comento Inga mientras Darién se quedaba con la duda.

Serena se miró nuevamente al espejo y se sintió conforme con el vestido, era de corte princesa en color azul…algo bastante sencillo que en ella simplemente lucia espectacular, su cabello peinado en un elegante estilo y pendientes que adornaban su cuello.

Se miró en su dedo anular su anillo de bodas...recordó a su esposo que seguramente la estaría elogiando por lo hermosa que se miraba…dios como lo extrañaba, el toquido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

Señora ya está todo listo…-pregunto Inga, mientras el pelinegro esperaba atento, lo que sus ojos miraron fueron de verdad algo demasiado grato para poder no admitirlo…

La mujer en cuestión que era un arma mortal resulto estar de una belleza que podría dejar a más de uno en una sola pieza…ahora mismo el sentía esa enorme de necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría perfectamente bien…que nada ni nadie la lastimaría.

Nos vamos…-indico Serena mientras esperaba que el abriera la puerta y no solo la boca, el pelinegro rápido obedeció y la rubia se montó en el mercedes partieron rumbo a la cena de beneficencia…

Darién manejaba en completo silencio, esperando que ella le diera alguna indicación para llevar a cabo, pero ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos…

Llegaron al lugar…-quisiera que se mantuviera alerta por cualquier cosa…

Si, así lo haré…-contesto el pelinegro mientras bajaba del auto y le abría la puerta a la señora Black…le entrego las llaves al valet parking y entro detrás de ella como su guardaespaldas.

No se sintió fuera de lugar, pues había muchas personalidades de esa ciudad y ahí fue que se dio cuenta de que entre ellos existía algo más que un abismo.

Los sentimientos que él podría llegar a sentir por ella, no eran del todo importantes pues así como el demostraba un interés en esa sala parecía que había varios tipos que sentían las misma emociones.

Nunca se sintió con ventaja, pero en el fondo de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que al compartir un par de experiencias pues simplemente pasara algo más que empatía, sin más la realidad le había golpeado duro en el rostro a pesar de tal vez haber compartido algo íntimo como la desnudez de la soledad.

Serena se sentía asfixiada, toda esa gente pregúntale como estaba, como se sentía después del horrible asesinato de su esposo lidiar con todo el trauma y aun mas quedar tan expuesta a la lastima hipócrita de una sociedad que por lo regular le patea el trasero a todo ser humano que no posea una cuantiosa cantidad de dólares en el banco.

Tomo asiento y se sintió observada, sus ojos se encontraron los ojos azules más oscuros que pudiera haber visto y sinceros también…Darién…

Se giró a mirar su copa y recordó un par de incidentes entre ambos que la hizo ruborizar, la verdad es que sentía algo que sabía era atracción…pero no debía desviar su atención en eso.

La noche pasó de lo más aburrido, entre pláticas con viejos conocidos sobre sus hijos y viajes al extranjero, hasta la compra de lujosas propiedades, se preguntó si alguna vez esas personas habían sufrido algo.

La verdad es que sobrevivió la noche, pero no consiguió mucho, deseaba en el fondo encontrarse con ese hombre que le había cambiado la vida y que ahora le clamaba venganza.

Darién la miro con un poco de pena, pues la verdad ni con todo el dinero del mundo que poseía, esa noche miro una sola de esas sonrisas tan espectaculares que siempre tenía cuando estaba con Diamante Black…

Vámonos…ha sido un día largo…-comento Serena mientras el pelinegro caminaba detrás de ella y le daba el ticket al valet para que trajera el auto.

La rubia se mecía con insistencia…deseaba estar ya en su casa dormida, lo cierto es que se sentía bastante frustrada, pero la situación era esa y tendría que esperar aún más tiempo.

Señora…señora…-dijo el pelinegro.

Ehhh!…-miro que el coche ya estaba ahí esperando por ella, se limitó a sonreír…-disculpa estaba pensando…

No hay problema…-contesto Darién mientras ella subía al coche y el hacía lo mismo partiendo a la mansión…

Creo que fue una noche frustrante…-dijo Serena mientras Darién solo se limitó a decir sí.

Se lo paso bien…-pregunto el pelinegro.

No…estuve terriblemente enfadada…-contesto serena mientras se quitaba los tacones, después de eso todo se volvió silencio, entraron a la mansión.

Serena subió a su habitación y todo regreso a la normalidad…Darién se limitó a guardar el coche y retirarse a su habitación, parecía que todo estaba perdido y no avanzaban en ningún aspecto.

Subió a su moto y partió al departamento que ahora utilizaba, termino acostándose cerca de las 3 de la mañana, el día siguiente era uno de esos libres que le correspondían por el trabajo de esa noche.

Serena durmió plácidamente, tenía algún tiempo sin desvelarse porque lo que esa noche estaba más que cansada con tantas sonrisas y platicas superficiales.

La mañana siguiente estuvo tranquila, la junta que había tenido cumplió con lo que necesitaba ahora al fin tenían a la persona capacitada para el puesto, por fin pudo tomar un respiro y de ahí en adelante resolvería los asuntos que tenía ahora como pendientes.

Pendientes desde muchos ángulos, pero el más importante ser la presa fácil para el predador que ella quería encontrar.

Serena estaba mirando a través de la ventana mientras la chica trabajaba en sus uñas y recordó a Diamante con esa sonrisa tan cálida…sin querer recordó el día que lo conoció.

_**Inicio Flash Back.**_

La rubia había estado estudiando contabilidad con el afán de hacer algo con su vida profesional, pues cuando habían decidido ella y Seiya terminar con su vida de agentes debían de conseguirse trabajos comunes…ella era buena en matemáticas y funciono…

Había dejado todo en proceso, pero la cuestión fue que se dio cuenta que con estarse sentada y solo matar a Diamante Black, las cosas no quedarían saldadas, ella debería de poseer todo lo que ese tipo pudiera tener…su empresa.

Por lo que se aplicó y trato de resolver eso en dos años que se mantuvo completamente en bajo perfil, se graduó y comenzó a trabajar directamente una exportadora como auxiliar contable, se aburría las horas y termino por dejarlo cuando convenció al capacitador de que ella podría desempeñar ese trabajo.

Así que comenzó a pulirse poco a poco y obtuvo una asistente Molly, quien la guio en muchos aspectos, a quien le tenía mucha confianza…pero a pesar de eso no podía decirle que era lo que verdad guardaba detrás de esa mascara, sin embargo ella lo sabía.

El día menos pensado le toco dar una serie de conferencias sobre importaciones y exportaciones, dentro de los asistentes estaba la presa que tanto buscaba…Diamante Black…

Ciento de veces lo había visto en fotografías, vídeos pero nunca en persona…fue fácil identificarlo entre todos los asistentes era un tipo que se distinguía y llamaba la atención por su cabellera plateada, en especial ese día había puesto mucho esmero en su arreglo personal

Parece que hoy conocerás al amor de tu vida…-le dijo Molly.

Por qué lo dices…-contesto la rubia.

Estas más guapa que de costumbre…además llevas medias con lo que las odias, te ves hermosa por eso te digo que conocerás al amor de tu vida…-contesto con mucha razón la pelirroja.

Que cosas dices…-contesto Serena quien ya sabía que estaba ahí presente el ejecutor de todas las desgracias desde que decidió seguir la línea de vida destinada a los seres humanos…

Camino segura de sí misma, subió al panel y dio una de las mejores conferencias de su vida, sí que se sentía motivada para hacerlo la venganza era su principal impulsor…pero…

Diamante fue todo lo que ella simplemente no esperaba…le envió un precioso ramo de tulipanes como presente y después simplemente se presentó ante ella con su apabullante presencia.

Fue un tipo cálido, con un vocabulario nutrido, un hombre inteligente, conquistador, con una sonrisa que le hacía sentir algo cálido en el corazón, su manera de tocarla era tan propia que hacía que se le erizara el vello de los brazos…y algo más…

Su plática para nada era aburrida, atrás quedaron las malas palabras de su esposo Seiya, este hombre la hacía sentirse a pesar de todo el odio que pudiera tenerle…amada…

Una palabra que no estaba en su vida o en su curriculum, pero lo cierto es que se sentía especial con ese tipo y más porque era encantador, esa clase de hombres que posee ese talento innato para conquistar con palabras a las mujeres y un aroma que se agradecía…

Atrás había quedado el fuerte olor a tabaco, el olor a pólvora y sudor masculino…algo que ella agradecía y la verdad es que estaba en una etapa de su vida donde te haces merecedora del trato como a una reyna.

Se ganó poco a poco la confianza del peliplata y lo pudo conquistar, pero tarde se dio cuenta que la conquistada había sido ella, corono su más ferviente deseo cuando él le propuso matrimonio.

Lo cierto es que había sido el momento más romántico que jamás había vivido, una cena espectacular en un idílico viaje de romance y una pedida de matrimonio de la mano a la canción You are the first, my last, my everthing…después una espectacular sonrisa y un enorme anillo de diamantes que aún conservaba…

_**Fin Flash back**_…

Serena miro su anillo de compromiso que lucía en su dedo anular junto con la señal permanente del amor incondicional que le había tenido a Diamante Black.

Era cuestión de tener una mente más práctica, era su caso en ese momento porque ahora debía de fingir algo que simplemente no podía sentir…

Sentía mucho dolor y el dolor siempre era un pésimo consejero pero en dios estaba que llegara el día de ajustar cuentas con el peor de los hombres con el que pudiera haberse casado…

Listo señora…-dijo la chica que la atendía mientras Serena sonreía y se levantaba para pagar…saliendo con todo el aplomo que era capaz de tener.

Que sucede Margarita…-pregunto la dueña del local.

Es una pena que una mujer tan joven y bonita como ella ahora este viuda, sabes su esposo siempre era un tipo agradable y la amaba…amores como esos simplemente no existen.

Si es una pena Diamante Black era un señor de esos que pocas veces se encuentran, lo peor es que no pudieron ser padres…-dijo con pena la dueña del local.

Serena caminaba segura, con toda la dignidad que le había quedado…pero con una soledad que le calaba hasta el tuétano…sintió que alguien la miraba pero no le prestó atención, pues siempre que se pasaba a esa plaza todos la miraban con pena…

Darién la esperaba con atención en la entrada, al mirarla se quedó fascinado, se había recortado el cabello y lucia bastante guapa…solo se limitó en abrirle la puerta y ella a subirse…

El ambiente estaba cargado de mucha nostalgia y el sentía como pena por la rubia, la miro por el retrovisor sin querer y una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Serena se sentía fatal y necesitaba un abrazo en ese momento, se sentía demasiado sola…muy sola…

Llegaron a la casa y ella se sentía con todos esos sentimiento encontrados deseaba que él estuviera en casa para recibirle.

Se bajó del auto y Darién la miro con pena…-le sucede algo señora…

Muchas cosas…-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro se limitaba a solo mirarla, deseaba con enormes deseos abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien…pero no podía hacerlo.

Señora…-dijo Inga mientras caminaba hacia ella con rapidez.

Que sucede…-dijo Serena.

Llego algo para usted…-contesto la rubiecita…- mientras los tres caminaban hacia la mansión, Serena sentía muchos nervios, se quedó de una sola pieza al reconocer el arreglo de flores…muchos recuerdos vividos con ese hombre al que alguna vez considero lo más importante en su vida y del cual ahora solo había obtenido más desgracia…

El pelinegro la miro pálida y supo que la sombra había hecho su aparición.

* * *

Gracias Yesqui por el comentario, esperemos que todo salga como Serena espera y no se compliquen mas las cosas...saluditos!


	13. LA SONRISA DEL AYER

**CAPITULO 13**

**LA SONRISA DEL AYER**

Serena trato de calmarse un poco por todas las emociones encontradas que tenía, por un lado extrañar tanto a Diamante que le costaba hasta respirar y por otro que después de 5 meses ahora por fin se aparecía Seiya junto con todo su mal gusto de siempre.

Camino hacia el arreglo floral y tomo el pequeño sobre que había en el, mientras Darién le echaba un vistazo en busca de alguna cámara.

Esta limpio muchacho…-contesto Inga quien siempre le adivinaba el pensamiento.

Para la mujer que siempre ha robado mi aliento a pesar de todos los años que pasaron…-leyó en voz alta la rubia quien no pudo evitar reír, sacando de onda a Darién e Inga.

Eres tan patético Seiya Glasgow que a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos sin coincidir sigues teniendo el peor de los gustos…maldito bastardo…-señalo la rubia con furia mientras estrujaba el pequeño recado.

Darién se sorprendió por las facetas de esta mujer y miro en ella la muerte en esos preciosos ojos azules, la verdad es que le dolió saber que amaba a una mujer llena de rencor y de odio…y si eran las palabras amor…

Creo que este pendejo ha mordido el anzuelo, por lo que debemos estar más que preparados cualquier día de estos vendrá o me citara en algún lado…-dijo Serena mientras subía a la habitación que había compartido con Diamante.

Inga necesito que estés al pendiente de ella, hasta hace unos momentos estaba llorando y ahora parece decidida para poder ejecutar una venganza.

Qué bueno que lo dices el enojo es el peor enemigo de la estrategia, sabes Darién…creo que estas más involucrado con ella de lo que yo pensaba…-contesto Inga.

Por qué dices eso…-pregunto el pelinegro tratando de ignorar lo que la rubiecita le decía.

A pesar de lo desalmada que pueda ser…soy una chica y tengo un sexto sentido, tu serás la redención de Serena…-sin más ella camino hacia las escaleras para estar junto con su ama.

La rubia se estaba mirando en el espejo y miro su vientre vacío como siempre había estado, pensó por enésima vez en Diamante y anhelo algo que nunca más podría ser, pronto recordó algo que la haría volver a vivir.

Puedo pasar señora…-pregunto Inga.

Si, adelante…-contesto Serena mientras abría el armario con los vestidos elegantes que poseía.

Saldrá esta noche…-pregunto la rubiecilla.

Sí, tengo una de esas fiestas de coctel estará el gobernador y algunos empresarios.-confirmo la rubia.

Se le ve precioso el cabello así de corto señora…-contesto Inga.

Gracias, sabes me siento como emocionada hasta cierto punto el hecho de que Seiya hubiere mandado ese horrible arreglo floral me da mucha esperanza.-contesto Serena.

Pero, si usted está con ganas de matarlo sin un plan…-dijo Inga mientras Serena la miraba con reprobación.

No me creerás tan tonta verdad…esto será el comienzo de muchas cosas, pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio…-contesto la rubia.

De nuevo va a salir…-cuestiono Darién con duda.

Si, tiene una cena con varios empresarios y el gobernador, nada escandaloso…-contesto Ernest mientras la rubia bajaba las escaleras con un precioso vestido negro de manga caída y perfectamente acoplado a su cuerpo, ese corte de cabello rebelde la hacía parecer una adolescente.

Inga, búscales un lugar a este arreglo arruina la vista de la entrada…-dijo Serena con molestia.

Si señora…-contesto Inga mientras ambas sonreían, lo cierto es que ellas estaban conscientes de que la acción estaba próxima.

Darién, nuevamente la hará de mi guardaespaldas habrá mucha gente importante, este es el carnet…-dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba un gafete.

Necesitare registrarme señora…-pregunto el pelinegro.

No, no será necesario solo es cuestión de que se cuelgue el carnet y es todo, está el auto listo.

Si, cuando usted lo indique…-comento el pelinegro…

Vámonos, Ernest quiero que estén pendientes…Pierre está listo…-

Si Señora…-contesto el castaño.

Vámonos…-contesto la rubia mientras todos hacían su trabajo, llegaron al sitio que era nada más y nada menos que la casa del gobernador, el pelinegro entrego los carnets como la llave de entrada y llegaron al evento.

Le abrió la puerta a la rubia ella camino con la belleza y de la mano del poder que ella tenia gracias a su esposo muerto-…el gobernador la recibió entre besos y abrazos, pero lo cierto es que tenía intenciones más allá de lo que Darién deseara ver.

Es un honor para mí que tu presencia engalane esta sencilla fiesta…-comento con sobre halago el gobernador.

Muchas gracias Bill por incluirme a tan distinguida celebración…-dijo ella con enfado, la verdad es que ese tipo le chocaba a su esposo y a ella más.

Sabes que siempre he tenido aprecio por los Black y más por la cabeza de familia, lo cierto es que estoy metido en la investigación sobre la muerte de nuestro estimado Diamante, espero pronto darte los resultados que esperamos…-dijo Bill con zalamería.

Muchas gracias, es lo menos que esperaba de ti…-contesto la rubia, se estrecharon la mano una vez más y ella camino con Darién detrás de sí.

Es un bastardo sin gloria…-dijo entre líneas mientras el pelinegro solo sonreía brevemente, le retiro la silla donde se iba a sentar y ella agradeció…

Querida, tenía mucho que no te veía…como estas…?...-dijo Ana la esposa del gobernador.

Bien…saliendo poco a poco…-contesto Serena con enfado le chocaba eso de la lastima.

Dios…es casi sorprendente que Diamante no esté con nosotros…-la rubia solo le sonrió para pasar del comentario.

La noche de verdad estuvo bastante tediosa, nunca pudo adaptarse a la vida de compromisos que debía de tener, pero el único que la hacía sobrellevar esto era el, siempre pendiente de cada cosa la caricia exacta, el beso perfecto, la mano en el lugar adecuado y la habilidad para bailar de manera tan intima.

Suspiro como resignada…pensó que después de que todo terminara podría ir al lugar donde siempre pensaron estar…

Vaya…siempre luces tan hermosa que opacas cualquier evento social…-dijo una voz conocida por ella.

No podría estar más aburrida hasta que hizo acto de presencia William Carrigthon…-comento la rubia mientras se levantaba de su mesa y se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

De verdad es un placer encontrar a tan bella dama en este lugar, no me imagine que pudieras acudir…bueno, desde la…Muerte de mi esposo…-completo ella mientras William solo se movía incomodo…

Sabes, es una perdida que de verdad me ha afectado mucho no pude acompañarte por que estaba resolviendo algunos problemas en medio oriente…creo que es algo que aun no comprendo el por qué sucedió…-dijo de corazón el rubio.

De verdad tiene sentido lo que dices y recibo tu pésame con agrado…-contesto la rubia mientras ambos se unían en un abrazo, Darién se percató de la miraba triste de la rubia, pero sintió algo de molestia al ver al tipo ese abrazarla.

Que te parece si para celebrar el vernos, me regalas una pieza de baile…-dijo galante William.

Aprovechas la oportunidad cierto…-contesto la rubia sonriente y relajada, algo que le hacía mucha falta pues últimamente vivía en su dolor.

La gente los miro con un tanto de recelo…algunos comentarios causaron algo de picor en el gobernador quien tenía un poco planeado hacer a esa mujer su amante, pero competir con el mejor amigo de Diamante Black…simplemente no era para nada apetecible.

William Carrington era un petrolero con grandes amistades en todas partes del mundo…-Creo que sigue la pareja de año querido, apenas murió el esposo y ella se luce con el mejor amigo de el…que cínica…-comento Ana.

Creo que hemos despertado la curiosidad de muchas personas Serena…pero la verdad es que nadie comprende nuestra clase de amistad…-dijo William sonriente.

Sabes, me hiciste mucha falta en este periodo pero te agradezco que hayas aparecido…-contesto la rubia mientras él sonreía.

Que vas a hacer con respecto a Diamante, tu sabes quien fue verdad…- Serena sabía que William era de los pocos amigos sinceros que ella pudiera tener, el único para ser más exactos y sabía quién era Serena Berry.

Quisiera que cuando me mires no me juzgues…-contesto la rubia con pena, ambos se dieron cuenta que la canción se había terminado, por lo que prefirieron partir tenían muchas cosas por hablar…

Darién salió detrás de ellos…-Él es tu…-

Chofer-guardaespaldas…-contesto la rubia sonriente, mientras ambos se miraban y terminaban por reír.

Tú lo necesitas…-pregunto el rubio con duda, pero sin ser grosero el conocía a la verdadera Serena.

No…pero hay que guardar las apariencias…-Darién de pronto se sintió de verdad molesto con ganas de llevársela de las pocas greñas que tenía por andar de coqueta con ese rubio play boy.

Darién no será necesario que me lleve a la casa William lo hará, así que puede irse…gracias…-contesto ella mientras al pelinegro solo le tocaba asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, apareció una limosina y ambos partieron.

Espero que tu chofer no se haya molestado porque si de sus ojos saliera fuego yo estaría simplemente carbonizado…pero bueno deseas una copa de champagne…-dijo William.

Parece que venias preparado…-dijo Serena.

Siempre estoy preparado para la acción, aunque ahora estoy preparado para una amiga…-contesto el sonriente mientras Serena se podía sentir protegida nuevamente.

Inga estaba esperando la llegada de su ama, pero se percató de que Darién había llegado solo y de pésimo humor…-donde está la señora.

No lo sé…-contesto el pelinegro molesto.

Esa no es una respuesta que yo necesito…-dijo Inga con cara de pocos amigos…

Con un amigo, no se…William no sé qué…-dijo Darién molesto.

William Carrington…-contesto Inga mientras sonreía…-es un buen amigo de los Black…

Eso parecía por que la señora se removía muy rara…-contesto el tratando de decir que coqueteaba con el…

Serena con el…nunca…son amigos y él puede que le ayude a hacer todo lo que necesita para vengar al amo…él sabe quién es ella en verdad…-contesto Inga.

Y por qué entonces parecía tan dispuesta a revolcarse con el…-dijo Darién molesto y listo lo había soltado.

No la juzgaría, el señor Carrington es uno de los hombres más caballerosos que en mi vida he conocido muy parecido al amo, pero sobre todo un excelente ser humano…sabes creo que él sería el único que podría darle a la señora el lugar que en verdad se merece.-contesto Inga y con eso el aterrizo sus pies en el suelo.

Sé quedo callado, pero era una verdad absoluta él no era el tipo de hombre que podría darle a una mujer como Serena lo que de verdad merecía y de amor simplemente no se vive…

Que sucede chico…por qué esa cara…-pregunto Inga.

Tengo deseos de que esto ya termine de una buena vez y poder regresar a mi trabajo…-contesto el mientras miraba la fría luna.

Sabes Darién…creo que a pesar de lo que pueda yo decir…tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto…veras que a todos nos cambiara la vida…-contesto Inga.

Así que tu fallecido esposo resulto que ni muerto estaba…vaya eso sí que es algo que me resulta bastante sorprendente…-dijo William mientras Serena lo miraba con atención.

Cuando lo mire pensé que estaba soñando, pero llame a un par de contactos en Rusia y me dieron las fotos que necesitaba, creo que se ha manejado con otro nombre pero para mí siempre será Seiya…-contesto la rubia.

Estas muy molesta cierto…que es lo que piensas hacer…-pregunto William.

Es tan difícil adivinar…-contesto ella.

No es algo difícil, lo difícil será acostarte con el sabiendo que es el asesino de tu esposo…eso creo que no será para ti nada grato…-contesto con toda la verdad mientras Serena sentía que ese peso caía en sus hombros.

Es tan complicado todo esto William que no sé qué hacer…quisiera regresar el tiempo y haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer y no estar ahora llorando por Dante …-dijo Serena mientras un par de lágrimas pasaban por su rostro.

Sabemos que antes de ponerte a ti en peligro el haría esto Serena, lo conocías perfectamente era tu esposo y sabias que siempre trato de protegerte…aunque ahora me pongo a pensar si lo que deseas hacer en verdad le gustaría a Diamante…porque simplemente no tomas lo que tienes y comienzas una nueva vida…-dijo con verdad el rubio.

No puedo…nunca podre, esta culpa no la podre sanar hasta que no esté muerto Seiya…-contesto Serena limpiándose las lágrimas escasas.

Y que ganaras con matarlo…no revivirás a Diamante o si…-era una excelente pregunta.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado, todo lo que ella pudiera hacer nunca le devolvería a su esposo…pero su sed de venganza era algo que no podía evitar sentir…

Haz pensado que cuando llegue el acercamiento con ese tipo te hará tal vez cuestionamientos que no te gusten del todo…-dijo William.

Cuestionamientos…en que aspecto…-dijo Serena mientras William caminaba y tomaba asiento a su lado.

Estas actuando sin la cabeza fría…sabemos en la historia trágica de todo esto que tú te casaste con Seiya Glaslow y total que el mafioso desde siempre fue el, tu no lo sabias fingió su muerte pero te planto perfectamente el nombre de Diamante Black...-la rubia se removio inquieta en su lugar...-

Así que el al morir tu juras venganza y trabajas en ello, para eso tuviste que hacer una serie de requisitos como enamorarlo, entregarte a él y casarte…podrás dar lo que antes para ti era tan natural con Seiya o como se llame…-dijo William mientras Serena recordaba los besos y caricias toscas de su ex marido.

Sera así de fácil como con Diamante…-pregunto el rubio mientras ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos.

No quisiera que me pusiera un dedo encima…-contesto la rubia con bastante asco.

Y que harás, además seguramente el buscara al instante tenerte en su cama…pero omitimos un punto clave…-señalo el rubio mientras bebía un trago de su copa.

Creo que será más difícil de lo que imagine…-contesto la rubia.

Qué bueno que por fin lo entiendas, además él te cuestionara por que no mataste a Diamante y como es que parecías tan buena esposa…son muchos años los que duraste a su lado todo eso a simple vista levanta muchas sorpresas…-Serena sabía que todo eso que William le decía era la verdad.

No quisiera que te metieras en problemas Serena…no se en que pueda ayudarte para que las cosas simplemente no lleguen a esto que estas a punto de hacer…perder tu dignidad…-dijo el rubio con certeza.

Y que debo de hacer…como puedo satisfacer esta necesidad que tengo de vengar al hombre que más he podido amar en la vida, ese hombre que me dio una oportunidad para vivir y se en verdad un ser humano y no esto…-contesto la rubia mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rosadas…

William no supo que hacer en ese momento, por lo que termino por abrazarla…-quédate a mi lado Serena…yo te protegeré…

La rubia lo miro con contrariedad, nunca espero que ese hombre le dijera eso…

Qué te pasa…parecería que estas aquí esperando a alguien…-pregunto Pierre Angelo, el pelinegro lo miro con duda, pues eran muy pocas las palabras que el cruzaba con cualquier persona de la casa.

No te espantes te estoy hablando a ti…dame un cigarrillo…-pidió el francés mientras Darién le daba uno.

Esta la noche bastante fría…-señalo Pierre.

Pensé que eras mudo…-el francés rio mientras Darién se desconcertaba a un más.

No soy…solo trato de no meterme a donde no me llaman, pero la verdad es que te ves fatal si es por la señora Serena olvídalo amigo…esa mujer se quedara con un tipo como el que se fue…-contesto el francés mientras Darién lo miraba.

Tu nos estabas…-

Protegiendo…-contesto Pierre.

La verdad es que estoy harto de estar en esta situación…quisiera que todo simplemente se hubiera resuelto, la verdad es que no es mi problema…-dijo el pelinegro.

Ni mío, lo cierto es que el señor Black me reivindico en esto que llaman sociedad, deje de ser solo un maldito bastardo y me convertí en un chef…-menciono el francés.

Eso no lo comprendo…-contesto el pelinegro.

Ni yo…pero lo cierto es que vivía solo para matar a peces gordos por unos dólares metido en un bajo mundo, el me dio la mano y mi profesión por elección la pude llevar a cabo, siempre fui bueno cocinando y el confió en mí su estómago así que no lo decepcione…-dijo Pierre…-ahora que lo han matado siento una obligación moral con el…

Pero yo no la tengo…-dijo a la defensiva el pelinegro.

Te entiendo, deseas volver a las calles y no te culpo seguramente es lo que llevas haciendo hace más de una década, tu zona de confort…creo que la puerta es esa que está enfrente…créeme si te digo que aquí nadie está obligado…-señalo con la verdad el francés.

Lo sé, pero estoy de infiltrado y…-

Eso para ti si es una obligación, como sea tú eres el único que no encaja aquí y tu problema de bragas no lo saciaras con Serena Black…esa mujer está en otro nivel…-dijo el francés.

Sabes todo mundo me da consejos y tratan de hacerme sentir como si yo estuviera muriéndome por ese bruja, tengo a varias mujeres de mejor calidad esperando por mi…así que no me den consejos que yo solo puedo equivocarme…-contesto Darién de verdad molesto mientras se iba a su habitación.

Pequeño bastardo…sí que estas jodido…-dijo Pierre mientras reía.

Enviaste lo que te pedí Jacobs…-pregunto Seiya.

Si señor…justo como me lo indico…-contesto ahora el favorito del pelinegro.

Pronto…muy pronto serás mía Serena…tú y la empresa de Black…-

Por qué me dices eso William…-contesto la rubia de verdad sorprendida por el comentario de su amigo…

Sabes, cuando te conocí me pareciste la mujer más hermosa del mundo ahora simplemente lo eres…esto a los dos nos toma por sorpresa pero quisiera que lo consideraras y no estás sola, me parece bien que busques la venganza por la muerte de tu esposo, pero eso no te lo devolverá.

Yo lo se…pero no podré vivir así William…-dijo Serena resignada.

Pues espero que analices lo que te he dicho…porque si este tipo de pésimos gustos como lo describes estará más cerca de ti en el momento que menos te lo esperes…-dijo el rubio.

La verdad es que acostarme con él no se me antoja…creo que de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar…-comento la rubia con verdad.

Tendrás que ceder más tarde que temprano…-contesto el…-pero podemos ir ensayándolo…sin previo aviso el rubio se acercó a ella y la beso…

Serena sintió el agradable aroma de William y cerró los ojos hacia tanto años que nadie le daba un beso que no fuera Dante que de pronto su cabeza vino a la realidad y termino por abrirlos enormemente, frente a ella un tipo sonriente.

Sabes…creo que es mejor seguir siendo amigos, tenía planeado seducirte pero quisiera un mujer que no tuviera asco de mi.-dijo William mientras se levantaba del mueble…

Yo no siento asco por ti William…es solo que…-la rubia no encontraba las palabras adecuadas…

Somos amigos… esa es la palabra y junto a mi vez a tu esposo, te he de dar un mal consejo que tal vez nuestro estimado Diamante no le gustaría, pero busca quien te pueda ayudar a dar ese paso, por que tarde que temprano tendrás que acostarte con la sombra para que todo este circo sea más creíble…

Haces que me ruborice de que solo mencionarlo…-contesto Serena.

Considéralo…es algo que tendrás que hacer tarde que temprano.-contesto el rubio mientras ella solo se limitaba a mirar el reloj.

Llego cerca de las 4 de la mañana, las últimas palabras de William se le quedaron de verdad grabadas tendría que buscar la manera de dar el paso…entregarse a un hombre que no fuera Diamante…

Camino hacia la entrada y decidió hacer algo que cambiaría la vida de muchas personas…

* * *

Hola, les anexo otro capitulo mas esperemos que la sombra obtenga lo que se merece, Yesqui muchas gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo les deseo un buen fin de semana y gracias por leerme...! saluditos!


	14. CUANDO ACABA EL PLACER

**CAPITULO 14**

**CUANDA ACABA EL PLACER…**

Darién escucho que tocaban la puerta y se levantó con precaución de su cama, mientras las imágenes de Serena Black en brazos de ese rubio le venían en repetidas ocasiones.

Abrió la puerta y la persona que estaba frente a él lo sorprendió de verdad que no se esperaba que ella estuviera ahí por algo ni mucho menos para hacerle una petición tan acalorada.

Serena estaba más que decidida, la verdad es que ese hombre no se comparaba en nada a su esposo, pero no por eso le era fácil…-buenas noches…-dijo ella con voz solemne.

Buenas noches señora…-contesto el pelinegro con duda…-le puedo ayudar en algo.

Si…necesito que tenga sexo conmigo…-dijo ella de manera rápida y un tono rojo se aprisiono de sus mejillas cautivas por la vergüenza.

Darién se había sorprendido por tan idílica petición sin escrúpulos, ahora sería víctima de una poderosa mujer…-Disculpe, pero esto me toma por sorpresa…es una petición bastante difícil…

Le parezco terrible…-contesto Serena con el poco pudor que le quedaba y sintiéndose horriblemente rechazada…

Creo que me siento halagado…pero…que diantres…-dijo el pelinegro quien disfrutaría lo que esa noche dios le estaba enviando a las puertas de su cuarto…

Jalo a Serena del brazo, mientras ella misma se sorprendía…sentía el calor exudando por los poros de la piel de ese hombre…quien no le parecía del todo indiferente…

Escucho como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y no había retroceso…los brazos de él la aprisionaron en los suyos y sus labios fueron de repente asaltados por el pelinegro…

El pequeño bolso cayó al piso junto con la suave chalina que ella tenía, sus ojos lo miraron y sus manos cobraron vida sentía como la piel de, el ardía y ese aroma que jamás en su vida había percibido ahora la envolvía por completo.

Darién cerró los ojos y sus manos recorrieron su suave espalda mientras el con agilidad le bajaba con cuidado el cierre del vestido, ya la había visto desnuda y la verdad era una belleza, pero ahora sentirla propia era un edén.

Sus labios eran dulces con el sabor caro del champagne…sintió como ella permanecía impávida, pero no sería así daría todo por hacerle una noche grata difícil de olvidar…una ilusión…un deseo…un capricho.

Serena era un mar de sensaciones, sentía como su piel era tocada con una suavidad extrema, con delicadeza casi angelical…sus ojos se abrieron y se toparon con los ojos más azul oscuro que pudiere haber conocido y la verdad es que le gustaron demasiado…

Darién la levanto en peso y la llevo a la pequeña recamara que utilizaba noche a noche para descansar…gracias a dios se había dado una ducha de agua fría…nunca se esperó que la mujer de sus deseos se apareciera en la puerta diciéndole hazme tuya.

La rubia se recostó sobre la cama con miedo, nunca había hecho esto irrumpir en la casa de un desconocido para terminar en su cama y en sus brazos…

Darién la miro y sintió que la sangre le hervía, quería demostrarle que él podía protegerla siempre…se quitó la playera y avanzo hacia ella.

Serena lo miro con recelo y miedo…mucho miedo…pero sintió como el pelinegro tomaba sus pies y los besaba, esa sensación hizo que algo dentro de ella se estremeciera…

Sintió sus grandes manos subir por sus largas piernas mientras que mordía su labio con impaciencia y mucha expectativa…el amaso con precisión en cada fibra donde ella tenía una serie de reacciones.

El pelinegro se dedicó a besar las piernas y sintió como la piel de ella se hacía de gallina, poco a poco subió y se topó con una preciosa tanga de color blanco…el posiciono sus manos sobre su cadera y Serena brinco ante el contacto con sus manos…

Confía en mí…-dijo el pelinegro, mientras ella tragaba en seco, esperando que ella lo hiciera y no saliera despavorida.

Serena tenía mucho miedo a lo que ella pudiera sentir, después de tanto tiempo sumida en esa soledad tan marcada en la que diario vivía, cuando trabajaba eran largas las jornada y no tiene tiempo de nada.

Ahora que habían contratado a una persona experta, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y destinaba largas horas mirando la nada viviendo de los recuerdos de su pasado doloroso.

Viviendo en carne y hueso la pesada ausencia de aquel hombre que le había hecho ser una persona común y corriente…

Ahora frente a ella estaba ese hombre que le ayudaría a dar el paso con Seiya…algo que no había podido hacer con su amigo William.

Así que se armó de valor y cerró los ojos mientras sus piernas se volvían suaves…Darién supo que ella vivía una lucha interna…pero él tenía una necesidad enorme de poseerla.

Sin mucho más que esperar deslizo con suavidad ese trozo de tela que cayó en cualquier parte de la pequeña habitación.

_Hoy hago el amor, con otra persona_

_Pero el corazón por siempre tuyo es_

_Mi cuerpo se da y el alma perdona_

_Tanta soledad va hacerme enloquecer_

Y Darién termino por mirar el preciado tesoro de Black, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras su lengua daba un pequeño lametazo en esa zona erógena.

Serena sintió que una enorme descarga eléctrica le revivía el corazón tan cansado que poseía…-dios…-fueron las suaves palabras que ella pudo emitir…

Ante la iniciativa de Darién quien termino por apoderarse de esa zona tan especial, sintió el sabor dulzón de ella y como sus caderas se mecían con especial vaivén ante la caricia más íntima que hombre y mujer pudieran tener.

_Contare que es amor_

_Jurare que es pasión_

_Y diré lo que siento con todo cariño_

_Y en ti pensare dejare el corazón_

_Seré todo emoción..._

Besos de placer que podían hacer olvidar todo lo malo que pudiere uno vivir…instantes pequeños y magníficos que hacían que todo valiera la pena.

Darién tenía una misión…verle sonreír por el…recorrer su cuerpo, verla estremecerse por él y llenarla toda de él.

Serena gemía de placer ante esas íntimas caricias, sus labios eran gloriosamente rojos de esa pasión contenida y sintió como poco a poco el cielo le estaba llegado en ese mundo tan terrenal…

Cerro los ojos apretando fuertemente y después la gloria la alcanzo…con un arrebatador orgasmo que la hizo retorcerse en la cama de placer…un placer inmenso que le borro los malos ratos vividos…

La verdad es que miento

Que vivo pensando si te olvidare

Cuando al fin acabo la ilusión que invente

Y se va la emoción yo quisiera también ver el tiempo correr

Ya no sé quién me amo

Que habré dicho? No se

Y es entonces que entiendo se mide el amor

Cuando acaba el placer

Darién se posiciono sobre ella, sus manos se deslizaron por su breve espalda mientras que sus labios tomaron el suave cuello de la rubia, ella permanecía quieta con su peso encima…ella abrió los ojos y evoco el recuerdo de su amado esposo.

Miro al hombre que estaba besando sus pechos y sus manos se animaron a tocar la fuerte espalda que podía disfrutar y lo hizo…

Darién sintió arder de enorme deseo cuando ella puso sus pequeñas y gráciles manos en su espalda…sintió que ardía de necesidad, tomo un preservativo que tenía en el buro y se lo coloco…

La rubia nunca pensó en usar protección, de pronto se dio cuenta de que habían pasado infinidad de años desde que ella se había protegido con Diamante.

_Sigues dentro de mi pecho y vives recordando_

_Cuando pienso en ti yo pienso que te estoy amando_

_Y cuando llega el deseo es tu nombre el que llamo_

_Puede que no seas tú pero es a ti a quien amo_

Y de una sola estocada la penetro…Serena se quedó placida ante esa gran intromisión…como, cuando y donde…ella no sabía eso, lo único que tenía en cuenta es que esa noche estaba siendo transportada a varios lugares donde el placer era el protagonista de esa noche.

El pelinegro se sintió tocar el cielo sin haber sido invitado…estar dentro de esa mujer era una fantasía cumplida, tan perfecta como ella misma.

La rubia era egoísta, pero recordaba la pasión de su amado esposo Diamante y pensaba en el como si estuviera haciéndole el amor, era una situación bastante caliente, pero de enorme placer para ambos…

Darién se unió a sus labios mientras sus manos abarcaban el precioso trasero de la rubia y sus penetradas se volvían cada vez más rápidas y las respiraciones se hacían pesadas y agitadas.

_Contare que es amor_

_Jurare que es pasión_

_Y diré lo que siento con todo cariño_

_Y en ti pensare dejare el corazón_

_Seré todo emoción..._

Serena gemía ante la deliciosa intromisión y sentía cada fibra de su ser encenderse…los besos sentía que estaban cargados de palabras mudas, pero adoraba esa situación, ese pecado y esa práctica para ella.

Darién de pronto salió de ella mientras la giraba de espaldas, la rubia se dejó hacer como él quisiera, la situación se había subido al límite…al límite de cualquier razonamiento…de cualquier sentimiento o interés.

Darién nuevamente la penetro con delicadeza mientras su manos tomaban uno de sus pechos amasándolo con suavidad, poco a poco…los movimientos se hicieron más fuertes y más estruendosos en la pequeña habitación.

_La verdad es que miento que vivo pensando si te olvidare_

_Cuando al fin acabo la ilusión que invente_

_Y se va la emoción yo quisiera también ver el tiempo correr_

_Ya no sé quién me amo_

_Que habré dicho? No se_

_Y es entonces que entiendo se mide el amor_

_Cuando acaba el placer_

Serena se dedicaba solo a recibir y a cooperar como siempre lo había hecho con su esposo, una entrega al placer de una sola noche que le estaba dando más de lo que ella pensó recibir…

Sin palabras dulces, sin exabrutos, solo pasión contenida, compartiendo algo más que palabras…compartiendo miles de sensaciones y llenándola completamente…dios era tan grácil ese hombre que la estaba poseyendo…

Era imposible no poner los ojos en blanco cuando el sexo se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor que desde hacía un tiempo tenia…la soledad no era algo que la complaciera…

_Sigues dentro de mi pecho y vives recordando_

_Cuando pienso en ti yo pienso que te estoy amando_

_Y cuando llega el deseo es tu nombre el que llamo_

_Puede que no seas tú pero es a ti a quien amo_

_Sigues dentro de mi pecho y vives recordando_

_Cuando pienso en ti yo pienso que te estoy amando [te estoy amando]_

_Y cuando llega el deseo es tu nombre el que llamo_

_Puede que no seas tú pero es a ti a quien amo_

Sin querer sonar egoísta pensó una vez más en Dante y en sus caricias tan competitivas, pensó en sus dulces besos, en sus suaves estocadas y alocadas palabras de pasión, cerró los ojos y se entregó a el…

Darién supo que esa mujer que estaba poseyendo con esa ferviente dedicación no era más que la sombra de una a la que alguna vez un tipo la hizo sentir un ser humano.

Ahora le pertenecía y se encargaría de marcarla por el…para el…encontraría la manera de hacerse indispensable para la rubia y de que nadie más la tocara.

Pero los planes eran otros…Serena sintió que no podía más y se dejó correr en un orgasmo desgarrador mientras Darién la penetraba más fuerte y con más ganas…dejándose el venir detrás de ella…

Esa había sido la experiencia más hermosa que el pelinegro hubiera tenido en ella había puesto alma, corazón y vida…

Serena descansaba en la cama…estaba agotada y sin más cerro los ojos…habían sido largas sus noches y ahora poseía un poco de paz.

Darién se acurruco a su lado y la abrazo…disfruto lo más que pudo teniéndola en sus brazos, en su cama y con él, pero sabía perfectamente que los planes de ella eran otros.

Por lo que se limitó a hacer algunas cosas para que el incidente no fuera tan bochornoso a la mañana siguiente…

Serena se sentía espectacularmente bien…abrió los ojos pesadamente y esa sensación de descanso que no tenia desde la última vez que había dormido con su esposo estaba ahí instalada…podría decirse que satisfecha y segura, de pronto un mar de imágenes se hicieron presentes en su mente…imágenes por así decirlo fuertes.

Dios…-dijo Serena mientras se sentaba rápidamente, se miró en su habitación y con un camisón puesto…lo último que recordaba era el orgasmo que había tenido en brazos de su chofer.

La puerta sonó y ella se quedó petrificada…-Señora puedo pasar…-dijo Inga.

Adelante…-miro a Inga entrar con un carrito de servicio donde seguramente estaba su desayuno…-le traje algo para desayunar, aunque es ya bastante tarde…desea algo más copioso…

No…estaré bien gracias…-contesto la rubia, mientras su fiel sirviente dejaba todo ahí y ella suspiraba porque era tan fácil terminar con alguien en la cama, pero lo complicado era ver la realidad…

Darién estaba esperando alguna indicación, pero aun nada…después de unos instantes un enorme y pésimo adorno de flores llego a la mansión…otro más de la sombra.

Serena trataba de darle vuelta a sus pensamientos…era difícil olvidar una noche como la que había vivido, pero aún más esa soledad en la que ahora vivía día a día.

La puerta sonó nuevamente…-adelante…-Inga entro.

Señora llego un adorno floral de pésimo gusto así que yo creo que es de Seiya Glasgow.

Traes la tarjeta…-pregunto la rubia mientras bebía un trago de jugo.

Si…-lnga le entrego la tarjeta y espero atenta.

Dice, para la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra…ojala que pronto nos reunamos…quiero ver tu rostro de alegría cuando descubras quien soy…-Serena se quedó con cara de enfado.

Creo que es demasiado fanfarrón…-dijo la rubiecilla mientras Serena sonreía.

No se cómo mis ojos fueron tan ciegos, me siento como si en esa época hubiere estado desesperada y es la verdad…sorpresa eso es lo que él quiere…-dijo Serena pensado que hacer.

Darién comía tranquilamente en la cocina como pensativo, la verdad es que esa noche le había venido a complicar un poco más la vida, ahora deseaba más…que solo un revolcón de noche…-a ti que te pasa…-pregunto Nadkya.

Nada que sea de tu interés…-respondió el pelinegro mientras Lin se daba la vuelta.

Parece que amaneciste con el pie izquierdo, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa…-comento la pelirroja.

Mira no estoy de humor…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Nadkya deseaba indagar más sobre el tema.

Sabes eso de meterse en líos de faldas no deja nada bueno, creo que es lo que traes…-el pelinegro solo la miro…-que pasa no lo niegues por que se te ve, parece que la chica que te interesa pues no quiere nada en serio contigo, busca a alguien que te merezca.

Darién pensó eso, pero lo cierto que a sus 36 años no había una mujer que le interesara tanto como Serena Black lamentablemente las circunstancias eran otras y nada propicias para él, quien simplemente no tenía esas riquezas que necesitaba para poder darle a esa mujer la seguridad que requería, el respaldo de un gran imperio, un poderoso apellido y una millonaria cartera.

Él era un simple trabajador del gobierno que salía a pelear el pan que se llevaba a la boca con su vida en mano…eso no era lo que ella necesitaba y la verdad es que le jodia la maldita existencia, deseaba que terminara todo de una vez y al fin regresar con la rutina de su trabajo.

Sucede algo…-pregunto Ernest.

Tendría que suceder…-contesto Darién mientras bebía de su café.

Sabes eres regularmente el único que parece contento de estar aquí, así que es raro para los demás que estés de pésimo humor…deberías de tomarte el día…-dijo Ernest en voz de mando.

Creo que tienes razón, total esta venganza no es algo que me incluya…-dijo el pelinegro mientras salía de la cocina.

Que paso…-pregunto Inga.

Creo que el agente Shields está por salir del caso, parece que se ha hartado de no tener acción…-dijo Ernest.

Ya había tardado, él se dedica a realizar el trabajo sucio para la ciudad a la que sirve no es un simple chofer, un simple mayordomo o una simple ama de llaves…-contesto Inga.

La descripción que das no me parece para nada halagadora…-contesto el castaño.

Lo sé, también quisiera que todo esto terminara para poder irme a casa…-dijo Inga.

De verdad lo harás…-pregunto Ernest.

Si, desde que el señor Black no está creo que todo esto no tiene mucho sentido espero que la señora pronto tenga lo que desee y pueda seguir viviendo.

Que pasa por la casa de los Black…-pregunto con insistencia Michiru mientras Kunzaite miraba con recelo a Darién.

Nada…todo está en completa calma creo que no tiene sentido seguir infiltrado en ese lugar…-contesto Darién.

Seguramente necesitas acción…-dijo Kunzaite.

Es como adrenalina para mis venas y la verdad es que es cierto es mi trabajo, además me siento orgulloso de ser un policía.-contesto Darién mientras la mesera se acercaba con una cerveza…-gracias preciosa.

Por dios deja de coquetear me dan nauseas…-menciono Michiru con pudor.

A esto me refiero…me harta esta situación…-contesto Darién molesto de verdad…

Que tal Michiru si te adelantas, necesito tratar un asunto hombre a hombre con Darién…-dijo el peliplata.

Por mí no hay problema creo que entre tantas hormonas masculinas mi cerebro necesita descanso…nos vemos…-contesto Mich.

No se cómo la soportas…-dijo el pelinegro.

Regularmente es buena compañera un tanto entrometida, pero buena…-dijo Kun…-dime que pasa contigo, porque esto no es solo enfado.

Es solo que no soy un simple chofer y andar llevando a una mujer a todos lados es de verdad tedioso.

Entonces dejaras el caso…-pregunto Kun.

La verdad es que he estado pensándolo seriamente y creo que es la mejor opción, esa casa está llena de personas que toda su vida se han dedicado a esto de infiltrarse, pero a mí no me llena del todo, quiero más…-contesto el pelinegro.

Cuando dices más, te refieres a Serena…-pregunto Kun.

Me refiero a acción…-contesto el pelinegro evadiendo lo más obvio.

Cuando la conocí tuve una erección, pero pronto me di cuenta que era la mujer de mi primo después nuestra relación fue simplemente cordial, sin embargo ambos sabemos que cuando uno es policía la realidad en la que vives es demasiado diferente a la que un agente de la CIA está envuelto…junto con ello y el poder de los Black, uno es un simple mortal…

Darién no se sorprendió por lo que Kunzaite le decía, solo que él tenía una deliciosa ventaja, le había hecho el amor a esa mujer como a ninguna otra, pero antes de que se pudiera volver una necesidad, tendría que dejarlo.

Piénsalo bien, porque esto puede ser beneficioso a tu carrera podrías obtener el mando de una comandancia o incluso enlistarte en el FBI, tal vez así pudieras obtener un poco más.

Lo pensare pero mi primer impresión será la que cuente…-contesto el pelinegro.

* * *

Ahhh!...otra otra...jajaja...no se que pase con estos dos, la verdad es que la historia no es tal vez como uno cree, pero se pone mejor cada vez...gracias yesqui por animarme con tu comentario...saludos...


	15. UNA MIRADA DE TERROR

**CAPITULO 15**

**UNA MIRADA DE TERROR**

De verdad consideras que se saldrá…-pregunto Mich.

No lo sé, el hombre tiene necesidades y la verdad es que como detective es de los mejores, le apasionan cosas que a nosotros tal vez no…

Tú estuviste alguna en la policía…-pregunto Mich.

Si, algunos años…-contesto Kun.

Serena se miró una vez más en el espejo y miro ese brillo en sus ojos…-como me haces falta Diamante.

Señora, tiene visita…-anuncio Inga.

Quien es…-pregunto Serena mientras ambas se miraban.

Hola, espero que no seamos inoportunos…-dijo Mina.

Para nada…-contesto la rubia mientras se unían en un abrazo…-dios santo es el…

Si, Yugoslav Black….-contesto Mina orgullosa de su retoño.

Puedo…-pregunto Serena, pues deseaba cargarlo.

Adelante…-contesto Mina sonriente, pues la última vez que se miraron ella aún estaba embarazada, ahora su bebe tenía 4 meses.

Es precioso, se parece tanto a Yaten…-dijo Serena.

Si se parece mucho…sabes lamento no haber podido visitarte antes pero esto de ser madre es nuevo para mí y no tengo toda la experiencia del mundo, mi madre no es muy buena enseñando…-contesto con honestidad la rubia.

Pero por lo menos ha intentado ayudarte…-dijo Serena.

La verdad es que me sorprende, como sabes tenemos una extraña relación…pero trata de ayudarme…-contesto Mina.

Por lo menos está al pendiente de su hija y su nieto, siempre el apoyo de una madre ha de ser algo sin duda atesorable.-comento Serena.

Si, la verdad es que hay cosas mínimas que yo no sé y ella si…pero estoy bien... y tu…-pregunto Mina con preocupación, pues ella sabía que Diamante y ella eran muy unidos.

Pues sobreviviendo a todo esto…-contesto Serena sin mucho ánimo.

Lo se…espero que mi visita no sea inoportuna…-comento Mina.

Para nada, estaba aquí pensando y ahora tú me ayudas un poco para distraerme y más con esta preciosa compañía…-dijo Serena emocionada mientras él bebe se movía en sus brazos…

Creo que es hora de que me concerté con esa mujer que tanto deseo ver…-dijo Seiya sonriente.

Y que se supone que pasara con Hotaru…ella es tu mujer…-pregunto Jacobs ahora su mano derecha.

Despreocúpate por ella, es algo que ya no necesito…-dijo Seiya mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

Creo que anoche estuvo con William Carrington, es el informe de uno de nuestros amigos…-

Carrington…vaya que esa mujer se relaciona con gente importante, es uno de los petroleros más ricos del mundo…-dijo el pelinegro.

Si, además me indicaron que coquetearon abiertamente pero creo que él era muy amigo de Diamante Black, puede que sea solo eso un poco de amistad…-comento el castaño.

Amistad…por dios…esa mujer cuando la miras por primera vez deseas desnudarla en ese instante, por supuesto que está tratando de conquistarla las amistades se pierden por mujeres como Serena…-dijo con molestia Seiya.

Aunque creo que darle un susto a ese tipo será un poco más difícil…-comento Jacobs.

Imposible…pero en cuanto ella me mire caerá en mis brazos…-dijo el pelinegro.

Como es que esta tan seguro, digo duro tanto años casada con Black, tan es así que aún conserva su apellido de casada…-

Hay cosas y recuerdos que son más fuertes que la estabilidad económica mi estimado jacobs…comunícame con el inútil de Zafiro.

En un momento…-

Que se supone que hace el en Norteamérica…-grito Hotaru.

Hermana no sé qué planes tenga, además hay muchas cosas que tiene que reparar…-dijo con molesta Zafiro.

Claro, todas las pendejada que has hecho él tiene que terminar por resolverlas, hasta cuando serás el líder que ocupa esta organización Zafiro…estoy harta de ser quien solo le caliente la cama a la sombra…-dijo la pelinegra de verdad enojada.

Párale un momento a tu estúpido berrinche Hotaru, creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada cuando no has sido capaz de engendrar un hijo de ese bastardo…-dijo con violencia Zafiro.

Ese no es mi problema, ese tipo es demasiado listo…-contesto Hotaru.

Y de qué piensas que viven las mujeres como tú…ponte lista Hot la belleza se va y allá afuera hay miles de golfitas como tú con más facilidades que un carro de agencia…-contesto Zafiro de manera grosera.

De verdad, tal vez de esas que a ti te quitan las ganas…eres un perro!…-grito Hotaru histérica.

Y tu una zorra sin clase que ahora justamente se ha vuelto una carga pesada para ese tipo, créeme que en su estadía en Norteamérica no dormirá solo…-dijo Zafiro mientras Hotaru salía de la habitación.

Maldita sea…!...-grito Zaf molesto con su hermana, era cierto eran solo ellos dos contra el mundo pero las cosas no eran del todo sencillas cuando ahora no tenían nada que fuera atractivo para Seiya.

Su teléfono sonó y la verdad es que le dolía el estómago cada vez que eso pasaba…miro el celular y era Seiya, cerró los ojos por un instante.

Nada nuevo sobre Darién…-pregunto Kenji.

Pues nada jefe pareciera que se lo ha tragado la tierra y de verdad que es raro, porque no mejor lo apoya para que regrese lo de él…-dijo Andrew.

Y que es lo de el según tu…-

El trabajo en las calles, la comandancia…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Tú se lo has preguntado, que tal si él tiene otro tipo de ambiciones…-dijo Kenji mientras el rubio recordaba algo.

Tienes razón jefe…será mejor no especular el mismo decidirá que hacer…-contesto el rubio mientras Kenji lo miraba con rareza.

El pelinegro estaba acostado en su departamento mirando el techo, tenía un par de horas haciendo eso y la verdad es que se sentía patético…revolcándose en su miseria, pero podría volverse loco tan solo de pensar en esa mujer…es mujer que le quitaba el pensamiento.

Sin embargo no era tonto, ni mucho menos ciego para darse cuenta que lo había utilizado para poder dar ese pasó con ese mentado sombra y con eso tenía para sentirse molesto…

Qué bueno que vinieron a visitarme…Yugoslav esta hermoso…-dijo Serena sonriente…-cuídalo mucho Mina, trata de no salir sola.

Si, ya se Yaten no me permite salir sin los guardaespaldas todo sea para la protección de nuestro hijo…-contesto la rubia.

Y ya te adaptaste a vivir en la casa con el…-pregunto Serena, pues sabía que se aburría horrores.

Ya, ahora con la llegada de nuestro hijo me la paso acompañada todo el día, pero aun así quisiera hacer algo más que solo mama…-dijo Mina.

Creo que debes de disfrutar esos momentos la vida se va demasiado rápido Mina…-contesto Serena.

Tienes razón en ocasiones creo que no soy tan agradecida con la vida, si no es por Yaten tal vez sería una simple recamarera y me quejaría de mi mala suerte…-contesto la rubia con una sonrisa tímida.

Nunca tengas lastima por ti misma Mina, solo trata de aprovechar lo que la vida te pone en el camino…-contesto Serena.

Es en ocasiones difícil adaptarte a una vida como la que nunca has tenido, tal vez para ti fue más sencillo porque siempre tuviste, pero en mi caso no…-contesto la rubia con vergüenza.

No te avergüences de tu origen, que por algo ahora estas donde tus pies se mantienen mina…-unas palabras que le servían.

Mi madre es quien no lo toma del todo bien, siempre exagerando las cosas un poco…pero es natural después de todo yo estaba justamente igual…-dijo Mina sonriente.

Creo que es encantador este bebe…-menciono Serena mientras mina la miraba con pesar, porque ahora ella no podría darle un hijo a Diamante Black, ese hombre que aun amaba tanto pues aun portaba su anillo de boda.

Que se supone que se hace cuando te has equivocado tanto…-menciono Yaten mientras Robert lo miraba con recelo.

Nada jefe…creo que hice las cosas de manera muy acelerada…-respondió el rubio.

Acelerada, ahora tienes detrás de ti a los malditos federales que le explicaremos al jefe…por que no se si lo sabes pero ahora residirá aquí…-dijo Yaten con preocupación por el, pero más por su esposa e hijo.

No lo sabía jefe…-contesto Robert atemorizado, pues si Zafiro literal era un peligro la sombra era lo peor.

Vete será mejor que hable con algunos conocidos para tratar de despistar esto…necesitamos organizar todo…-dijo Yaten molesto, porque sabía que si su gente a cargo fallaba el fallaba y sobre él se irían.

Señor me informaron que la señora ya está segura en casa…-le dijo uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Gracias Sebastián…-contesto el peliplata mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a tratar de enmendar los errores cometidos…

Tenemos una redada en una hora Andrew, encontraron una bodega con más droga la fachada es una casa de citas…-dijo Kenji mientras el rubio escuchaba atento.

Además de trata de blancas…-contesto él.

Parece ser que tienen todos los permisos en regla pero se filtró una información de que hay un sótano con todo para fabricar cocodrill.- dijo Kenji con preocupación, pues sería un operativo difícil, siempre las drogas dejaban heridos y muertos.

Solicitará apoyo de swat…-pregunto el rubio.

Están en posición…-contesto Kenji, mientras salía para armar el grupo de trabajo…-Rubeus tu entras con Neflyte, Rei de mi lado junto con Andrew y Kaolinet…el equipo swat abrirá la puerta y despejara el área, estén preparados…

Después de algunos minutos todos estaban listos, la casa de citas parecía estar de lo más tranquila, Rei estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

Esperaron la indicación mientras los francotiradores se posicionaban y daban la indicación de que personas estaban ahí presentes…

Y sin más entro el equipo que fue recibido con balas, pero supieron contestar con más acciones, la calle parecía un desierto, salieron los primeros heridos Rei tuvo que disparar en más de una ocasión, incluso Kenji espero con nervios mientras los disparos se agudizaban…

Quedan alrededor de ocho, pero tenemos a dos en la mira…

Actúen…-dijo Kenji mientras los francotiradores lo hacían, otro más salió por la puerta trasera y Andrew se apresuró a alcanzarlo, la situación se había vuelto de lo más sangrienta, los disparos simplemente no cesaban.

Cubre al oficial…-indico el jefe del equipo swat mientras trataba de acertar al que el rubio perseguía…

Es imposible se encuentra en movimiento…-contesto el hombre.

Andrew corría a todo velocidad tratando de alcanzar, pero el hombre era veloz y más cuando se giró para apretar el gatillo en más de una ocasión, el rubio hizo lo mismo y acertó en una de sus piernas, pero no por eso dejo de huir el hombre…

Santa madre…-grito Andrew con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora tratando de alcanzarle…detrás de él estaba Rubeus quien le estaba cuidando la espalda.

Kenji entro al lugar donde varios cuerpos estaban inertes de los criminales ahí presente, detrás de el Rei junto con Neflyte, aquello era algo difícil de ver y oler, pues la sangre apestaba el lugar, algunos salieron heridos…

Bajaron con lentitud, mientras el oficial a cargo les mostraba el lugar que tanto buscaban…-aquí lo tiene capitán…el laboratorio…

Con esto es mas que suficiente para saber que las cosas se están haciendo bien…-dijo Kenji con un dejo de alegría.

Perfecto…equipo datos…-dijo el encargado del grupo…-

3 compañeros heridos, dos francotiradores aun en posición en persecución…-contesto uno de los integrantes.

Kenji de pronto se acordó de Andrew, miro quien hacía falta...-Suelta el arma, estas a punto de caer…-grito el rubio mientras que le apuntaba al hombre.

Nunca…-respondió el mientras tiraba un balazo al aire la verdad es que no podía correr más pero tarde que temprano aparecería muerto…

Suelta el arma…-grito Rubeus detrás del rubio…

Nunca…!...-contesto nuevamente mientras un par de disparos se escucharon por detrás…Andrew sintió algo caliente correrle y después cayo…

Suelta el arma Rubeus…-grito una voz femenina conocida para él.

Que has hecho Kaolinet…-dijo el pelirrojo que miraba a Andrew caído.

Que te importa suéltala con un demonio…!...-grito ella…

Piensas matarnos a los dos…-dijo Rubeus mientras ella le disparaba fallando, pero de pronto todo nublo su vista…

Acerté jefe…en el callejón…-dijo el francotirador…

Kenji corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sentía miedo por lo que a su personal le pudiera pasar…

Kaoli…kaoli…-dijo el hombre desesperado…-hermana…por favor despierta…-dijo el hombre hincado.

Está muerta…-dijo Rubeus mientras el tipo aun le apuntaba con la pistola.

Lárgate!...-grito con furia.

Todo término…no creo que sea necesario que corra más sangre…-dijo Rubeus tratando de calmar la situación.

Esto no termina, apenas empieza…que no lo entiendes…esto nunca terminara siempre habrá algo que traficar…-contesto el tipo desesperado.

Pero por hoy ha sido mucho…-contesto Kenji mientras le disparaba en el brazo…

Arggghhhh…!...-grito el hombre de dolor mientras quedaba inmovilizado, el castaño sentía mucha ira por mirar ahí tirado a Andrew, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

Kenji miro el ir y venir de gente, los paramédicos llegaron…pero todo indicaba que era demasiado tarde…tan tarde que Andrew Furuhuata estaba muerto…había muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber.

Todos se sentían conmocionados por la terrible noticia como había sucedido…en que momento…por qué…las lágrimas de unos padres inconsolables, las de una novia con sus ilusiones destrozas y un mundo tan enfermo, tan real y tan duro, que no sabía la diferencia entre un muerto o un vivo, un circulo de vicio que nunca terminaría.

Darién esa noche no pudo dormir tranquilamente, sabía que algo raro había pasado, se despertó cuando soñó con su amigo Andrew diciéndole adiós…

Que cara tienes, parece que el descanso de ayer no te sentó para nada bien…-dijo Inga.

La verdad es que no pude dormir…-contesto el pelinegro mientras la rubiecilla le daba un café cargado para animarlo un poco.

Gracias…espero revivir con esto, hay alguna noticia...-pregunto el pelinegro.

Creemos que el próximo arreglo floral que llegue vendrá con el interesado…pero aun nada, que has pensado dejaras el barco…-pregunto Inga mientras Darién sabia la respuesta.

Mi presencia aquí no será del todo necesaria, esa mujer es autosuficiente y puede defenderse perfectamente, además cuenta con todos ustedes, Ernest puede suplir mi puesto…-contesto el pelinegro restándole importancia.

Me parece que debes de pensarlo bien Darién, podría ser esta una oportunidad en tu carrera, no siempre se es joven…-dijo Inga mientras encendía el televisor.

En conferencia de prensa con el comisionado de seguridad…-anuncio la reportera.

Ayer por la noche se hizo la captura de una tonelada de químicos para la fabricación de la droga llamada cocodrill, con esta se podrían haber elaborado más de 3 toneladas de la sustancia dañina…-dijo el comisionado.

Es cierto que hubo dos policías muertos…-pregunto una de las reporteras.

Así es, en cumplimiento de su deber cayeron los detectives Kaolinet Banner Michel y Andrew Furuhuata Steel…-contesto el comisionado, mientras Darién se quedaba petrificado.

Regresamos al estudio…-dijo la reportera mientras la fotografía del rubio y de kaoli aparecía en la televisión…

No…eso debe de ser una maldita broma…-dijo Darién de verdad estresado y en tono alto.

Que pasa…-pregunto Ernest, pues parecía algo grave.

Él era mi compañero…ahora esta…-

Muerto…-dijo una voz bastante familiar detrás de el.

Kenji, dime que esto es una maldita broma…-contesto el pelinegro de verdad enojado, sentía esos enormes deseos de matar.

No es broma es una maldita realidad…-dijo el castaño mientras detrás de el aparecia Serena.

Que paso por que sucedió esto…-pregunto inquisitivo Darien necesitaba respuestas…

Creo que será mejor que pasemos al despacho…-anuncio la rubia mientras Darien caminaba detrás de ambos con el alma en un hilo, entraron al elegante lugar y tomaron asiento.

Creo que esta por más decirle que su casa es una belleza señora Black…-dijo Kenji mientras observaba el despacho.

Es un halago de su parte…café…-contesto Serena mientras Kenji asentía…-la rubia le marco a Inga.

Necesito que me digas por qué sucedió esto…él era el hombre con más ganas de vivir que en mi vida pude conocer…-dijo Darién con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Lo se hijo, yo estoy más conmocionado aun…-contesto Kenji mientras Inga entraba con el café, sirviendo las tazas.

Tenía una vida por delante, una mujer que amaba, un hijo que esperaban…me siento en deuda con él, como demonios termine envuelto en todo esto, si yo hubiera estado a su lado nada de esto hubiera sucedido…-dijo Darién con voz alta y de verdad estresado.

No podemos revivirlo sí que pensamos en él hubiera…esto paso por que había un infiltrado…-dijo Kenji…-es por eso que estoy aquí.

Un infiltrado eso que quiere decir…-pregunto Serena temiendo por su plan.

Kaolinet…-contesto Kenji.

Pero ella también esta...-

Muerta, uno de los francotiradores la mato antes de poder hacer algo por Andrew, entramos a su departamento y ella es sobrina de Jacobs Banner…

El almacenista de Zafiro…-contesto la rubia.

Ya no más, parece ser que después de que se incautó todos los químicos en los contenedores del muelle se lo trago la tierra no hay rastros de él, obviamente Zafiro salió del país…-dijo Kenji.

Como es que ustedes saben tanto sobre la investigación…-una buena pregunta de la rubia pues según esa información era completamente confidencial.

Nosotros tenemos esta investigación desde hace más de dos años, algo referente a la trata de blancas jalamos un poco el hilo y salió todo esto de las drogas que efectivamente no formaba parte de nuestro interés, pero llego al FBI.

Como es que usted sabe…de donde se conocen…-pregunto Darién pues no se había percatado de que Serena estaba ahí presente, mucho menos de que Kenji sabía algo sobre Serena…todo era muy confuso…

Kunzaite me llamo, hablamos y me puso al tanto de las cosas, sé que la señora Black bridara su apoyo como lo hiciere su esposo es por eso que ella sabe que eres policía.-contesto el castaño, mientras Darién sabía que le mentían a su jefe pero era mejor así.

Eso me queda claro…pero por que mataron a Andrew…-pregunto el pelinegro.

El persiguió a uno de los que intento fugarse lo tenía listo pero Kaolinet le disparo por la espalda cuando miro a su hermano herido de una pierna…-contesto Kenji.

Quien estaba con el…-

Rubeus, pero nada pudo hacer por que al ver a Kaolinet detrás de ellos no pensó que fuera el soplón…-contesto con enorme pesar Kenji, el rubio era un tipo de esos que nacen para ser héroes.

Serena miro a Darién, lo cierto es que era el reflejo de ella misma, la necesidad de querer saciar algo más que venganza estar en paz con su muerto.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de la mirada de Serena tan fría e inescrutable, como cuando mato a esos hombres que estaban en su casa.

Será posible que pueda verlo…-dijo Darién.

El cuerpo estará solo por algunos minutos antes de ser llevado al panteón, pero creo que tendremos que disfrazarte de algo las expectativas son muchas porque tenemos a uno de los encargados…ahora el FBI esta con el…-dijo Kenji.

Por lo menos está dando información…-pregunto Darién con ganas de matarlo.

Ha cantado bastante, así que espero quede vivo cuando entre a prisión, nombro al sombra como jefe y a Zafiro como uno de los encargados…han salido muchos nombres interesantes…-contesto Kenji mientras miraba a Serena y tomaba su café.

La rubia solo miro a Darién por un momento y él lo hizo de igual manera, el pelinegro esperaba que la situación tuviera una resolución dolorosa para los implicados, ahora mismo se replanteaba su intervención.

Tirar la toalla ya no estaba entre sus planes, sus planes consistían en un plano mucho más terrenal.

* * *

Hola anexo otro capitulo mas...saluditos Yesqui.


	16. LAS INTENCIONES

**CAPITULO 16**

**LAS INTENCIONES**

Darién tuvo que ponerse barba y nos enormes lentes, acompañados de una terrible gorra, el lugar estaba completamente adornado de flores era algo típico para los compañeros caídos en cumplimiento de su deber.

Frente a él estaba el féretro que transportaría por siempre a su amigo en el último viaje sin retorno…era bastante metafórico todo en ese momento.

Se asomó y lo miro ahí como si estuviera dormido, de pronto toda esa maldita fortaleza que siempre creyó tener cayó como una pared sin cemento.

Se sintió devastado, Andrew era como un hermano para él, se conocieron cuando ambos empezaron con esta profesión tan complicada y lo cierto es que dolía mucho su repentina e injusta muerte.

No sé por qué te paso esto amigo…pero en camino estamos…-dijo de pronto Darién con un par de lágrimas, el dolor era mucho para él aunque nunca comparado con el dolor de sus padres y prometida, que además estaba esperando un hijo de él.

Hare todo lo posible para ayudar a Lita…-dijo Darién ante la promesa que siempre mantuvieron, pues cuando alguno cayera el otro se haría responsable de proporcionar apoyo a los familiares.

Nunca me imaginé que esto te pasaría fue una puñalada por la espalda, pero vengare tu muerte Andrew y los responsables caerán…te lo juro…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Kenji esperaba afuera.

No me digas eso Jacobs…es tu sobrino no puedes callarle la maldita boca…-grito Seiya de verdad molesto.

Tratare de hacer algo…-contesto el castaño.

Nada se puede hacer y sé que tú no tienes culpa en esto, pero todo está saliendo mal…mal…-dijo Seiya de verdad enojado.

Lo se jefe…-contesto Jacobs con la cola entre las patas, lo que le salvaba era que el estaba con el jefe.

Que dice Zafiro…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Parece que la tierra se lo trago…me dijo Antón que estaba en Italia por cuestiones de negocios…-contesto el castaño.

Perfecto, creo que tengo que acelerar mis planes esto cada vez se está poniendo mal y necesito encontrar la manera de transportar más químicos...hemos perdido millones en estos errores minúsculos…encárgate de todo.

Si señor…-dijo Jacobs con pesar pues debía de deshacerse de su sobrino que ahora justamente causaba molestias.

Serena estaba sentada en el despacho, recordando la mirada de Darién, la verdad es que perder a una persona que quieres es una prueba de verdad complicada, algo irreparable pero a la vez lo más real de este mundo…

La muerte resulta ser lo único seguro en la vida…por mas años que logres vivir tarde que temprano la tierra que te ve nacer te reclama…así de simple.

Diamante como me haces falta, pero algún día estaremos juntos a donde vayamos seguirán nuestros asuntos mi amor…-dijo la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos.

Que pasa…-pregunto Ernest mientras Inga miraba el televisor.

Creo que esto que sucedió le afecto a la señora, está en el despacho desde que vino el policía…-contesto la rubiecilla.

Nosotros no podemos aun hacer nada hasta que se necesite…-contesto el castaño mientras Inga solo asentía con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dime por qué sucedió esto Darién…-pregunto Lita.

No lo sé…yo también quisiera que las cosas no hubieren pasado…-contesto el pelinegro.

Sabes Andrew tenia días deseando verte, me dijo que estabas en una misión muy importante que de ahí dependía que dieras el paso hacia algo más grande…-dijo con alegría la castaña.

La verdad es que siento que todo esto ha sido un maldito error, lamento no haber estado ahí para respaldar a Andrew…-contesto Darién.

Sabes…Drew era el tipo más maravilloso que hubiera conocido, siempre atento, amable, caballeroso, un excelente partido y sin duda sería un buen padre…ahora todo queda en recuerdos.

Que harás…-una buena pregunta.

Pues tratar de llevar este duelo con la mayor dignidad posible y ser fuerte por nuestro hijo, a el ya no lo puedo revivir…me lo han quitado de mis brazos y nada logro con llorar…-dijo Lita mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras escurrían por sus mejillas.

Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y todo lo que necesites…-dijo Darién mientras se unían en un abrazo, ambos compartían un dolor similar, amar a alguien que eliges por opción también es insoportable.

Señora quiere que le traiga algo de cenar…-pregunto Inga mientras Serena la miraba con rareza.

Cenar…-dijo la rubia.

Si señora son cerca de las 9 de la noche…-dijo Inga…

No…se me fue el tiempo pensando…-contesto la rubia mientras se levantaba del sillón y salía del despacho no sin antes mirar una vez más el lugar donde su esposo había muerto…-sabes Inga, creo que tarde o temprano tendré que dejar mi casa, porque puede que muera de la tristeza en ella…

La rubiecilla la miro con enorme pesar…pero era la verdad…-como usted diga señora…-contesto Inga.

Serena camino hacia su habitación, deseaba nadar un poco tenía muchos pensamientos en la cabeza que no le dejaban estar en paz y nada le solucionaban.

Darién estaba agotado emocionalmente, anímicamente...era mucha la carga para una sola persona…ahora él tenía que hacer las cosas a su manera y para eso tendría que utilizar a Serena Black.

La rubia llevaba dos vueltas y le ardían los pulmones cuando jalaba el aire…tenía mucho sin hacer esa clase de ejercicio.

Dio un par de vueltas más y se dio cuenta de que Darién estaba ahí sentado mirándola, lo cierto es que de principio lo hubiera sacado de ahí sin basilar, pero él tampoco tenía un buen día.

Como te fue…-le pregunto Serena mientras Darién se quitaba la barba postiza, era raro que cuando ella quería le hablaba de tu y no de usted como casi siempre.

Pésimo…mataron a mi mejor amigo…-contesto el pelinegro…-desea algo más señora…

La rubia salió de la piscina y Darién ni siquiera se giró a mirarla…-sabes comprendo tu pena, pero creo que no debemos de seguir esos lineamientos tan formales cuando estemos solos.

Y realmente estamos solos…aquí hay un mundo de espías…-dijo el pelinegro.

En eso creo que tienes razón Darién, pero no te preocupes es día libre para algunos…-contesto Serena.

Qué maravilla…-contesto con un poco de sarcasmo.

No es necesario tu sarcasmo, comprendo cómo te sientes a mí me arrebataron a mi esposo…-contesto ella mientras anudaba su bata.

Lo lamento hoy tuve un pésimo día…-contesto el pelinegro…-había pensado aventar la toalla y mandar todo esto por un tubo, pero ahora tengo otros deseos más terrenales.

Serena escucho atenta y la verdad es que se sorprendió por lo que él decía, pero era lógico estar en una guerra que no es del todo propia resulta de lo más absurdo.

He de imaginar que esto que paso te motiva para seguir…-dijo la rubia mientras se secaba el cabello.

Si…creo que será lo que terminare haciendo…-reflexiono Darién…-solo espero no morir en el intento, porque este mundo de las drogas no para.

Nuestra guerra no es contra todo el mundo de las drogas Darién, eso debes de comprenderlo…nuestra guerra es contra Seiya Glasgow…él ha ocasionado todo esto…-menciono Serena completamente segura de lo que decía.

De verdad crees que ese tipo es el único que hace mal, se nota que no estás en las calles…así como tu cuñado con sus trata de blancas todo ese tipo de gente que daña a los más desprotegidos.-dijo Darién con mucha verdad, pero sería luchar uno solo contra el mundo entero.

La verdad es que nunca comprendí como Yaten se había envuelto en esa vida teniendo Diamante miles de oportunidades para ofrecerle, pero el dinero fácil es más atractivo…-contesto la rubia con pesar por su cuñado quien tanto quería su esposo.

Son cuestiones de familia que uno nunca terminara por entender…espero que todo esto acabe pronto no pienso perder mi vida en ello…-contesto Darién harto hasta cierto punto de no avanzar.

No sé si estés enterado de que llego otro arreglo, tengo la esperanza de que pronto aparecerá Seiya…-dijo Serena conforme con el avance.

Como es que terminaste liada con el…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Fue algo básico, una promesa y un adiós…-contesto la rubia sin dar ningún detalle de su relación.

Comprendió perfectamente…-contesto el pelinegro con cara de enfado.

La verdad es que hace tanto tiempo que paso, que aún me pregunto por qué me case con el…es válido que uno se equivoque…-dijo Serena…-nunca te has casado.

Nunca…-contesto Darién mientras la rubia se sorprendía…-siempre he puesto en primer lugar mi trabajo y la verdad es que no soy de esos tipos que pensara en el matrimonio para toda la vida.

Sabes algún tiempo creí que mi trabajo seria morir en el intento de salvar algo que la gente nunca sabría, después me di cuenta de que no era el camino es por eso que pensé en Seiya como esa tabla de salvación para un alma atormentada como la mía, pero resulto que no fue así…sin embargo mis ganas de venganza pues resultaron mejores cuando obtuve el mejor regalo de todos…-dijo ella recordando a Diamante.

La verdad es que no comprendo cómo es que terminaste con el…-dijo el pelinegro.

Diamante era una persona que te sorprendería si lo hubieses llegado a conocer, lo quise matar y el…simplemente se dejó…

_**Inicio de flash back…**_

Te ha gustado la fiesta…-pregunto el peliplata.

Todo ha salido precioso, nunca me imaginé tener una boda así de hermosa como esta…haz cumplido mi sueño…-dijo Serena mientras lo abrazaba.

Tu haz sido el mío…-dijo Diamante…-Sera que mi bella esposa me deja levantarla en brazos y entramos a nuestra nueva casa…

Si…-Diamante entro a la mansión que Serena en brazos, Inga estuvo presente mientras ellos llegaron.

Subió las escaleras con precaución y entro a su nuevo aposento…la noche estuvo cargada de mucha pasión, pero no por ello Dante se comportó como un desquiciado, desabotono con cuidado el precioso vestido de la novia.

Beso delicadamente cada porción de piel, se tomó el tiempo de alabar la belleza de su esposa, de decirle palabras de amor, de hacerla sentir única y amada…pero…

Serena lo miraba dormir y lo cierto es que tenía demasiada revuelta su cabeza de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida…sentimientos encontrados…

Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el baño se miró en el espejo y lavo su cara con agua fría para saber que ahora era el momento justo…camino hacia su pequeña valija y tomo la pistola que estaba ahí…

Camino hacia la cama y le apunto a la cabeza…frente a ella estaba el responsable de la muerte de ese hombre que le había hecho creer en el amor.

Pero de pronto no se sintió tan segura, con tantas cosas que la había hecho sentir, noches enteras de pláticas interminables, suave música para bailar abrazados, hermosos detalles…muchas cosas…apretó el gatillo y él se despertó…

Diamante la miro con esos hermosos ojos que siempre rondaban en su mente…-hazlo si con eso podrás ser la mujer que siempre he deseado…-fueron las palabras de el…

Serena se sorprendió por la reacción de su ahora esposo…era demasiado bueno como para matarlo y lo peor de todo es que lo amaba…de verdad lo amaba…-perdóname Seiya…-dijo la rubia mientras bajaba la mano.

Que es lo que sucede Serena que puedo hacer para que por fin puedas ser una mujer feliz…-pregunto Diamante.

No lo sé…yo…pensé que matándote podría ser la mujer que siempre desee…pero me he dado cuenta que si yo acabo contigo seré la mujer más infeliz del mundo…-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nunca me imaginé que esto sucedería, pero no te culpo mi Serena siempre haz sido la victima de todo esto y no puedes tu sola con esa enorme carga mi cielo…-dijo Dante mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia ella para envolverla en sus brazos…

No estás sola…me tienes a mí a tu lado, créeme que si te jure protegerte es porque así lo hare…solo necesito que dejes que lo pueda yo hacer…

Es que tu destruiste mi vida…mataste a Seiya y yo me siento tan culpable por no poder vengarlo…-dijo Serena con las lágrimas atoradas.

No sé quién es el…-contesto el peliplata mientras ella miraba en sus ojos esa verdad que tanto necesitaba para poder ser libre…-pero si puedo te ayudare para que nos enteremos que pasó mi amor…

Tu amor…trate de matarte y me haces todo esto…-dijo ella de verdad contrariada, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Si…porque yo te amo tanto que soy capaz de perdonarte por querer matarme y si muero en tus brazos es porque dios está junto a mi…-contesto Dante mientras ella abría enormemente los ojos…

Que más prueba necesitaba del amor de ese hombre…todo estaba ahí a su mano…pero era posible que ella fuera merecedora de un amor como ese…

Mereces ser feliz y yo lo hare para ti…creare el mundo que necesitas para poder dejar atrás esa alma atormentada, que de algo nos sirva el dinero…-dijo Dante…

No…yo…no puedo con esto…-contesto Serena mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y todo lo malo que se había encapsulado en su alma termino por vencerla en el llanto más doloroso.

Llora mi amor…que aquí estaré a tu lado…-dijo Diamante mientras se sentaba con ella en la suave alfombra y su cara la llevaba a su amplio pecho mientras su mano le sobaba la espalda en señal de consuelo.

Un consuelo que ninguna persona había sido capaz de proporcionarle a pesar de que ella siempre lo necesito…su alma pedía a gritos ese amor…

Fue la noche más larga de su vida…más sanadora y con la cual pudo cerrar los fantasmas de su pasado…

_**Fin de Flash back.**_

Pensé que esa había sido mi noche más tortuosa…pero nunca como el día que mataron a Diamante.-dijo Serena mientras miraba la luna reflejada en la piscina.

Así Darién comprendió al fin todo y supo el porqué de ese amor que para todos era enfermizo…nunca antes había conocido a un hombre que dedicara todo para amar a una mujer…esa mujer que el también amaba.

Comprendo todo al fin…-dijo Darién.

Esto es algo muy personal que tuve el deseo de compartir contigo y lo cierto es que te comprendo perfectamente, por lo que deseo que no te desesperes…las cosas saldrán como deseamos…

Y si algo mas pasa…-contesto él.

No pasara nada que el destino no quiera Darién…-contesto la rubia.

Después de esto que sucederá…-una buena pregunta que deseaba el mismo.

Volveremos a nuestra vida normal, tal vez me vaya del país para vivir en la casa que Dante construyo para nuestro descanso y seguir con mi vida, alejada de todo esto…-contesto ella.

Y el amor…-Serena lo miro por un instante y rio.

Creo que el amor no se hizo para mí, cuando más amo el destino me lo arrebata, así que solo seré feliz haciendo lo que me gusta y eso no lo obtendré en esta casa…-dijo ella sonriente recordando su razón de ser.

Vaya…creo que todo mundo tiene planes…-contesto el mientras se levantaba, se estaba haciendo literalmente puñetas mentales, se levantó y le dio la espalda.

Quiero darte las gracias por el rato tan agradable que pase a tu lado…-contesto Serena mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños a sus costados la verdad es que el costaba mucho decir eso.

Darién se sintió de verdad ofendido…el no deseaba darle ratos agradables, deseaba darle una vida llena de gozos pero conocía sus límites y limitantes…-sabe, en mi vida nunca me había sentido tan ofendido por una mujer.

Pero como me contestas eso Darién…-dijo Serena sorprendida por lo que el había dicho, pues ahora comprendía que podría enredarse en la cama con Seiya.

Ser utilizado no es mi problema…-contesto el pelinegro mientras un silencio incomodo se interponía entre los dos…-pero yo no quise solo hacerle pasar un momento agradable, no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte señora…

Serena comprendió que algo turbulento pasaba por ese hombre, pero era egoísta y lo cierto es que aunque sonara terrible y la dejara como una mala mujer…pues sencillamente no le interesaban los sentimientos de ese hombre hacia ella.

Sé que usted comprenderá que no soy de hierro y que también tengo sangre en las venas señora, pero considero que no tengo el ánimo de ser usado nuevamente en esos menesteres…evíteme la pena de rechazarla…-dijo el pelinegro para su propia sorpresa.

Ja…de verdad se cree un ser tan indispensable Darién…mire no quiero ser cruel respecto a lo que usted sienta pero yo no soy la clase de mujer que estaría a su lado…eso debe de saberlo…creo que seré siempre la mujer del señor Black…aunque él no se encuentre más en este mundo...-Darién tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el dolor que sintió en esas palabras.

No quiero crearle ilusiones ni mucho menos…ocupemos nuestro lugar dentro de este plan estratégico y evitémonos problemas yo soy una mujer que no nació para amar…así de simple es mi vida y no pienso perder mi tiempo hablando de cosas que solo causan daño…-dijo Serena con el corazón duro como la roca que ahora poseía.

A mí me parece que es demasiado dura con usted misma…-contesto Darién.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el amor…ya lo tuve y no lo tendré de vuelta nunca más…así que no me interesa…-contesto ella mientras caminaba hacia su habitación…-Gracias Darién, pero no quiero que confundas las cosas, hay situaciones que son simplemente imposibles.

Ahora lo se señora Black…-le contesto Darién de frente mirándola a los ojos y ambos se dieron cuenta de que las cosas simplemente no eran alejadas de la realidad…sucedía siempre a toda la gente.

Darién salió de ahí con un enorme nudo en la garganta esa conversación de verdad que había destruido hasta sus más íntimos deseos…deseos que ahora reflejaban más dolor que el que en verdad él se mereciera en ese momento.

Claro que no esperaba un abrazo o un beso de bienvenida, pero por lo menos alguna palabra de aliento, pero se había dado cuenta que su corazón se aferraba a una roca.

Inga lo miro tan cabizbajo que camino detrás de el…-que paso con la señora Darién.

Tenía que pasar algo…-contesto el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

Vi que paso…Creo que te equivocaste con ella…-contesto la rubia.

Un día me dice que seré la redención de la señora, ahora me dice que me equivoque…no los comprendo, no sé qué hago aquí…-dijo el pelinegro.

Creo que será mejor que se vaya a descansar…-dijo Inga.

Creo que lo mejor será que presente mi renuncia…-contesto el mientras la rubiecilla lo miraba con recelo.

Haga lo que tenga que hacer para que este bien…-contesto Inga mientras él la miraba.

No es fácil decidir amar a una roca…-contesto el siendo de verdad sincero ante la mirada inexpresiva de Inga.

Es peor cuando nunca sabes que es amar…así sea a una roca…-contesto la pequeña rubia.

Que consuelo me da…-contesto Darién.

Piénsalo bien muchacho porque yo sé que tarde o temprano se necesitara de su presencia.

Para matar están todos ustedes…-contesto el mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

La rubiecilla camino hacia la mansión…subió las escaleras y toco la puerta para saber si la señora necesitaba algo…-Señora ocupa algo.

Pasa Inga…-dijo Serena con cara de pesar.

Que le sucede se siente mal, desea que le marque al médico…-pregunto Inga.

No…sabes hoy me di cuenta de que el tiempo se va tan rápido, pero no podré hacer lo que necesito para estar bien hasta que él esté muerto…-dijo Serena.

Matémosle…-contesto Inga como si fuera matar una cucaracha.

Eso no me daría una satisfacción…-dijo Serena fríamente.

Que es lo que pasa entre usted y Shields…-pregunto Inga con el derecho de ser una fiel trabajadora.

Él tiene sentimientos hacia mí y creo que no es bueno para su persona, la verdad es que solo siento lastima por el pero ninguna necesidad por estar a su lado…me siento en ocasiones una pésima persona…-dijo Serena mientras se miraba el dedo anular.

No lo es señora…-le dijo Inga.

Mi lado humano siempre fue Diamante…-contesto la rubia.

Creo que debe dejarlo ir señora porque si no, no podrá vivir…-contesto la rubiecilla.

Serena se quedó pensando eso que ella le decía, debería de dejar a Diamante descansar en paz y lo haría pero aun no podía, le dolía mucho.

* * *

Que tal, ya vamos encaminados esperemos que la venganza se pueda servir friamente, gracias Yesqui por tu comentario...saludos...


	17. LLENA DE ESTRELLAS

**CAPITULO 17**

**LLENA DE ESTRELLAS**

Serena se despertó temprano se arregló con esmero pues tendría que ir a las oficinas de la empresa, lo cierto es que tenía un día bastante ocupado…

Señora la camioneta esta lista…-dijo Inga.

Gracias…-sin más la rubia salió de la casa y se montó en su camioneta de 8 cilindros partiendo a las oficinas Black.

Y por qué no la llevaste tu Darién…-dijo de pronto Nadkya.

Por qué no me lo pidieron…-contesto el mientras encendía el televisor.

Que harás hoy por la noche…-arrojo una pregunta la pelirroja.

Tratar de conquistar el mundo…-respondió con ironía el pelinegro mientras Nadkya se quedaba callada…-perdón, creo que no sabes de eso.

La verdad es que no te comprendo…-respondió Nadkya…-pero bueno, deseaba invitarte al cine…como amigos claro.

El pelinegro la miro y supo que era cierto lo que le decía, la verdad es que tenía el corazón hecho una garra, necesitaba salir de todo ese mal rato que estaba viviendo.

No hay problema solo no me gustan las películas cursis…-contesto el pelinegro.

A mi mucho menos, lo que pasa es que vendrá mi prima Beryl y pues me dijo que invitara a más para hacer un grupo pero como tú sabes mis amigos pues solo son los que viven en esta casa…-dijo la pelirroja.

No hay problema…-contesto Darién.

Pues creo que se han tomado las mejores decisiones, pero dime porque está aquí Kunzaite…-pregunto Serena mientras Steven la miraba.

Encontramos algunos errores en algunos embarques, teníamos un infiltrado y encontraron una tonelada de droga procesada, lo manejamos todo bajo el agua para que la compañía no se vea afectada…-dijo el castaño.

Esto era justamente lo que Diamante no deseaba, tiene alguna relación con la sombra…-pregunto la rubia.

Toda relación, esta persona ya está a disposición de la agencia federal y parece ser que está cantando…-dijo el peliplata.

Eso creo que está bien…gracias por tu intervención Kunzaite y a ti Steven por tu acertado descubrimiento, deseo mantener la empresa como cuando estaba mi esposo.

La rubia llego cansada a su casa, lo único que deseaba era acostarse y descansar un poco, miro como Nadkya salía junto con Darién y subían a la moto de él, no sabía que ellos tenían una relación, pero lo cierto es que le dio gusto por la sobrina de Inga.

Serena entro a su habitación y se recostó…la verdad es que esa situación la estaba manteniendo de verdad estresada, deseaba que todo fuera una condenada pesadilla y poder despertar de ella en cualquier momento.

No había sido suficiente el amor para que el destino pudiera dejarle ser verdaderamente feliz, la puerta sonó y ella dejo entrar a la rubia.

Le traje la cena señora…-dijo Inga…-necesita algo más.

El día de hoy encontraron en uno de los contenedores una tonelada de droga procesada…creo que ya son varios golpes y parece ser que todo relaciona a Seiya en esto, espero que Yaten esté preparado por que son demasiadas personas que lo señalan.

Inga miro a Serena y se sintió de pronto así de cansada como ella.

Que pasa Yaten…-pregunto Mina al ver que todo mundo parecía frenético…-que sucede dime…!...-grito la rubia de verdad estresada.

Es que tengo que mandarte a un lugar seguro…-contesto el mientras se apresuraba a preparar la maleta de la rubia.

Pero porque…que es lo que pasa…?.-pregunto Mina con mucho miedo por ella y su hijo.

Mira…tengo cosas muy turbia a mi cargo que me hacen mantener con este estatus, detuvieron a algunas personas que han mencionado mi nombre y seguramente no tardaran en buscarme para iniciar algún proceso…

Iras a la cárcel…-pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos Mina.

Probablemente…pero quiero que seas fuerte y críes a nuestro hijo, le pediré ayuda a Serena para que este al pendiente de ustedes en lo que se resuelve todo, pero mientras deberás esconderte en una de las casas de mi propiedad…-dijo Yaten atemorizado de que algo le pasare a la mujer que le daba sentido a su vida.

Tengo mucho miedo Yaten…-dijo Mina mientras el sentía lo mismo, pero no podía decírselo.

Serena durmió como bendita, lo cierto es que poco a poco las cosas se estaban acomodando y esperaba de manera casi sorpresiva la llegada de Seiya.

La rubia miraba el jardín mientras terminaba su desayuno…estaba descansada y con ganas de ejercitarse…-señora…hay un nuevo arreglo de flores, esta vez no están de tan mal gusto…-

Serena camino aprisa mientras miraba el arreglo de rosas blancas, la verdad es que se sorprendió por un instante pero después negó con la cabeza, abrió un sobre donde había una carta:

Sabes hoy abra una preciosa lluvia de estrellas y me gustaría mucho estar a tu lado, creo que podemos pasarnos un poco de calor si permanecemos juntos lado a lado…te espero en el parque no.10.

Serena se sorprendió un poco, pero sabía que ese era Seiya, así que debería de fingir una completa emoción, junto con ternura, amor y lágrimas…sintió ganas de vomitar.

Creo que esta noche veré a Seiya Glasgow…-dijo la rubia.

Esta segura…desea que le acompañemos…-dijo Inga.

No será necesario…-respondió la rubia mientras caminaba a su habitación para pensar que reacciones debería de tener…entro al cuarto y se miró en el espejo…lo cierto es que se miraba y no entendió como era posible fingir tanto, así que termino por ver el espejo y visualizar a Dante, las lágrimas fluyeron rápidamente.

Darién estaba disfrutando su día libre…-y que se supone que harás, te quedaras o que…-pregunto a Beryl la prima de Nadkya una espectacular mujer que sabía que era disfrutar un buen rato.

No lo sé tengo algunos pendientes que hacer en las vegas, la verdad es que no me imagine que cuando mi prima decía que eras bueno en lo que hacías, fuera literal…-contesto la pelirroja mientras Darién la miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

Me gusta saber que te gusto…deseas que desayunemos…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Está bien…-contesto Beryl con una amplia sonrisa, el pelinegro se alegró de que por lo menos las cosas ahora estuvieran siendo divertidas.

La rubia estaba nadando en la alberca bajo techo, cuando Inga entro deprisa…-Señora, el joven Yaten quiere verla se ve bastante agitado.

Pásalo al despacho, enseguida voy…-contesto la rubia mientras braceaba para salir de la alberca…después de unos minutos apareció…

Que pasa…-pregunto ella mientras miraba al soberbio Yaten con unos simples jeans y una playera blanca, con gorra, lentes…

Están por llevarme preso, pero tuve que dejar a mina en una de mis casas de seguridad, sé que esto es completamente inevitable pero desearía que cuando suceda apoyes a Mina.

Serena miro en el la desesperación y la tristeza, pero lamentablemente era el camino que había conseguido.-llamare a nuestro abogado.

No es necesario…-contesto el peliplata.

Si lo es…hay algunas cosas que tal vez tu no conozcas Yaten…-dijo Serena, mientras tecleaba el teléfono.

El peliplata solo la miro hablar con alguien, pero lo cierto es que no tenía cabeza para nada, su mayor preocupación era su esposa e hijo.

Serena anoto una dirección y colgó…-toma esta es la dirección del abogado de Diamante, el té ayudara en este proceso, nadie mejor que el…-señalo la rubia.

Gracias, pero yo tengo un abogado…-dijo Yaten.

Seguramente el abogado de la mafia…haz aunque sea esto bien, aunque sea por tu esposa e hijo…de lo demás despreocúpate Mina estará bien anótame la dirección para visitarla…-Yaten así lo hizo.

La rubia se metió a bañar y espero con mucha impaciencia la caída de la noche, trato de concentrarse perfectamente lo que tendría que hacer.

Se miró al espejo y le gusto verse así de distinguida, como la mujer de Diamante Black…-Señora el auto está listo…-dijo Inga.

Está bien…gracias…-contesto la rubia mientras subía al mismo y partía a su cita en el parque no.10, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Estaciono el coche y respiro hondo, lo cierto es que el día había sido el día más largo de toda su vida…-vamos Serena…tu puedes!

Se bajó con cuidado del coche y camino hacia el parque…había algunas parejas ahí abrazadas, sonrientes, enamoradas…camino un poco distraída y tomo asiento frente a un pequeño lago artificial, la noche se miraba espectacular…

Pensó en hacía cuanto no salía de casa sola…-la noche esta preciosa pero comparada con tu belleza no es nada…-era el…

Serena fingió bastante bien quedándose ahí sentada fingiendo sorpresa y llevándose las manos a la boca…-de pronto Seiya se apareció frente a ella y se hinco.

Dios…eres hermosa…más hermosa que nunca…sabes haz hecho el mejor trabajo del mundo…-dijo el mientras la rubia derramaba un par de lágrimas.

Pero tu…yo…dios…-dijo Serena mientras Seiya sonreía, lo cierto es que el tiempo había pasado su cabello seguía siendo el mismo ahora justamente corto no con esa sedosa cabellera que tanto le gustaba, su olor era de una colonia cara, su ropa a pesar de ser informal no tenía nada que ver con el antiguo hombre con el que ella había decidido casarse…era simplemente otro en apariencia y un extraño frente a su corazón.

Sé que tengo que darte muchas explicaciones del porque hice las cosas así, pero confié en que tu harías lo correcto…sin embargo me entere de que Diamante Black era un tirano y te mantenía amenazada…-contesto él.

Serena se sorprendió ante lo que decía el pelinegro…recordó vagamente a Zafiro, sin duda esa cosecha seria de el…-Fue un infierno mi vida a su lado.

Lo sé, pero he vuelto para protegerte y que nadie te vuelva a lastimar…-dijo Seiya mientras Serena sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Mira tenemos tantas cosas por decirnos, pero considero que será mejor ver el espectáculo…-dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía y se sentaba a su lado, de pronto sintió su brazo en la espalda y ella fingió que no pasaba nada, en ese momento podría matarlo con la velocidad de un rayo.

Miro el cielo y una espectacular lluvia de estrellas se vislumbró, lo cierto es que mucho tiempo había pasado desde que Seiya y ella habían compartido algo.

Sabes te ves preciosa llena de estrellas…-Serena por un rato recordó a ese anterior amor y sonrió de manera sincera…

Darién me la he pasado bastante bien contigo…además sabemos que es sexo sin compromiso verdad…-pregunto Beryl sonriente mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

Sin compromiso…sabes eres una mujer bastante inteligente, la pasaremos bastante bien en este tiempo que estés aquí…cuanto será…?.-pregunto el pelinegro emocionado de tener buen sexo.

Un mes, después me voy a Prusia junto a mi esposo…-contesto la pelirroja.

Casada…-contesto Darién de pronto sintiéndose infinitamente miserable.

Si…pero toda mi vida me la pase ahorrando para viajar y poder venir a Norteamérica…-dijo Beryl.

Tienes hijos…-pregunto Darién.

Dos…-contesto ella mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Como es que puedes acostarte conmigo y regresar a lado de tu familia como si nada hubiera pasado…-le cuestiono Darién mientras ella solo lo miraba.

La verdad es que así es mi vida, tengo un marido bastante conformista que es bueno yo no digo que no pero en un lugar como Prusia y Polonia no hay muchas opciones…desde que era adolescente desee migrar a este país, pero mi inmadurez me hizo caer en la redes de amor…-dijo ella como la mujer infeliz que era.

Darién la miro con un tanto de molestia, por lo menos Serena era ella y su verdad, esta mujer no era lo que él consideraba una buena persona…-sabes no soy quien para decirte algo, pero creo que si tú eres madre debes de ser responsable y si en tu país hay un hombre que te quiere esperándote no deberías de pagarle con esta moneda.

De verdad es que tú quieres darme sermones, cuando te has tirado a mi prima-hermana y terminamos en la cama casi a 6 horas de conocernos…estas de broma…-dijo ella con acento marcado.

No quisiera saber pero eres de esas que vive en un pueblo chico y todos han obtenido tus favores…-Beryl solo sonrió…

Hay que gozar la vida y lo bueno de ella…-contesto la pelirroja.

Adelante, te dejo porque tengo cosas que hacer…-dijo el pelinegro.

Está bien…espero verte pronto…-dijo ella mientras entraba meneándose coquetamente, lo cierto era que tenía un excelente trasero y le gustaba de todo un poco…pero la verdad es que sentía sucio y mal por un tipo que en su vida conocería.

Se montó a su moto y partió a ese palacio de oro donde la mujer a la que amaba estaba esperando la llegada del verdugo.

Nunca me imaginé que te miraría de nuevo…-dijo Seiya mientras ella bebía de su café.

Creo que mientes, lo tenías todo planeado no es así…-dijo Serena mientras él sonreía de medio lado.

Eres la única persona en este mundo que me conoce perfectamente, incluso más que yo mismo…-dijo el pelinegro mientras encendía un puro.

Ahora fumas puros…-le cuestiono la rubia.

Digamos que hay un poco más de presupuesto hay que renovarse Serena…-contesto él.

En eso tienes tal vez razón…-dijo Serena.

Como fue tu vida con Diamante…-pregunto Seiya pues habían sido 6 años.

La rubia cerró los ojos tratando de invocar la imagen de Dante y poder tener la paz que necesitaba…-siempre fue un tipo de lo más celoso y posesivo.

Te golpeo alguna vez…-pregunto Seiya serio.

Nunca…solo me mantenía como una muñeca de porcelana en casa…es todo…-contesto ella.

Porque nunca lo mataste…-pregunto el mientras la rubia recordó a William…le pidió al cielo las palabras exactas…-

Yo estaba bastante vigilada y la verdad es que mi vida no tenía mucho sentido, las comodidades que Diamante me daba eran infinitas…el tiempo paso y mi vida se fue de largo…-contesto ella hasta en cierto modo siendo sincera.

Nunca pensé que fueras de esas mujeres que se conforman…eras distinta Serena…-dijo Seiya.

Y tú estabas muerto…-contesto ella con un poco de molestia.

De verdad nunca me imaginé que esto pasara….yo no deseaba que esto sucediera Serena, pero estaban persiguiéndome me amenazaron con matarte y yo mejor decidí que debía de morir…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Serena sentía un nudo en la garganta deseaba tanto matarlo.

Porque nunca me lo dijiste, hubiéramos buscado una solución…-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro la tomaba de las manos.

Pensé que no podría defenderte y me dio terror ver que te pasara algo mi amor…-contesto Seiya.

No contaste con el dolor que pudiera yo sentir…-dijo la rubia.

Quiero pedirte perdón por hacerlo, pero era necesario ahora pude arreglar las cosas y puedo seguir a tu lado…-dijo el con descaro.

No sé, ha pasado tanto tiempo donde yo he sido una mujer sola, que ahora todo esto me toma por desprovisto…-contesto Serena haciéndose del rogar.

Será que el amor que me tenías se desvaneció con el tiempo…-dijo de manera dramática Seiya.

No lo sé…me conforme con simplemente no sentir para no salir lastimada, ahora que Diamante falleció, simplemente decidí que las cosas siguieran así…-dijo ella.

La verdad es que no esperaba esto, pero es lógico estaba muerto para la mujer que amo durante 6 largos años y ella casada con un millonario castigador…pobre de mí Serena…-dijo Seiya.

Serena solo se limitó a sonreír…pero por dentro estaba que estallaba, deseaba golpearlo…y decirle que el amor que le tenía había sido enterrado junto con el…

El tiempo en ocasiones no mejora las cosas simplemente hace que se olviden…-contesto ella.

Seiya la miro y supo que ella no le amaba más, lo cierto es que cuando se casó con esa mujer nunca se imaginó poder obtener lo que ahora tenía, la amaba a su manera y la seguía amando, de hecho seguía siendo para el su esposa.

Sabes para mi sigues siendo mi esposa, tal vez me declararon muerto, pero no lo estoy…-dijo el con un tanto de soberbia.

Creo que después de 6 años debemos comenzar a tratarnos nuevamente, desearía iniciar una relación por buen camino…-dijo la rubia mientras miraba el reloj.

Sí, me parece que te mereces más cortejo para poder ser nuevamente mi mujer…-menciono el pelinegro.

Necesito que nos conozcamos más, ahora ya no eres el mismo de antes y yo tampoco…bueno pues la verdad ha sido un gusto enorme y una sorpresa que aún no puedo digerir que estés vivo…-dijo la rubia.

Respecto a eso ahora mi nombre por seguridad no es Seiya…mi nuevo nombre es Robert Seagal…-contesto el pelinegro.

Me suena a actor de cine de acción…-contesto Serena.

Así es…me inspire en el…mesero…-el pelinegro pidió la cuenta y salieron del pequeño local de café.

Caminaron lentamente mientras el llevaba sus manos dentro del pantalón y Serena controlaba sus ganas innecesarias de liquidarlo…

Sabes…todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho ha sido pensar como hubiere sido si nunca nos hubiéramos separado…-comento Seiya y hasta cierto punto siempre pensó en ella.

Él hubiera no existe, créeme que yo lo se…-dijo Serena mientras sonreía hipócritamente.

Pues déjame por lo menos acompañarte a tu casa, para estar más tranquilo y saber que llegaste bien…-menciono el pelinegro.

No creo que sea necesario…-contesto Serena con nauseas, lo cierto es que era más difícil de lo que ella hubiera supuesto.

Permítemelo por favor…-contesto con insistencia, a lo que Serena asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, le abrió la puerta de su vehículo para que subiera, la rubia lo miro caminar hacia una camioneta que estaba justo delante de ella, seguramente le vio cuando llego.

Se quedó completamente mirándole con ganas enormes de matarlo, tan sencillo seria pasarle un vehículo encima…apretó fuertemente sus manos en el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blanquecinos…

Sonrió de manera efímera mientras él le dio la señal, encendió el carro y manejo con muchos pensamientos violentos en la mente, recordó a sus padres su repentina muerte, su tía y su abandono, su maldita formación y esa pistola que había sido su mejor amiga…ahora frente a ella estaba uno de los más grandes verdugos de su vida y no podía hacer nada hasta eliminarle.

No supo ni como, pero ya estaba en su casa…entro a la mansión y el detrás de ella como si fuera el dueño…todos en la casa estaban alertas.

Darién escucho el ruido de dos carros y salió de su cuarto para ver quién era, su sorpresa no fue del todo grata…miro salir a ese tipo y sintió su sangre hervir de coraje…

Serena bajo del coche y frente a ella estaba Seiya…-espero que esta sea una de las muchas veces que deseo verte, de verdad tratare de enmendar mis errores Serena.

La rubia le miro a los ojos y recordó sus palabras…-Sabes de verdad aun no creo que estés frente a mí, han sido muchos años creyéndote muerto.

Y para mi muchos años sin verte a los ojos…sigues siendo como siempre un misterio para mí…pero el misterio más hermoso que jamás desee tener a mi lado…-menciono Seiya mientras se inclinaba y la besaba…

Darién se puso completamente alerta, algo dentro de él se rompía…era como desilusión, lejos de los celos esa mujer que miraba ahí besando a su enemigo le resultaba hiriente.

La rubia solo cerro los ojos y pensó en otro…Darién…lo cierto es que disfruto el beso, pero no era lo que ella quería…recordó de golpe a quien besaba y se separó.

Dios…ha sido esto hermoso…-dijo Seiya mientras la abrazaba…Serena se sentía frustrada…

Creo que será mejor que me vaya tengo muchas emociones encontradas y creo que tu también…merecemos pensar en lo que hoy por fin paso…te parece si mañana nos vemos…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Si…solo dime donde…-pregunto la rubia mientras fingía sentirse feliz.

En el restauran Giorgio…-dijo Seiya…

Estaba bien…pero pregunto por quién…-dijo la rubia.

Haré la reservación para Serena Berry…-comento el pelinegro.

Mi apellido es Black…-contesto ella.

Me gusta más Berry…te veo mañana…-contesto el mientras la soltaba y caminaba hacia la camioneta, la encendió y salió de su casa…

Serena se recargo en el coche y grito hasta que pudo…Darién salió corriendo hacia ella…-Maldita sea…maldita seaaaaaa!

Inga estaba frente a la puerta de la mansión pero le dio el espacio suficiente… sabía que en esos momentos de ira no era bueno acercarse a una mujer como ella.

Darién llego hasta donde estaba y ella solo lo miro pero no estaba sola en la mano tenía una pistola…-Serena tienes que calmarte…

La rubia estaba cegada del odio, la ira y frustración…no podría ser más sencillo solo matarlo y que todo marchara de manera simple sin tener que pasar por el proceso de una relación…

No puedo…no puedo hacerlo…me da asco…-dijo la rubia entre dientes mientras su mano empuñaba la pistola más fuerte…

Yo…no…puedo…-dijo ella mientras soltaba el arma y Darién solo pudo abrazarla…

Inga agradeció a Dios porque ella estuviera bien…la situación se había tornada difícil y frustrante...

* * *

Considero que la situación sera demasiado complicada para Serena con respecto a Seiya...pero esperemos que piense bien que hará para poder obtener su venganza y poder seguir con su vida...gracias yesqui por tu comentario me animas a seguir escribiendo...no habia podido actualizar por que no tenia internet pero al fin regreso, creo que fue por exceso de pago, pero saluditosss!


	18. DARIEN SHIELDS

**CAPITULO 18**

**DARIEN SHIELDS.**

Serena lloraba desconsolada, lo cierto es que por más que le había buscado el lado positivo, trato de imaginarse miles de personas…el odio que sentía por Seiya era más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa…

Darién solo se limitó a sobar su pequeña espalda y mantenerse fuerte para cuando ella lo necesitara, la verdad es que sentía que esa pequeña mujer cargaba mucho sobre sus hombros.

La rubia suspiro mientras terminaba de llorar…-Gracias…-dijo ella con su voz casi inaudible…

De nada…te llevo a tu cuarto…-dijo Darién mientras ella solo asentía, Inga camino a su lado y se agacho para recoger a filomena la pistola de la señora a la que llamaba su mejor amiga.

Subieron las escaleras solo con la luna como lámpara, la rubia no sabía que decir…anhelaba que el brazo cálido de Darién no se fuera…

El pelinegro abrió la puerta y entraron juntos…la dejo sentarse en la cama y el simplemente se levantó para salir de la habitación…

Serena se sentía fatal, pero no deseaba estar sola necesitaba sentirse protegida…-Darién…no te vayas…-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro solo se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza…

Que paso con la señora…-pregunto Ernest…-por qué no sale ese tipo de su habitación.

La señora no se siente muy bien…-contesto Inga mientras miraba el arma.

Que haces con su pistola…-pregunto Ernest.

Deja de cuestionar lo que no debes…creo que la reunión con el sombra no fluyo del todo bien…-afirmo el castaño.

Eso debido a…?...-contesto él.

No lo sé…hay cosas que simplemente no son fáciles de hacer…-dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Ernest.

Creo que es necesario que ella este consciente de que estamos aquí solo esperando que capturen a todos lo que por indicación mataron al jefe…-dijo el castaño.

No es necesario que me lo digas…lo sé perfectamente…-contesto Inga mientras caminaba hacia su habitación…

Quieres hablar de lo que paso…?.-pregunto Darién a la rubia quien estaba recargada en su pecho mientras sus latidos del corazón calmaban su dolorida alma.

Él es una pésima persona…-contesto ella.

Por lo que sabemos es verdad…-dijo Darién mientras le sobaba la espalda.

No, de verdad me di cuenta que me case con un completo desconocido, me dijo que me matarían si no hacia lo que querían…Pero no es verdad…-contesto Serena.

Te duele…-pregunto intuitivo el pelinegro.

Que me engaño todo el tiempo, creo que siempre planeo todo…no lo sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación que ahora este verdadero Seiya resulta ser más perverso que el que nosotros creíamos…-

Debe ser difícil fingir…-contesto Darién.

Mucho…me da tanto asco verle, rabia, me dan ganas de matarlo y después patear su cuerpo inerte hasta que me sacie…-dijo Serena.

Darién de pronto no deseo haber escuchado esas palabras, pues a pesar de que ella era lo que era no deseaba verle sufrir y odiar de manera tan profunda…

Creo que no será necesario que lo hagas…al parecer las investigaciones van por buen camino, mucho gente está dando nombres y es cuestión de pocos días para giren ordenes de aprensión contra los inculpados…-dijo Darién tratando de darle un poco de esperanza y paz.

Lo se…Yaten está tratando de proteger a su familia, si el cae…todo lo demás se vendrá abajo pero tendrá que desaparecer del mapa…-dijo Serena.

Un trato…-contesto el pelinegro, obviamente esto había sido previamente planeado…

Si…un trato para él y su familia con una nueva oportunidad de vida…-contesto Serena.

El testamento con la cláusula…-respondió Darién al recordar que Diamante le había dado un porcentaje de la empresa siempre y cuando el recibiera unas indicaciones…todo perfectamente planeado.

Si…Dante quería mucho a su hermano, pero no podía darle nada sin antes obtener la libertad que deseaba para el…creo que todo saldrá bien…-contesto la rubia…

Cómo te sientes con eso…-contesto Darién.

Conforme, tal vez para las personas que sufrieron de las decisiones de terceros no sería justo…incluso para mi estaría bien que pagara por lo que hizo, pero…

Es familia y siempre quieres lo mejor para ellos…-dijo Darién.

Si…-contesto la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aroma de Darién…algo dentro de ella se removió…-tienes mucha familia.

Si…-contesto el pelinegro…-una familia bastante singular, donde no encajo del todo perfectamente.

Como es eso…nadie comparte tu profesión…-cuestiono la rubia.

No…-dijo el pelinegro que era bastante resistente de hablar acerca de su familia.

Cuéntame cómo es…-dijo ella.

Como es…tener familia…-contesto él.

Si…yo nunca la tuve…-dijo Serena…-como funciona…

Es algo complicado, divertido y que te da la seguridad que necesitas…crecí en el condado de Nashville, mi padre es un comerciante, mi madre es ama de casa…Se enamoraron muy jóvenes y mi abuelo era el dueño de la tienda local más grande del pueblo, por lo que mi padre digamos que era de los galanes del lugar.

Mis padres eran también comerciantes…-dijo Serena.

Compartimos algo en común…pero la cuestión es que mi madre era hija del sheriff del lugar y pues digamos que mi padre se cargaba una pinta de vagabundo mujeriego, él decía que mi madre le era completamente una chiquilla indiferente, pero después de que ella partió a los Ángeles un par de años regreso convertida en una princesa…ahí fue cuando él se enamoró…

No fue sencillo al principio, incluso mi abuelo materno lo encarcelo un par de veces abusando de su puesto por pretender a mi madre, pero con el tiempo se puso las pilas y estudio la universidad para poder darle un futuro mejor a mi madre…al final terminaron juntos y tiene infinidad de años casados…-dijo Darién.

No comprendo por qué no te has casado…los años se pasan volando y cuando menos lo creas no podrás ser lo que querías…-dijo la rubia mientras el solo sonreía.

Nunca encontré a la mujer que llenara las expectativas, además mi trabajo me mantiene completamente inmerso en el…es complicado…vi morir a muchos compañeros y a sus familias destrozadas…no deseaba lo mismo para mi…-contesto Darién.

Qué pena…creo que hubieras sido un gran padre…-dijo Serena para el mismo asombro de ella.

Y tu una hermosa madre…-dijo Darién mientras ella solo sonrió ligeramente…-cuantos hermanos tienes.

Seis y yo…-contesto Darién…-pero he de confesar que estoy muy alejado de ellos, me he perdido de mi familia soy la oveja negra de la familia.

Por qué lo dices…-contesto la rubia.

Mis hermanos son profesionistas exitosos, oficinistas…cosas normales como dice mi madre…-menciono el pelinegro.

A que se dedican tus hermanos…-pregunto la rubia.

Pues ellos ahora viven en Carolina del norte, mi padre es comerciante tiene un par de tiendas de víveres los más grandes del condado, mi hermano mayor George se encarga junto con él y mi sobrino Sebastián de manejarlas.

Sobrinos…-dijo Serena maravillada, recordando al pequeño Yugoslav.

Si…tengo muchos…-dijo él.

Cuéntame…-contesto Serena con atención.

Mi hermano George estudio Administración en Carolina en la universidad conoció a su esposa Helen, se casaron después de graduarse...el comenzó a ayudar a mi padre en el negocio familia y ella simplemente se dedico a atender su hogar.

Después llegaron Sebastián que hoy tiene 24 años, Melanie de 18 y Lisa de 15, ellos se dedican a ayudar a mis padres con el negocio...-la rubia escuchaba con atención la información que le daba Darien su mente imaginaba muchas cosas, rostros, risas

Después esta mi hermana Dayana…ella es dentista ahí mismo reside en carolina, su esposo Christopher es veterinario comparten su trabajo en el mismo edificio…y tienen muchos hijos, Dayana la mayor de 20 años, Christian de 18, Carls de 14 años y el pequeño Cristiano de 6 años.

Que bien que sean varios hermanos...pero de tus sobrinos los mayores esta alguno casado...-pregunto Serena.

Ninguno…-contesto el...-después sigue Mark él es médico general, su esposa es enfermera…tienen dos hijos Fabrizio y franco...gemelos de 13 años.

Antonella creo que está casada…bueno algo así es de esas chavas que viven en la onda ya sabes con todo ese rollo de paz y amor, pero tiene tres hijos Steve, Carol y Melissa, para sorpresa de todos son triates ahora creo tienen 8 años.

Pero de manera natural…-pregunto Serena...-era raro que hubiera partos de tres niños si no por enseminacion artificial.

Si, de hecho mi hermana es gemela de Antonhy el creo que recién se casó …-la rubia lo miro con sorpresa pues en verdad conocía muy pocas personas que fueran gemelas o algo así.

Sabes lo que tu madre te dice verdad…-Darién solo asintió, conocía a todos por medio de las redes sociales que raras veces podía mirar, pero de verdad lamentaba que no convivía con su familia.

Creo que estás perdiendo mucho el tiempo Darién, deberías de llevarte bien con tu familia yo daría mucho por tener una tan extensa y variada como la tuya…-contesto la rubia.

Si la verdad es que en ocasiones me pregunto por qué tuve que ser el raro de la casa…creo que mis padres han tenido mucha paciencia conmigo…-dijo el mientras sonreía de lado.

Como es que tú fuiste tan diferente…-pregunto la rubia.

No lo sé…mis hermanos los mayores siempre estaban envueltos en sus asuntos, Mark y yo nos llevamos por un par de años recuerdo que siempre jugábamos a ser soldados y cosas por el estilo, después dejamos de hacerlo cuando el creció…comenzó a involucrarse en sus asuntos también y quede yo solo.-contesto el pelinegro recordando algunas de sus aventuras.

Que alegría crecer con un hermano cercano…-dijo la rubia.

Si, tiene sus ventajas pero cuando llega la separación es un tanto doloroso...los gemelos eran algunos años menor que yo, así que después comence a obtener mi personalidad fuerte y reservada, me gustaban todos los deportes pero algo que tal vez me apasiono mucho fueron las artes marciales.

La rubia le escuchaba atentamente era interesante la vida del pelinegro…

Recuerdo que trabajaba con mi padre a medio tiempo para poder pagarme la escuela de artes marciales en Carolina, pero después de darme cuenta de que tenía potencial empecé a competir, llegue a las nacionales…me di cuenta que no pasaría de ser un simple maestro así que me mude a los Ángeles contra posición de mis padres y me metí de policía…desde ahí sigo haciendo lo mismo.

Donde conociste a Andrew…-pregunto Serena.

Éramos policías los dos y nos llegó una oportunidad para entrar al Swat, así que entramos y ahí nos hicimos más amigos…por eso es que me pesa tanto que ahora este muerto…-dijo el pelinegro con frustración.

Lamento de verdad que esto hubiera pasado…dios quiera que las cosas terminen por ser solucionadas…-dijo Serena con sueño mientras el pelinegro solo se limitaba en recordar al castaño.

Sabes…me sentí pésimo al verte junto a Seiya…no quisiera que esa fuera la única manera de poder hacer justicia, pero ahora mismo veo que no es tan simple como habías pensado…-dijo Darién mientras apretaba más el cuerpo de Serena hacia el suyo.

No sé si pueda hacer lo que creí sería una simple broma de adolescente, cuando engañas al cuerpo y piensas en otra cosa…ahora simplemente no puedo…-dijo ella.

Y cuando será que aprenderás a que alguien pueda protegerte…-pregunto el mientras la miraba a los ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo…

Nunca…creo que nunca podre…-dijo ella recordando a Diamante…

Puede que podamos por lo menos pasarla bien…-dijo el mientras la besaba, ella solo limito a cerrar los ojos…

Su lengua era tersa y su sabor embriagante le revolvía la mente, no deseaba meterse en problemas pero no quería tener ese mal sabor de boca de Seiya…ahora Robert…

La rubia termino debajo del cuerpo pesado y caliente de Darién Shields…un amante formidable…

Las manos de Darién recorrieron con sensibilidad el preciado cuerpo de Serena…

Ella abrió grande los ojos cuando el pelinegro se tomó el atrevimiento de desabotonar esa blusa que llevaba puestas y más al mirar como sus labios tomaba con delicadeza uno de sus pezones rosados…

Se mordió el labio de solo pensar en lo que él hacía…de sentir sobre ella ese calor que emanaba de manera deliciosa.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando accedió a que él le bajara los pantalones y su sexy tanga quedara a la luz de la lámpara mientras que Darién termino por desnudarla y el mismo se sacó la playera rápidamente y el pantalón…

Lo cierto es que ahora pudo ver ese abdomen de locura y esa espalda ancha y fuerte que la poseería en ese instante…miro un poco hacia abajo y unas preciosas nalgas morenas resaltaban sin mucho afán.

Dios…-dijo ella mientras de una sola estocada entraba el pelinegro de manera silenciosa que la hizo relamerse los labios incitándolo a besarla con pasión…

Las manos de él tomaban a diestra y siniestra el suave cuerpo de la rubia quien solo se limitó a que sentir las caricias expertas de un hombre que ahora mismo le estaba saciando la sed de ser consumida ahí mismo…

Los gemidos no eran algo que pudieran dejarse simplemente sin ser escuchados…la piel se erizaba con una enorme carga de sensaciones.

Dios…-dijo ella mientras Darién entraba con lentitud y al mismo tiempo con ferocidad…lo cierto es que la presencia de el en ese lugar le estaba siendo algo imposible de negar pero a pesar de que su duro corazón no deseaba admitirlo…era necesario…

Un paso para alguien que simplemente se niega a sentir por el dolor y el odio…

Darién beso con calor profundo sus labios…se sentía tocado por los dioses al sentir la bienvenida del cuerpo de la rubia…miro con cadencia los ojos azul cielo que estaban ahí mismo consumidos por la pasión…

Ese infinito sabor dulzón del sexo…pero no era solo eso para Darién…él se entregaba con alma y corazón…sonrió al imaginar miles de cosas…pero ahora solo era tiempo de disfrutar de ese trozo de mujer que estaba bajo su cuerpo caliente del deseo.

Y sus movimiento se comenzaron a hacer un tanto más rápidos mientras Serena termino por cerrar los ojos y dejar que el fuera quien hiciera de su deseo algo grato que recordar por esa noche y al día siguiente…

Darién levanto el trasero de la rubia con una sola mano para poder entrar más rápido en ese precioso tesoro que nuevamente esa noche era de el…

Serena gimió de placer mientras sus labios eran devorados como la ultima cena…tenía la piel erizada al límite y mirar esos ojos tan azules casi le dolía el alma…

Dios era cierto estaba viva…lo recordó al ver esos preciosos ojos y gimió ante la velocidad en la que Darién entraba en ella.

El pelinegro sintió como se tensaba y de pronto su pene era deliciosamente apretado de manera tan estridente que era imposible no correrse en ese instante…

Ahora resulta que el chofer se tira a la señora…-dijo vulgarmente Ernest con un dejo de coraje, pues anteriormente ese era el lugar del señor Diamante.

Y tú a quien te tiras…a la ama de llaves…es solo sexo…-dijo Inga mientras se levantaba de la cama y sonreía.

Es distinto…-contesto él.

Porque es distinto, porque no soy la dueña de una cuantiosa fortuna…-dijo ella sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Sabemos que la diferencia es que nosotros somos empleados…viejos agentes…-dijo Ernest.

Por eso mismo…Serena es una mujer joven y necesita protección, cariño…un muerto no se lo puede dar pero ese hombre si…así que…no le veo lo malo…-contesto Inga…-todos sabemos cuál es nuestro lugar…

Dijo ella apagando la luz para poder dormir…Ernest miro la ventana y sintió que traicionaba al hombre que lo había salvado de la miseria humana en la que había vivido sus últimos años antes de ser un mayordomo.

Como le fue…-dijo Jacobs mientras Seiya se servía un tanto de whisky.

Digamos que esperaba otra clase de bienvenida, creo que a Serena le tomo un poco por sorpresa mi presencia, pero aún más el hecho de que deseo reclamarla.-contesto él.

Cree que caerá…-dijo el castaño.

No lo sé…pero si ella cree que soy estúpido como para no darme cuenta que oculta algo…tal vez esto se ponga interesante, después de todo la única que podría ser mi esposa es esa mujer…-dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento.

Es muy bella…-contesto Jacobs.

Es mi esposa…no digas eso de manera tan simple, es mujer tiene todo el potencial para ser el peor enemigo y créeme que no la deseo como eso, porque te diré que ella sería la única que podría matarme…-contesto Seiya seguro de que ella lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

La verdad es que su encuentro solo le trajo viejos recuerdos que merecían ser olvidados…pero lo cierto es que cambio toda esa felicidad por unas cuantas monedas de oro…

Cambio una vida de civil normal, por una donde habia dias en los que no dormía, se había acostumbrado a ello incluso a que las mujeres llegaran solas atraídas por lo brilloso del oro, pero una como Serena Berry jamás…

Ahora mismo tenía años en esa relación con Hotaru, la verdad es que la toleraba porque le convenía, sin embargo ahora simplemente ella era parte del pasado.

Lo que tenía presente era ser el dueño de una compañía multinacional donde podría mover el ingreso de droga a su maldito antojo y seguir siendo un líder…

Serena miro a Darién y por un momento se sintió enormemente tentada en besarle los labios…lo miro y termino por cerrar los ojos…

Esa era la recompensa que tendría al llegar a casa…pensó en lo sucedido y cerró los ojos…-ojala se termine pronto este maldito infierno y pueda estar a tu lado…-dijo la rubia mientras se dormía.

* * *

Hola, me acerco a los finales de la historia creo que es algo un tanto diferente a lo que he escrito pero siempre el amor en el centro...gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia y gracias por los comentarios...saludos Yesqui...!


	19. ESPERANZA

**CAPITULO 19**

**ESPERANZA**

Serena se despertó y Darién ya no estaba ahí, pero su olor y su calor permanecían a su lado…

La puerta sonó y ella dio el pase…-señora le traigo el desayuno…-dijo Inga.

Gracias, déjalo en la mesa…sabes ayer tire a filomena…-dijo la rubia mientras Inga sacaba el arma de pantalón y se la entregaba.

Gracias Inga…-contesto Serena mientras se levantaba y se colocaba la bata…Inga camino hacia la ventana y la abrió para que la luz inundara la habitación.

Como le fue con ese señor…-pregunto Inga mientras la rubia tomaba asiento y bebía del jugo de naranja.

Mal…el cree que aun somos esposos…-dijo la rubia…-es algo de lo que jamás pensé, cree que tiene el derecho de venir a reclamar después de tantos años muerto.

Pensamos tal vez que las cosas serían simples…-dijo Inga mientras comenzaba a arreglar la cama, sacudiendo un par de cabellos negros como la noche que sin duda serian de Darién Shields…

No sé si pueda hacer las cosas como creí llevaría a cabo…-contesto la rubia…-me da asco besarle.

Y ha pensado que tal vez antes de lo que nosotros pensemos la policía o el FBI ya lo tomo…tengamos un tanto de fe…-dijo Inga.

Por cierto no me ha marcado Demetrios…-pregunto Serena mientras se llevaba un trozo de fruta a la boca…

No señora…-contesto la rubiecita…

Darién estaba desayunando mientras Nadkya lo miraba con molestia, la verdad es que le había dolido mucho el hecho de que se hubiera ido con su prima…-por lo que veo disfrutaste…

El pelinegro solo la miro de reojo…-De que hablas…-contesto él.

Del revolcón que te has dado con Beryl…-dijo la pelirroja de verdad molesta.

No doy explicaciones de lo que haga con mi vida personal…lo sabes…-dijo Darién tajantemente…

Si lo sé, pero por lo menos ten un poco de consideración conmigo, Beryl es la mujer del pueblo…-dijo ella de verdad molesta tratando de hacerlo enfadar, pero lo cierto es que él lo estaba consigo mismo pues había caído en redes baratas cuando ahí mismo tenia a la mujer de su deseo.

Ernest entro a la cocina y miro con soslayo al pelinegro como casi siempre lo hacía…-Tendremos visitas el día de hoy Nadkya por lo que necesito que se ponga especial esmero en la sala y comedor principal.

Si…-contesto la pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia la puerta junto con Lin.

Puedo preguntar que visita…-dijo Darién.

No…-contesto Ernest mientras el solo se limitaba a sonreír…

Prepara lo que más le gustaba al señor Diamante…-dijo con voz profunda y sonora el castaño mientras el pelinegro se concentraba en mirar el televisor…

Buenos días…-dijo Inga entrando con la bandeja del desayuno de la rubia vacía.

Que tal…-contesto Darién mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café…

Y que piensas estar ahí todo el día mirando el televisor, no tienes que llevar algún vehículo a servicio…-dijo la rubia con afán de molestar.

No…hasta mañana…pero creo que todo mundo el día de hoy amaneció con ganas de molestar…-dijo con media sonrisa Darién.

Por qué lo dices…-contesto Ernest.

Por nada…-contesto el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y salía para ver si tenía algún pendiente con los carros.

Serena se miró al espejo y sonrió, el cabello le estaba creciendo rápidamente, pero esperaría para saber si lo recortaría nuevamente o lo mantendría así…

Recordó a Darién sin querer…se miró al espejo y miro en el reflejo a una mujer nueva, ahora dormía en otra habitación y compartía con otra persona sus noches…bueno a ciencia cierta un par de noches…suspiro resignada.

Que se supone que estabas haciendo en Norteamérica y sin mi…-pregunto Hotaru mientras entraba a la habitación de Seiya.

Mi pregunta es cómo te atreves a venir a interrumpir mi vida, no tengo ganas de mirarte más Hot…-dijo el pelinegro.

De verdad piensas que he de creerte…yo sé que es lo que a ti te gusta y no pienso dejar a mi hombre…-contesto Hotaru con decisión.

Tu hombre…por favor, que parte de un trato comercial nunca comprendiste mujer…yo te doy placer tú me das placer y ya…-dijo con cinismo el pelinegro.

En serio quieres que con solo eso me conforme…se que tienes algo planeado…-dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento.

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones saber perfectamente que no me gusta hacerlo, así que evítame la pena de hacerte pasar una vergüenza…-respondió Seiya molesto mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Pero yo te amo Seiya…-el pelinegro rio estruendosamente.

Tu amas…el dinero, la posición y el poder puedes conseguirlo de manera más simple con otro a mí ya no me interesa más estar a tu lado, te daré lo que te toque una vez que obtenga un jugoso negocio que tengo en pie…-respondió el mientras miraba en su armario.

Eso implica seguramente una mujer rica…lo se…-dijo Hotaru con dolor en su pecho.

No me interesa lo que digas y sabes que estas colmando mi paciencia…-dijo de manera tranquila el pelinegro mientras sacaba un traje y lo colocaba en la cama.

He pasado tres largos años contigo…ahora simplemente me dices que todo acabo, eres como una droga para mi…-dijo ella de verdad con el alma en un hilo, pues ella solo sabía lo que vivía a su lado.

Confórmate con lo que sucedió, estuvo bien mientras duro pero lo cierto es que no me interesas más…yo quiero estar con otra mujer…con la mujer que siempre ha sido la dueña de mi sendero…-contesto el, esa era la realidad que nunca quiso escuchar Hotaru.

Cuando es que regreso…-pregunto ella con desesperación.

Nunca se fue Hotaru, yo me marche para que ella hiciera su vida…pero ahora creo que es tiempo de que reclame lo que siempre ha sido mío…-contesto el mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Y que se supone que fui yo en tu vida…solo la proveedora de dinero…solo eso…-pregunto la pelinegra.

Fuiste…lo has dicho…fuiste…toma lo que te corresponde y márchate antes de que te saque por la fuerza, por cierto dile a tu hermano que me conteste el número de celular…aunque se esconda lo sacare de donde este…-dijo Seiya.

Hotaru de pronto sintió enorme odio por esa mujer y sin duda resolvería ese problemita así tuviera que matarla…-esto no parara aquí y lo sabes Seiya…

Lo sé, pero antes de que siquiera pienses en dañarla ella te matara…créeme…te lo digo por tu bien…-sin más Seiya se metió a la ducha dejando a Hotaru destrozada.

La pelinegra tomo lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad y salió con la maleta en mano, solicito un taxi y partió al departamento que compartía con su hermano.

Darién miro la agenda y no había nada por hacer, así que encendió un cigarrillo, noto que una gran limosina entraba a la mansión y su flamante acompañante nocturna salió al encuentro del rubio que le hacía molestar demasiado.

Serena portaba un vestido strapless de gaza color azul cielo y sus piernas estaban completamente desnudas con unas sencillas sandalias de tacón muy alto que entornaban sus sensuales pantorrillas…

Su cabello estaba por encima de los hombros, la verdad es que era una mujer demasiado linda para su propio bien pero lo que más le molestaba era la presencia del mentado William…

Nunca me imaginé tener un recibimiento como este, creo que te vendré a visitar más seguido…te ves…dios…hermosa….-dijo el rubio mientras la hacía girar.

Eres un adulador…pero me encantas…-contesto la rubia mientras se unían en un abrazo…- a que debo el honor de tu visita.

Creo que tú lo sabes…vengo por una respuesta…-dijo el rubio mientras entraban abrazados a la mansión.

Vaya que es guapo ese tipo…yo al igual que la señora Serena me lo tiraría…-dijo Nadkya tratando de molestar al pelinegro.

Eres como la humedad…-dijo el con enfado.

La verdad es que harían una bonita pareja, ambos rubios imagínate que bomboncitos de hijos…preciosos…-menciono la pelirroja.

Creo que si serian una estupenda pareja…-dijo el pelinegro para seguirle el juego aunque que por dentro estaba que se moría de celos…

Apareció…-pregunto William.

Si…dice que aun soy su esposa…-contesto Serena.

Es verdad eso…creo que esta completamente loco, lo que una empresa como esta hace para un traficante para el…es complemente absurdo…-dijo el rubio.

Lo se…la verdad es que ayer el encuentro fue todo menos desastroso eso es cierto pero creo que lo único malo es que no se si pueda en verdad llevarlo a cabo, él dice que quiere que reiniciemos con nuestra relación como si nada hubiera sucedido…-dijo Serena.

Te beso…-pregunto William.

Estuve a punto de matarlo…casi muero de un infarto…-contesto Serena mientras el solo le tomo de la mano.

Debería de votar todo esto…piénsalo…es necesario que sufras para vengar algo que ya será juzgado por dios.-dijo el rubio.

No sé si pueda vivir tranquilamente sabiendo que tengo la justicia en mis propias manos…-comento la rubia.

Pues he te traerte muy buenas noticias Serena…pero antes que nada quiero que me digas que después de la información que te dejaras esto y te marcharas del país…-dijo William.

Que se supone que es…-comento Serena, algo seguramente del bajo mundo pues información de verdad clasificada no era algo que saliera.

Nada que el maldito dinero no pueda solucionar con la mayor facilidad…-rio el rubio mientras ella lo miraba con esos grandes ojos azules.

Darién entro a la cocina para preguntar si hacía falta algo...-creo que son excelente noticias…-menciono Inga.

El pelinegro solo miro a todos como si le ocultaran algo…-por qué me miran de esa manera…-pregunto él.

Creo que esto está por terminar…-dijo Inga segura.

De que hablas…-contesto Darién.

Seiya Glasgow…al parecer su cabeza tiene recompensa en el bajo mundo una lucha que iniciaron los italianos…así que esta todo por terminar, la señora podrá irse lo más rápido posible al extranjero…a casa…-menciono Inga.

Mina miraba una vez más el reloj y Yaten no le llamaba, ya tenía así varios días y ella no soportaba más…-dime que paso con mi esposo…

No lo sé señora…-dijo uno de los guardaespaldas.

Lo cierto es que estaba más que harta de escuchar el simple no lo sé señora, pero ellos que podían hacer si al igual que ella se la pasaban encerrados como ratas de laboratorio, ahí es donde había comprendido que el poder en ocasiones cobra factura.

Entonces esto es lo que debo de hacer…que es lo que me asegura para mi familia…-pregunto el peliplata recordando con el corazón a su hermano.

Toda la seguridad para ellos e incluso para usted mismo deben de desaparecer esta noche tenemos la casa donde está su esposa asegurada, la indicación es solo que usted firme la declaración hecha y todo lo demás proseguirá conforme a lo estipulado…-menciono el agente.

Debería de aceptar…-dijo el abogado…-su hermano colaboro para que todo esto fuera posible y los responsables caigan.

Lo se…la verdad es que aun después de muerto Diamante me ha salvado una vez más el pellejo.

Jefe debe de mirar algo que tal vez le interese…-dijo Jacobs mientras que en la televisión aparecía el rostro de Zafiro Black como uno de los hombres más buscados, incluso se ofrecía recompensa por información que pudiera servir para dar con él.

Pero qué demonios…-dijo molesto el pelinegro mientras tecleaba el número de Zafiro…-que le pasa a este estúpido…maldita sea…-grito Seiya mientras arrojaba el teléfono al suelo.

Jacobs se limitó a salir de ahí, pues no era el mejor momento para estar con el jefe las cosas se estaban poniendo de verdad calientes y tal vez tendría que brincar del barco mucho antes de lo que había pensado.

Seiya le marco a su mano derecha en Rusia…-Que está pasando con Zafiro que no aparece por ningún condenado lado y ahora miro el televisor su foto esta por todos lados.

Las cosas no están para sermones Seiya…han girado algunas órdenes de cateo para varios funcionarios que eran mi mano derecha…si caen ellos…caemos nosotros…-dijo con desesperación William Trevor.

Caemos…no me digas eso…antes de caer yo me desaparezco del planeta…-dijo muy seguro Seiya con un plan que no le fallaría el amor que sentía esa rubia por él.

Eres tan patético…espero que estés vivo el día de mañana…-sin más William le colgó el teléfono dejando con muchas dudas al pelinegro.

Como quieres que tome yo una oferta como la tuya a cambio de perdonarte la vida…me das el mercado completamente y tu única condición es matar a Robert, la sombra o como se llame…-dijo Geovanni.

Es así de simple…-dijo Zafiro mientras que su hermana caminaba hacia el lado de Geovanni.

Por cierto querida, cuando es que te has cambiado de bando…no adorabas a ese americano apestoso…-dijo el castaño.

Era cierto, pero ahora creo que me alegraría mucho más verle muerto…-contesto ella quien hacia un tiempo había salido algunas ocasiones esporádicas con Geovanni…toda una zorrita.

Sabes a mí no me da buena espina todo esto…pero tengo un par de cuentas pendientes con ese mentado sombra…tal vez puede que después de verle en la morgue nosotros simplemente retomemos las cosas donde se quedaron…-le dijo de manera sugerente a Hotaru.

Me encantaría…-respondió ella pues sabía que con él no tendría más que estirar la mano y todo le sería dado…

Te ayudaremos a que salgas del país, pero no podrás regresar a Norteamérica…nos reuniremos un par de semanas más en Italia…yo me quedo con la prenda en empeño…-dijo Geovanni mientras le tomaba de la mano a Hotaru y se la llevaba a los labios…

La pelinegra solo sonrió, pero lo cierto es que ella era quien le salvaba la vida a su hermano como muchas otras veces él lo había hecho…así que era mejor ver a Seiya muerto que al lado de otra y no fue tonta sabía perfectamente a donde ir para poder arreglar las cosas…

Un trato al final del día era un trato…

Todo lo que me has dicho me deja completamente esperanzada…-dijo Serena.

Es la única esperanza que tenemos para que puedas irte a donde debes estar Serena…tu sabes perfectamente que era lo que más deseaba hacer Diamante…y ahora si poder ser completamente feliz…-dijo el rubio.

Creo que es algo tentador y de verdad podría hacerlo…pero antes de eso tendría que arreglar muchos papeles sabes que con una empresa como la que tenemos es algo complicado…-dijo la rubia.

Podrías confiármelo con los ojos cerrados…-dijo el como el único y más pronto apoyo.

Sin dudarlo…-contesto Serena…-pero antes creo que debemos de hablarle a Dimitrios…

Él lo sabe ya…-dijo William…-aunque creo que si necesitaras a lo máximo una semana para resolver esto, pero con la orden de Zafiro las cosas tal vez se giren un poco más a la empresa Black.

Lo se…tratare de verlo lo más rápido con Steve y con Demetrios para que esto se resuelva…-dijo la rubia con miles de ideas en la cabeza.

Así que creo que no será necesario que atiendas más a ese Seiya…-contesto William mientras se levantaba para realizar un par de llamadas…

Serena camino hacia el despacho y detrás de ella el rubio…

Inga les llevo café y espero a que Serena le indicara algo…-Necesito que todos estén ahora si alerta…trae a todos para tener completamente segura la casa, creo que se soltaran muchos demonios…-menciono la rubia cuando le mostro la foto de Zafiro en las noticias.

El señor Yaten…-pregunto Inga.

Estará bien…ahora es un testigo protegido…-dijo Serena…

Está bien señora, necesita algo más…-pregunto Inga.

Nada…solo estar con los ojos bien abiertos para que les digas a todos y envía a Nadkya de vacaciones si es posible hoy mismo…-dijo Serena.

Si señora…-contesto Inga mientras salía apresurada, seguramente podría pasar una visita para nada esperada…llego literalmente silenciosa a cocina donde estaban todos comiendo.

Nadkya, la señora me dijo que por la visitar de Beryl podías tomarte los días que te quedaban pendientes…-menciono Inga.

Tía…pero no quiero estar a su lado…digamos que ella y yo no congeniamos del todo…-dijo Nadkya un tanto rebelde.

Pues en todo caso te los tomas, te vas a Miami o a ver a donde por que abogue por ti para que pudieras marcharte…-dijo la rubia mientras la pelirroja asentía con una sonrisa a medias…

Está bien…-menciono Nadkya mientras salía hacia su habitación para preparar las maletas…

Tenemos un código alfa…-menciono la rubiecita mientras todos se ponían serios…Darién se limitó a Salir para poder contestar su celular.

Tengo excelentes noticias…-dijo la voz rasposa de Kunzite…

Dímelas…-contesto el pelinegro.

Podremos apresar a Robert Seegal, El sombra o Seiya Glasgow…así que pronto regresaras a tu lugar de origen.-

Lo se…-contesto el pelinegro sin muchas ganas de hacerlo…pensó una vez más en Serena .

Dime como es que está pasando esto…-menciono con mucha ira Seiya.

Han tal vez soltado la boca más de uno de los detenidos, pero me parece que al primero que deberían de arrestar seria a Yaten Black…y a el no le mencionan jefe…-contesto Jacobs.

Yaten, Zafiro…maldita sea…!...-grito Seiya mientras tomaba el arma que desde siempre le acompañaba.

Señor piensa salir…-dijo el castaño…

Debemos salir…así que prepara a los hombres creo que tendré que hacer un par de visitas para poder partir nuevamente al anonimato…-dijo el pelinegro con un plan ya en mente.

Era lógico que a él no le apresarían serian muchos delitos y una larga estadía en la cárcel o en el pabellón de la muerte…ahora miraba las islas Malvinas como parte de su nueva vida…

* * *

Planes, planes y mas planes...todo parece que se esta desilando rapidamente...ojala que Serena se libre de todo y pueda ser feliz...gracias Yesqui, Sayuri por el comentario...me acerco al final de la historia espero que les haya gustado un saludo...


	20. FOTOS Y RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 20**

**FOTOS Y RECUERDOS**

William hacia un par de horas que se había marchado, pero Serena aún estaba más activa que nunca con la ayuda de Inga y Lin estaba reorganizando todo en su guardarropa, incluso Darién había tenido que salir a comprar maletas y baúles parecía que saldría la rubia huyendo del lugar.

Serena guardaba con toda la delicadeza y amor en los nuevos baúles la ropa que pertenecía a Diamante Black…su esposo…lo cierto es que era en todo caso enfermizo pues el no regresaría para usarla, pero en esos momentos no podía regarla o venderla…

Señora creo que esta ya su ropa empacada…quiere que de una vez esta sea puesta en la camioneta…-pregunto Inga…-

Si, como van los muebles…-dijo Serena cerrando el último de los baúles para poder enviarlos al sótano.

Todo está siendo envuelto y están cargando ya las camionetas para realizar el envió a donde usted me indico…-Serena miro como todo ahora estaba siendo algo precipitado, pero lo mejor.

Está bien...podrías…-dijo la rubia mientras Inga desaparecía dejándola sola en el cuarto donde había compartido años con Diamante Black…

La rubia miro la habitación permaneció ahí sentada en el suelo y a su mente vino la cálida sonrisa del peliplata…

_**Inicio de flash back…**_

Cuenta que se siente ser la mujer más amada en el mundo…-dijo Dante con una sonrisa mientras ella se dejaba abrazar.

No lo sé…creo que es algo embriagante y a lo que te mal acostumbras de manera rápida…-contesto ella con temor.

Me gusta que te acostumbres a eso…-dijo el mientras le besaba la frente…-sabes recuerdo como hace algún tiempo eras una mujer tan sola…ahora parece que sin tu presencia esto simplemente no serviría.

Nos rescatamos a tiempo…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Así es…quiero pedirte algo…-dijo el sonriente.

Lo que tú desees…-contesto Serena.

Nunca permitas que nadie te diga que no podrás ser feliz…-menciono el peliplata mientras ella se sorprendía por la declaración hecha por su esposo.

Por qué lo dices…-contesto con duda.

Solo prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre buscaras serlo…-dijo el mientras le tomaba de la cara.

Si es necesario que te lo prometa por supuesto que así será Dante…te prometo que siempre buscare lo que me haga feliz…-dijo ella con las palabras más sinceras que alguna vez sus labios mencionaran.

Esta precioso el día, me encantaría que saliéramos pero creo que estas cuatro paredes ahora mismo escucharan solo palabras de amor…-dijo el peliplata mientras ella sonreía y se unían en un beso…

_**Fin de flash back**_.

La rubia miro la foto que descansaba en el buro de la recamara, ellos dos sonriente en la playa…sin prejuicios, sin lamentos, sin pasado, sin futuro y viviendo el presente con fuerza.

Ahora comprendo todo Diamante…creo que sin ti simplemente no podría ser el ser humano de hoy…gracias por todo mi amor…te extraño tanto…-dijo la rubia mientras lagrimas fluían por su rostro…

El reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana y en su hogar de 6 años todo era un ruido casi imperceptible mientras lo construido con amor era poco a poco fragmentado y en solo un par de días desaparecería para siempre…

Tomo la fotografía y la llevo a su pecho mientras miraba por la gran ventana y las lágrimas nublaban su visión…tantos te amos dichos…tantas palabras de aliento…tantas noches de pasión…de risas…de pláticas amenas…de caricias interminables…tanto en un espacio reducido a cuatro paredes…

Ahí había vivido lo que nunca creyó posible y se había convertido por un plan de venganza en la esposa más amada del mundo…cerro los ojos y espero a que las ideas se fueran con el dolor que ella vivía…

No podría revivirlo…no podrían regresarle su pasado…pero ella solo viviría su presente, tal vez un futuro sería casi imposible…pero un presente…estaba al alcance y merecía la pena…tenía una gran razón para hacer lo que ella y Diamante siempre quisieron…

La puerta sonó…-adelante…-contesto la rubia.

Serena…está todo listo…-dijo Darién mientras ella se limpiaba las mejillas y sacaba del marco la última foto por guardar…-

Creo que es hora de partir…-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro asentía…-es tan duro…-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

El tiempo todo lo sana…-contesto Darién quien también se sentía fatal, pues no tenía nada en concreto con la rubia y le aterraba que esa mujer su última esperanza de ser un hombre de familia se marchara.

Y tengo una promesa por cumplir…-dijo Serena mientras solo se limitaba a tratar de sonreír…

No es necesario…-contesto Darién mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos…

Lo se…solo tú y yo podemos saber que se siente…-contesto Serena.

Vámonos…-ella asintió mientras salía de esa habitación, tendría que hacer un viaje bastante largo…

Inga te encargo que todo quede como te dije…-resolvió la rubia.

Si señora…creo que ha sido un placer estar a su lado todo este tiempo y compartir con usted tantas cosas…-menciono la pequeña mujer.

Mi agradecimiento es profundo para cada uno de ustedes en especial para ti que siempre has tenido la delicadeza de darme un lugar en esta casa y que todos lo hicieren por tu intervención.

Ernest supo que era la última vez que estarían en esa mansión…-Señora muchas gracias por todo…-dijo el formalmente mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, al mismo tiempo que Pierre y Lin.

Gracias a todos ustedes por estar apoyando a mi esposo y a mi…estaremos pronto en contacto…-dijo ella mientras salía del brazo de Darién quien la escolto hacia la camioneta.

El pelinegro manejo tranquilamente mientras miraba con atención cualquier indicio de que los estuvieran siguiendo…-Este día vendría Seiya a visitarla…-pregunto el pelinegro.

Me dijo que le gustaría verme, pero a ciencia cierta no quedamos en nada…se supondría que el acudiría a la casa o me marcaria…no sucedió eso…-dijo la rubia.

A donde se supone que va la señora…-pregunto Ernest.

El Sr. Diamante tenía una hermosa casa en un lugar donde ellos dos solos podían estar, donde siempre que podían viajaban y era algo que les hacía demasiado feliz …-dijo la rubia mientras apagaba la última luz de la casa donde había permanecido cerca de 6 años.

Recordó a su amo…como ella solía llamarlo ese hombre que le dio una esperanza cuando más la necesitaba y cuando más oscuro era su destino.

Envió a sus hijos a las mejores universidades…hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para poder sacarla de ese mundo del alcoholismo y ella le tomo la mano…ahora ver esa casa vacía…sin muebles…sin Serena…sin el…era triste…

Recordó su sonrisa y sintió enormes deseos de llorar…sentía como si lo estuviese abandonando…-Gracias mi señor Diamante…

Ernest miro la casa y también reconoció que el honor se le da a la gente que se lo merece…y ese era Diamante Black…

Las luces una a una fueron apagándose hasta que la casa quedo completamente a oscuras…-Ha sido lo mejor…-se escuchó una voz entre las sombras…

La rubia miraba las calles solas, estaba por amanecer y la verdad es que se sentía completamente cansada…deseaba cerrar los ojos y despertar con su vida tal cual llevaba…sin problemas, sin injusticias…pero sabía que la felicidad la tenía ella completamente en sus manos.

Darien tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, por una parte sabía que podría regresar a su vida en las calles atrapando esas personas que solo vienen a joder a prójimo, pero por otra sus deseos no consumados con esa mujer que era la única persona que le daba la esperanza de ser un hombre de familia…

De nada serbia darse de topes, pues sabia la respuesta él no podía y no tenía mucho por ofrecer, sin embargo Serena tenía el mundo a sus pies y seguramente no faltaría quien se lo daría…

Llegaron al aeropuerto…Serena tuvo que respirar profundamente, estaba contenta por algo que amaba la esperaba…pero por otro lado eran muchas cosas que debía de dejar atrás y lo cierto es que no quería.

Listo…a que anden debemos ir…-pregunto Darién mientras ella solo miraba hacia el frente.

Que harás después de esto…-le pregunto la rubia.

No lo sé aun…-contesto el con tristeza.

Espero que algún día coincidamos Darién…-dijo ella.

Sabes que no quisiera solo coincidir…siento cosas que nunca pude conocer y justamente es contigo…pero yo no soy ese hombre que puede ofrecerte la luna y las estrellas…-dijo el con toda la impotencia que sentía.

Tal vez no soy la mujer que tu merezcas…no me conoces y podrías horrorizarte por saber que soy de verdad…no sería justo para ti pensar en algo que yo no podría darte…-contesto ella siendo sincera.

No me gusta esto…-contesto Darién mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente el volante.

Tengo que aborda una avión…-dijo ella terminando por completo la conversación mientras que salía del auto para bajar las maletas…

Serena bajo del coche y siguió a Darién caminaron unos cuantos metros…-a donde se supone que vas…-dijo atrás de ella una voz muy conocida…

Hola…-contesto la rubia mientras el pelinegro solo la miraba…

Me puedes explicar por qué diantres estas envuelta con ese William Carrington…es tu amante o que tienes con el para qué vueles en su jet privado…-dijo el con reclamo.

No sé de lo que me hablas…además porque me estas siguiendo Seiya…te debo algo porque hasta donde se no…-comento la rubia.

Puede que me debas algunas explicaciones…como a donde te diriges por ejemplo…-contesto Seiya mientras Darién se daba cuenta de que no estaban solos.

Si ya sabes que viajo en el Jet de William, obviamente conoces el itinerario…-contesto la rubia tratando de sonar tranquila.

New York…interesante ciudad, que se supone que harás allá…-le cuestiono el pelinegro colmando su paciencia.

A que debo tanta explicación, tengo un negocio que atender mi esposo me dejo una empresa que tiene socios, actualizaciones, reformas fiscales…tengo una vida…soy contadora…-dijo la rubia.

De verdad que Serena Black es un estuche de monerías…hasta contadora eres, la verdad es que en un principio no lo creí sin embargo unos cuantos dólares sirven de mucho para darse cuenta de ello…nunca me lo imagine…-contesto con un tanto de sarcasmo Seiya.

Es un gusto platicar contigo pero tengo muchas cosas por hacer…un curso que tomo en dos horas y me estoy retrasando…-dijo la rubia con un poco de esperanza mientras caminaba.

Darién estaba esperando lo peor y no erro de pronto sintió un golpe duro en la cabeza y su visión se le nublo por completo…

No era necesario que le hicieras eso al chofer…-dijo ella con pesar.

En serio…tú crees que soy lo demasiado estúpido como para no darme cuenta que estas huyendo…-dijo el pelinegro.

De que hablas…-respondió enojada ella.

Que piensas que me tragare que misteriosamente tu lujosa mansión quedo literalmente deshabitada en cuestión de horas…tal vez piensas que sigo siendo el mismo estúpido con el que te casaste…-dijo el de manera arrogante mientras la jalaba del brazo.

A que juegas conmigo Seiya…-pregunto la rubia.

Serás nuevamente mi mujer con todos los derechos que ello conlleva y yo manejare la empresa…-dijo el con tranquilidad…

Hablas de la agencia aduanal…por dios se nota que no conoces nada de negocios…-dijo ella mientras sonreía molestándolo completamente lo que provoco que le diera un golpe en la mejilla arrojándola al suelo.

No estamos para estar jugando Serena Berry…-grito el mientras la rubia se dio cuenta de que Darién era arrastrado a la cajuela del coche…

No lo lastimes…él no tiene nada que ver…-menciono la rubia.

Te importa tanto un empleaducho…-dijo Seiya mientras que le apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza.

Él tiene una familia que lo espera…déjalo ir…-dijo Serena mientras se levantaba del suelo…

Déjalo en el coche…tu y yo nos vamos por qué tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer…-dijo Seiya mientras la jalaba del brazo…-será mejor que cooperes conmigo.

La rubia miro como dejaban a Darién en el asiento trasero del coche esperaba que estuviera bien…

William marco al número de Serena en cuanto le informaron que no había abordado el avión pero no contestaba…-Sabia que algo pasaría…tú no sabes si el chofer regreso.

Como le digo señor…no vino nadie…-contesto la secretaria.

Darién abrió los ojos y sintió de golpe un terrible dolor de cabeza…se levantó con cuidado sintiéndose mareado, sintió algo caliente en la cabeza y se llevó la mano a ella…sangre…

Comenzó a hilar las cosas y a recordar lo que había pasado…-Serena…maldita sea…!...-grito con fuerza mientras que miraba un lugar distinto al estacionamiento del aeropuerto…

Donde carajos estoy…-dijo mientras ubico un par de calles…se salió del asiento trasero y se montó en el coche para manejar…las llaves no estaban y un terrible ruido sonaba…el celular de la rubia, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Will…-

Bueno…-contesto el mientras tomaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba la sangre que humedecía su cabeza.

Eres el chofer verdad…-contesto el rubio.

Si…-contesto el pelinegro mientras que se sentía mareado…-se han llevado a Serena.

Maldita sea…déjame investigar…-sin más le colgó y Darién busco las llaves pero obviamente no estarían ahí, así que tuvo que usar sus habilidades…

La señora desapareció…-dijo Inga mientras Ernest miraba a su ahora acompañante.

Tendremos que regresar…-dijo el castaño.

Espero que Darién este bien…-dijo ella con un tanto de pena.

La rubia estaba comiendo un emparedado y una taza de café…era lo mínimo ahora que literalmente había sido secuestrada…-No te hará falta esa cocina gourmet que te daban en tu antigua mansión verdad…

Es comida…está bien…-dijo la rubia.

Cuando es que te convertiste en una mujer de alta sociedad…-dijo el pelinegro.

La gente cambia Seiya…yo a ti no te reconozco…-dijo ella mientras bebía el último gran trago de café.

De verdad, conoces perfectamente que soy no me tragare el cuento de que desconoces a la sombra…-Serena lo miro con cara de sorpresa.

Sabes, nunca pensé que me cambiarias por un puñado de oro…-contesto ella con un tanto de verdad.

El oro hace muchas cosas en esta vida y lo cierto es que tu solo fuiste el puente para llegar a eso…-contesto el mientras la rubia no esperaba lo que el diría.

No pongas esa cara querida…yo sabía perfectamente quien eras y lo que lograrías…solo fue un tanto de cuestión de suerte, acompañado de palabrería falsa…-dijo el mientras la rubia sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Fue fácil saber quién eras…que la vida para ti era solo un pasar y esa necesidad de apego…-contesto el pelinegro.

Eres un bastardo sin gloria…-contesto la rubia.

No creo que me debas de decir palabrería barata Serena…estas en mis manos y antes que nada deberías de guardarme respeto tengo en mis manos tu miserable vida amor del cielo…-dijo el mientras la rubia solo sonrió por su anterior apelativo.

Amor del cielo…jajajaja…-Serena comenzó a reírse como nunca mientras él la golpeaba nuevamente haciéndola caer con la silla.

No pasaste de ser una mujer utilizada y sabes algo…me funcionaste desde un principio ahora estoy más cerca que nunca de lograr lo que tanto desee…así que tendrás que cooperar, cederme derechos…todo eso para que las empresas Black sean mías.

Eres un imbécil…tan imbécil como siempre lo haz sido Seiya…-dijo ella…

Darién llego al departamento que le habían rentado y afuera le estaba esperando Kunzite…-que paso…

La tiene Seiya…-respondió el…

Te ves desastroso…necesitas un medico…-dijo el peliplata.

Nada que no pueda resolver…-contesto el pelinegro mientras caminaban hacia el departamento, donde estaba Inga junto con Ernest esperando…

Darién se sorprendió un poco…-Creo que necesitaras un par de costuras.

Lo se…-contesto el pelinegro mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y abría para que todos entraran.

El pelinegro se sentó, mientras que Inga entraba al baño y se lavaba las manos…

Que es lo que paso…-pregunto Kunzaite…

Darién sintió las manos pequeñas de Inga en su cabeza mientras un tanto de isodine le era aplicado…-fuimos al aeropuerto y maneje hasta ahí, salimos del coche…después Seiya hizo acto de presencia y le comenzó a preguntar a Serena a donde iba, cosas así…le reclamo otro tanto y después me golpearon la cabeza.

La puerta sonó y Kunzite la abrió, el misterioso Pierre apareció un tanto agitado…-Se dónde la tienen…

Como…-pregunto Inga…

Era lógico que no dejaría a mi señora sin protección…tengo una misión por que la que me han pagado mucho y esa es su vida…-dijo el francés.

Puedes llevarme a donde esta…matare a ese tipo…-dijo Darién con decisión.

No puedes…debes de dejar en nuestras manos esto…-comento Kunzite.

Si…nosotros debemos sacar a la señora de todo esto…ella sola no podrá, además no le hará daño por que la necesita pero si el FBI interviene no creo que le pueda conservar la vida…-dijo Inga con toda la verdad.

En todo caso nosotros entraremos con usted como apoyo…-dijo Ernest.

Cuantos hombres hay…-pregunto Darién.

Son 8, cuatro que están en los jardines y otros cuatro adentro junto con la sombra…-contesto Pierre.

Nosotros cubriremos el frente y las salidas…-contesto Inga mientras terminaba de curar al pelinegro.

Tu y yo nos encargaremos de entrar…encontraste algún lado para poder ingresar…-le pregunto Darién.

Hay unos ductos por donde podemos entrar pero debemos de hacerlo cuando este oscuro, ya que no es tan simple entrar…-contesto Pierre.

Que es…-pregunto Kunzite.

Es una especia de fábrica a ella la tiene en una oficina, supongo que es donde almacenan la droga, porque detrás se encuentran unos grandes almacenes, ahí si hay aproximadamente unas 20 personas.

Entonces es una misión de rescate que necesitamos planear perfectamente antes de Seiya mate a Serena y escape…-dijo Darién mientras Kunzite asentía.

Tendremos que llamar a más personas…-pregunto Inga.

Cuenten conmigo para eso…-menciono el peliplata…-puedo cubrir detrás…

Lin…hay que localizarla para que ella se encargue de apoyar en las bodegas…-dijo Inga mientras tomaba su celular.

Darién se quedó callado analizando un poco la situación, lastimosamente el rehén que tenían era la mujer a la que amaba, esa sería una larga noche para él.

* * *

Hola…estoy en la recta final de la historia…gracias por leerme y los comentarios…saludos…


	21. UNA VENTANA AL CIELO

**CAPITULO 21**

**UNA VENTANA AL CIELO**

Serena miraba el caer de la noche…respiro con dificultad, Seiya la había golpeado fuertemente en las costillas…sin duda tendría un par quebradas…

Sonrió al ver la luna y recordar a Darién…que curioso ahora era cuando pensaba en el…pero si dios deseaba tenerla a su lado la verdad es que se sentía conforme…

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerró los ojos…-No será que se ha pasado jefe…no deja de ser una mujer.

Por dios…esta perra tiene más vidas que un gato, solo espero que aguante para que me ceda los derechos de la empresa.-contesto el pelinegro.

Y será así de fácil…-pregunto Jacobs…

No lo sé…-dijo el pelinegro completamente ignorante de la situación.

Escuche que Zafiro fue capturado en Francia…parece ser que un dedazo lo condeno…-menciono el castaño.

Se lo merece por traidor…espero que pronto lo traigan de regreso a este precioso país para poder mandar a matarlo…nada me haría más dichoso…-el pelinegro tomo un vaso de agua y se lo arrojo a la cara a la rubia.

Vamos arriba conmigo no te hagas la dormida…-Serena abrió lentamente los ojos y por unos segundos el pelinegro se sintió culpable.

Jacobs llama a Rick para que venga a curar a Serena…-ordeno Seiya mientras que el castaño salía de ahí…-no quería verte así, la verdad es que necesito estar bien contigo podríamos tener todo lo que ni siquiera te imaginas.

A cambio de que Seiya…todo tiene un costo en esta vida y tú lo sabes…-respondió ella con dolor.

Lamento que estés así…no quería golpearte pero la verdad es que me desesperas…-dijo el con un tanto de remordimiento.

En serio…la verdad es que alguna vez creí que te había amado, creo que ahora me siento conforme con lo que sucedió…-dijo la rubia.

Que quieres decir con eso Serena…de verdad quieres que piense que amabas a Diamante Black…-la rubia se quedó callada mientras el leía en sus ojos la verdad y le dolió profundamente.

No…tu solo podrías amarme a mi…-dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del rostro…-no me salgas con ese amor por ese desgraciado.

Hay cosas que solo suceden…tú estabas muerto…-dijo ella.

No lo estoy...aquí me tienes amor del cielo…todo para ti…-contesto el con ironía.

Cuéntame que hiciste para que yo te viera morir…-pregunto la rubia.

No eres nueva en esto Serena, sabes perfectamente que el mundo se mueve con dinero…-contesto el mientras reía…-todo fue un plan excelente…hubo gente que tuvo que morir pero la verdad es que valió mucho la pena…

No sentiste remordimiento por hacerme sufrir…-pregunto ella con una sonrisa falsa.

Serena…los negocios son negocios…-contesto el mientras se levantaba.

Yo te vi en un charco de sangre…-dijo ella.

Jajaja…si, Jacobs me disparo en el hombro y yo simplemente soy merecedor de un oscar…-la rubia la miro con duda…

Pero tu pulso…la sangre…-dijo ella con asco.

Bolsas de sangre mi estimada Serena, cuando nos bajamos de la camioneta la tetradotoxina ya me estaba haciendo el efecto que necesitaba y después todo quedo inmortalizado…-dijo el con seriedad.

No comprendo…te vi en el ataúd…-dijo ella.

Estas segura de que fuera yo…-dijo el mientras Serena recordó vagamente que la caja estaba cerrada…-tenia tanto dolor…

Yo estaba tranquilamente en Hawaii tomando unas deliciosas vacaciones…-dijo el sonriente.

La tetradotoxina creo que no tiene del todo un antídoto que funcione de verdad…como es que tu pudiste hacer todo eso y además el FBI…-la rubia se quedó callada al recordar a la mujer que había matado a el amigo de Darién.

El dinero lo compra todo Serena…-contesto el pelinegro mientras ella sola obtenía sus respuestas.

Jugaste conmigo y a cambio de todo eso yo quise matar a Diamante…-contesto ella con dolor al recordar a su ahora fallecido esposo.

Todo estaba completamente planeado…-dijo Seiya mientras encendía un cigarrillo…- yo sabía de qué eras capaz conocía tus límites y alcances…aunque la verdad me decepcione cuando supe que aun estabas casada con Diamante Black…me dolió un tanto.

Serena recordó a su amado esposo y sintió una enorme ira…estaba atada de las manos y los pies, pues Seiya conocía que ella era una arma letal…

Me pregunto qué piensas lograr con todo esto…-pregunto Serena…-no eres eterno.

Lo sé perfectamente pero quiero disfrutarlo plenamente…-la rubia lo miro con sorpresa…

Hablas de disfrutar cuando todo el tiempo estás escondido como una rata, sin poder dormir esperando que uno de tus hombres te mate a traición…que pena me das…-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y el dolor punzante se hacía presente.

Jacobs entro con el médico de la mafia quien se dispuso a revisar a la rubia…-dale medicamento para el dolor y duérmela.

Si señor…-contesto el pelinegro.

Ya localizaste al abogado…-pregunto el pelinegro a el castaño…

Sí, me dijo que en dos horas llega trae la documentación necesaria, pero menciono que no será tan sencillo.-respondió Jac.

Esperemos a ver qué es lo que se tiene que decirnos…-Seiya miro a la rubia dormida…

Como vamos con todo esto…-pregunto kunzite mientras el pelinegro comía de manera forzosa.

Perfecto…-sin más colgó el teléfono.

Lin me dijo que ya tiene la táctica para entrar…así que creo que debemos de cargar con el parque y distribuirnos…-menciono Inga.

Está muy lejos el lugar de aquí…-pregunto el pelinegro…

15 minutos…creo que sería bueno que nos marcháramos ya…-contesto Pierre mientras todos ponían manos a la obra…

William estaba con el alma en un hilo, lo cierto es que siempre la rubia le había encantado pero ahora que Diamante estaba muerto pues sentía esa responsabilidad de protegerla, poco podía hacer sin estropear las cosas…sabía que podía confiar en la gente de Black…esperaría con muchas ansias la llamada de ella.

La rubia abrió los ojos y sintió la boca seca…paso saliva dolorosamente…miro una luz intensa en sus ojos y después de eso nuevamente se quedó dormida…

Que le pasa…ella es mi única esperanza para sacar todo esto para arriba, no se te ocurra decirme que se te paso la droga…-dijo Seiya molesto, pues no podían hacer que Serena reaccionara.

No…le administre lo normal…-contesto el…-conoce si ella tiene alguna alergia o es susceptible a algún medicamento.

No tengo la menor idea…-contesto el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento y le desataba las manos...lo cierto es que estaban amoratadas por la fuerza del amarre, pero sabía que ella no podría hacer mucho.

Después de eso le desato los pies…-No se te ocurra morirte Serena tenemos mucho por arreglar aun.

Pero que diantres hace esa mujer aquí…-dijo el abogado de Seiya, Taiky Cohen.

No te incumbe…-contesto el molesto…-solo te pedí que vinieras para que viéramos que se puede hacer para un sucesión de derechos…

Por dios si es Serena Black…la secuestraste…acaso estás loco…-dijo el castaño sorprendido, pues esa mujer era ahora de las poderosas del país, los rumores apuntaban a un posible matrimonio con William Carrington uno de los petroleros más ricos del mundo.

No estoy loco Taiky…ella es Serena Berry…mi única esposa…-contesto el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba el rostro…-es hermosa, pero creo que termino amando más al bastardo de Black.

Tú dices sucesión de derechos de las compañías Black…-Seiya lo miro con recelo.

Claramente, necesito una empresa de aduanas de gran prestigio para poder pasar mi mercancía…

El castaño tomo asiento y miro a Serena dormida, lo cierto es que a un principio se espantó pero ahora estaba horrorizado, la mujer esa mujer la dueña de un imperio tan grande como los Black estaba ahí en manos de una terrible persona.

Esto no es tan simple como secuestrarla y tenerla aquí hasta que firme…se tendrían que hacer varios acuerdos, contratos, recabar firmas, auditorias…todo un proceso legal que tomara meses…-dijo el castaño.

No tengo ese tiempo, necesito que pienses Taiky…-dijo el pelinegro.

Como te hago entender que esto está muy mal hermano…-dijo el castaño.

Cállate…nadie sabe nuestra relación…-menciono con espanto el pelinegro.

Yo tome mis decisiones al entrar contigo en esta clase de negocios pero no apruebo que lastimes a esta mujer…ponte en el lugar de su familia…-indico Taiky.

Ella no tiene familia…es sola como nosotros, el bastardo de Black era la único que tenía…-menciono con mala cara el pelinegro.

Tu…tú lo mataste...-dijo el castaño con horror al saber que su hermano mellizo era peor de lo que imagino siempre justifico lo que hacía por necesidad de reconocimiento, incluso él no era mejor…pero destruir una matrimonio…era terrible cuando a ellos les habían sido arrebatados sus padres desde pequeños.

Son cosas que tienen que suceder para poder subsistir…-dijo Seiya.

Claro ella es la mujer que decías amar…nunca pensé que esto terminaría así, además si de verdad la quieres por que le haces esto…-le cuestiono el castaño.

Solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo…no quiero que estés aquí señalando con el dedo mis errores, cuando por algunos miles de dólares tú también te has vendido…-contesto Seiya.

Me das pena Seiya…me doy pena a mí mismo…-contesto Taiky recordando como ellos solos habían crecido.

No estoy aquí para darle lastima a mi hermano…-contesto altanero el pelinegro.

Que piensas que lograras con hacerle daño a ella…ese dinero de verdad te hará feliz…no crees que ha sido suficiente para los dos…-dijo el castaño mientras miraba a la rubia dormida…

Nunca lo comprenderás por que no estás en mi lugar Taiky…el poder es algo que se necesita tener como el mismo aire, te da la grandeza y el dinero que ocupas para vivir…-dijo seguro Seiya de sus palabras.

Vivir…tú vives Seiya…-le cuestiono su única familia.

No sé por qué ahora estas queriendo jalar las riendas de mi vida…te permito tus palabras porque eres mi hermano solo por eso si no…-

Estaría seguramente muerto…como tu…-completo la frase Taiky mientras Seiya se quedaba completamente callado, tomo asiento y pensó un poco en las palabras de su mellizo.

Era cierto el no poseía una vida como la que siempre desearon tener, pero así lo prefería…-haz tu trabajo y no opines sobre mi…

Te diré lo que se puede y no…pero esto simplemente no se puede hacer, Serena tal vez tenga algunas cláusulas que cumplir, más si la empresa se fracciono con accionistas que siempre suele ser así…-dijo Taiky mientras sacaba unos papeles de su maletín.

Si…existen dos accionistas…del 20% es Dimitrios Black y el 10% Yaten Black…-dijo él.

Necesitamos que ellos estén de acuerdo en todo este embrollo que dices tú quieres que se lleve a cabo, aunque el 70% pertenezca a Serena, tal vez ella tenga esas cláusulas que te digo en algún contrato donde no pueda vender previo a la autorización de los accionistas o solo pueda vender su parte a ellos…-confirmo Taiky.

Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé…-dijo Seiya sintiéndose de pronto preocupado…-no quería esta respuesta.

Lo lamento si esperabas que todo fuera de cuestión de segundos…hubiere sido mejor que no la hubieses forzado a estar contigo…me marcho…-contesto Taiky.

Como siempre tus visitas de doctor…-menciono Seiya.

Yo tengo una familia en casa que me espera…tú a tus millones de euros…-contesto el castaño mientras miraba a Serena y sentía pena por ella, pero también se encontraba atado de manos, salió del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Darien y Pierre se colocaron en posición y entraron por donde Lin les había indicado, la gente trabajaba tranquilamente como si de envolver regalos se tratara.

Ya entraron…-menciono Inga mientras miraba con los binoculares y se ponía en posición con su rifle de largo alcance.

Haremos esto que tanto nos gusta…-menciono Ernest…-ha sido un placer compartir con tan distinguida dama…-dijo el castaño.

Para mí un honor estar contigo Ernest…-dijo Inga mientras el hombre con quien hacia un par de años compartía el lecho caminaba hacia su posición alertas y seguros de que en ese ambiente lo único seguro era morir.

Kunzite junto con Lin esperaban la acción desde el lado de las bodegas…estaban en completo silencio…el peliplata esperaba que todo saliera bien y Serena fuera liberada de ello.

Darién y Pierre se movieron sigilosamente, caminando entre la oscuridad de la noche, evitando ser descubierto por los demás, entre cajas y espacios oscuros lograron infiltrarse rápidamente…

Lin había puesto una señalización para la ruta de entrada y escape…-entremos…-dijo Darién mientras Pierre lo seguía, se arrastraron por los ductos despacio…

Miraron a los hombres que estaban en comedor mirando el televisor…siguieron derecho y después a la izquierda…otro salón con algunas cámaras de vigilancia y un par de hombres jugando baraja…

Ya eran cuatro adentro, siguieron por la misma ruta y encontraron otro cuarto donde había dos mujeres teniendo relaciones con un tipo…5 pensó Darién.

Al fin escucho la voz que estaban buscando…Seiya Glasgow.

Se arrastraron con más lentitud y tratando de estar atentos…Darién le hizo un par de señas y Pierre tomo posición…era tiempo de la cacería…

El francés se arrastró de regreso y miro a los tipos sentados jugando baraja, así que encendió su upad con un delicioso tango preparo su arma…los tipos no lo vieron venir el primer disparo hizo que uno de ellos soltara las cartas y el otro simplemente se quedó mirándolo para segundos después morir de la misma forma…

Se arrastró hacia donde estaban los otros dos comiendo y al ritmo del tango por una cabeza dispararon certeramente en la cabeza de ambos…

Darién esperaba el momento de matar a Seiya…miro a Serena golpeada del rostro…-Por fin despiertas mujer, tienes más de 3 horas dormida…

Después de tanta droga que esperabas…-dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía demasiada sed…-podrías darme agua…

Claro a la reyna de mi corazón lo que pida…-contesto el pelinegro mientras ella solo atinaba reír por la ironía de sus palabras…

Eres gracioso…-dijo Serena mientras se agarraba el estómago, estaba vendada…

Toma, no quiero que digan que trato mal a mi esposa…-dijo el pelinegro quien se dio cuenta de que ahora debería de hacer las cosas como siempre tuvieron que llevarse.

La rubia tomo agua y giro su cuello para tronar sus vertebras, miro al pelinegro quien solo sonreía…su cabeza tenía un plan maestro y por supuesto que no lo desaprovecharía…

Darién miro a la rubia quien parecía estar por completo en alerta máxima…-que quieres de mi Seiya.

No lo sé…que me puedes ofrecer…-contesto el pelinegro.

Nada…-dijo ella mientras se llevaba el bazo de agua a la garganta para poder refrescarla.

Creo que si puedes ofrecerme muchas cosas…empezando por tu voluntad, así como la cediste al imbécil de Black…-contesto el pelinegro…

Jajaja…-rio Serena…-tú no eres Diamante y nunca podría imitarlo, el simplemente era un caballero…tu eres una rata de alcantarilla.

Seiya se levantó de donde estaba y la miro a los ojos…-retráctate de lo que has dicho…puede dolerte más que ese par de costillas…-amenazo el pelinegro.

No me importa morir…creo que si eso sucede tu no podría tocar un solo centavo de la empresa de mi marido…haz lo que quieras que ya no me importa nada…-dijo ella mientras bebía otro sorbo más de agua.

Tanto amabas a ese imbécil como para dejarte matar así de fácil…sin luchar…-dijo el asombrado.

No me interesa luchar contra ti…obtendrás tarde que temprano tu merecido, cada uno con sus propios demonios…yo pagare los míos…tú los tuyos y así es esto…-dijo Serena mientras cerraba los ojos…

Y que se supone que debo de pensar con lo que me dices…que estas tan deprimida que no quieres vivir…-dijo Seiya con ironía mientras reía.

Te contare un secreto…-dijo Serena mientras atraía la atención del pelinegro…

Diamante Black…era mejor hombre que tú…-dijo ella mientras Seiya sentía que la sangre le hervía y camino hacia ella levantándola del cuello.

Serena sintió mucho dolor, pero más adrenalina que nunca….ahora que estaba de pie supo que podría caminar e incluso correr, la venganza estaba en sus manos y no la dejaría escapar…

Así que con todas sus fuerzas tomo el vaso y se lo estrello en la cabeza…Seiya grito de dolor mientras que la cabeza le daba vueltas y después ella le propino una dura patada.

Darién le apunto en la pierna disparándole certeramente y destrozándole la rodilla, la rubia salió de ahí a toda prisa, topándose curiosamente con un tipo desnudo quien quiso golpearla, pero no tuvo nada de tiempo…

Cayo muerto ante sus pies…Inga escucho un par de disparos y comenzó la masacre…mato de dos tiros a dos tipos que estaban ahí plantados.

Ernest, tomo su rifle y disparo a unos que corrían hacia las oficinas, pero no solo ellos estaban armados, recibieron una ráfaga de balas como contraofensiva…

Serena sentía mucho dolor en su estómago, corrió cuanto pudo para salir, Darién había salido de los ductos junto con Pierre, estaban en el comedor.

La rubia escucho movimiento y se pegó en la puerta esperando para golpear al que saliera…Darién abrió la puerta y la miro ahí…

Serena…-dijo el mientras la rubia se alegraba demasiado en verle frente a ella, arrojándose a sus fuertes brazos…

Está bien señora…-pregunto Pierre atento…-He tenido mejores días…-contesto ella sonriendo sinceramente…

Caminaron hacia una de las puertas…-Serenity Aussen…maldita perra…-grito Seiya con todo pulmón ante la sorpresa de todos…

La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de cuna…ese nombre alemán que siempre deseo olvidar como su doloroso pasado, donde las balas de unos traficantes le habían arrebatado a sus padres y la inocencia de una chiquilla.

Todo fue tan rápido que Serena solo sintió mucho calor en su estómago…escucho muchos gritos y después miro caer a Seiya Glasgow…muerto…ahora si muerto…

Dios…se sintió tan bien…cerro los ojos y una paz enorme se apodero de ella…después unos brazos la cargaron entre movimientos desesperados y gritos aterradores…

Disparos por todos lados…el aroma funesto de la pólvora caliente combinada con el óxido olor de la sangre…

Serena…Serena…despierta…-dijo la voz de los ojos más hermosos que jamás hubiera podido encontrar en su dolorosa agonía…

Dar…da…ríen…-dijo ella con el sabor de la sangre en su boca…-esta…

Muerto…Pierre lo mato, pero vamos rumbo al hospital, por favor no cierres los ojos trata de estar conmigo un poco más…aguanta…ya todo termino…-dijo el con un dolor profundo al tener en sus brazos a la mujer que tanto amaba mirando como la vida se le escapaba.

GRa…cias…-dijo Serena mientras sonreía…-estoy…en…paz…-

Resiste un poco más…mi amor…no te vayas…-dijo el con esperanza…

No puedo…-contesto Serena…quien finalmente se dejó vencer por la pesadez de su cuerpo…

Darién la agito un poco más y pidió a dios un milagro…-Sálvala por favor…sálvala…-dijo el mientras las lágrimas fluían por su rostro.

Serena al fin se sentía tranquila…feliz…en paz…todo había acabado y ella había vengado la muerte del hombre que más amaba…no había más dolor, soledad, tristeza…ahora todo sería mejor…moriría tranquila.

* * *

Hola…esta calientito el capítulo…al fin termino ese Seiya y Serena podra dejar de sufrir, ha sido fantástico escribir estar historia…está pendiente el prólogo o tal vez otro capítulo más…gracias por tu comentario Yesqui…feliz fin de semana…saludos…


	22. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Habían pasado cinco años…

Explícame como es que ahora casi al obtener tu propia comandancia simplemente te vas…-pregunto Kenji mientras Darién solo le miraba.

Tengo que tomar decisiones sobre mi vida y la verdad es que esto no me hace completamente feliz…-dijo el pelinegro…

Sabes eres un buen elemento, harás falta a la ciudadanía…-menciono el pelinegro.

Tal vez como lo dices suena un tanto a ironía no lo crees…-contesto el pelinegro mientras recogía sus pocas pertenencias…-es curioso que después de tantos años siendo detective mi vida entre en una caja tan pequeña.

Lo se hijo…-contesto Kenji mientras ambos miraban la foto donde aparecía Andrew y Darién sonriendo…-hace un tiempo de esa reunión.

Si…creo es lo que más me duele de dejar esto, pero lo más asertivo sé que Lita y el pequeño Drew están bien pero lo cierto es que nunca podremos olvidar el hueco que dejo mi amigo en nuestras vidas…

Lamento profundamente que Andrew hubiera muerto…-dijo Kenji con pesar.

Pero es parte del oficio, la verdad es que no deseo morir de esta manera…-contesto el pelinegro.

Lo comprendo…pues no me queda desearte más que suerte en tu nuevo proyecto…-contesto Kenji mientras se daban un fuerte apretón de mano.

Darién miro con resignación lo que durante años había sido toda su vida…reducido a un simple cubículo que ahora ocuparía un tal Rubeus Clark, nadie era indispensable y lo cierto es que aunque sacrificaras todo por el servicio a la gente, a la patria…ellos nunca te lo agradecerían.

Sonaba egoísta y hasta un tanto injusto pero así era la verdad tan fría y tangible como la muerte de tantas personas.

Camino hacia el estacionamiento y subió la caja en la parte trasera, miro todo con un poco de resignación sonrió y se montó en el coche para partir a su casa…

Después de unos 30 minutos entro a su departamento y miro todo como siempre había estado, dejo la caja en el mueble y comenzó a tapar cada uno de los estantes, lo cierto es que cada espacio que ahora cerraba de su vida le había costado mucho poder hacerlo…pero era necesario.

Las decisiones que hoy tomaba le serian útiles para después…sonrió cuando miro todo ahí en ese espacio y supo que su vida había sido demasiada simple…ahora deseaba complicársela por completo.

Miro todo con resignación y salió de ese lugar dejando todo lo que era su ahora nueva vida.

Camino hacia el estacionamiento y subió a su auto…justo ahora debía de dejarlo en la agencia que se lo había comprado y poder recoger el cheque que cambiaría más tarde…

Se entretuvo un par de minutos y salió de ahí con algunos dólares de más…respiro profundamente y tomo un taxi para poder subir al avión y hacer una cantidad enorme de horas para poder llegar a Australia.

Todo estaba bien, espero con atención a que se anunciara el vuelo…lo cierto es que muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida estaban sucediendo, pero ahora estaba en el momento donde le había tocado decidir ser hombre o simplemente uno más.

El anuncio llego y arribo su vuelo mientras le tocara esperar con mucha paciencia.

Comenzó a recordar muchas cosas lamentables que habían pasado en su vida y como es que se había dado cuenta de que tan frágil era un ser humano…

_**Inicio del flash back…**_

Maneja más aprisa Ernest que Serena se está muriendo…-grito el pelinegro mientras su camisa estaba empapada de sangre…

Inga estaba horrorizada, sabía que estas cosas comúnmente solían suceder…era parte del destino cuando eras un asesino…pero ella no podía, no debía morir…había alguien que la necesitaba más que nunca.

Darién bajo del coche con la rubia en brazos mientras que Inga corría por el personal médico, la recostó en una fría camilla mientras que miraba como un par de médicos se acercaban corriendo y después de ver cómo le comenzaban a hacer maniobras para tratar de reanimarla fue completamente devastador…

Sintió que el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo…respiro hondamente y supo que ella estaba en la línea…una línea tan delgada con la cual no debes nunca jugar…

Inga le hablo un par de veces y el solo se limitó a seguirla…se sentó sin poder digerir lo que sabía estaban por decirles…

Hay que tener fe muchacho…dios es muy grande y quiere mucho a Serena…ya lo veras…-dijo Inga.

_**Fin de Flash back…**_

Señor gusta algo de beber…-dijo coquetamente la azafata.

No…gracias contesto el pelinegro mientras ella le entregaba una almohada y una manta…Darién la puso detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos…

Llego al aeropuerto completamente agotado…había pasado mucho desde que había pisado por primera vez una tierra tan extrema como esa…tan hermosa y que apreciaba tanto…ahora por fin tenía en sus manos el destino que siempre deseo…

Al bajar del avión se encontró con un golpe de calor al sentir el clima tan caliente entrándole sin previo aviso por todos los poros de la piel…

Camino a prisa y tomo su pequeña maleta con impaciencia mientras salía del aeropuerto…espero con ansias un taxi y lo tomo…

Sus manos estaban sudorosas y sentía el palpitar del corazón a mil por hora cualquiera juraría que estaba por darle un infarto…

Se siente bien señor…-le pregunto el taxista.

Me siento con mucha ansiedad, lo único que deseo es llegar a casa…-contesto el pelinegro mientras que el taxista sonreía.

Darién miro con infinita paciencia el paisaje multicolores de Australia…quien le dirían que para ser el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra justo ahora debería de dejar lo que siempre creyó amar y recoger todo el océano para llegar a un lugar tan lejano como su propio corazón…

Señor hemos llegado…-dijo el taxista mientras Darién asintió con un movimiento pagándole al señor y tomando su pequeña maleta.

Se paró frente a la enorme finca y suspiro un par de veces antes de poder armarse de valor y enfrentar su nueva vida…camino sin prisa y sonrió poniendo su mejor cara.

Una alta figura bastante familiar le sonrió mientras que salía de la casa…el simplemente espero con ansias tener en sus brazos la razón de su ser…

Papa…papa…-grito una niña hermosa de cabellos tan dorados como el mismo sol y unos ojos azules tan oscuros como los suyos propios…jamás se imaginó que pudiera amar tanto a una mujer…

El pelinegro la alzo en brazos…-como te extrañado Serenity…-te has portado bien…

Siempre papito…siempre me porto bien…te he extrañado muchisisismo…Dante me dijo que estabas por venir.-contesto ella mientras su carita se acomodaba perfectamente en su cuello.

Si él te lo dijo es porque era cierto…-contesto el pelinegro…-como está tu mama.

Muy hermosa…dice que somos como dos gotas de agua, tengo muchas pinturas que hice de nosotros juntos papa…-menciono la pequeña sery.

Serena se apareció en la puerta apoyada en un bastón y le sonrió…-ha sido mucho tiempo sin verte…

Lo se…-contesto el mientras sonreía.

Papa…vamos…-contesto la pequeña Sery.

Si mi amor pero antes quiero hablar con tu mama…-dijo el llamando la atención de un chico cabellos color plata…

Pensé que era broma cuando dijiste que vendrías…-dijo Dante.

Nunca te mentí…-comento el pelinegro, mientras se daban un cálido abrazo.

Lo se…es bueno saber que al fin mi madre estará acompañada…-menciono el galante hijo de Diamante y Serena…-Vamos Sery tu papa debe de habla con mama…

Está bien…-dijo la niña mientras besaba en la mejilla a su guapo padre y bajaba de sus fuertes brazos…

Como estas…-le pregunto el pelinegro a Serena.

Mejor…ya puedo apoyarme más en el bastón…dice mi fisioterapeuta que estaré libre de el en unos meses…-menciono la rubia.

Me da mucha alegría…-contesto le pelinegro mientras ella salía de la casa…

Incluso puedo caminar a tu lado…-dijo Serena sonriente.

Es idéntico a su padre…-menciono Darién,

Si…mi pedazo de cielo y mi pedazo de tierra…-contesto Serena mientras bajaba con cuidado el escalón…

Darién la miro frente a él y la abrazo fuertemente…

_**Inicio de flash back…**_

Tengo malas noticias…-dijo el médico, Darién se estremeció y el apoyo que le dio Inga fue mucho para escuchar la terrible noticia.

Que sucede con la señora Serena…-pregunto Pierre esperando lo peor.

Ella perdió mucha sangre…pero pudimos hacer una transfusión inmediata, sin embargo cayó en coma y cuando suceden este tipo de casos las recuperaciones son inesperadas.

Tiene muerte cerebral…-pregunto Inga.

No…-contesto el medico…-pero…

Pero…-dijo Darién con más miedo que nunca.

Ella está en una etapa complicada, con una herida de bala que le ha perforado el intestino, la medicación exhaustiva que le daremos para darle una esperanza de vida…lo que más me preocupa es el embarazo…

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio, Ernest no comprendía esa palabra y como es que debía de cuadrar en esa situación.

Inga se tensó y miro a Darién, mientras que Pierre y Lin abrían los ojos desmesuradamente…-dios…hijo serás padre…-menciono la rubiecita mientras que el pelinegro se tuvo que sentar de la impresión.

La mujer que tanto amaba se batía entre la vida y la muerte…pero cuando más desolado podría sentirse había una pequeñísima luz de esperanza.

Es posible que ella y…se salven…-pregunto Darién con la poca voz que le quedaba.

No te mentiré…pero ella en ese estado…sería casi un milagro que ese producto pudiera llegar a este mundo…además de que no tenemos ciencia a cierta cuanto tiempo le costara a ella salir del coma…sería un milagro…-menciono el doctor…

Darién miro el suelo y cerró los ojos…por primera vez en años le pedía a dios que intercediera…

Y había sido un completo milagro, pues la rubia se había mantenido durante todo su embarazo dentro de lo que su frágil salud podía…

Darién miraba con mucho temor a los médicos mientras que la cesárea era casi inevitable a los 7 meses…sabía que la niña que estaba por nacer era una luchadora…

Así que cuando escucho su primer llanto, el corazón se le lleno de un amor infinito que le hizo sentirse más feliz que nunca…

La pequeña Serenity tenía unos magníficos pulmones, pero él no comprendía como le haría para cuidar a un bebe tan pequeño.

Inga le miro con encanto era una hermosa criaturita blanca como la luna de cabello casi plata…-que hare…-dijo el pelinegro mientras que Inga solo sonreía.

Ser padre de dos…-contesto la rubia.

No comprendo…-dijo él.

No me correspondería decirte esto lo se…pero lo cierto es que no tenemos la certeza de que Serena despierte, es un milagro que tuviera a esta bebe.

Darién miro a la enfermera colocarla en la incubadora…-que es lo que sucede.

Serena tiene otro hijo…-el pelinegro se quedó pasmado ante la sorpresa…-no me mires como si estuviera loca…ella tuvo un hijo con Diamante Black…

Pero…-

Hay secretos que deben de mantenerse por la seguridad de lo que más amamos…-contesto Inga mientras sonreía.

Me habían dicho que ella no podía tener hijos…-contesto Darién.

El…él no podía tener hijos de manera natural, así que él bebe que tanto habían esperado lo tuvieron por inseminación invitro…el señor ya hacia todo lo posible para poder apresar a la sombra, así que temía por la seguridad del niño…la señora no hizo un gran vientre por lo que fue fácil decir que lo había perdido…-

Sus salidas eran…

Así es…ellos viajaban a Hawái para poder estar con él bebe, la madre del señor Diamante era quien lo cuidaba…fue duro para mi señora Serena, pero comprendió que era lo mejor.

Por eso ella no pudo estar en el funeral de su hijo…-menciono el pelinegro.

Claramente, porque ella cuidaba el más grande de los tesoros de mi amo…-dijo Inga mientras Darién tuvo que sentarse para asimilar esa información…eran muchas preguntas sin resolver y lo cierto es que resultaba casi increíble de creer.

Lo más duro para Darién había sido ver a la rubia dormida en un profundo sueño y sin esperanza de verle despertar.

Sintió una enorme angustia al recibir en brazos a una pequeña bebe…sin la más mínima idea de cómo criar a un hijo…asustado había llamado a su madre quien sonrió al verle con su pequeña en brazos.

Ahora sí puedo decirte que soy muy feliz por verte con esta nenita tan tuya en brazos…se parece tanto a ti…-dijo Gea…

Mama…no sé qué hacer…-dijo él.

Déjamela a mí en Carolina…-menciono ella.

No podría…-su madre lo comprendió así que solo se limitó a estar algunos días con él, después la mano derecha del pelinegro Inga se encargó de criar a una niña durante tres años…

Tres largos años donde Serena había permanecido dormida…sin saber cuáles serían las consecuencias de eso…

Y había despertado la rubia en el cumpleaños número tres de la pequeña Serenity…sus primeras palabras habían sido Diamante…

Por lo que el pequeño le había sido rápidamente enviado para visitarle…la rubia sonrió dichosa de tener a su hijo en brazos…fue difícil asimilar que tendría una larga recuperación.

Pero sorprendente para ella saber que ahora era nuevamente madre de una preciosa niña producto de un delicioso affair con Darién Shields.

_**Fin de flash back…**_

Te extrañe tanto Serena…-dijo el mientras sus lágrimas le mojaban la suave tela de su vestido.

Lo se…creo que también te he echado de menos…-contesto la rubia mientras el la abrazaba con más fuerza y llevaba a sus fosas nasales el aroma tan femenino que ella emanaba.

Sabes Darién…me da gusto que estés aquí conmigo…-menciono Serena mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

Perdóname por no haber podido resolver mis pendientes antes, pero…

Lo importante es que estas ahora aquí…sé que te lo haces por el amor que nos tienes…-dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

Sabes que te amo…y amo a mi hija tanto como a ti…-menciono el pelinegro recordando todo ese viacrucis.

Lo se…nunca pensé que podría recuperarme tan pronto, la niña te extrañaba mucho creo que se acostumbró rápidamente a ti.

Y a la tecnología…-contesto el mientras recordaba las videoconferencias que tenía con su hija.

No será muy tarde…-dijo el, con temor a no poder estar al lado de Serena.

No lo creo…creo que es justo a tiempo…he decidido que puedo llegar a amarte…-contesto Serena quien había tomado por decisión del médico y el mismo Darién partir a Australia donde le darían la mejor rehabilitación.

Fue duro para el pelinegro alejarse de su hija, pero solo sería un tiempo de menos de dos años…así que lo hizo por eso es que ahora había regresado para no irse más.

Puedo tomarte en brazos y llenarte de besos…-Serena sonrió…

Claro que me encantaría, pero con Dante por la casa y Sery corriendo por todas partes más bien considero que tendríamos que esperar un rato más, mínimo hasta que la noche caiga por las praderas…-dijo Serena mientras sonreía.

Es verdad…te gusta vivir aquí…-pregunto él.

Si…me gusta…nos gusta a los tres…-contesto la rubia mientras Darién la alzaba en brazos y ella recargaba su cabeza en el amplio hombro del pelinegro escuchando sus latidos del corazón y cerrando los ojos…-

Darién camino hacia el jardín sentándose con ella en brazos…-adoro tenerte en mis brazos…

Yo también lo adoro…-contesto la rubia…

Dante no extraña a sus abuelos…-le pregunto el pelinegro.

Si…pero ellos han venido hace un par de semanas a visitarle…yo pensé que el decidiría irse con ellos a Rusia, incluso se lo preguntaron pero el decidió permanecer con nosotras…-contesto la rubia.

Que pasa con las preguntas por su padre…-dijo el pelinegro.

Han cesado, parece ser que ha asimilado el hecho de su papa simplemente esta mejor…-menciono Serena evitando decir la palabra muerte, pues era un pequeño de 8 años.

Me da mucha emoción saber que podremos ser ahora una nueva familia…-contesto el pelinegro…

Papa…papa…-grito sonriendo la pequeña Serenity Shields Aussen.

Que pasa…-contesto el alegre mientras que la niña abrazaba a sus papas, segura de que sería feliz con ellos…

El pequeño Dante llego corriendo y se detuvo en seco mirando la escena…Darién le extendió la mano y lo jalo hacia el mientras todos reían…

El tiempo era algo casi sagrado que se iba volando de manera en verdad rápida, tal vez la pasión que en un momento te lleva a desear tener una vida…

De pronto termina y resulta ser que no es tan importante como antes…eso había comprendido Darién al ver a la pequeña Serenity en sus brazos…

Ahora miraba el cielo acompañado de su familia, su esposa Serena Shields, su hija Serenity Shields Aussen, Diamante Black Aussen y su nuevo hijo Darién Shields Aussen…una familia adorable.

Que pasa…-le pregunto la rubia la verle tan callado.

Nada…solo pensaba que soy inmensamente feliz…-dijo el pelinegro.

En serio…-contesto la rubia…

Si…nuestros hijos creciendo, sanos, contentos…tu más hermosa cada día y nuestros amigos cerca…-dijo el pelinegro.

Es curioso ahora poder tener lo que siempre desee…y quien diría que mi chofer policía me lo daría…-dijo ella sonriente mientras se unían en un beso…

Papi…papi…-dijo Dar mientras corría con sus fuerzas al máximo teniendo 3 años…

El pelinegro lo tomo en brazos mientras que Dante e Inga corrían mirando quien podría ganar la carrera, detrás de ellos Serenity muy molesta por perder.

Mama…mama…no es justo, yo salí primero…-dijo con un puchero la rubia mientras que Serena solo la abrazaba.

La consentida de mama…-dijo Dante sonriente.

No es verdad todos son mis consentidos…dijo Serena mientras también lo abrazaba y Darién a todos al mismo tiempo…

Inga estaba contenta de ver que ahora podían ser felices…

Tú la traes papa…-grito Dante…

Mientras que todos corrían, el pequeño Dar pataleo a su padre y comenzó a correr a su alrededor…-hay les voy…-grito el pelinegro mientras corría por su familia…

La rubia había aceptado su presente con mucho cariño y amor…se había casado completamente enamorada, Darién le daba lo que siempre necesito, se había convertido en el padre que Dante no pudo ser…

La agencia aduanal había sido vendida, ahora solo disfrutaba de lo que un hombre en su pasado le dio…la libertad.

Yaten y Mina ahora vivían en Rusia junto con su padre…la vida para todos…sonreía y las decisiones más duras por fin tenían preciosos resultados.

Las olas rompían con su sonido casi perfecto, el sabor salado se impregnaba en la piel…-dime como esta.

Perfecta señor…ella esta perfecta…-dijo Ernest.

Es feliz…-dijo él.

Si…ellos son felices…-contesto el castaño.

Cumplió su promesa…-contesto él sonriente.

Así es señor…cumplió su promesa…-

* * *

Hola…muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer la historia tan sacrificada que le toco vivir a Serena, pero al final pudo convertirse en una persona feliz…espero pronto subir mi nueva historia, yesqui gracias por tus comentarios…saludos…!


End file.
